The First One Hundred Days
by Cathy9
Summary: Sam's President, Mara is running the Situation Room in her spare time, Donna is the acting First Lady and everyone else is just trying to live through the first 100 days.
1. Shall We Dance?

You'll recognize Sam's 100 000 Airplanes speech. It belongs to Aaron, all the rest is mine.

January 20, 2021 12:20 p.m.

Jenna felt Jacob hold her hand and she turned to smile at him. She looked to his right and watched in horror as Mara and Matty both happened to be yawning during Sam's speech. She was sure it would be the yawn seen around the world and fodder for late night TV host's monologues. She hissed to get Mara's attention and told her to stop yawning. Mara mouthed, bite me, back and Jenna only hoped the cameras didn't pick that up.

Sam was blissfully unaware of the drama unfolding behind him. He hadn't looked at the teleprompter yet but, he was wishing that he had a glass of water because his mouth was starting to get dry. He remembered the spearmint Mara had dropped into his pocket and fished it out while he continued talking. He unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. Within minutes his mouth was moist again and he felt like he could talk for another hour. He continued and wrapped up his speech twelve minutes later to the loudest outdoor applause he ever heard. He walked back to where Mara was sitting and pulled her to her feet and gave her a long kiss.

"Thanks for the mint, I needed it."

"I noticed, nice attempt at nonchalantly popping it. Can we go home now?"

"I believe we have a date in the Sit. Room. Can we ban Josh and christen it?"

"There will be plenty of time for that. You both need Sit. room training more."

"Slave driver."

"That's me. Now let's get out of here."

Matty wasn't thrilled about going back to the White House so Mara invited Sam along to keep him company. Ginger and the rest of the staff were going in for a few hours to set up their offices and Ginger promised to keep an eye on her daughter and Matty.

Donna, Josh and Noah walked into the White House, moments before the First Family. Donna suggested the three kids go bowling and they ran off. Donna heard her son saying that they could be rebels and not wear bowling shoes.

"Mara. Come look at our offices, you can tell me how you want it set up."

"Joshua and Samuel, don't burn the joint down and I'll see you in the Sit. Room in an hour. Don't be late!"

"Yes Ma'am." Josh replied with a wicked grin

Donna and Mara headed to the East Wing and found Deanna ordering people around. She smiled at Mara and asked if she needed anything.

Mara reached over grabbed her phone and dialed the only extension she had bothered to learn.

"Kitchen."

"Thomas?"

"No, this is Stefan."

"Hi Stefan, this is Ambassador Whitford, is Thomas there?"

"Yes Ma'am, one moment."

"Hello Ambassador, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Thomas. Are there any of those cherry danishes left from this morning?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Wonderful, can you send a platter of them to the bowling alley with a jug of chocolate milk and 3 glasses, a platter full to my office with two jugs of chocolate milk and 6 glasses and then a platter full in an hour to the Sit. Room with a carafe of Tim Horton's coffee and another jug of chocolate milk. I'll bring a glass down with me."

"Sure, I will have to add the lemon and blueberry ones to make up three full platters."

"That's fine, can I put in an order for them tomorrow too?"

"Certainly. The head butler already notified us that they were a huge hit with your entire family especially with Matthew and yourself."

"It's Matty, Thomas and please call me Mara."

"Yes Mara, you will have them in ten minutes tops."

"Thank you so much Thomas. Were you advised that Sam and I are eating dinner out tonight and there will be no one in residence tonight?"

"I was hoping that was the case since I hadn't heard anything. Would you like me to come to your office for our one o'clock meeting tomorrow?"

"No, I'll come to the kitchen. We will also eat lunch so don't worry about it."

"See you tomorrow Mara."

"Yet one more reason why I love you, you are ordering pastries." Donna laughed.

"I've got my priorities straight. I'm not dealing with my husband and One Fry in the Sit. room without food to distract me from beating them senseless."

"Good idea. So I thought we should use the triple suites. Your office on the right, Deanna between us and I'll take the right office."

"Deanna, which office is the biggest?"

"The right one."

"That one is yours Donna. I'm hardly going to be here so I'll take the left. Oh, that is an order. Deanna, if you ever need more room to do something please use my office."

"I will thanks Mara. So how are people addressing you?"

"People you know, like Ed and Larry can call me Mara. Everyone else should call me Ambassador or Ambassador Whitford. Leslie is coming in tomorrow to introduce herself to my entire staff and lay down the chain of access to me."

"Everyone basically has to go through me and I call her when I need to right?"

"Yes, but hearing it from Leslie should make them fall in to line easier."

"Kay, holler if you need me."

"So how do you like your new digs?" Josh asked as he plopped down on one of the couches in the Oval Office.

"Today, I feel like I'm renting it. It will feel like mine tomorrow."

"I've got an update for you. The first to loose it in the White House was..."

"Mara doesn't count." Sam chuckled.

"No, the ticking time bomb wasn't included in the bet, nor was Toby for that matter."

"You were excluded too, Donna tells me."

"Do you want to know or what?"

"OK I'll shut up."

"Guess."

"Hmm, Carol has been particularly snarky lately."

"Nope, it was your darling daughter."

"What happened to make Jenna go gazebo on someone's ass?"

"Apparently, one of the staffers moved into your old office and shoved Jenna's three boxes that she dropped off this morning on Ginger's old desk. Jenna walked in and saw that someone has moved in and had a fit. Then she went ballistic when she noticed her boxes through the window.

The kid walked in while she was tossing all his stuff out into the corridor and asked her what the hell she thought she was doing. She ripped him a new one, banned him from the White House and told him if she was feeling generous he'd find he has a desk in the bathroom of the OEOB."

"Was the kid a part of the communications staff? "

"No, that was the icing on the cake. I guess he figured he could just pick himself an office when his ranking barely qualified him to be in the West Wing."

"Something tells me he won't be working for us for very long. Jenna will make his life hell."

"Yeah her evil powers are almost as good as Mar's. Have any ideas what situation she is going to throw at us?"

"No, but make sure all the data is up to date and don't assume she's going to make it super complicated."

"So what's Mara wearing tonight?"

"I have no idea, she wanted to surprise me."

"I wonder if she'll wear the purple dress."

"You know Josh, reminding the leader of the free world that you love his wife's breasts isn't the wisest of ideas."

Josh chuckled, "Sam, it's not like it's a state secret. I swear sometimes your crazy wife wears things just to see how fast she can distract me."

"So is there anything I have to do today?"

"No, you got your NSA briefing this morning right?"

"No."

"Hmm let me give them a call."

Josh picked up the phone and hung it up a minute later. "Mara asked that you get the briefing in the Situation room."

"Really? She has her reasons I guess. I want Charlie working on the minimum wage subsidy starting tomorrow. I've got Ed and Larry floating health care options and Jenna insists that we pay the UN every penny we owe them. I can't believe we've gotten away with not paying for 40 some odd years."

"Abbey said something about being at your disposal for the cancer thing earlier. I have no idea what she was talking about."

"Don't you remember, just before the third State of the Union, President Bartlet had the idea to irradicate cancer in ten years. I worked on the speech with the faint hope that we'd actually do it even though I knew it wasn't going to happen..."

"The censure, the motive, not knowing who or how we'd pay for it."

"Yes, curing cancer in ten years. Josh in the 40's the US armed forces weren't very strong but it was pretty obvious to President Roosevelt that we were gonna to be drawn into another big war. So he declared that we would produce 50, 000 planes over the next four years. Everyone thought it was a joke. You know what ? It was a joke, because we ended up producing 100,000 planes. People thought sending a man to the moon was a joke, breaking the sound barrier was a joke, sending Galileo up there was a fools idea. I promised myself, I promised Mara that I wasn't going to worry about being popular, that I wasn't going to think about a second term..."

"We're going to try to cure cancer in a decade."

"No, we will succeed."

"Do you still have the section you wrote for President Bartlet?"

"No."

"Sam you save everything. I want to read it."

"I deleted it from my hard drive a month or so later, I came across it when I was wondering what the hell we were accomplishing. It depressed me so much I got rid of it. The thing is, I may have deleted it from my computer but the file had already been transferred to my brain."

"Let's hear it."

"Over the past half-century, we've split the atom, we've spliced the gene, and we've roamed Tranquility Base. We've reached for the stars, and never have we been closer to having them in our grasp. New science, new technology is marking the difference between life and death, and so we need a national commitment equal to this unparalleled moment of possibility.

And so, I announce to you tonight, that I will bring the full resources of the federal government and the full reach of my office to this fundamental goal: we will cure cancer by the end of this decade."

"Whoa, I can see why that stayed with you. I see the theme of our first SOU already, the only failure, is in not trying."

"I want that framed and hanging in your office by the morning."

"Yes Sir." Josh replied, his love, respect and awe of his best friend evident.

"Shit, we better get downstairs before Mara kills us."

Josh looked at his watch and groaned, they were five minutes late. Mara was standing beside the hand print analysis door lock, her arms crossed and an I'm not amused look on her face.

"Sorry, we were just finishing something up."

"Sorry is a game, this room is not a game. Do you both understand that?"

"Yes Ma'am," they both replied sheepishly.

"Samuel get your hand on the console so it can be scanned and saved."

Since this was the first scan it took a few minutes and touch screen commands to save his hand print. Josh was next and when they finally entered the Situation room, Brendan Ng, the NSA briefer, was waiting for them. Mara listened to the briefing and made notes that she handed to Brendan. Brendan wasn't exactly thrilled having his performance critiqued by the First Lady nor being given a memo on how he should brief, what order the information should be given and extra information he was now required to provide but he knew better than to complain or question her authority if he wanted to keep his job.

"All right Beavis and Butthead what does that briefing tell you?"

"Well Bu, it tells me that we aren't going to be interrupted during the balls and have to come back here to face a crisis anywhere." Josh replied.

"It tells me that I can rest easily tonight."

"Fine now here comes another briefing. We've noticed that over the last 14 hours there has been a movement of three armed militias making their way to the Serbian border. In response the Serbian Army has scrambled fifteen jets to the area. What do you want to do Mr. President?"

"Serbia...there are like 5 border countries, which one?"

"There are actually 7 and it's Macedonia."

"Macedonia? They don't usually cause trouble. You said militia so it's not the Macedonian Army."

"Correct."

"Has anyone spoken to the Macedonian Government?" Josh asked.

"They deny that anything is going on."

"Which means that either they are involved or they are embarrassed that a General has gone rogue on them."

"What does our intelligence say?" Josh asked.

"US intelligence, that's an oxy moron." Mara quipped.

Josh rolled his eyes and Sam decided to completely ignore his wife. "Intelligence report?"

Mara gave them the information she had made up with Nancy and then waited to see what they would do. Sam asked a few more questions and decided that they would just monitor the situation for the moment. Mara didn't give them any feed back and popped a danish in her mouth. During the entire exercise she was eating and drinking while Sam and Josh stood there trying to ignore the danishes and coffee. Once Sam had made his decision he gulped down a cup of coffee, poured a second cup and devoured a few danishes. Josh popped a blueberry one in his mouth and moaned his approval. He told Sam that they needed them in Senior Staff every morning and Sam said he'd see what he could do.

After giving the boys a short break, Mara reminded Sam and showed Josh for the first time the tools available to them in the Situation Room. Sam noticed a few enhancements from the last time he'd been in the room during the Bartlet administration. Mara recognized the glazed look of too much information on Josh's face and she started jotting down notes for him. Once she had gone through all the technology she handed them both a worksheet that presented situations and what additional information that could be pulled up in the room.

"Wow, Mar, this must have taken you some time to put together." Josh commented.

"About 6 hours, then I had to call Nancy and make sure I didn't forget anything or if there was new technology installed that I didn't know about. Nancy put in about two hours of work on it. The things I'll do for you two."

"It is certainly appreciated Bu." Josh replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You are one in a million baby."

"Yes I know." Mara looked at her watch. "We have to get out of here, Ainsley is expecting us in half an hour."

"See you at ball number one." Sam said to Josh and grabbed two more danishes for the road.

Mara snatched one out of his hand and ate it. Sam shot her a look and Josh started laughing as the Situation door closed behind them. He had another cup of coffee and brought the remaining danishes out with him to bring home. He laughed when he found a container of them on the kitchen counter when he got home.

Mara, Sam and Matty arrived at Ainsley's exactly on time. Ainsley had everyone sit down right away and presented corn flake breaded chicken pieces with the teriyaki sauce she knew Mara and Matty loved.

"This is great Ains, but I'm the President, I'd think you should have made one of my favourites instead of Mara's." Sam teased.

"Oh bite me pretty boy! Mara and Matty are the ones who didn't sign up for this, so they are entitled to a little TLC."

"Whoa, Ains! I was just being a smart ass."

"Daddy said a bad word." Matty chimed in.

Mara leaned over and swatted Sam hard. "Don't swear!"

"Did any of you happen to notice that I was sworn in as the President of the United States today?"

"Mr. President, Sir." Tom started with a grin "I don't think anybody gives a.."

"Tom!" Ainsley and Mara yelled figuring they knew what he was going to say.

Tom gave them both a glare, "Flying fig. That said, I think both of them are wound just a tad too tight today."

"I hope Congress treats you better than your friends and family, Uncle Sam." Michael stated.

"I hope so too buddy. At least they don't hit me."

"Ah pipe down, you big baby and eat." Mara replied with a grin.

He looked over at Ainsley who gave him a smug little smile and then stuck her tongue out at him. Sam rolled his eyes and started planning his payback.

After dinner it was time for everyone to get ready for the balls. Unlike Matty, Michael was eager to have a chance to wear a tux. He knew Sam would be there and he wanted to impress her. He was unaware that only one boy mattered to Sam, her best friend, one Matthew Tobias Seaborn.

Samantha Nadine Gauthier, was well aware that half the boys in her school had the hots for her. The fact that most of them were older than her always gave her ego a boast but none of them interested her. She would be turning 16 in 4 months and she knew exactly who she wanted her first kiss from. She's been looking forward to September when Matty would finally be in high school with her and Michael. Sam was also pretty sure that Michael had a crush on her because the 17 year old spend an awful lot of time with her at school. The more Matty talked about wanting to be home schooled, the more Sam tried to sell him on the benefits of high school, even though half of what she said was a lie. She wanted him to go to her school.

Matty had been her friend for as long as she remembered, they always had fun together and they shared a bond that was hard to explain. When she was 8, her friends at school thought she was silly when she proclaimed that Matty was her bestest friend in the whole world. They found the idea of her best friend being a boy and even worse only 6 was absurd. The more Sam saw of the fickle nature of the friends around her, the more convinced she was that she was lucky to have Matty. She'd loved Matty like a brother all her life but over the last several months she'd found herself thinking more and more about what it would be like to kiss him. She hide her feelings well and thought her secret was safe until Jenna pulled her aside a few days ago.

Jenna had been flipping through the pictures Matty took while on vacation with Ginger in Turks and Caicos and came across a picture of Sam.

"Did Sam know you were taking this picture?" She asked her little brother.

"Yeah, it's a really good picture of her don't you think?"

"Yes, she looks great. You should get a copy of it for her."

"Mommy said I should get one for Aunty Ginger too."

Jenna wondered what Mara was thinking, she was normally so quick to pick up on things but she decided her mind must really be preoccupied to not notice. "No, give Ginger the picture of Sam with Ryan."

The conversation ended and a few hours later Jenna called Sam and invited her out for dessert. She asked to see the pictured Samantha had taken. As Jenna flipped through the pictures she was convinced she needed to have a little talk with her.

"This is a great picture of Matty."

"Yeah." Sam replied with a dreamy little smile.

Jenna made sure no one was in ears shot and lowered her voice. "So, how long have you been in love with my brother?"

Sam choked on the piece of cake she had just put in her mouth and turned a deep scarlet colour.

"What? I don't..."

"Sam, it's OK. I recognize that look on your face when his name is mentioned and I want you to see something. This is the picture Matty took of you. That my dear is what they call the look of love."

Sam took a quick look at the picture. "Jenna, I think this marriage thing has gone to your head and."

"Sam, I was your age, almost exactly, when I first met Jacob so I know that your thoughts have turned to boys. You have a problem that I didn't though. Actually you have several problems that I didn't. The biggest one is that girls mature faster than boys. You may be 15 going on 16 but maturity wise you are 17 going on 18. Jacob was 17 when we met so we gelled really well. Jacob had been into girls for a few years. Matty is younger than you, so he's probably only recently gotten over the idea that girls in general have cooties. Now he couldn't give a hoot about the female population. Your other problems have to do with the fact that in a little over a week he'll be the President's son. He'll have even more body guards around him. The good news is that since you are considered family you can come and go as you please. However, the press would also love to write about his first girlfriend. Your other problem is that you fell for your best friend.

A best friend who isn't mature enough to realize you have feelings for him, let alone return them. You can't let him know how you feel because trust me, the squirt will get scared and start ignoring you because he doesn't know what else to do. You don't want to loose your best friend do you?"

"No."

"Then you have to be really patient. Now here comes the tricky part for me. Do you want me to be your friend right now or a responsible adult?"

"My friend."

"Has your mom or dad seen these pictures yet?"

"No. I just printed them out before you picked me up."

"Well more than half of them are of Matty alone. Your Mom is pretty darn smart, she's going to start wondering if you have a crush on Matty if she sees these pictures. She's going to know you do, if she sees that picture he took of you. You can't let your parents, hell any grown up see them. If your parents see these they will start monitoring the time you two spend together. You probably won't be able to spend the night or vice a versa without adult supervision. A serious crimp will be put on your friendship and we don't want that to happen."

"Gosh, I didn't even think about that."

"Sam, until Matty was born I considered you my little sister. Since he was a he, you've stayed my little sister. I'm going to be the only person you can come to about this. I promise I will always be on your side but you have to understand that I won't let you get hurt. You have to trust me implicitly and do as I say, if I ever tell you not to do something."

"I promise, even though I may think of you as the enemy at some point.."

"Good girl. Now is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I want to look really good at all the balls. Will you help me find something?"

"Of course, why don't we look in my closet first. I have quite the collection of formal wear."

Jenna let herself and Jacob in the mansion door and found Sam sitting down on the couch nursing a glass of JD on the rocks. He looked at his daughter's face and smiled. He lowered his gaze to see what she was wearing and a frown appeared.

"Young lady, you are showing far too much skin."

"I thought skin was a good thing to you."

"On your mother, not on my daughter!"

"I think she looks fantastic." Jacob stated.

"You, have been off the FBI's most wanted list for less than a month, I suggest you stay out of this." Sam said, only half kidding.

"Sam, leave them alone!" Mara yelled from upstairs.

Jenna chuckled and climbed the stairs to talk to Matty. She found her little brother all dressed whipping his bow tie in the air.

"That goes around your neck, it's not a toy."

"How the heck do you tie it?"

"I'll do it for you. Let me know if it's too tight."

Jenna fixed his bow tie, adjusted it and took a few strands of Mara's hair off his shoulder.

"Mara sheds worse than a cat or dog."

"Yeah her hair is all over the place. Dad says it's weaved into some of his clothes. So how many of these things are there tonight?"

"Eleven, I actually came up here to offer you my experienced help. You are going to be expected to dance tonight."

"I know, with Mommy and you, Grandma Abbey and I promised Aunty Ainsley a dance."

"You should also ask Dana Ducane to dance at the Texas Ball since it's her home state. It would also be nice to ask Sam to dance with you. She's a girl and girls like to dance."

"OK, Sam is coming along to help keep me from getting bored so I guess it's only fair that I try to make sure she has fun."

"Good idea, you will also be asked to dance by people you don't know. The best thing to do is very politely claim that you promised the next dance to me, or Abbey or Donna. Mom is hard to tear away from Dad when dancing is involved."

"So in this case a little white lie is a good thing."

"Yes, sometimes little white lies are the only way to survive social situations."

"That and a few drinks." Mara replied from the door. "Matty, I'm weak in the knees, you are so handsome."

"Thanks Mommy, you look great."

"You look super sexy Mara."

"Thanks, you look amazing Jenna. Ignore your father, you are a grown woman with curves, you should be showing them off."

"Your feet are going to kill you in those heels, they are like 5 inches!"

"They are pretty comfortable actually, besides, they go with the dress perfectly."

"Hey let's get this show on the road." Sam yelled.

Mara went back in her room to put in her earrings and Matty and Jenna came down the stairs. The put their coats on and went to go wait in the limo. Sam put his coat on and looked at his watch again.

"Mara, we've got to go!"

She grabbed her little container of pills and a lipstick and made her way downstairs. Sam's heart stopped for a second when he saw her. She was wearing a emerald green silk dress that looked like it had been painted on her. The dress had a dramatic front plunge that revealed half of each breast. The dress dipped almost as low in the back and Sam knew there was no way she was wearing anything underneath the dress since it was so tight. She wore a pair of very high stilettos that matched the dress and the simple gold chain with the heart and floating emerald Sam had given her twenty years ago after their trip to the Bahamas.

"Kay take the dress off, we're having sex right here, right now."

"Sam, we've got to go."

"Sorry but one look at you and all I can think about is sex."

"People are waiting for you. I promise we can have sex later."

"I hate this job already." Sam muttered.

Mara laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Move it Spanky."

She grabbed her long velvet cape out of the closet and was out the door, giving Sam no choice but to follow her.

"So where are we going?" Matty asked in the limo.

"The Patriot Ball, in hall A of the Convention center." Jenna answered.

"The first several balls are all in there right?" Mara asked.

"Yes Ma'am, the Liberty Ball is in hall D, the Freedom Ball is in hall C and the Stars and Stripes Ball is in hall G." Dave, Sam's head of detail answered.

"Dave, what did I tell you about Ma'aming me?"

"Sorry, occupational hazard."

The limo came to a stop and Sam waited for the door to be opened for him. He'd gotten use to the car protocol weeks ago while Mara's agents had to get use to the fact that she got out when she felt like it. Sometimes she waited, but most of the time she was out the door before the driver could put the car in park.

Sam handed his coat to a Marine standing near the door and took off Mara's cape. The door to hall A was opened and a minute later Sam heard the announcement for the second time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States and the Canadian Ambassador to the United States."

"Did they have to throw the, to the US part in?" Mara asked as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey you didn't let me have stair sex, so suffer."

"Will you two grow up!" Jenna hissed before plastering on her fake smile.

"Oh joy, oh bliss, this is going to be such a fun evening." Jacob muttered.

Matty started laughing and he couldn't stop. Jacob joined him and a mortified Jenna walked away from them both. The look on her face only made them laugh harder. Mara turned around to see what was so funny and they couldn't tell her. She pushed Sam forward and stayed back to help calm them down. When Jacob finally repeated what he said Mara chuckled for a moment then asked them if they had shaken the sillies out.

"Jacob, go apologize to Jenna and tell her to chill. Matty we are going to find your Dad."

"Just look for the circle of agents in ill fitting tuxes." Matty replied.

"You've been hanging around your sister too much lately."

"Actually I heard you saying that a while ago."

"I see Abbey and Jed let's go say hello."

Mara was talking to Charlie and Zoey when she heard the opening notes of Creed's Higher. She left her drink with Zoey and walked across the hall to her husband.

"This your idea?"

"No, I thought it was yours. Shall we?"

"Fast waltz, sweetie." Mara replied and put her arms in the waltz position. They had just started moving when Mara moved her hands around his neck and started untying his bow tie."

"Let's be Sam and Mara from night one." She whispered and tucked the tie into his jacket. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam pulled her tight, his arms around her waist. Two decades of dancing together had made them move as one and they still managed a much sexier looking waltz.

"They are in the room alone." Abbey said to Jed as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"They've been like that since the night they met."

"They are magic together, and they make me ill." Toby added getting a chuckle out of them both.

As soon as Matty noticed his Mom taking his Dad's tie off, he tugged on his until Ainsley had to rescue him. He shoved it in his pocket. Josh grinned and had his sitting around his neck before Donna could protest. Jacob brought his hand to his neck and Jenna sighed.

"Please keep it on, you look so hot."

"What ever my lady wants, she gets." Jacob replied with a grin and pulled her to him to dance.

"I can't dance to this but how about the next song?" Matty asked Sam who had just handed him a cup of punch.

"Sure, I love to dance. Why don't they have food?"

"I think it is because they are mean evil people. I know I ate only a few hours ago but I'm starving."

"Think Sal's would deliver us a pizza?"

"I doubt it, too much security."

"I have a big jar of macadamia nuts in the car. Want to go liberate the jar?"

Matty grinned from ear to ear. "I love you, you are brilliant!"

Sam tried very hard not to react, "I knew I'd have the munchies so I grabbed a jar from home."

"We will dance, I'll tell Mom where we are going and then we'll be off."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

A few minutes later, Matty cut in on his Dad and danced with his Mom while he told her of his plans to get food. Mara gave him permission to go and asked that he bring her a handful. She also promised that once they left the Convention Center that they'd stop at a drive thru window before going to the next location.

They had moved on to the second ball and this time they were asked to dance. Sam smiled when Savage Garden's Truly, Madly Deeply began to play.

"I didn't know that PIC actually had taste in music."

"Who?" Mara asked as she continued to dance.

"The Presidential Inaugural Committee or PIC is in charge of coordinating all the balls we attend. Did they ask you about songs we like to dance to?"

"No, they should have asked us though. I can't complain so far but now that I think about it, it was rude of them to not ask."

"Maybe Ginger gave them a few suggestions figuring it was a detail I didn't want to get involved in."

"I remember you told her to deal with them so that is quite possible. I told Matty we'd stop for drive thru when we leave. I could go for some fries myself."

"Now you've given me a craving for a cheeseburger."

"Then my evil plan has begun."

"As long as that plan involves you naked at some point this evening, do what you will."

"You are such a such a." Mara laughed.

"You should be thrilled that I've spent the last 20 years thinking of ways to have sex with you. If you think I'm going to let a job interfere with my favourite pastime you are sorely mistaken."

"And you are still an over sexed teenager Mr. President." Mara chuckled.

"It's all your fault, if you weren't so damn sexy, I might occasionally be able to think of other things."

"Don't try to blame your short comings on me. It's funny how I can keep my mind on matters other than sex."

"That's because you are a robot not a human."

"No, it's because I'm a woman and we are both the fairer and stronger sex."

"Do you realize that you've insulted the US and men in the last 8 hours?"

"Yeah, it's been a slow day for me. I insulted you too."

"Like that is something new." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to go ten rounds pretty boy?" Mara asked with a smirk.

"No, I will not be deterred from having sex tonight."

"One track mind." Mara laughed.

After twenty five minutes, they moved to the third ball and Matty and Sam finally returned. Matty walked right up to his Mom and transferred a handful of nuts from his hand to hers. She stood there popping nuts until they were all gone. Ainsley walked over and told Matthew she'd like to collect her dance and they danced to Moon River. Sam was hoping someone would notice how bored he was and rescue him from Senator Grey. He finally caught Jenna's eye and she meandered over to him. She had half a mind to say something about Bambi and walk away but she decided to have some compassion instead and led him off to an imaginary phone call.

"Thank you."

"If I hear, see, even sense a Bambi anywhere near my vicinity for the next month you are so dead."

"I raised such a warm and loving daughter."

"Hey you started this whole Bambi crap, you dark twisted person. If I'm evil you only have yourself to blame." Jenna chuckled.

"Your Mom would be very proud of you Jenna."

"I know. I grew up well."

"Yes you did. Care to dance?"

"Why not."

Matty made it through 6 balls before he had had enough and went home with Ainsley, Tom and Michael. Sam was thrilled when only one ball remained a little after midnight. Their final dance was to Bon Jovi's, Thank You For Loving Me before they said good night and left for home. Mara took off her shoes in the car and demanded a foot massage. Sam teased her about the high price her vanity paid on her feet and she ignored him. Matty was fast asleep when they entered the house and Mara closed his bedroom door. Sam had kicked all the agents into the kitchen and they went willingly. Having to listen to Mara from the kitchen was bad enough, none of them liked to be just outside the closed door.

"So how about a movie?" Mara asked with a grin.

"I don't think so." Sam replied as he pulled the thin straps of her emerald dress down her shoulders and her dress hit the floor. "One track mind, remember?" He said before kissing her shoulder.

They way Sam was looking at her gave her chills and she decided she wasn't going to tease him and let him lead her over to their bed for an unforgettable night of passion.


	2. Political Weapon of Choice

Jan. 21, 2021

Sam woke up a little before ten and carefully disengaged himself from Mara's naked body. He left a soft kiss on her temple and went for a shower. He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee. He found the three agents he removed from upstairs sitting on the couch in the living room sipping coffee and juice.

"Good morning Mr. President."

"Good morning. I need coffee, can I refresh your cup?"

"No thanks Sir, I just refreshed it a few minutes ago."

"Sir, what time is the Ambassador leaving today?" Connie asked.

"We are leaving together around 12:30 and I believe Matty is coming with us."

Sam poured himself a large mug of coffee and made himself two frozen pancakes. Once he was finished, he went upstairs to his study and checked his e-mail's. He found a copy of his schedule and wondered how long he'd stay on it. He noticed that his last meeting was scheduled for 6 p.m. which meant he should be home for dinner by 7. He had told all his senior staff not to show up before 11 so he didn't want to bother them. He went through the rest of his e-mail's and was wondering what to do next when he heard Matty.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, you made it through 6 balls, your Mom and I were impressed."

"It wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be. Sam kept me sane but Michael was acting weird."

"I didn't notice. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Kay, meet me in the kitchen"

Sam made his son scrambled eggs, bacon and an English muffin and sat down while he ate it. Matty complained about going to school again and Sam reminded him that he only had five months left of grade 8.

"Dad, it bugs me that everyone looks at me during the Pledge of Allegiance. You think by now they'd realize I'll never say it. What happens if a reporter wants to follow me around for a day? They'll notice."

"First, I wouldn't let anyone follow you around at school and secondly, you need to learn that ignoring ignorant behaviour is a survival skill in life."

"Life sucks Dad."

"Yeah, sometimes it does."

"Then again you have to work today and I'm going to play video games."

"I hate to burst your bubble but you are going in with us."

"Why? Bowling alone is boring."

"You'll have to ask your Mom, it was her idea."

"I love Mommy but sometimes her ideas suck."

"Don't tell her that if you enjoy living."

"I may be young Dad, but I'm far from stupid." Matty chuckled.

"Care to play a game of chess?"

"Sure why not, I haven't beat you in awhile."

Mara woke up a little after 11 and relaxed in bed for twenty minutes before finally getting up and dressed. She made sure Matty was up and headed downstairs to find her husband and son. She found them playing chess on the dining room table and noticed that Matty was winning. She went into the kitchen to have her glass of orange juice and made them lunch. When she was ready she brought out a plate of chicken salad sandwiches and napkins, placing them on the table.

"Face it dear, Matty won. Time for lunch."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why do I have to go to the White House?"

"I want you to look at your room and figure out how you want to decorate and furnish it. I've got a notebook and ring of paint samples for you. Just remember that you won't be staying there often. "

"How long are we going to be there?"

"I have a meeting at one. Then I have to go scare Sam's Social Secretary before I put the fear of God in the White House Social Secretary. After that we can come home."

"So no Sit room training today?"

"Not from me. After your NSA briefing you'll get the update. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ah, what time?"

"When I have some free time. I have to call Leslie for my schedule."

As soon as they arrived at the White House, Mara gave Sam and kiss and headed up to the third floor and the former Seaborn Suite that once again would carry the name. She showed Matty one of the two rooms and let him choose. She was surprised that he didn't pick the slightly larger room. She left him in his new room with the paint samples and notebook and told him she'd come collect him when she was done. Matty decided to test the food service and picked up the phone.

"White House Operator."

"Hi this is Matty Seaborn, how do I call the kitchen?"

"I can transfer you but why don't you practice. Once you hang up, pick the phone up again and dial 5747 then star."

"Thanks." Matty hung up, picked the phone up again and dialed.

"Kitchen."

"Hi this is Matty and I'm hungry."

"Hi Matty, this is Stefan. How about some of those danishes we know you love?"

"A few would be great but I'm craving salty too."

"How about some cheddar cheese with apple slices."

"That sounds perfect, can I have a pitcher of chocolate milk too?"

"Sure, give me about ten minutes. I'll bring them to you myself. I wanted to talk to you about your food and drink preferences. Are you in your Mom's office?"

"No, I'm upstairs in my new room. Third floor."

"Fine, I'll find you."

"See you soon Stefan."

Sam really knew only one route to the Oval Office, from the inside through the West Wing. He was lost in his own thoughts as he walked down the hall but the commotion in the bull pen stopped him short. Everyone had risen and for a second he turned around to see if someone important was behind him. He caught Toby's eye and the look he gave him and suddenly remembered that he was the important person.

"Sit everyone, get back to work and let's try not to screw anything up today."

He took a few more steps and found himself turning in to his old office. He smiled at his daughter who had her head buried in the bookcase and sat down in her guest chair. Jenna eventually looked up and grinned at her Dad.

"Did you forget how to get to your office Dad?" She chuckled.

"No, my body just sort of guided me in here. I thought I'd say hello to my old office."

"Feeling a tad overwhelmed?"

"Just a tad. I'm not use to everything stopping for me. I still wonder if Jed is behind me."

Jenna laughed, "It will take a bit of time to get use to it. Especially since you are so fond of the informal over the formal. Don't worry, I won't stand for you."

"If I didn't know that you got a power rush from that I'd be touched."

"What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't mess with you?"

"A stress free daughter." Sam answered with a grin.

"Please you like a little drama in your life or you would never have married Mar."

"True, I guess I should head to my own office. See you at 4 for staff."

"See ya later gator."

After Mara met with Thomas she stopped by to let Sam's Social Secretary know that all requests would go through Deanna, be accepted or declined and then sent back to her. She also told her that she should write down who thinks it is important to have the President at the event. When she was done she walked the few hundred feet to the Oval.

"Hey Ging, is he free?"

"That depends, do you want a kiss or couch sex?" Ginger asked with a grin.

"I just want to give him a little gift."

"Then he's free for about ten minutes."

"Thanks."

Mara walked in to the Oval and smiled at her husband.

"Canada is willing to buy Hawaii for ten dollars and a two four of Labatts."

"Throw in ten pounds of Montreal smoked meat and you have a deal."

"Sorry that's a deal breaker. The offer is off the table."

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"I have a little gift for you."

"Cool, hand it over."

"You are like a five year old when it comes to gifts!"

"Well so are you."

Mara handed him a small gift box from Tiffany.

"Don't get too excited, It just fit in that box."

Sam lifted the blue top off, opened the tissue paper and started laughing hysterically. He pulled out the small painted ceramic Bambi and placed it next to their wedding picture on the desk.

"I love it, now every time I look at my desk I'll be counting the seconds until I get home."

"I saw it in the Disney Store and I couldn't resist buying it if I tried."

Sam walked away from his desk and gave Mara a long kiss and a hug.

"So do you know when I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No, I haven't checked with Leslie yet. I'll let you know when you come home for dinner. So how has your first day gone?"

"Well other than wondering why the hell everyone was standing, so far so good."

"You'll eventually not even notice when people stand in your presence, nor will you notice if they don't stand."

"Jenna already informed me that she wouldn't be standing."

"Well as our kid she is exempted. If you are ever bored you should have some fun with Josh and Toby. See how many times you can get them to stand before they ask you what the hell."

"I'll remember that. So are you done here?"

"Almost, I have to go lay down the law with the Social Secretary. I guess the faster I go the sooner I can go home. See you soon."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."

Sam looked at the Bambi figurine, smiled again and went back to work. Stefan had just left Matty to his room decorating after giving him a lengthy quiz on his likes and dislikes so the kitchen always had his favourites in stock. Mara was exasperating the Social Secretary to the point that she had to fake a page to avoid telling Mara she was an unrealistic freak. When she returned, she realized that working with Mara was going to drive her crazy but she had no choice but to shut up and try her best to schedule social engagements.

Mara collected Matty and looked over his choices for the room. She listened to him rave over how well the kitchen wanted to treat him and admit that maybe having to stay over wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Come on Rugrat, let's get out of here before someone thinks I work here."

"Planning to take over the joint maybe, but work here? I don't think so Mommy."

"You think you're cute don't you?"

"No, I know I'm cute." Matty chuckled and fled before his Mom could swat him one.

Sam walked in the door at ten to seven and found Matty already sitting at the dinning room table.

"Hungry Son?"

"Yes, Mommy was giving you ten minutes then we were eating without you."

"Sam, sit down." Mara yelled from the kitchen.

Sam sat down in his spot right away and tried to guess from the aroma what was for dinner. He salivated when Mara put down her Oriental cabbage rolls down in front of him. She combined beef and pork, red peppers and water chestnuts then rolled them in cabbage leaves. A slightly spicy tomato sauce covered them and they were served with a side of apple rice.

"We haven't had these in eons." Sam exclaimed.

"I know, I couldn't even remember the last time we had them which means it had to be before the campaign started. Matty helped me with the chopping."

Sam cut into a cabbage roll and grinned, "I love these."

"So how did your day go?"

"Not bad, lots of phone calls and lining up administrative stuff. Ginger spent half of her day in my office. Senior Staff was great. I outlined where we were headed for the next year. I decided not to think about the first 100 days and think ahead to my first SOU. It was the first time everyone found out what everyone else was concentrating on. I even managed to surprise Josh."

"What are you working on Dad?"

"I'm concentrating on education, the working poor and medicine."

"How?"

"Well I'm expanding PEI, Toby is working on making college more affordable and I asked Bill to work on getting funding for the arts back in elementary and secondary schools. Charlie is working on minimum wage subsidy and tax credits for those just above, at and below the poverty line. Ed and Larry are working on health care and revamping Medicare so that all children under 18 are covered, anyone making less that 40 thousand a year can get relatively inexpensive health coverage, and low interest loans and bursaries for medical procedures that insurance won't cover. We are going to cure cancer in a decade too."

"Wow, that's impressive. Do you really think curing cancer is possible?"

"If we dedicate ourselves and our resources, I know it is possible."

"Cool. I have a question about the loans. Say you are a single Mom working ten hours a day with two kids and one of them gets sick or worse the mom gets sick. How will the family survive if Mom can't work or how will Mom be by her sick child's side if she has to work ten hours a day?"

"Well for the children getting comprehensive medical care for under 18 will take a huge financial burden off the family. The low interest loans could help with prescriptions."

"And if Mom gets sick? You have to be able to help take care of the Mom."

"You're right, we have to work on that."

"What if the loans didn't have to be paid off just with money?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's say Mommy gets sick. She can't work anymore and you have to keep your job to support us and help pay her bills. You get a loan for 20 thousand. What if I volunteered at the hospital that is taking care of Mommy. Say as a high school student, I could put in four hours during the week and six on the weekend. Jenna can volunteer with the Boys and Girls club on Thursdays for 3 hours and Saturdays for six hours. What about forgiving part of the loan for the 19 hours a week we donate. Then maybe Grandma Abbey wants to volunteer in Manchester and Grandma Lily in Santa Monica, Ainsley wants to volunteer too. What about applying all their hours to Mom's loan debt?"

"Matty, that is an amazing idea. When I got better, maybe I can't work an 8 hour day for a few months but I could volunteer a couple hours a day to help gain my strength and stamina back. I wouldn't get money but I'd be working off money on the loan."

"Hmm let's say we credit each hour with ten dollars. So you and Jenna would work of $190 a week. Say you do this for 40 weeks thats...19 x 4, 76 so $7600 in a year."

"Then our family and friends together earn the same amount. That's $15200 which means after one year only $4800 is due." Matty calculated. "Even if you only fund $5 an hour that still only $9600 due instead of $20000. If someone is volunteering you can keep the loan in interest free status too."

"Wow, are you sure you don't want to join my Senior Staff, Matty? I'm so proud and impressed with your idea. "

"Thanks, it just makes sense to me."

"Why don't the three of us put our heads together and come up with a proposal tonight." Mara suggested.

"Sure, I don't have any homework since I didn't go to school."

"Matty, what made you think of volunteering?" Sam inquired.

"I was thinking about volunteering at our rink. They have a learn to skate class Monday nights for little kids and beside the adults who get paid they want teen volunteers. I love skating and I like little kids. I thought it would be fun to work with a few of them every week."

"When do the skating classes start?"

"They are almost finished now but they start up again around the 10th of Feb. for 8 weeks."

"You have my permission. We'll just talk to your agents and get it arranged."

"Thanks Mommy. I wonder if Sam would want to volunteer too?"

"Why don't you call and ask her. You'd have more fun if you both did it."

As soon as dinner was finished Matty gave Samantha a call while Sam turned on his computer and started typing all the points Matty made.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's me. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, we just finished dessert. What about you?"

"We are skipping dessert to work on a medical loan alternative payment option. I called to see if you wanted to volunteer with me at the rink. Mom said I could volunteer on Monday's for the learn to skate hour. It's from 6:10-7:10 and starts on Feb. 10th or whatever the Monday is that second week."

Sam took a deep breath and tried to contain her excitement. "I think that would be fun. I'm sure mom would agree. I'll ask and let you know only if she says no for some stupid reason only parents seem to come up with."

"The good old, do as I say not as I do." Matty laughed.

"Yeah, hey what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Solving world peace." He joked.

"Well, when you are done saving the world, do you want to come over for a movie?"

"Hold on a sec. Mommy!"

"Yes, my love?"

"Can I go over to Sam's tomorrow for a movie?"

"Is it OK with Ginger?"

"Umm... Sam is it OK with your Mom?"

"Umm... Dad, can Matty come over tomorrow for a movie?"

"Sure, Sweetie. Your Mom and I are going out though so you'll have to have Matty's agent in the house."

"Yeah it's fine with my Dad."

"It's OK Mommy."

"Then yes you can go."

"Yeah, I can come over. Should I bring a pizza with me?"

"Of course, I'll provide the pop and popcorn. Can you snag a few of your Mom's bags of Good & Plenty?"

"Yeah, no problem. I guess I'll see you around six then."

"See you tomorrow."

Sam hung up the phone and attempted to wipe the grin off her face. She wasn't successful so she went up to her room to figure out what movie they should watch.

Matty went back to the dining room table and sat down to work on his idea. They spent almost an hour talking about the different types of volunteer work that should count. Mara and Sam were trying to think of ways to track the volunteer time and report it to the Government. Matty looked at them and asked why they were making it so difficult. They stopped and laughed. He suggested that the volunteer agency could e-mail the hours weekly or monthly and keep the sign in sheet on file in case there was an audit or send a copy of it to the government agency when the volunteer work was ended.

"For someone who claims to hate politics you certainly are good at it." Sam commented.

"It's just common sense Dad beside I guess the three of you have rubbed off on me all these years. You've taken my deep sub conscience hostage."

"First our son, then the world." Mara cackled in her evil dictator tone.

"Give me a calculator, the deficit, five days and I'll get rid of it." Matty teased.

"Kay, now you are starting to sound like your mother and that is scary." Sam deadpanned.

"Matty, go upstairs while I hurt your dad."

"Jenna is right, you two are both little kids in need of supervision at all times."

"Your sister has unhealthy control issues, ignore her." Sam stated.

"Matty, Bambi." Mara said with a grin.

"Gross, I'm out of here." Matty was up the stairs and out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Bambi?" Sam said with a sexy grin.

"Relax, I was just getting rid of the boy."

"Couch sex would relax me quite nicely."

"Samuel, not a chance. How about we curl up on the couch and you can read to me. It's been awhile."

"Then can we..."

"Sam, think carefully. Do you really want to finish that thought?"

"Have a hot fudge sundae." Sam replied with a take that look even though he knew darn well that he wasn't fooling his wife.

"If you are a good boy, I'll consider it. Now go find something good to read."

Sam came down a few minutes later with a book. He laid down and Mara got comfortable in his arms before he started reading to her. An hour later, Mara was asleep and Sam followed soon after. Matty came downstairs to get some cookies and noticed his parents. He opened the door and signaled to the agent at the gate house that they were calling it a night. The night agents were over in a few minutes and secured the house. One agent sat in a chair directly behind the front door. One sat on the bottom step of the stairwell. One sat in Jenna's room facing Matty's door and three settled down in the kitchen. Matty covered his parents with the quilt and brought his cookies and a glass of milk up to his room.

Sam knew something was wrong with Mara the moment he stepped foot into the house several days later. An extra large pizza box from Sal's was on the coffee table and Matty was eating pizza straight from the box without so much as a napkin.

"Matthew, go get a plate and get me one. I'm going to check on your Mom."

"If she's asleep don't wake her. She came home from work at four."

"Get a plate."

Sam quietly entered their bedroom and changed into jeans and a sweater. He sat down gently on his side of the bed and brushed a few stray hairs off her forehead. It felt hot to the touch so he went into the bathroom to get the thermometer. He turned it on and put it in her ear. It registered at 101.8. He went downstairs and poured her a large glass of water and went back to wake her up.

"Sam, let me die in peace."

"You've got a temperature of 101.8, we've got to get it down. Drink this entire glass of water."

"My throat hurts."

"I know Baby, but you've got to get that temp. down. Have you taken anything?"

"I took two Tylenol's with codeine at four."

"So you can take two more in about half an hour. Is it a sinus infection again?"

"No, I think it's the bloody flu, my throat hurts, my head hurts, every joint in my body aches and right now I'm freezing."

"I'm sorry darling. I'm going to go make you a mug of soup and bring you more water. By the time your soup is ready you should be able to take more pills. Think you can eat anything more? Maybe a scrambled egg?"

"I'll try, you'll have to eat it if I don't want it."

"Deal. " Sam leaned over and covered her up tightly, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Sam went downstairs and had a few slices of pizza before heating up some chicken noodle soup and making a scrambled egg. He poured Mara a glass of apple juice and brought everything up to her. He handed her the juice and gave her two more Tylenol's with codeine and then gave her a mug of soup. In between sips of soup she picked at the egg and managed to finish them both. Sam offered to get her more soup but she just wanted to go back to sleep. He made her finish the cold apple juice and then tucked her back in. He had another slice of pizza, filled Matty in on the progress Ed and Larry had made with his volunteer idea and invited Matty to talk to the leadership of both parties in a few weeks. Matty reluctantly agreed, as long as it didn't interfere with starting his own volunteer work at the rink.

Sam decided to call it a night early and brought up more apple juice and a bottle of water. He put the bottled water and two Tylenols on Mara's beside table and put the juice and two pills for midnight on his side. While she slept, he took her temperature again at it had gone down a bit to 101.2. He changed for bed and read files until he started yawning a little after eleven. He put the files away and turned the TV on to watch the news. At 11:35 he switched the channel to watch the Tonight Show with Conan O'Brian and he wondered how many viewers had no idea who Johnny Carson was. He was relieved that the only joke Conan made about him was about how freakishly good looking he was. After the monologue, he took Mara's temperature one more time and it was 101.6. He woke her up to take more pills and made her finish another large glass of cold apple juice. She went to the bathroom and crawled back in to bed.

"Your pills are ready with a bottle of water for 4 am. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but I'm not freezing anymore. My arms and legs are killing though."

"I'm going to go in a little late tomorrow so I can give you your 8 am pills."

"Thank you, you take good care of me except when you withhold my apple juice."

"Mara, that was like 20 years ago, aren't you ever going to let me forget it?"

"Nope, Mr. tell me what the medicinal merits of apple juice are."

"Go to sleep, brat."

"I won't hate you if you want to sleep in Jenna's room."

"I already have your evil germs so don't worry."

"Night."

"Good night my love."

A few minutes to 4 am the evening's chief agent got a transmission that the Situation Room was calling for the President. Walter reluctantly woke Sam up and after convincing Sam it wasn't a bad dream, Sam turned on his bedside lamp and picked up the phone.

"What?" He half growled, half mumbled.

"Sorry Sir, this is Admiral Cruishank, are you on a secure line?"

"No Admiral, we had all those taken out and I'm using a Ham radio." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Sir, there has been a mobilization of Pakistani troops along the Indian border and Indian troops have been activated."

"When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago."

"Shit."

Mara woke up, looked at the clock and swore. She sat up to take her pills and turned to look at Sam.

"Baby?"

"India and Pakistan are lining up for a game of dodge ball."

"Sir, what do you want us to do until you arrive?"

"Get me both Prime Ministers on the phone now!"

"Sir, with the time..."

"I said now!" Sam growled.

"Do you want the numbers Sam? I have them."

"I hope that they can find them Sweetie. If they have no luck, I'll take you up on the offer."

A few minutes later the Admiral came back on the phone. "I have them both on the line Sir. Who would you like to speak to first?"

"Put them both on a conference call."

"Yes Sir, go ahead Sir."

"Gentlemen this is Sam Seaborn. What the hell are you doing? I know you both have legitimate issues and concerns, but at the moment all you are doing is pissing me off. What's worse, is that it's 4 am and you've woken up my wife, who is very sick with the flu. You remember my wife don't you? The Canadian Ambassador, Mara Whitford. Thanks to both of you, I'm going to have to talk her down from kicking both of your asses in the morning. So I suggest you both pull your troops back, take a few deep breaths and in a few days I'd be happy to listen to both sides and see if I can't help you both out. Your other choice is dealing with my wife in the morning. It's your call."

The Indian PM was the first to speak, "Please tell your wife that I hope she feels better very soon and I'm sorry to wake her."

"I will."

"I'll have my people arrange a phone conference in a few days. My apologies for waking up Mara."

"Apology accepted, good night gentlemen. You made a wise decision." Sam hung up the phone and turned to look at his amused wife.

"Way to go Sam. A very effective bitch slap."

"Sorry I woke you up."

"That's OK, I had a chance to take my pills. Twenty years ago, did you ever think I would be your most powerful political weapon?"

"I didn't realize that I wouldn't be the only person who feared you, when you were pissed."

"I am Mara, hear me roar." She chuckled.

"You are still my favourite political weapon. Go back to sleep."

Mara moved over and Sam wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. He played with her hair for ten minutes and she was asleep once more. He wished he could have seen the look on the faces of the people in the Situation Room. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	3. Girl Talk

Monday Feb. 8, 2021

Samantha changed for the fourth time in twenty minutes. She looked at her watch, Matty would be there in fifteen minutes to pick her up for their first day volunteering at the rink. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Jenna, help! I don't know what to wear skating."

"Relax Sam, Matty won't even notice. You want comfortable clothes, layers and mitts."

"But we are going to Cocoa Loco for hot chocolate and dessert afterwards."

"He still won't notice what you are wearing. I'm sure whatever you have on now is perfectly fine."

"I don't know, I'm in all black now."

"Change your top then, Sam I've got to get back to work. If you are still up, call me at home around eleven. I should be home by then."

"Kay, thanks for well nothing."

"Anytime." Jenna laughed and then hung up.

Sam put on a snug deep purple top and wished for the thousandth time that she wasn't a late bloomer. She grabbed a black polar fleece top, her purple and pink mitts, picked up her skates and shoved a her wallet into her pocket. She sat downstairs for a few minutes and heard the limo pulling up. She was use to having an agent come to her door, instead of Matty when they were going straight somewhere. The agents preferred to have Matty in the bomb proof car for as long as possible.

"They are here."

"Wait for the agent darling." Ginger said as she worked on finishing a brief for Sam.

Seconds after the doorbell rang, Samantha flung it open. "Hi John, I'm ready."

John stuck his head in the door, "Hi Ryan, Hi Ginger."

Ginger looked up from her file. "Hey John, I told Sam they could go for hot chocolate and dessert afterwards. As long as she is home by ten, I won't be calling Mara."

John rolled his eyes. All the agents liked Sam because he was easy going, didn't seem to resent their presence and listened to them. Mara on the other hand gave them all heart palpitations and even on a good day was unlikely to listen.

"Bye Mom and Dad." Sam picked up her skates and followed John out to the car.

She slid into the car beside Matty and dropped her skates on the floor. She was surprised that there were only four agents. Matty could read her mind and rolled his eyes.

"There are all ready 6 agents at the rink."

"Ah, I was wondering how we managed to get your Mom's protection."

"Mom wants me to go to her Valentine's Gala this year. So we won't be having our usual movie marathon."

"That sucks."

"If I pay for hot chocolate and dessert tonight would you go with me?"

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across her face but she tried to play it cool. "If you pay for next week too you have yourself a date."

"It's a small price to pay to avoid being bored out of my mind, so deal."

"Where are you going for this hot chocolate?" John asked.

"Cocoa Loco."

"Fine, we'll send the advance team over there while you two change out of your skates."

Once Matty was on the ice skating around for a few minutes he forgot about the ten agents all around the rink who were there to protect him. He did a series of cross overs and a spin to warm up. He stroked across the ice several times and decided to try a double lutz. He went into the air straight and landed well. Sam skated past him and tried a camel spin. It wasn't quite as fast as she wanted it to be but she knew she looked good. A few minutes later, Matty noticed a line up of small skaters trying to make their way on to the ice. He skated over to the boards and encouraged the first four skaters to follow him. He led them over to Sam.

"This is my best friend Sam. She'll take good care of you. If she is mean just let me know and I'll pelt her with snow."

Sam rolled her eyes but the children laughed. Matty went back to the entrance and coaxed the next four skaters on to the ice. There were three boys and a little girl and they all walked rather than skated across the ice. All the children had a sticker on their helmets with their name on it.

"Hi I'm Matty. I'm going to be helping you today. We are going to practice going across the rink and learn how to fall. Don't be scared to fall. Everyone does it and when you learn how to fall properly it doesn't' hurt."

"Are you teaching us how to get up?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, I'm going to show you how to fall now. I want you all to come over to where I fall and I'll show you how to get up."

Sam knew she shouldn't favour one child over the others but she couldn't help it. Aidan was adorable, he made her laugh. He liked talking with his hands and had an amazing vocabulary for a four year old. He walked across the ice easily but he seemed to fear falling. Sam skated over near him and wiped out on purpose.

"Are you OK Sam?" Aidan asked.

"I'm fine Aidan. I just fell but it didn't hurt. I'll show you how to get up."

Once the lesson was over, Aidan waved bye to Sam and walked over to his Dad who swept him up in a hug. Matty came along and pulled on Sam's ponytail.

"Sam and Aidan sitting in a tree..."

Sam turned around, swatted Matty and gave him a look. "Grow up you geek."

Matty just laughed and got off the ice to take his skates off. Sam followed him and tossed the ice from her blade at him.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses."

"You sound like my Mom."

"I'll take that as a big compliment."

"We can go now." John said.

"I need to take my other skate off." Sam laughed.

Sam wondered what was the reaction of the patrons was when five Secret Service Agents walked in to Cocoa Loco and did the security sweep. Once they were cleared to go inside, they both noticed that half of the patrons disappeared. They sat down at the table John showed them to and picked up the menus. Matty ordered them both extra large hot chocolates with whip cream. He got his usual raspberry butter cream cake while Sam went with her favourite molten fudge brownie.

"Mom said you haven't spent a night in the residence yet."

"Nope, we all rather stay at home."

"So have you given any more thought to coming to my school?"

"Sam, I'm counting down the seconds until I can start home schooling. I'm so tired of all the attention, the slow pace, the boring novels that wouldn't have challenged me five years ago. Jenna got to do all these great independent studies. All of them were related to politics but that's my sister."

"What about the socialization process?"

"I have friends Sam, I know how to be social."

"There is nothing I can say or do that will change your mind, is there?"

"Nope. You've got fudge on your lip."

"Thanks. So what movie is being screened on Wednesday?"

"It's Mom's pick so I bet it's going to be Grease."

"Cool, I'll be there, save me a seat."

"Kay. I know that movie off by heart. I'm sure I've seen it a hundred times."

"My Mom's favourite is To Catch a Thief."

"Mom loves that one too."

"We still have time, do you want to go to Barnes and Noble?"

"I told Mom I'd be back by nine. John?"

"Yes Matty?"

"We are going across the street to Barnes and Noble."

"Give me ten minutes to do a sweep."

"Did Michael ever say anything about why he was acting so strange at the balls?"

"No, I asked him what was wrong and he walked away from me. I guess he was just in a mood."

"He's been in a mood ever since. When I went over last week to play video games he told me he had homework. This was a Friday night. When I called to invite him to movie night he said no and hung up. Is someone giving him a hard time at school?"

"No, we use to eat together all the time but lately he either begs off or sits down for ten minutes to swallow his food and he leaves."

"Do you think we should tell Aunty Ainsley something is up?"

"Not yet, if we notice he is acting even stranger or totally withdrawing then we'll talk to her."

"Matty, Sam pay the bill then we can cross the street."

"Matty, you heard the man." Sam replied with a smirk.

He paid the bill and three minutes later they were being ushered into the book store. Matty headed straight for the biographies to see if there was anything new and Sam went upstairs to the fiction section. Twenty minutes later, Matty joined her in the fiction section and picked up a few more books. When they got to the cash register Matty grabbed her books and put them on his credit card.

"Matty, you don't have to pay for my books."

"I know but I'm the one with all the money. If you want, you can put this money aside and start the fund for my birthday present."

Sam hit him lightly in the arm. "Geez, you have a healthy ego."

"It's in my bloodline." Matty chuckled.

Matty arrived home to find the main floor empty. He grabbed a drink and went upstairs to find his family. The study was empty so he tried his parent's room. Mara had Sam's light on and was lying in bed with Tedzy.

"Mom, it's barely nine!"

"I know but you were gone, your dad isn't home yet, I had no work to do and there is nothing on TV. So how was skating?"

"Fun, my four kids were great and Sam found herself a four year old boyfriend . He was a cute kid."

"Do any of them know how to skate or do they all step?"

"I noticed two kids that actually glided most of the time, the rest step. We worked on falling and getting up today."

"You were at Cocoa Loco for a long time."

"We went to the bookstore afterwards. I bought Sam her books. Well actually you did."

"How generous of me. Did you ask Samantha to go to the gala with you?"

"Yes, all I had to do was pay for dessert this week and next."

Matty took another sip of his drink and put it down on the bedside table. He kicked his shoes off and laid down on the bed. Mara gave him Tedzy and wrapped her arms around them both.

"I haven't cuddled you since election night."

"I have to admit the last month hasn't sucked as much as I thought it would."

"Staying here makes life seem more normal."

"Why is Dad so late?"

"I have no idea. Josh called around 6 to say that Sam wouldn't make it home for dinner."

Mother and Son continued talking and laughing until they both dozed off. When Sam, finally made it home a little after eleven, he went straight to the kitchen. He cut himself a few pieces of cheddar cheese, cut a bagel in half and made himself a cheese bagel. He had a glass of milk and headed up to bed. He smiled when he saw Mara's arms wrapped around his son. He changed for bed , brushed his teeth and then checked to see if he could wake Matty up. His son didn't respond to his name being called so Sam decided to just let him sleep. He set his alarm clock for Matty's wake up time and headed to his son's room. He set the clock for him and was asleep within half an hour.

Meanwhile, Samantha was ignoring her yawns waiting for eleven o'clock to arrive so she could call Jenna. At 11:10 she picked up her phone to dial and after 4 rings it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob, is Jenna home yet?"

"Yes, she's just finishing eating, hold on a sec."

Jacob took the last bite of her sandwich and handed her the phone.

"Hey Sam, so how was skating?"

"Good, but the best part was that Matty asked me to go to the Valentine's Gala. Can I borrow your red dress?"

"Sure, but you'll have to have the straps taken in. Since we are the same shoe size do you

want the heels I normally wear with the dress?"

"That would be great. Could you bring the dress to work tomorrow and Mom can bring it home for me?"

"I could do that."

"So what jewels do you wear with the dress?"

"I borrow something of Mara's. I'm sure if you asked her she'd open the vault for her God daughter."

"I'll ask her at movie night."

"Sweetie, I'm going to go find the dress and shoes so I can go to bed."

"Night, Jenna thanks."

"Anytime."

A little after one, Mara woke up to go to the bathroom and went to find Sam. She found him fast asleep in Matty's bed. She went back to her room, covered Matty up and changed for bed. She walked into her son's room and slid in to the bed beside her husband. Sam woke up for a second and smiled.

"Go back to sleep baby."

"I wuv you." Sam mumbled as he rolled over.

"Yeah, I know. " Mara chuckled and made herself comfortable.

As soon as Ginger, walked in her front door Tuesday evening, Samantha pounced on her and grabbed the dress out of her hand.

"I'm going shopping, I'll eat at the mall."

"Sam! You could say hello and thank you at the very least."

"Sorry Mom, hi, thanks and bye."

"How are you getting to the mall?"

"I called a cab."

"Call me when you are done and I'll go pick you up."

"Thanks and yes I have my phone and it's on."

"See ya later."

Twenty minutes later, Sam was in the lingerie section of the department store looking around for a sales person. She finally tracked a girl down.

"Can I help you?"

"I need breasts for Sunday evening to fill out a dress. Can I try it on and see what you suggest?"

"Sure, here is the key, come out when you are dressed."

Sam took off her top and put the dress on over her jeans. She looked at the mirror and stuck her tongue out. She grabbed her phone and wallet out of the change room and opened the door. The sales girl walked by and stopped.

"Wow, that is a great dress."

"Thanks it's a Valentino and I just can't stomach pinning the straps to fall against my flat chest."

"Turn around so I can see the back. Not bad, the back dips but we can use a low strap bra on it."

"So is there hope for me? I was thinking a 38 C."

The clerk chuckled," Well I don't think we should go that big. Let me get a few things."

She came back a few minutes later with a few different sized cutlets and a couple of bras. After trying everything on with the dress, what ended up looking the best was a 36 C cutlet with a push up bra with very thin straps and a low back. The clerk suggested using double sided tape to make sure the thinner bra strap didn't slid in to view. Sam handed over a substantial part of her recent savings to pay the $129 bill. After she bought her dinner, she was very happy that Matty had paid for the $60 worth of books she chose the previous night. She took out her phone to call home and decided to try Jenna first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna are you home or at work?"

"Hey Sam, I'm at home why?"

"I'm at Tysons Corner is there any way you can come get me? I want to show you the dress."

"I know what the dress looks like silly, it's mine."

"I know but I want you to see it on me."

"Fine, I'll come get you. Go get me a soft pretzel with honey mustard sauce. I'll pull up at the doors we normally enter through when I'm driving."

"Kay, can I tell Mom I met you here and you'll get me home. She'll kill me for calling you."

"Yeah, we ran into each other at Annie's Pretzels. See you in twenty minutes."

Sam called her Mom then made her way to the pretzel shop. She got three pretzels figuring Jacob may want one. She window shopped as she made her way to the proper entrance. She waited for a few minutes until she saw Jenna's Range Rover pull up. An agent got out of the back seat and took Sam's dress and bag. She got in to the front seat and gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks a million Sis."

"Anytime squirt."

"I called your Mom and suggested you sleep over. She's going to drop off clothes for tomorrow and your school bag. Jacob is in on our white lie."

"Cool. So did you get out at a decent hour because you stayed so late last night?"

"No, I was either going to murder Toby with a plastic knife and fork or leave. I only left because it didn't involve a clean up."

"Mom said she keeps a drawer full of Styrofoam balls to toss at all of you when you annoy the crap out of her. She said the only person she pelts on a regular basis is Toby."

"Yeah, I told her she should stud them with pins so maybe he'd get the point. She said that the service would consider it a weapon. She whacked Dad in the head with one on Friday. I almost fell off the couch, I was laughing so hard at the look on his face."

"Only my Mom would toss a Styrofoam ball at the President's head."

"Ah, when she nails him he deserves it."

"I'm pretending I'm not hearing this conversation." Frank said from the back.

The girls laughed and fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the parking garage under Jacob's condo. Frank followed them up to the apartment and then took his place beside the door.

"Hey Jacob, I got you a pretzel."

"Thanks Sam. Well I'll leave you girls to your girl stuff."

Sam grabbed her new purchases with the dress and ran into the guest bedroom to change. Jenna rolled her eyes and poured herself a large glass of white wine. All she really felt like doing was going to sleep but it was hard to resist an excited Samantha. A few minutes later, Sam came waltzing out of the room and Jenna was speechless. The dress looked better on her little sister than it ever had on her. It wasn't until she looked at her again that she realized what she had been shopping for.

"Jacob come out here and tell me what you think." Jenna yelled.

Jacob came out and did a double take when he saw Samantha. "Wow, holy cleavage Batman."

"I'm engaged to such an articulate man." Jenna muttered giving him a look.

"Sorry, you do look great though Sam."

"Thank you. It's amazing what undergarments can do for you these days."

"On that note, I'm leaving before I get myself into more trouble."

"That is the smartest thing you've said in a while dear." Jenna replied.

"So you think I look good?"

"You look better in that dress than I ever did. It's yours because every girl should own a dress they look like a million bucks in. Mara has about twenty of them, I have three and now you have one."

"Oh wow, thank you so much Jenna. I just couldn't bare to touch such a exquisite designer dress. Do you think Mom will let me wear it?"

"We have two options, to model it for her or to have you get ready here and go to the gala with me."

"I pick option two."

"Yeah, but we are going with option one kiddo. I'll work on her if need be. In fact, the sooner she sees it, the more time I have to work on her. I'm calling her now."

"But what if she says no?"

"She saw the dress right? So all we really want to do is stop the initial gut reaction of my baby looks too old. Sam, if we spring this on her, she may order you home from the gala and you don't want that."

"Now I know what you meant by listening to you and following all orders."

"Do you want to call or should I?"

"You call."

"Your Mom will be here in fifteen minutes for dessert. I hope I have some."

Jenna looked in the fridge and then the deep freezer and sighed in relief when she found a key lime pie. She popped it into the microwave to defrost and made a pot of coffee. On a whim she decided to call Mara too.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

Jenna told her what was going on and asked what she thought Ginger would say.

"If it's the dress I'm thinking of Ginger might not be thrilled but I don't think she'd break Sam's heart. How about I drop by to bring you something?"

"Don't you think Ginger will recognize a set up when she sees one?"

"Maybe, but if I just pop in and say hi and go for the door, Ginger will ask for my opinion if she wants it. I'll call you enroute."

"Kay."

"Better yet, I'll tell you what I want to pick up."

"OK."

A few minutes later Ginger arrived with a worried look on her face. She sat down on the couch and looked around for her daughter.

"Sam?"

"I'll be out in a second Mom."

"Jenna, if she is going to show me a tattoo or a belly piercing you are dead too."

"I told you there was no blood involved. She's just really excited about the gala and while I think she looks so amazing I gave her the dress, she wanted you to see it."

"Jenna, she's almost 16, she doesn't show me clothes anymore."

"Kay, I strongly suggested she model the dress for you."

"You ordered her to show it to me if she wanted to keep it. I swear if this is anything like Mara's inaugural dress..."

"Please Ginger, I know she's 16 and no one but Mara can pull a dress like that off."

"That's true. You mentioned dessert?"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, if her mom was thinking of dessert she was in a pretty good mood.

She was about to walk out of the guest room when she heard the phone ring.

"Want me to grab that Jenna?"

"No I'll get it. Come on out."

"Hello." "Hi, yes I liberated it from your closet a month ago. I can bring...Oh where are you? Umm sure, I've got to go find it first. Ginger and Sam are here. Ha funny, I'll see you in a few minutes then." Jenna hung up the phone and groaned.

"Jacob, do you remember where I put my Mom's Burberry skirt?"

"Which one?" He asked.

"Shhs, she's only noticed the grey and red one is missing. She's on her way to come pick it up."

"I'll look for it. I guess she knows you took the purse too."

"Probably, you better get it."

"Mara's on her way? What was funny?"

"She said you and Sam could entertain her while I steam clean her skirt."

"Jenna, my dessert. Samantha Nadine get your butt out here."

Sam walked out and stopped a few feet away from her mother trying to read her expression. Ginger thought her daughter looked breath taking and couldn't understand why Jenna was nervous about her reaction. She looked her daughter over again and was about to tell her to turn around, thinking there was no back on the dress when she noticed the bust line and started to laugh.

"Mom?"

"I see you paid a visit to the breast fairy."

"Yes, you can't pin back a Valentino dress."

"Darling, you look breath taking. As long as you promise you'll only wear your new breasts with formal dresses you can keep them and the dress."

"Thank you, I love you Mommy."

"Jenna, did you really think..."

"How should I know? I grew up with Mara so tight, short and cleavage were natural to me. I thought going from flat to a 36C may possibly freak you out. At 16, I was more conservative than Mara."

"It's not hard to be more conservative than Mara." Ginger chuckled.

A few minutes later Mara showed up at the door and stuck out her hand. "My skirt, the purse and the matching shoes please."

"You never had the shoes, trust me if you did I would have taken them."

"Hey Ging and wow my God Daughter looks like she belongs on the catwalk. Samantha you look like a million bucks."

"Thank you."

"Ginger what are you wearing? I'm wearing my Versace twist one, you were a Greek Goddess in that white dress. You should wear it again."

"If it still fits."

"I'm sure it will. It will look great with some of my jewels."

"Oh how I love playing in your vault."

"I know. Sam, that dress deserves some serious rocks too."

"Oh cool, thanks so much Aunty Mara."

"Anytime my love. I see pie, I'll help myself while you fetch my stolen items."

"For a second there, I thought you forgot why you were here."

"No such luck, oh daughter of mine."

Half an hour later Mara and Ginger left and said nothing until they were in the elevator with Mara's two agents.

"Jenna called in reinforcement?"

"Yup but I was looking for that skirt a few days ago."

"I thinks she has more than one of your skirts." Ginger laughed.

"I know, but I only reclaim them as I need them. I'll have my Burberry collection almost back in my closet and she'll raid it all over again. She has eight of my ten still."

"Whoa, a little greedy no?"

"Jenna sees, Jenna likes, Jenna takes."

"Sounds just like you Mar."

"Of course, where do you think she learned it? I can't believe that she's been with Sam and I longer than her parents."

"Does she ever talk about them?"

"Every so often. I think getting engaged and thinking about getting married probably makes her wonder what her life would have been like if they lived. It's weird how destiny works out, she never would have found Jacob."

"I never would have found Ryan without you. I wouldn't have had Sam. You are a damn good destiny link to many people."

"Thanks, it's funny I think of Sam as my ultimate link. I can't imagine my life without you or Donna or Ainsley. I never would have known you without Sam."

"So maybe I should stop pelting him with Styrofoam balls."

"Nah, why ruin a good thing." Mara laughed.

Mara's agents used her preoccupation with talking to beat her out of the elevator door and make sure the route to the car was safe. The girls said good night and headed for their respective homes.


	4. Valentine's Day

Sunday February 14, 2021

Mara noticed the annoyed look on her husband's face as they left church after the noon mass. She wondered what was vexing him. She slipped her arm through his down the few steps to the waiting limo.

"Mommy, can we go to Alfredo's for lunch?"

"Matty, we are having French toast at home. You'll be having pasta tonight. Samuel what's wrong with you?"

"I don't appreciate Fr. Dennis using his homily to tell me how to govern."

"Dad, it was a good homily."

"And it wasn't aimed at you ." Mara added.

"Please! He said that cities often bulldoze away the negative to show their nation's best side to visitors. That as a child he imaged what it would be like to make a mountain low or fill in a valley, as he took descriptions literally. Then he said that the way of the Lord includes less literal vision: affordable housing, accessible health care, fair distribution of planetary resources and guaranteed human rights."

"Exactly, those are the things we should all be concentrating on improving not just a glossy image."

"I still think..."

"You're wrong so get over it."

Matty laughed which earned him a swat from his father which earned Sam a swat from Mara in return.

"What are we eating tonight?"

"Sweetie, are we sure he's not Ainsley's? His food obsession is very suspect." Sam asked with a smirk.

Mara laughed, "You were there when he popped out of me, you geek."

"The food, what are we eating?"

"This is the twentieth anniversary Valentine's Gala so I'm recreating every aspect of the first one. The same menu, the same decor, the same party favours."

"I'll finally get to see it." Sam remarked.

"You missed your first Valentine's Day together?" Matty asked.

"We were together but your Dad had lost his sight."

"Dad was blind?"

"Yes, we've told you that."

"No, I would have remembered that for sure. What happened?"

"It was all your Aunt Dani's fault. She refused to take no for an answer and not only ruined my chance to announce our engagement but almost killed your Dad. She just..."

Sam still couldn't believe that twenty years later, Mara was still bitter and blamed Dani. He knew she'd never forget it, but despite telling Dani she forgave her, Sam knew she never did. So he stepped in and told the story of why they went back to the house and what he had been told happened to him.

"They rushed me to GW and..."

Mara took over, " He had several badly bruised ribs and lost so much blood they had to do a few transfusions. His ankle was badly broken and that caused internal bleeding in his leg. They were worried about him going into shock and needed to do the ankle surgery right away. They needed surgical pins to reset the bones. The worst was the swelling of the brain and a scull fracture. After surgery, he didn't wake up even when the swelling went down. Your Dad was in a coma for over a week. When he woke up he couldn't see."

"Whoa! I knew about the pins in your ankle, you told me it was broken. You also get aches in it when it gets damp. Jenna mentioned having pins in her wrist like your ankle and that's when you told me a snippet of the story. How long were you blind?"

"Four months, I was able to see shadows in low lightening after awhile. There was no change until the day Ginger hit me in the head with my office door. I opened my eyes and while it was blurry I could see Ginger's hair, eyes and the colour of her sweater."

"Holy cow, how did you work?"

"I was off until Valentine's Day actually. While I was off, my office was refitted with voice activated typing programs, typing decoding programs for when I typed, seats were assigned in meetings, Ginger read me all memo's and briefings."

"It must have been frustrating."

"Incredibly frustrating."

"What did you miss seeing the most?"

"Your Mom, Ginger rolling her eyes at me, Donna's sympathetic smile and the look of pride on Leo's face when I did something right."

"Hey Mom you still didn't tell me what we were eating!"

"Well Mr. One Track, we are starting with lobster tails, mini quiches, smoked salmon and bacon wrapped water chestnuts. Salad is a spinach mix with red peppers and a savory dressing. Dinner is heart shaped ravioli stuffed with spinach and ricotta with a wild mushroom sauce. Dessert is a large heart shaped chocolate brownie sitting on raspberry coulis and topped with a cherry sorbet."

"Oh yum, my mouth is already watering. What about drinks?"

"I want to surprise you with the drinks."

"Cool, I know you are using some of my mixes if you want to surprise me."

"You'll see."

"Don't look at me buddy, you know your Mother never tells me anything." Sam teased.

"That's because you suck at keeping secrets Dad." Matty giggled.

"Actual my love, your Dad sucks at keeping low grade secrets. Real secrets will go to his grave with him."

Sam smiled at his wife and gave her knee a little squeeze. "Matty, bow ties will not be coming off tonight. Despite her actions at the inaugurals she loves a man in a full tux."

"There is no man on this planet who looks better in a tux than your Dad."

"Not even me?"

"Sorry baby but you're a close second." Mara replied with a grin. "Do you know why Michael isn't coming this year? He had fun last year."

"He has been acting really strange lately. Sam and I are watching him to see if we need to go to Aunty Ainsley."

"He probably has a crush on a girl at school who is silly enough not to give him the time of day. Has he been moody?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah."

"That's probably it."

"Woman are trouble aren't they Dad?"

"The worst kind of trouble Son, but to quote the song: there is nothing like a dame, nothing in the world."

One of the agents chuckled and turned around to catch Mara's eye.

"Mara, I'm very proud of you. I thought you would have killed them both by now." Jack teased.

"Don't want to ruin my freshly painted nails, otherwise you'd be checking to see if they still had vital signs."

"So how long is this gala?" Matty asked.

"It starts at seven and is over at midnight. You can come and get my pass key if you get fed up. That first year your Dad ended up asleep on my couch once his ankle started hurting."

"Isn't that when Uncle Josh finally told Aunty Donna he loved her?"

"Yes, it was. They disappeared shortly after dinner to go for a walk."

"So when can we go to get a kitten?"

"How about we start looking next week?"

"Sounds good to me. I want a black cat."

"Yes, you already told me that. Have you read all your books?"

"Yes and I promise I'll clean the litter box."

After lunch Matty went upstairs to play on the computer and Sam and Mara cuddled up on the couch. While they were talking Mara shifted and turned into him, resting her head on his chest. Sam knew that she'd be falling asleep very soon and fifteen minutes later she was snoring softly and drooling on him. Matty came downstairs for some chips and laughed.

"You want me to go get Tedzy?"

"No, I'll let your Mom have her little nap. "

"You're going to fall asleep too."

"I seriously doubt it, I'm not tired."

"Do you want some chips?"

"No, to eat them I'd have to move your Mom. What are you doing?"

"Right now I'm playing pinball. I was IMing with Noah for a little while. Michael is going to watch him while Josh and Donna are at the gala."

"I bet Michael asked that girl he likes to go to the gala with him and she said no."

"That could explain why he's been in such a mood lately. I thought he was mad at me for some reason because he's been pretty abrupt with me."

"!7 can be a strange age Matty. You are on the brink of adulthood, you are done with childhood and you don't really fit in anywhere. I'm afraid playing video games with you probably seems childish to him."

"Maybe but Jacob is 30 and he still plays with me."

"I don't' know what to say. I think Michael has more of Tom than Ainsley in him."

"Maybe, because Aunty Ainsley loves having fun."

"Yes she does as long as there is food available to feed her tape worms."

"Gross Dad! On that note I'm leaving."

Twenty minutes later Sam was fast asleep too. Matty went from the computer to reading a book and after a short nap he woke up at 5:30 to a quiet house. After checking his parent's empty bedroom he went down to the living room. His Mom was the closest so he poked her awake.

"Matty, what a way to wake me up!"

"Sorry but I didn't think you wanted to wear your jeans tonight."

Mara looked at her watch, "Crap! Sam wake up!" She tweaked his nose and he woke up with a start.

"What?"

"It's 5:30 we've got to get dressed."

Mara sprung up and was taking the stairs two at a time. Sam rubbed his eyes, stretched and sighed before sitting up.

"I told you that you'd fall asleep."

"Do you want a medal or a chest to pin it on?" Sam asked glibly.

"You aren't funny Dad." Matty responded and went upstairs to get dressed.

When Sam walked into their bedroom Mara was sitting at her vanity with her sweater off applying her tinted sunscreen.

"Now that's a look I love jeans and a sheer bra."

"Not as much as the view you're going to get in a few minutes. Can you go grab my dress."

Sam went quickly, knowing that if he hesitated she'd go and give the agents a view reserved only for him. He watched her apply lipstick and play with her hair while he got dressed. When she was finished she stood up and removed her jeans. She walked over to her husband and pulled on the ties of her thong letting it fall to the floor. Mara released the hook on her bra and it fell to the floor.

"That is my favourite look in the world. You are still the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth Madam Ambassador."

"Thank you, you still put James Bond to shame in a tux Mr. President."

"Do I have time to ravish you?"

Mara looked at her watch. You've got fifteen minutes."

"Just enough time to kiss every inch of your body."

Far too soon for Sam's liking, Mara left his embrace and slid into her dress. Sam pulled up the zipper and spun her around for an inspection. She put in the platinum ruby bezel set earrings that Sam had given her their first Valentine's Day. She asked Sam to clasp her necklace.

"Sorry, no can do. I thought you might want to wear this instead."

Sam handed her a blue velvet box that contained a one carat bezel set ruby with two half carat rubies beside it on a platinum chain.

"Sam, it's gorgeous, how did you find such an amazing match?"

"Jenna stole your earrings a few months ago and I brought them to a jeweler to copy. A week later your earrings were returned and you were none the wiser. I wanted to go back to the beginning and then you told me a month ago that that's what you were doing for the gala and I thought it was kismet."

"You know, twenty years ago today, I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore. Yet as the years past, I find whole new reasons to love you. You are my everything Samuel and I wouldn't want to live in a world without you."

"I love you too darling. So where's my gift?"

Mara laughed, "You sound like me. It wasn't easy to find you a gift. You already have all the material things I could buy you. I thought long and hard and realized that the best gift I could give you came from my heart." She turned around and opened the drawer of her vanity and handed him a red legal size envelope.

Sam could hardly believe his eyes when he flipped through the most unique booklet of gift certificates he'd ever seen. There were certificates for winning an argument, for getting his way, for chocolate caramel brownies on demand and for interrupting a withholding.

"I don't believe this."

"I guess the world wouldn't explode if I let you win one argument." Mara replied with a smirk.

"Wow, you've given me power, not a lot of it but yowza. I notice there is only one get out of withholding free certificate."

"Of course, do you think I'm daft enough to give away my ultimate power willy nilly?"

"A guy could hope." Sam chuckled.

"I don't love you that much." Mara teased.

Sam wrapped her in his arms and gave her a long kiss. "You lie." He whispered and then put her necklace on. Mara stopped in Matty's room to fix his bow tie and then they were gone with a dozen agents following behind.

The rotunda of the Canadian Embassy had been transformed with thousands of miniature white lights, draped trellises and intimate tables of eight. In lieu of flowers on the tables, Mara had a deep dish filled with cinnamon hearts and a smaller bowl filled with water and two floating heart candles.

They arrived at 6:40 and Mara immediately downed two glasses of champagne to calm her nerves before bringing Matty over to the bar. He was delighted to find raspberry, pomegranate cranberry spritzers and his pink grapefruit sparkle on the bar list.

"Thanks Mommy, they are two of my favourite drinks to make."

"You're welcome, I love having several non alcoholic choices available and you are the best mixoligst I know."

"I like the fact that we can eat here. When are the starters coming out?"

"A little after seven since dinner is at 7:30. You Dad has the key to my office."

"I figured, since you don't have a purse and your body barely fits in that dress."

"Get yourself a drink smart butt then you can go sit down with your Dad. I have to greet my guests."

Mara's annual Valentine's Day Gala was the hottest invite in Washington. There was rampant speculation that the guest list would be expanded to curry political favour for the new President. Those in the know, knew that it was nothing more than wishful thinking. To be invited Mara had to like you and since she personally closed every invitation one could not beg, borrow or steal an invitation. Unlike many parties, you could not gain admittance as a date, if your name wasn't on the invitation you were finding something else to do.

Samantha was disappointed that only Mara was greeting guests. She told her God daughter that she looked utterly stunning.

"Thanks, is Jenna here yet?"

"Actually she is running late and may not be here until the dinner service starts. I didn't think you'd want to be stuck with your parents so I put you at table two. Matty can show you the table. He's in my seat beside his Dad."

Sam was on the way back from the bar when he saw his God daughter coming towards him and he did a double take. He couldn't believe how old she looked and that Ginger let her and her fake rack out of the house.

"Yowza, Sam you look twice your age!"

"Thanks Uncle Sam. I feel twice my age. Is that my drink?" She asked with a grin.

"In your dreams, my pretty."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"You are incorrigible, I don't know if letting my son hang with you is such a good idea."

"Ha, very funny. I've heard the stories about your one track mind. If Matty has an incorrigible cell in his body he inherited it from you."

"Your Mother and or my wife are dead meat."

"President issues death treats. Where is the press when you need them?" Sam teased.

"Young lady if you aren't careful I'm going to deport you!"

"You can't I'm an American. "

"A minor detail that I can easily take care of."

"I'd tell Aunty Mara and then she'd deport you!" Samantha laughed.

"Did Mara send you over here to drive me crazy?"

"No, she sent me over to find Matty who apparently knows where table two is."

"Ah, well follow me to the only table that matters, mine."

"Yes Uncle Ego."

"You are a smart ass!"

"No kidding."

Matty looked up and saw his Dad and Sam approaching. He thought Sam looked great but there was something different about her. He wondered if she cut her hair. Or maybe it was that she was wearing makeup or had diamonds dripping down her ears. Matty stopped thinking about it and smiled at her.

"Hi Sam, you look pretty."

"Thank you, you look handsome too."

"Mom put us at table two with Jenna and Jacob if they every show up."

"So who are the other four people sitting with us?"

"Zoey, Charlie and I forget."

"Oh the forgets, such a lovely couple."

"I'm hungry, want to go raid the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Samantha sighed, while she was happy Matty told her she looked pretty, she was hoping for more of a reaction. She started to realize what Jenna had told her was right, the thing that crossed Matty's mind the most was eating or finding food to eat. With two agents trailing behind they entered the catering area and Matty picked up a tray of bacon wrapped water chestnuts. He'd popped two in his mouth before an agent grabbed the tray from him.

"Matthew you can't just pick up a tray and starting eating. What if the food had been poisoned?"

"The cater had no way of knowing I'd walk in here, let alone what tray I'd go for. Also during the prep agents were all over the kitchen and all over the rotunda while everything was set up. Now give me my food back before I go tell my Mom on you."

Sam tired but couldn't hold in her chuckle when the agent handed her the tray. She hadn't met many people who weren't scared of Mara. Threatening to sick Mara on someone was usually a very effective way to get what one wanted. The only person she knew who didn't care was Abbey. Matty had told her once, that Abbey, was the only person who could actually get away with ordering Mara to do something.

Matty took the tray off Samantha and brought it out to the party. He headed straight for his Mom who took two and sent him to feed his Dad. When the tray was empty Matty brought her over to the bar. She smiled as she recognized a few of the options and went for a pink grapefruit sparkle. They were circulating among the tables when they heard an argument between Ginger, Donna and Margaret.

"You may be able to fool Dad but trust me, my Mom can tell in five seconds or less if my Dad really signed something or not. She's also incredibly good at cracking passwords. I've asked her more than once if she was ever a spy. She refuses to answer so I'm taking that as a yes."

"Matty as your Dad's assistant for what seems like a lifetime, I'm perfectly able to forge his fast, neat and official signature." Ginger replied.

"And I'm sure, Aunty Ginger, that most people in the world would think it was real but my Mom will know."

"Mom are you trying to sell off something or get us in a war?" Samantha asked with a smirk.

"No dear, this is just one of the many ways I mess with Samuel's head."

"Now I know why he's always firing you." Matty laughed.

"He forgets that we know better so we are impervious." Donna chuckled.

"There is an easy way to end this ridiculous debate. Sam get a few pieces of paper then ask your God Father to sign one. Bring the same pen over here and Donna and Ginger will sign. Then Matty can bring Mara over here." Margaret suggested.

Five minutes later Matty was escorting his Mom over to a still empty table.

"So what's this urgent business you need me for?"

"It should be illegal for a woman your age to look that good Mar." Margaret answered.

"Thanks Margaret. So what's up ladies?"

"Donna and Ginger were fitting over who forged Dad's signature better and suggested that they could fool even you. I told them that was impossible. We have six signatures for you to look at."

"Hand them over so I can prove that my son is correct."

Mara looked at each piece of paper for about four seconds and then shuffled them. "The first two are Sam's, the second two are Ginger's, the fifth is Donna's and the last one isn't Sam's but I don't know who did it.".

Matty looked at the numbers on the back of each paper and laughed. "I told you, she picked out my Dad's, she identified Aunty Ginger's and Aunty Donna's and the last one was Uncle Josh."

"The closest was your second one Ginger, but I know Sam's handwriting like I know my own."

"Your husband is fooled often enough."

"Yeah I know, I'm working on that. No if you'll all excuse me, I've got more guests to greet. Matty come with me."

Jenna and Jacob entered just as the salad started to be served. She noticed that Samantha and Matty chatted all through dinner and dessert. As the last dessert plates were collected the music shifted from dinner music to dancing music. Sam and Mara stood and danced to Nat King Cole's, 'When I Fall in Love' When the next piece of music was played Matty asked Sam to dance and she happily joined him on the dance floor. After watching her brother and little sister for a minute, Jenna gave Jacob a look and he was quickly escorting her to the dance floor.

Just before eleven, Samantha got a headache and sat down at the table. She looked miserable so Matty suggested they go up to Mara's office where it would be quite. He got the key off his Dad and two agents followed them upstairs before Matty closed the office door on them. He poured her a glass of water and opened his Mom's top drawer.

"Do you want two Advils or two Tylenols?"

"I'll take both."

"Nice try, pick before I choose for you."

"Whatever will do."

Sam sat down on the couch, picked up a pillow and leaned her head against the arm rest. Matty chastised her for not following his instructions to get comfortable. She gave him a look, kicked off her heels and told him to get off her couch. Matty laughed, grabbed the pillow and sat down on the end of the couch. He placed the pillow on his lap and told her to lay down. Sam smiled and stretched out. Matty had watched his Dad do this for his Mom for years and he knew his Mom always felt better afterwards. He started gently stroking her hair, which he knew his Dad did every night to help Mara sleep and within a few minutes he felt her body relax completely and he knew she was asleep.

At 12:30 when all the guests had left and only friends remained Mara brought out the left over dessert and everyone had a second or third serving. Josh was half way through his fourth serving when Donna took the plate off him.

"You are so cut off Mister."

"Do you remember what happened twenty years ago tonight?"

"Yes, you finally grew a spine and admitted your undying love for me. " Donna looked at her watch and smiled, "Twenty years ago this minute, you were cursing how tight the clasp was on my bra."

"Yes, I seem to remember that I gave up and cut it off you."

"Which reminds me you never did replace that bra!"

"Oh but I made it up to you that night and many a night since."

"No, you owe me a La Perla bra."

"Hello, I didn't destroy a La Perla bra."

"Interest Josh, the interest is what hurts."

"If I knew then, what trouble you'd be ..."

"You would have still followed me to the ends of the earth Bubba. Now say goodnight to the people and thank Mara."

It was after one when Ginger put her coat on and headed to the door. Ryan rolled his eyes at Sam and caught his wife's arm.

"Dear are you forgetting something?"

"No, I thanked Mara and I'll return the jewels to her tomorrow."

"We came with a daughter or did you forge my signature too and sell her to someone?"

"Oh crap, I forgot. I'm not use to her going to parities with us. Where on earth is she?"

"I thought you knew."

"No, Mara do you know where Sam is?"

"I'm right behind you Ginger Ale." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Not you, the Sam I love." Ginger quipped.

"Just for that I won't tell you where my God daughter is."

"Samuel Norman Seaborn, tell me where my daughter is now or else! "Ginger threatened.

Sam was going to engage her until he noticed the wicked glint in her eyes and decided it would be safer to just provide the requested information.

"Matty came to get Mara's office key because Sam had a headache. He figured she could use some peace and quiet."

"I'll go up and get them both." Jenna offered.

Jenna and two agents headed up to the sixth floor. Jenna smiled at Matty's two agents and suggested the agents compare notes while she went inside the office. She found all the lights off except the desk lamp. She flicked on the main light and smiled. Sam was fast asleep, her head in Matty's lap. Matty was also asleep, but he was going to wake up with a very stiff neck. She gently nudged her brother and promised to give him a neck massage on the way home. She tweaked Samantha's nose and she woke up.

"Time to go home Cinderella. Ryan and Ginger are waiting for you downstairs. How's your head?"

"It's gone thanks to Matty."

"Then get off my brother's lap and get downstairs before your Mom sends out the National Guard to find you."

Sam sat up slowly and smiled softly at Matty. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Thanks for keeping me from dying of boredom. See ya tomorrow at skating."

Jenna sat down beside her brother in the limo and worked the kinks out of his neck. Mara was snuggled up against Sam who was whispering what he wanted to do to Mara in her ear. As the limo pulled in front of Jacob's condo, Jenna smiled at her Dad.

"Oh by the way, I'm not going to be in tomorrow. I think I'll be hung over."

"Fine, but I suggest you turn your cell phone, pager and everything else off when Toby realizes you aren't in."

"Night."

"Mommy, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Matty asked as the limo pulled away.

"Do you have any tests?"

"No."

"Then you can sleep in. I have a meeting at 2:30 so you'll have to come to the Embassy with me."

"Cool, boy am I ever tired."

"Your Dad seems to have all the energy in the world."

"Daddy probably only has energy because of Bambi." Matty muttered and made a face.

Sam turned red and Mara chuckled all the way home. Once they arrived home, Matty went straight up to bed and was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Sam told the agents to spend the night in the kitchen and pulled Mara away from the fridge with a bottle of orange juice.

Mara sat down on the edge of the bed and popped the lid on her juice and started drinking it.

"You know, you let him skip school too often Mara."

She didn't like his tone or the look he gave her. "First of all, he's bored to tears. Secondly, there is no attendance issue in elementary schools. Thirdly, he gets straight A+'s in everything and most importantly, I'll do as I damn well please!"

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you tonight. Now are you going to take that excuse for a dress off or shall I?"

"You're not in the mood to argue with me? There is nothing to argue about. I'm not in the mood to have sex with you. In fact, I'm no longer in the mood to have you sleep in my bed. I'm going to change. By the time I get back, you need to be changed and have your clothes for the morning because I'm turning off the lights."

Sam stood there for a minute in disbelief. He thought about using his end to withholding coupon but he knew she'd say she wasn't withholding, just not in the mood. He sighed and wondered for about the millionth time in twenty years why he had to fall for such a headstrong, controlling woman. He had just pulled his clothes for the next morning when she walked into the room naked, turned off the light and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Samuel."

"Goodnight."

Sam tossed and turned in Jenna's bed until he finally fell asleep. He woke up frustrated and in a bad mood. He didn't even say hello to the agents in the morning. He got his coffee and left. Ginger was eating her breakfast at her desk when he walked in and didn't say a word to her either. She waited until she finished eating, checked his schedule and figured she'd give him ten minutes for the caffeine to start flowing before walking into the lion's den. She handed him his schedule.

"Briefing is after Staff today. You are stewing so I assume it's Mara. Because I love you here is your warning: be civil to me today or I'm going home to get some rest. Do you want me to order breakfast for you?"

"Yes please."

Ginger walked out of the Oval office and ordered him some eggs, toast and fruit salad to go with the mornings standing order of 3 dozen danishes.

"Ginger have you seen Jenna?"

"Good morning Toby."

"Yeah have you seen Jenna?"

"Hey Ginger, Sam looked incredible last night. She also looked about twenty." Carol stated as she entered the outer office.

"I know but she looked like herself when I kissed her good bye this morning. She's probably still asleep."

"Ginger I'm not in the mood to be ignored. Where the hell is Jenna?"

"Morning Ginger Ale. Amanda is going to call and ask for his schedule this afternoon. Will you..."

"Morning Josh, yes I'll tell her she has to come down to look at it."

"Thanks, if I tell her again she'll think I'm just being..."

"You?" Carol stated with a grin.

"Kay what the hell is going on?" Toby demanded.

Ginger gave him a look, stood up and opened the door. "Are you ready for them?"

"Yes, send them in Ginger."

"There may be a request to change your afternoon from Josh's office."

"Thanks I'll ask him about it."

"You might want to notify Toby that he's seconds away from a bitch slap."

"No one messes with my Ginger Ale. What did he do this time?"

"No greeting, he's looking for Jenna. I said hello and he said yeah and repeated his question louder. Now he wants to know what the hell since I'm ignoring him."

"I'll take care of him."

"Thank you."

Sam opened his bottom drawer and fished around for a second until he located the items he was looking for. His staff came filing in the room and took their normal seats.

"Josh my schedule?"

"Yeah when we are done."

"Carol?"

"I'm starting to get lots of questions about the Matty proviso You need to get him in here sooner rather than later. Can I announce Ottawa today?"

"Sure and I still need more from Ed and Larry before I bribe Matty to do a press conference. Bug them."

"My pleasure."

"Charlie I want you to stay focussed."

"If I was any more focused you could replace the Hubbell with me."

Sam smiled, dipped in to his desk, picked up a Styrofoam ball and tossed it straight at Toby's head. "That is for being rude to Ginger. Jenna isn't here."

"Yeah I noticed that. Where the heck is she?"

"She wasn't feeling great last night, I gave her the day off."

"She's not answering her phone or blackberry."

"She's a smart girl. It's pretty hard to sleep when you are getting a call every twenty minutes."

"Great now I have to do her work today too."

"Yup I guess you do." Sam replied with a grin.

"That is all folks. Toby apologize and why is my schedule being screwed with Josh?"

"We have to talk about your funeral." Josh answered once everyone had left.

"Josh, Mara kicked me out of bed, she's not planning my demise."

"She kicked you out of the bed? On Valentine's Day? I warned you about her but would you listen?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mister or I'll have a little conversation with your wife."

"You're evil but seriously a Lt. Colonel from the Military District of Washington needs to come in to do your Dead President's File."

"I'll be dead what do I care?"

"They need to have your plans and wishes down so that when the time comes they can pull everything together in less than 24 hours. Obviously, no one is expecting you to die anytime soon but the first plan is death in office. If you ever want to make changes you can. Once you are out of office you'll get a yearly call to see what, if anything may need to change. So I need to clear at least an hour for this."

"Josh I'm not the one who needs to be consulted, I'm dead I don't care. It's Mara who has to bury me. Even if I had wishes, Mara would be so pissed at me for dying on her she'd refuse them out of spite."

"You've got a point, I never thought about how mad she'd be."

"Tell Amanda to call Leslie directly and get my wife over here by the end of the week. She's mad at me so whenever she's free, will be made to work for me."

"Kay, so what did you do this time?"

"I told her she lets Matty skip school too easily. She didn't take it too well."

"Sam, you should know better than to question her over Matty. Oh great you'll get me kicked out of bed tonight too."

"For what?"

"Donna is going to kick my ass when she finds out I told Amanda to go straight to Leslie."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Oh well misery loves company. We can camp out in the Residence if need be."

"Yeah, no more couches for the next 8 years."

"Josh get back to work." Sam hit the intercom. "Ginger what's next?"


	5. Cats and Kittens

Mara was yelling at a Congressman from Vermont when Leslie tapped on her door. Mara motioned her in and pointed at the bar. Leslie laughed, poured herself a glass of white wine and looked over at her boss who nodded in the affirmative. She poured another glass of wine and placed it beside Mara. She finally got off the phone five minute later and took a large sip of the wine.

"One of these days I'm going to kill that old windbag." She muttered. "What's up doc?"

"Josh's assistant, Angie..."

"It's actually Amanda but go on."

"Called to ask me when you had an hour free this week to have a meeting with Sam."

"Why is Amanda calling not Ginger?"

"She said that the request for the meeting went through Josh and Sam told him that whenever you were free he'd make himself free."

"He thinks I'm still mad at him."

"What did you do this time Mara?"

I kicked him out of bed last night for questioning my parenting."

"Ah, that was mean on Valentine's night."

"It's not like I kicked him out of the house."

"It's still mean. I don't know how Sam manages to not murder you let alone stay married to you. This is coming from someone who adores you."

Mara chuckled, "I'm a pain in the ass, I admit it, but I'm his pain in the ass. I keep life interesting."

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days. So about the meeting?"

"I was going to surprise Josh with sit room test on Thursday so can you give me two and a half hours?"

"Yes, I'll work my magic."

"What would I do without you Leslie? On second thought, don't answer that. Do you happen to know where my son is?"

"He went downstairs to process passports."

"Tell me he's not doing security checks, although I'm certain he could do them well."

"No he is physically processing them. He likes the laminator he told me."

"Yes, he's always looking for things to laminate. Any one gives him a business card and it will end up being laminated when he visits. I'm taking him to the humane society to look for a kitten today."

"If you come back with just one I'll be amazed."

"I know, I'm already thinking two would be a good idea so they always have a playmate. Then I'm thinking about what two Killer's would have been like."

Leslie laughed, "He was certainly a character, no wonder you loved him so much."

"Are you suggesting I'm a character?"

"Hell ya."

Mara rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. After a few rings Ginger picked up the phone.

"White House, Ginger speaking."

"Hey Ging, you must be tired."

"Hey Mar, yes I am. I let Sam stay home from school today, she had that headache last night and she still had one this morning. I hope she's finally out of bed."

"I'm sure she is, tonight is skating lessons. I told Matty he could stay home last night."

"Ah so that's why Sam was so grumpy this morning, he didn't get any V.Day loving."

"I actually kicked him out of bed, I was so mad at him for telling me I shouldn't let him skip school so often."

"I know how much Matty hates school even though he's so good at it. I think Sam has finally given up on trying to talk him into going to her school."

"Yes, he told her he was counting down the seconds until he could be home schooled."

"I assume you called for more than a chat."

"Yeah, tell my husband I'm expecting him home for dinner by 7:30. You and I also have a lunch date this week. What day is best for you?"

"Well, considering I never know when all hell is going to break loose how about tomorrow?"

"Leslie, when can I do lunch tomorrow?"

"Give me a minute."

"You don't have a copy of your schedule?"

"Are you kidding? Leslie doesn't trust me with it. I'm lucky to get a daily schedule out of her at the end of the day. She knows that if I had the week at a glance, I'd want to start playing with it."

"Ah, I don't let Sam see his schedule because it changes so often and it discourages him. He thinks meetings take time away from running the country even though the meetings are about running the country."

"Yeah it doesn't seem like you are accomplishing anything when you are sitting listening to someone."

"Leslie says I can do lunch at either noon or two."

"Noon is better for me. How about I pick up Lick's and Beavertails and we eat in your office?"

"Sounds perfect to me, I have the beverages and I think you know what I want on my burger."

"Nature burger with cheese, lots of guk both sides, lettuce and cucumbers."

"Bingo. Could you stop back and bring Sam lunch and a tail too?"

"Sure, I'll take orders from everyone before I leave."

"My treat, I'll give Matty money to give to Sam tonight. You can keep the change."

"Tomorrow we are going to have a little chat about how much you spoil my family and I."

"Impervious, got to go." Mara chuckled and hung up.

Leslie rolled her eyes and finished her glass of wine before going back to work. When Mara's meeting was over she got some work done then called down to the passport office and told Matty it was time to go. She meet him in the car and they were off to the humane society.

"My love, we are getting a cat or kitten, no dogs or any other cute fury animal that we may see. Understand?"

"Yes Mommy. What if they don't have any black cats?"

"We can try the Washington Humane Society instead of the DC one." Mara didn't tell her son that she'd looked on the web site this morning and knew they had a black kitten, a year old black cat and a all gray short hair two year old cat that she fell in love with on sight. She wondered what Sam would say when they likely came home with three felines.

The staff at the humane society were quite surprised when six Secret Service agents walked in and did a full sweep on the facilities. The girl at the main desk was amazed when after conferring with each other one agent talked into his cuff link. Twenty minutes later, a crowd of six agents entered surrounding someone. Once the door closed, the receptionist watched as two agents stayed at the door and the other five moved away to reveal the First Lady and her son.

"Ma'am wow, it's an honour."

"What's your name?"

"Ally."

"Hi, Ally we are looking for a cat or kitten. I owned a black cat named Killer for 25 years before he passed away. My son has heard numerous stories about Killer over the years and our Christmas gift to him was a cat."

"If you'll follow me I can show you to our cats and kittens."

Five cages down Mara spotted the gray cat named Bea and stopped to talk to her. The cat opened one eye and when Mara continued to talk to her and call her by name, she got up and rubbed her head against the cage. Matty didn't notice his mother stop because he was too busy looking at the colour of the cats in the cage. He came upon the 1 year old cat first and stopped in his tracks. The cat looked just like the pictures he had seen of Killer. He looked down at the name and wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry kitty but Whiskey is a silly name how about Jet?"

The cat meowed and Matty took that as an OK. He turned around to tell his Mom that he found a cat and saw her holding a gray cat in her arms.

"Mommy, I found a black cat and I want him. He needs a new name though."

Mara walked down to her son and opened the cage. She had Matty present his hand to Whiskey for inspection. After a minute, Whiskey stood up and sniffed his hand. He gave it a lick or two and then rubbed up against Matty's hand. Matty slowly moved his hand and started petting his head. Whiskey started purring and Mara knew her son was hooked. She decided not to mention the kitten since kittens were normally adopted first and she knew she'd be adopted soon.

"Hi Whiskey how are you?" Mara asked.

"I've renamed him Jet."

"Matty how would you like it if I decided I didn't like Matty anymore and started calling you Ken?"

"But I don't like the name, it's silly. He's a cat not a drink."

"He is also a year old so he is use to his name. If you want him you have to keep his name."

"Fine. Why do you have that cat in your arms?"

"Her name is Bea and I'm bringing her home too."

"You said we were getting one cat!"

"I changed my mind when I saw Bea."

"Dad is going to have a cow."

"I'll take care of your Dad, don't you worry."

"Are you going to tell him her name is Bambi?" Matty asked with a wicked grin.

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn, you know that line you are not supposed to cross?"

"I'm standing on it?" Matty guessed.

"No, it's about a mile behind you Mister."

"Sorry, I love you Mommy." He gave her his most dazzling smile.

"You are so lucky Whiskey is a cutie or I'd cancel your Christmas gift."

"Thank you Mommy. You are the best Mom in the world."

"I know."

The vet chuckled and winked at Mara. "Madame Ambassador are you taking both cats?"

"Yes."

"The normal adoption procedure usually takes a week and involves the application. If you're approved a volunteer will visit your home and talk to you about bringing a new animal home."

"I want to bring Whiskey home now!"

"Matty, I'm warning you."

"We also make sure the cat has received veterinary services including feline leukemia/FIV tests,  
rabies vaccine, FVRCP vaccine, spaying or neutering and deworming if needed. Bea was brought to us spayed and Whiskey was brought to us neutered. They both also had rabies shots but they are due in a few months. I'd have to look at their files to tell you for sure. I can do the two tests but the results won't be back for five days and I could do the FVRCP vaccine now."

"Have you had a cat before?"

"For twenty five years."

"So we don't need to tell you how to take care of cats."

"No, we made Matty read several books abut cats and caring for them. They were the present he got under the tree. We had a little bit of settling down to do before adopting."

"I can imagine. Let me go look up the files and I think we can expedite the adoption process. We can call you with the results."

"That would be wonderful."

Mara filled out one form for both cats and listed the White House as the home address. She didn't know the zip code but figured it wasn't necessary. Half an hour later, both cats were tested and had their vaccine. Bea was due for a rabies shot in six months and Whiskey in eight. Mara insisted on paying ten times the adoption rate for each cat knowing that the non profit shelter could use every penny. The one thing Mara hated the most about protection was that stopping off to do anything was a big production number. She could have dashed in to Pet Smart and out in ten minutes but the stop took thirty minutes.

Once they arrived home, Matty had just enough time to grab his skates and quickly down a bagel. He kissed his Mom and was at the door when she stopped him.

"Matty! You have to wait a minute I told Ginger I'd have you pass on money for lunch tomorrow. Let me get it."

"Mommy?"

"Yes my love?" Mara yelled as she went upstairs.

"Instead of going out after skating can I bring Sam back here to meet Whiskey?"

"Sure."

"So you'll have hot chocolate and something yummy waiting for us?" He asked as he took the money.

"Yes."

"See ya later."

Before she could respond Matty was out the door on his way to go pick up Samantha. Mara left the cats in their carrying case while she set up two litter boxes in the downstairs bathroom. She put out two bowls of water in the kitchen and two bowls of dried food. She brought each carrier into the bathroom so that the cats would see the boxes. After twenty minutes she opened the doors and when the cats came out she watched them. Bea walked into the litter box closest to her and scratched at it for a minute. She hopped out and left. Once Bea was gone, Whiskey did the same in the other box and it met with his approval because he christened it. He meowed and left the room.

Mara ignored the cats and went into the kitchen to make dinner and brownies for later. While her pasta boiled she combined all the ingredients for her brownies. She realized that they didn't have any caramel sauce left so she dipped into Sam's stash of fudge sauce. The sauce was thick and rich and remained so when heated. While Mara would have eaten it from the jar, Sam preferred to use it as finger paint on her body. The brownies went into the oven as she tossed the pasta and set the table for two. She walked out into the living room and found Bea sitting in the couch and she didn't see Whiskey so she called for him. About a minute later he came down the stairs and meowed. She went over to pet him and then did the same for Bea. She was rubbing Bea's head when Sam walked in the door at 6:30.

"You're early."

"Yeah, I thought we were getting a black cat?"

"We did. Whiskey must be upstairs again. He looks a lot like Killer except his ears aren't as pointy and his tail isn't quite so long. This is Bea, I couldn't resist her."

"So now I can trip on your shoes and two cats."

"I thought it would be two cats and a kitten so consider yourself lucky. Once Matty found Whiskey he didn't look any further and he missed the black kitten."

"Whiskey for a black cat?"

"Don't go there. Matty already wanted to rename him Jet. I told him it would be like calling him Ken from now on."

"True a kitten could have a name change but a cat is another story. I'm going to change. What's for dinner?"

"Pasta."

Sam met Whiskey as he walked into their bedroom. The black cat was spread out on the bed, his tail moving to an imaginary beat. He changed first and then went over to offer the cat his hand. Whiskey smelled him for a second and rubbed up against his hand. Sam sat down on the bed and started scratching his head and neck. Whiskey purred his approval and moved his head to control the direction of the scratching.

"Whiskey do you like head massages? Killer use to love them."

Sam found that the cat did indeed enjoy having his head massaged. He heard Mara calling him and Sam stood up, clapped his thigh and called Whiskey. The cat thought about it for a second and decided to follow. Mara smiled when she saw the cat following Sam, as Killer always did at dinner time.

"Anna is going to love having to clean cat fuzz again. Carol announced my first visit abroad today."

"Good thing Anna likes cats. What was the press reaction?"

"I only caught a bit of the final briefing on the TV in Josh's office. One idiot asked if the First Lady was going. Carol took a deep breath gave him a dirty look and channeled CJ. She asked him if he listened to her at all. Then she said, let's see, the Ambassador is Canadian, Ottawa is her home town what do you think? The press all chuckled and she called it a full lid because one stupid question ruined it for them all."

"You gotta love Carol."

"Yeah. This is good, I like the creamy cheese with the pasta. Ginger told me that you put in an order for my lunch tomorrow, thanks."

"Anytime. You want some wine?"

"Nah, I'll go get something, I'll pour you some wine though. Your usual?"

"Yup. You should have heard your son when he realized we were bringing two cats home. He thought you'd have a cow and I told him not to worry, I'd deal with you."

"I don't really care."

"I knew that but your son didn't. He channeled you and with his best impression of your wicked grin asked me if I was going to tell you Bea's name was Bambi."

Mara heard him laughing in the kitchen. He came out with a glass of wine and a bottle of beer.

"What a little imp. What did you say?"

"I reminded him of that line he wasn't to cross and when he figured he was standing on it and told him it was a mile behind him."

"So he smiled, poured on the charm and you forgave him."

"Of course! You say that as if it's a trick you haven't use a million times."

"Well you do get mad at me a hundred times for every time you get mad at him."

"Ah, but if you didn't annoy that crap out of me so often you wouldn't have a chance to make it up to me."

"That's true, so can I get you naked tonight instead?"

"Sam is coming over after skating to see the cats."

"Well she is eventually going to go home right?"

"Maybe. I'm going to go have my shower. We'll have dessert when the kids get back."

"I'll join you."

"Sam, you don't like the temperature of my water and I don't like yours. If you are good, I'll let you slather on my body cream."

"But it tastes funny."

"Sam, it's winter I'm not avoiding moisturizer because you like tasting my skin. Go feed the cats, give them half a can each."

"Cinderella, Cinderella." Sam muttered.

Mara chuckled all the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sam fed the cats and had another beer. He sat down and Bea jumped right on to his lap. He talked to her, petted her and scratched her head until she feel asleep in his lap. When he heard his wife calling him he carefully put the cat on the couch and went up the stairs taking them two at a time. He applied her cherry scented cream and had just put her down on the bed when he heard Sam laughing downstairs.

"I told you there was no time, but did you listen? Nooooo so now you are going to be all frustrated."

"You are evil."

"I know, toss me a sweatshirt and my jeans."

Sam sighed as she got dressed and they came downstairs together. Samantha was lying on her stomach on the floor playing with Whiskey. She was running her finger across the carpet and the cat would make contact with his paw. Mara warmed up the brownies and served them with hot chocolate and chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. After dessert Sam and Matty went to find Whiskey and found him on his parents bed.

"Whiskey, this is the wrong room. You want to sleep on a bed, you want to be on mine."

"Matty did you ever hear the saying that a cat does as it pleases? If you want Whiskey in your room pretend you don't."

Matty picked up the cat and brought him into his room anyway. As soon as he was let go Whiskey took off and dashed back to Sam and Mara's bed. Samantha started laughing and ended up flopping on Matty's bed, still giggling.

"You think you are so cleaver." Matty muttered.

"I don't think, I know." Sam countered with a grin.

Matty decided it would be easier to ignore his friend than to give her ego more room to grow. She stuck out her tongue at him and rolled a bit to pick up Ralph, the donkey Josh had given him at birth. She was muttering something about boys to Ralph that he couldn't quite hear but he found himself noticing how adorable she looked doing it.

"Sam, you look better today that you did last night?"

"What do you mean?" She asked offended.

"You looked pretty last night but it wasn't you, it was like you were playing some character in a play. You look like the real you now."

"So you didn't like my dress?"

"It was OK, I'm just saying that I don't know why you wore fake boobs, it's not you."

"I wanted the dress to look better without having to have it taken in. You don't mess with a designer dress."

"I don't know much about fashion but I think it's silly to try to disguise your natural beauty."

"You think I'm beautiful Matty?"

"No, I know you are beautiful." Matty said with a grin and walked away to get Whiskey again.

Sam was still sitting there with an open mouth and a big grin when Mara came in with more hot chocolate and brownies. She looked at her God daughter and chuckled. She left the tray on Matty's desk and went to find her son.

"Sweetie, what did you say to Sam? She looks gob smacked."

"I told her she was beautiful."

"Ah. Darling, it looks like Whiskey is quite comfortable on my bed. If you move him, he'll only come back again."

"I know, he's my cat though."

"Sweetie, we don't control cats, they control us. Bea is sitting on your Dad's lap. Why don't you pick her up and bring her to your room. If you pet her she may just stay."

"Sam said they announced Dad's first state trip to Ottawa. Am I going?"

"Of course."

"Where are we going to stay? At your house?"

"I don't think so, Aunty Dani would have to move out for a few days."

"It would be worth it if I could kick the evil sisters out."

"Matty you are bad. I think we'll stay at Rideau Hall."

"Can Sam come with us to keep me company?"

"I was thinking of asking Michael."

"He's been ignoring me. I don't want to be ignored. I have fun with Sam."

"I'll get your Dad to ask Ginger in the morning."

"Thank you."

Matty and Mara went downstairs together. Matty picked up Bea and Mara sat down beside her husband.

"You want another brownie?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Why did our son come steal our cat?"

"Whiskey has decided he likes our bed over Matty's and he's not too happy about it. I told him to try to charm Bea."

"If both cats end up on our bed every night you're going to have to make it up to me."

"Matty wants Sam to go to Ottawa with us. I told him you'd ask Ginger in the morning."

"Noah is already coming since I'm bringing Josh and I'm sure you are bringing Donna."

"So one more kid isn't going to throw everything topsy turvy, besides it will make your son happy."

"I thought making Matty happy was your job?"

"Every so often I think it's good to share the wealth." Mara replied with a grin and cuddled up with her husband.

"Feeling generous today are we?"

"Maybe. So what's this meeting on Thursday about?"

"It's Thursday?"

"Yes and you didn't answer me."

"They need to create a dead President's file for me. I told Josh I was dead so what did I care and that you are the one that needs to be consulted."

"Geez, that will be a fun meeting. Not! I don't like thinking about you dying on me."

"I know, I don't like thinking about it either. I think they do a file for you too."

"Oy, I think our movie needs to be a comedy tomorrow night."

"That was what I was thinking too and no I haven't decided yet. Could you e-mail Thomas the recipe for your taco dip?"

"I stole Donna's recipe but sure. No state funeral Sam."

"Very private, no lying in state."

"Exactly. Is cremation still OK with you?"

"Yeah as long as I don't become kitty litter." Sam teased.

Mara hauled off and swatted him one and he started to laugh. He began tickling her and she kissed him to make him stop. They were in the middle of a heavy makout session when Sam came bounding down the stairs. She looked at her God parents and smiled. They had been called two horny teenagers many times and been the subject of millions of eye rolls but Samantha thought it was great that they were still so passionately in love with each other after 20 years. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Mara pushed Sam's arm away so she could see her God daughter. "Hi Sweetie."

"Hi, I better get going. Thanks for dessert it hit the spot perfectly. I'll see you at the movies tomorrow night."

"Where are the cats currently?" Mara asked.

"Bea is on Matty's pillow and Whiskey is at the foot of your bed."

"I'll walk you out." Sam walked his name sake out to the car and waved good bye.

When he returned the night agents arrived to take their places in the house. Sam recycled his beer bottle and went upstairs. Mara was sitting on Matty's bed petting Bea and talking to their son. Sam sat down higher on the bed and joined them for a few minutes before telling Matty he should get ready for bed. He left the room and changed for bed. He was underneath the covers for ten minutes before Mara entered the room.

"Don't forget to ask Ginger about Ottawa." She reminded him as she turned around and spoke quietly to the two agents on either side of their door and closed it. She pulled her sweat shirt off and tossed it on her fainting couch. Her jeans were next and before Sam could really enjoy the view of his naked wife she was straddling him.

"I hope you aren't just messing with my mind."

"Now would I do that?" She asked with a grin.

"In a heartbeat." Sam chuckled.

"Don't worry dear, I plan on messing with your body not your mind."

"There is a God." Sam said quietly, almost to himself.

Matty was about to fall asleep when he heard his mother moan. A minute later he heard her again and sighed. He picked up his pillow and Ralph and carried them into Jenna's room. He came back and brought Bea with him. He closed Jenna's door and happily couldn't hear his mother.

The agent at Matty's door wished he didn't have to be listening to Mara and wished it was possible for him to wear ear plugs. About fifteen minutes later, the lead agent felt sorry for Peter and told him that he was allowed to sit at the bottom of the stairs.


	6. Atlanta

"So what time are you leaving for Atlanta?" Sam asked his wife as she climbed into bed and made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Wake me up when you leave. I think the plane is leaving at eight, but it can't leave without me."

"Be prepared for the question."

"I know, right now I'm deciding on the totally snotty answer or the so you want to go a few rounds with me answer."

"I don't recommend either one and Carol will kill you if you go for the fight one."

"I don't know why I let myself get talked into going to this luncheon. They better have an open bar."

"It's a lunch not dinner dear and they are giving you an award."

"I thought Southern women hated me."

"Me too, with the exception of Ainsley and Leslie." Sam chuckled. "So you'll be home in time for dinner?"

"I should be. I'm picking up Sal's. I'll call him from the plane on the way home."

"The last time I set foot in Sal's was election day. I miss my mobility."

"Tell me about it. Good night dear."

"Night Mar."

Sam fled the house after quickly kissing his wife. Mara was generally grumpy in the morning but when she had to be up before seven she was down right miserable. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, took her thyroid pill and went upstairs to get dressed. On her way out she kissed Matty and made sure his alarm was set. She wasn't surprised that everyone ignored her and didn't even say good morning to her. It didn't take her agents long to realize that she was not a morning person. Why talk to someone who at best would grumble at you and at worst bite your head off.

Sam was enjoying his sixth cherry danish when Ginger walked in with a few messages. She grabbed a danish and then picked up the tray.

"Ginger?"

"Sam, you are going to make yourself sick. These danishes are heavenly but I've put on five pounds since you took office and I'm sure you've put at least that much on. I called Thomas to cancel the danish order and had him replace it with a fruit platter with some low fat cheese and multigrain crackers. I will not let you clog your arteries on my watch."

"Josh is going to be mad at you."

"Josh, of all people, shouldn't be eating danishes as a steady diet. I'm not scared of One Fry."

"Can we negotiate this? How about twice a week."

"How about once a week and not on Wednesdays since you eat crap at movie night."

"I can live with that."

"Good. The Joint Chiefs should be here in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Ginger. If Mara calls, put her through."

"She calls you directly. She calls me to talk to me."

"I know but if she's not using her cell she'll call you."

Just as Ginger closed the door, Josh walked in from his office looking for the tray of danishes.

"We've been cut off."

"I was wondering how long it would take Donna to cut us off."

"It wasn't Donna, it was Ginger."

"Ginger! Ginger isn't the boss of us."

"Yeah, she is. Face it buddy, we've got a long line of women who are the boss of us."

"Who ever said that women were the fairer sex had it all wrong. No one knows how to manipulate better than a woman. They fight dirty and take no prisoners."

"Did you and Donna have a fight last night?"

"No."

"Did you loose an argument?"

"Do I ever win an argument with Donna?"

Sam started laughing.

"Please! You are the President and you need a coupon to win an argument with Mara." Josh teased.

"Did you come in here for a reason?"

"No, I just wanted a danish or four. What's next?"

"I've got a meeting with the Joint Chiefs and I don't know about you."

"Kay, I'll see you later."

Sam's meeting went better than expected and he had time to do some paper work before his next meeting. He was actually looking forward to the meeting because it would begin the war he was waging on cancer. He was meeting with Doctor Melanie Webber, director of the Society of Clinical Oncology. Sam was shocked at how young she looked and he couldn't help mentioning it. Melanie assured him that his flattery was appreciated but she was actually his age. He asked about her family and then told her he intended to wage a war on cancer during his first term and that a cure would be found in a decade. Dr. Webber was momentarily stunned and wondered if Sam has a clue what that would involve. When he started telling her who the government planned on consulting and asking for professional opinions, ideas and suggestions a surge of energy shot through her body. She asked him where the funding would come from. Sam gave her several possible ways including covering clinical trials under Medicare and Medicaid, Science and Technology Democrats and the pharmaceutical companies. She was excited for the first time in nearly a decade and guaranteed Sam that she would help him move heaven and earth to make it a reality. She pledged to help in any way possible including facing the press as a recognized expert .

"Dr. Webber, would you agree to spend any free time you have acting as my liaison? We need to foster an atmosphere of sharing scientific developments. A researchers work in China combined with work done in England could become a major key. We need to know what has been discovered, what hasn't' worked and what shows promise."

"It's not going to be easy to get researchers and R&D from pharmaceutical companies to share but I'm ready to be the biggest school yard bully they ever came across."

"Wonderful, my second mother, Abbey Bartlet has also agreed to be charming or scare the crap out of the right people too."

Melanie chuckled, "I heard that she was a force to be reckoned with during President Bartlet's term."

"Yes, she was and still is. My wife lives to make her proud."

"I look forward to working with you both. I hear that your wife is not so much a force as a category 5 hurricane."

"She's more like a category 10. That said, if you ever need help: the mere mention of her name moves mountains and sends the peasants scampering about her business. Shortly after we first met, I described her as the political weapon of choice for any battle. The mere threat of her wrath keeps foreign leaders in line."

"It must be nice to have such a powerful ally sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Yes, it also keeps me awake some night too. After twenty years, I still have no solid idea of what she will choose to care about at any given moment. I've had my head bitten off and been given praise over the most bizarre things since we met. "

"I hope I have a chance to meet her. She sounds fascinating."

"That she is. Thank you again for your help."

"I'm glad to help Mr. President."

Sam hit the intercom and called Ginger in. "This is Ginger, she's more than my assistant, she's part wife, part pit bull and part evil dictator. Please make sure that Ginger has any possible contact information for you."

"Right this way Dr. Webber."

"Ginger if we are going to be talking as often as I think we will, please call me Melanie."

"Follow me then Melanie. Sam, Jenna just told me that CSPAN is going to cover Mara's speech. The questions will be coming any minute."

"Thanks." Sam turned on the TV in his office.

"You call him Sam?"

"I've known him for eons and both of us don't like formal titles."

Sam smiled when he saw Mara on camera. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress, the ruby necklace he gave her on Valentine's Day with the matching earrings and red strappy heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and he wished she was in town so her could ravish her.

"Ambassador, how do you respond to the charges that you wield too much power and influence over your husband?"

"The day I stop telling my husband what I think he should do is the day I die. I think the first day we meet, Sam realized that selective hearing was a very important skill to develop. I never wait to give my opinion, yet at the end of the day Sam must act on his conscious and do what he thinks is in the best interest of his country. Bare this in mind, if I wielded as much power as some misguided people would like you to believe, this President, would not have a job because we have a Prime Minister in Canada and Georgia would be the 34th Canadian province."

"God I love her." Sam said to his empty office and hit speed dial on his cell phone.

Mara felt her phone vibrate and skillfully glanced at the display while answering another question.

"It is true, I never intend on becoming a US citizen. Excuse me for a moment." Mara stepped away from the podium but forgot to flick of her body microphone.

He watched on the screen as she stepped away from the podium and picked up her phone. He muted the volume so there wouldn't be any interference.

"Hi Honey, what's up?"

"I was just watching you and told the air that I love you. I figured maybe I should tell you in person."

"Well I'm waiting."

"J'taime, my fire breathing dragon. I canceled my last meeting of the day and I'm shipping Matty over to Ginger's for the evening. How fast can you get home?"

"Why Mr. President, it sounds like you are planning to seduce me tonight."

"I will succeed too."

"It's a shame you can't be on the plane or we could renew our status in the mile high club for this year. Guess we'll just have to wait for our vacation."

"How about the trip to Ottawa?"

"The flights not long enough."

Sam was about to respond when Jenna came barreling in to the office. "Dad her mike is live!"

"Umm Sweetie, I think you forgot to turn off your mike because CSPAN is broadcasting your end of the conversation. Don't swear!"

"Crap! I guess it's a good thing I wasn't weighing in on a international matter. I'll see you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mara turned off her phone and went back to the podium. "Sorry about that, my husband just called to tell me he missed me. Are there any other questions?"

She answered a few more questions and then left. Donna didn't say anything until they were back on the plane. She looked at Mara and she chuckled.

"I guess I'm not allowed near body mikes again."

"Definitely, it wasn't great but it wasn't like you were having phone sex. "

"We didn't have enough time, but if Sam had nothing to do for a few minutes it might have gone that way."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"There is nothing you can do about us." Mara laughed.

"So what does Sam have planned?"

"I'm bringing home pizza and he pawned Matty off on Ginger for the night. That is all I know."

"Yeah he has plans for your body tonight."

"I assume you are bringing Noah with you to Ottawa."

"Yes, Ginger offered to look after him but I think he'll have fun."

"I guess Ginger doesn't want to go so she doesn't have to worry about making time for her in-laws."

"It's too bad that they don't see what a gem she is. I still give Ryan credit for telling his parents that he would not stand for them slighting her."

"Ryan is a keeper, see when I play match maker I'm really good."

"Leslie seems to be happy."

"I hope so since she's pregnant."

"No way!"

"Yup, she's due in six months."

"What are you going to do without her for a year?"

"Go on a sabbatical." Mara replied wishing she wasn't kidding.

"I guess Leslie will find someone and train her. Mind you, finding you an assistant will be as bad as finding Josh an assistant."

"We are unique individuals with specific demands."

"So is that what egomaniacal is being called these days?" Donna teased.

"Funny, so very funny." Mara replied drolly

"Josh tells me that Jenna isn't going to Ottawa."

"Yeah, ever since her parents died Ottawa is not her favourite place. She tries to avoid it whenever she can. "

"I forgot, Sue and Steve were killed near Ottawa. They were going to pick her up."

"Yes they were. She is going to want to bury herself in work until we get back. Toby is going to stay behind and Jacob is going to meet her when he gets off everyday to make her go home."

"That sounds like a good idea. Have they set a date yet?"

"No, I stopped asking because it only gets her upset. How's Noah doing?"

"Fine, he tripped a girl in his class the other day and played the innocent card with his teacher and apologized, because it was a mistake. His teacher bought it. I however, know how much he despises this girl because she is always bugging him. I know the little bugger did it on purpose but I can't nail him."

"He's a smart little criminal." Mara laughed.

"Did Matty ever do anything like that?"

"Yeah but he tells me what happened then gives me his puppy dog face and says it was wrong but can you blame me? Now he tells me that he can't help it because he doesn't suffer fools lightly."

"How do you punish someone just like you?"

"Exactly, I tell him he's bad and not to do it again and he smiles and say's he'll try but he offers no guarantees."

"Now I see why Sam looses his patience with you both sometimes."

"We are unique individuals."

"You are something, what I'm not so sure."

"So when was the last time Josh seduced you?"

"Last week. Noah was asleep and unlike you I'm fairly quiet. I feel so sorry for your detail."

"We send them down to the kitchen and they go without hesitating for a second. I must have woken Matty up the other night because I fond him in Jenna's room with the door closed. He took his pillow, Ralph and Bea. "

"He still sleeps with Ralph?"

"Yes, most of the time he just sits by his pillow but I've seen him tucked in his arms. Whenever he climbs into bed with me he takes Tedzy off me for a cuddle."

"He takes Tedzy off you? You still sleep with Tedzy?" Donna asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I hold Tedzy and Sam holds us both."

Donna simply shook her head and changed the topic. Mara called Sal just before she landed and he brought her order out to the car to save himself from a security sweep. Having an agent watching him make the pizza was nerve racking enough. Mara called Sam who was still at work. The Limo drove straight to the White House, dropping Donna off and picking up Sam.

"So does Carol want to hurt me?" Mara asked after Sam kissed her hello.

"No, she actually thought it was cute. She said she'll spin it as we are a real married couple who are still madly in love with each other."

"What a crock!" Mara laughed evilly causing Sam to crack up.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

Sam happily obliged his wife all the way home. He carried the pizza in and set it on the coffee table.

Samuel, we are eating at the table like civilized people. Go get two plates and grab me a pop. I'm going to change.

"Wear just the heels back down."

Mara ignored him but after taking her clothes off she wrapped herself in his plush robe and padded downstairs barefoot. Sam gave her a wolfish whistle and smiled. Mara rolled her eyes and started eating a piece of pizza. She was almost at the crust when she felt Sam's hand sliding up her leg.

"You are going to let me eat right" She asked.

Sam knew from her tone that it wasn't a question, it was a demand. He gave her thigh a tender squeeze and picked up another piece of pizza. He got up for a beer and brought her back a root beer.

"Thank you. So how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I met with the director of the Society of Clinical Oncology, Dr. Melanie Webber. I could tell that she was skeptical at first but when I gave her an idea of where I'm going and how I intend to pay for it, I saw the sudden sparkle in her eyes. This is going to happen Mara. She's on board and she's a pretty cool woman."

"She's about our age right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Ellie was telling me about her."

"Ah, then after that energizing meeting I watched this really hot babe in a red dress on CSPAN."

"A hot babe eh?"

Sam started chuckling because he had her. It rarely happened but every so often an 'eh' escaped her lips at the end of a sentence, usually when she was joking around. "Yeah a hot babe eh!"

"Sam, if you want to get anywhere with this hot babe, you'll stop making fun of me."

"Stop, I haven't even started to make fun of you, eh."

"Thank you for stopping. It was a prudent decision." Mara replied and gave him a quick pinch.

"What did Donna say?"

"That I'm not allowed to have a body mike anymore. Did I tell you about Leslie?"

"No, did she sass you good?"

"No, she's pregnant!"

"Wow, how far along?"

"Three months, she told me yesterday."

"My gosh what are you going to do without her for a year?"

"Please don't go there unless you want me so depressed that I don't function for days."

"I won't go there but you can't have Ginger."

"Fair enough. So do you want some ice cream?"

"No, I'm good. Would you like me to get you some?"

"That would be very sweet and put me in a good mood."

"Then I'm on my way. So what are we going to do for Leslie?"

Mara followed him into the kitchen and sat down and the counter bar. "I don't know, throw her an amazing shower at the embassy for work people and throw an even better shower at the bay house for starters."

"Is there a nursery at the Embassy?"

"No, it might be worth looking in to but I had almost a year off with Matty and I wouldn't trade that time for anything. I'm sure Leslie will help me all she can. Let's change the topic."

"Yes Mrs. Seaborn."

"I was thinking, can we push back our departure for Ottawa by a few hours?"

"Why?"

"Well if we are leaving at five can't we leave at eight? Then Matty and Sam can still go to skating."

"This would make Matty happy, which would make you happy, so how can I say no?"

"Thanks. Want a bite?' Mara offered him a spoon of her Cherry Garcia ice cream.

Mara rarely shared her ice cream so even though he didn't want any he took the spoon off her. They continued talking until her ice cream was finished. Sam turned around to wash the bowl and when he turned back she tossed his robe to him and walked away naked. He followed her. When her foot landed on the first stair she turned around and grinned, "See you in bed."

Sam smiled and was convinced that he was the happiest man in the world.


	7. Jokes, Tears and an Ego

While Sam and Mara were making the agents uncomfortable in the kitchen, Samantha and Matty were battling over a game of monopoly. They had already sent Ginger into bankruptcy and Ryan had been stuck in jail for the last two rolls of the dice. Matty always liked playing Monopoly at the Gauthier house because the board was identical to theirs. It was a circa 1960's board that was made in Canada by Collett-Sproule Boxes Limited. The Gauthier's board had belonged to Ryan's family and the Seaborn's board was given to Mara by her grandmother. Matty had always thought it was cool to play with the same board game that his mother did at his age. He landed on the Chance Card and Ryan handed him the card. Matty glanced at the card and his evil laugh of glee was heard.

"Oh geez, I have to go back 3 spaces, to Community Chest."

"Keep chuckling bucko, watch you'll get sent to jail with my criminal father." Sam countered.

Ryan handed Matty the card. "If you were a nice daughter you'd buy this card off me to spring your Dad."

Matty flashed the get out of jail free card at Sam and Ryan.

"Too bad I'm not a nice daughter."

In that instant Ryan decided that his daughter was going down and since Matty was in the best position to do it, all was fair in love and war.

"Matty what would you like in exchange for that card? How about Pacific Avenue?"

"You can't do that Dad! Matty already owns Boardwalk and Park Place, he'll control that entire side of the board!"

"Too bad you weren't a nice daughter!" Matty chuckled, " I'll pay you half it's value."

"I was offering it for free."

"I know but take the $150, you'll need to readjust after being in jail for so long."

"Deal."

The cards and money changed hands Sam's next role landed her on Luxury Tax and she handed over the money to Ginger who had become the banker. Now that Matty owned the green lots he started adding houses and several turns later he had a hotel on every property. A series of unlucky rolls had cost Sam dearly and she eventually was the next to go into bankruptcy. After knocking his daughter out Ryan was happy and he didn't play aggressively anymore which made it easier for Matty to win the game.

"Mom, Dad ganged up on his only daughter!"

"Well, what do you expect when the only family member that could pay his bail refused to? You reap what you sow my dear. Matty do you feel like making us one of your ice cream based drinks?"

"Sure."

Matty raided the freezer and the liquor cabinet. Fifteen minutes later he presented Ginger and Ryan with Amaretto spiked strawberry milkshakes and wild berry milkshakes for Sam and him. Ginger popped some Pillsbury cookies into the oven and presented them.

"Aunty Mara's cookies are much better than this." Sam stated after her third chocolate chip cookie.

"Well I don't love you as much as Mara loves Matty." Ginger replied with a take that look.

"Geez, you bankrupt your mother and refuse to bail out your father and they treat you like a pariah." Sam quipped causing everyone to start laughing.

Meanwhile

"Hey Jen, Margaret e-mailed me today. She wants to know when I'm taking my holidays this year. I have to let her know by the end of next week." Jacob said as he came back from the garbage room.

"Well I can tell you that May is out for sure and our first 100 days aren't over until April 30th so we are looking at two weeks in Anguilla in June."

"I have four weeks this year plus the usual shut down between Christmas and New Year's."

"Wow, I guess being the daughter I can take 4 weeks. If we do a big overseas State trip you might want to tag along and we can extend it. We've only planned Ottawa so far."

"I assume we are house and cat sitting?"

"Yeah."

"I promise, I'm not pressuring you but will I need to save time for a honeymoon, in this calendar year?"

"You caught me on a good day. I know I want a small wedding but it still takes time to plan. Mara planned their wedding in about five months. I can't really even start planning until May. Especially if I end up helping out on the cancer war launch. So that would mean October. How would you feel about a fall wedding?"

"Jenna, I would marry you tomorrow. I don't care about the season. All I care about is you and a church. Have you thought about what flowers you'd like, colour schemes etc.?"

"With greenhouses and the money at my disposal flowers aren't an issue."

"We could get married over your Thanksgiving weekend."

"Each table could have their own turkey with all the fixings!" Jenna said, the excitement in her voice surprising her.

Jacob's entire face lit up in a smile and he leaned over to give her a long kiss. "Can Mara make us a gingerbread wedding cake?"

"Oh my God, that is too perfect! I'm sure she could do it or for us, she'd turn her recipe over to the White House pastry chef."

"So do I mark the weekend of October 9th and the next two weeks off?"

"Yes." Jenna replied without a moments hesitation.

She threw her arms around Jacob and all thoughts were replaced by a hot and heavy, half an hour make out session.

"I really didn't expect you to set a date."

"I know and for that I'm going to reward you with some mind-blowing sex."

"I hate your punishments but God do I love your rewards." Jacob remarked as they headed to their bedroom.

Meanwhile

"So did you read Mara the riot act?" Josh asked as he came downstairs from tucking Noah in.

"No, she pretty much figured out that she wouldn't be allowed to have an open mike anymore. I actually had a hard time not laughing."

"I guess it wasn't that bad. It could have been really bad though."

"I know, luckily Sam didn't have phone sex on his mind."

"I can still hear the punch lines on Conan tonight though."

"Are we going to watch?"

"Just the opening, I'd like to know first hand what Carol is facing in the morning."

"So we have a few hours to kill. I don't have any work, do you?"

"I always have work to do but nothing that won't keep. Do you have an idea how we can spend three hours?"

"Of course I do." Donna replied with a sexy smile.

"I'm game for anything, Darling."

"Great, I'll be back in a minute."

Donna went upstairs and Josh's mind went to it's favourite place. He was wondering if the Catholic School girl uniform would make a long over due return when Donna came downstairs with her arms full of binders and an envelope.

"Donna?"

"I thought we could update the photo albums. There has to be a few years worth of pictures in this envelope that should go into albums."

Josh's face fell and he sank down on the couch. Donna tried to hide her grin and had to bite on her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Doonnna!" Josh whined.

"You said you were game for anything. I want to get this done."

"I need a drink." Josh lamented and went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Donna chuckled to herself. She wondered how much work she could get out of Josh before she gave him a break and pushed him on the couch to have her way with him. She was hoping she could keep her charade up for an hour. Josh returned with his beer looking very sad. Donna took a deep breath and explained to him how they were going to organize the pictures first then put them in albums. After half an hour she heard Josh swear and looked over to see him shaking his hand.

"Damn thing gave me a paper cut!"

"Josh, only you could get a paper cut from a picture. Let me see it."

Josh showed his hand to his wife and pointed out the tiny drop of blood pooling around it. Donna rolled her eyes and got up to get him a small Band-Aid. Josh's work slowed down considerably after that and all that had been accomplished by the end of the hour was sorting the pictures. Josh got up to get another beer and Donna decided to put him out of his misery before he got drunk and sick. She carefully put the pictures in the binders and brought them upstairs. She took the bottle of beer off Josh, had a swig and then brought it into the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses and I don't make love with drunks."

The smile that lit up his face made her chuckle as she ordered him to get naked.

"Yes Mistress Donna."

"Don't make me go find the whip." She teased as she pushed him on to the couch and finished undressing him.

They were lying on the couch talking when Josh happened to glance at his watch and jumped up to look for the remote. When he was still frantically searching a minute later Donna got up, turned on the TV and pushed the channel button until NBC came up. They had only missed the opening credits and who was on the show. Josh sat back on the couch and waited to see what would be said.

Two minutes into the monologue Conan O'Brian started his jokes. "Today during a press conference in Atlanta, The First Lady got a booty call from the President. She brings a whole new meaning to serving at the pleasure of the President." The audience laughed and Donna sighed.

"If you're a world leader you better hope that the President doesn't have his wife on hold too. Think about it: So baby what are you wearing? Mr. President? Oh sorry Premier Chau." The audience didn't laugh very much and Conan made a comment to Max that got a good laugh.

"Well it wasn't great but Leno had more zingers when President Bartlet ran Leo's bike into the tree."

"Mara and Sam aren't watching or our phone would be ringing. Mara is going to be pissed about being called First Lady."

"Yeah but she's messing with over a hundred years worth of tradition what does she expect? The President's wife has always been called the First Lady until she came along."

"You know, I agree with Mara. She has a title, it should be used. Abbey should have been called Dr. Bartlet. Trust me, when the first female is elected President, that tradition will die really fast because he won't be called the First Gentleman unless they are joking around, he'll be called Mister."

"I love it when you get all fired up when you are naked."

Donna turned around and whacked him. "You are such a juvenile idiot Lyman." She huffed and headed up to bed.

"Come on baby, you can agree with Mara but you don't have to act like her and cut me off."

Josh knew he was in trouble when she started counting backwards from ten. At one she flung his pillow at him and told him to enjoy the couch. Josh picked up his pajamas and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet swearing at Mara under his breath.

Meanwhile

"What on earth did your parents do today?" Samantha asked Matty as Conan went to commercial.

"I have no clue maybe someone learned about Bambi?"

"Let's go ask my mom."

"Why don't we announce we are coming in first. I certainly don't want to walk in on your parents..."

"Killing Bambi? Sam laughed.

"You know, I'm regretting telling you about that."

"Come on, it's funny in a sick sort of way."

"Trust me, Jenna and I don't find it funny at all."

Sam snickered again and called out to Ginger. Ryan told them they could come in and they opened the bedroom door.

"What's up guys?" Ryan asked.

"Were you just watching the Tonight Show?" Sam asked.

"No, we are watching a movie on the History channel. Why?"

"Conan just made a few jokes about Mom getting a booty call and serving at the pleasure of the President." Matty answered.

Ginger covered her face with her hands and groaned. She had forgotten about the open mike incident.

"Matty, I wasn't watching but CSPAN was broadcasting your Mom accepting that award in Atlanta today. Then there was a short Q& A session. Jenna was watching it and told me to tell Sam the question part was about to start. I told him. About a minute or so later Jenna came tearing into the office and ran into the Oval Office, telling him Mara's mike was live. From what Jenna told me later, they could only hear Mara's end of the phone conversation which was basically something about him trying to seduce her and wishing they were together for the trip back here."

"Oh, I guess I can ask Jenna in the morning. I hope no one teases me about it at school."

"If they do, just ignore them and they will eventually stop when they don't get a reaction."

"That doesn't always work mom." Sam replied.

"They may not stop right away but then you just walk away from them. Matty do you normally watch the Tonight Show?"

"Usually, I watch the first fifteen minutes, if I like a guest I stay tuned otherwise I go to bed."

"So you've heard a few zingers about your Dad I guess." Ryan stated.

"Yeah but most of them are jokes about how young he still looks. Dad hasn't really made any bone head moves yet."

Ginger chuckled at the yet part and smiled at Matty. "So who are tonight's guests?"

"I sort of forgot when I was trying to figure out what my parents did. I thought maybe Bambi was leaked to the press."

"Bambi?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"It's a long funny story Dad."

"Samantha Nadine! It is not a funny story!" Matty replied in his I've had it with you tone.

Sam's face fell, she couldn't remember the last time Matty was mad at her. Her lower lip trembled and she walked out of the room.

Ginger didn't understand why her daughter was so upset but she let it go. "Sweetie, I'll explain later. Matty it's getting late. Why don't you go to bed. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever is fine."

"Come give me a good night kiss then and off to bed."

He went over and gave Ginger a kiss on the cheek. She pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't let them get you down or they win."

Matty smiled, said good night to Ryan and left closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall and noticed that Sam had closed her door. His pillow was still in her room so he knocked then opened the door. The room was dark except for the flickering light of the TV. Matty heard her sniffle and a change in commercials and the hall light cast just enough light that he saw a tear running down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You are sitting there crying because nothing is wrong?"

"What do you want?"

"My pillow is still in here."

She launched it at him and he caught it after it bounced in his face. "So you are sitting there hugging my pillow and crying for no reason. Yeah that makes a lot of sense, not!"

"Go to bed Matty."

"Do you really think I'm going to be able to sleep knowing that you are across the hall crying in the dark?"

"It's nothing, I just saw a sappy commercial that always makes me cry."

"Really which one?"

"Umm..."

"Yeah not buying that story. Care to try another one?"

"Just leave me alone, it's nothing."

"Is it that time of month?" Matty asked knowing he'd get a truthful reaction out of her.

A stuffed bear hit him squarely in the nose. "Matty what kind of chauvinistic idiotic question is that?"

"If you are crying for no good reason it is a perfectly logical question. It would explain it, you are crying because your hormones are going crazy."

Sam groaned and flung another stuffed animal at his head. He chuckled and sat down on the side of her bed, facing her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waiting for an answer and I'm not moving until I get one."

Sam growled and sunk down in bed, pulling the covers over her and kicking him in the process of getting comfortable. She turned her back towards him and tried to will herself to sleep. Fifteen minutes later she was still awake and she knew Matty was still sitting there. She could feel him staring a hole in her shoulder.

"Will you go to bed and let me get some sleep!" She hissed.

"As soon as you spill the beans, I'll leave."

"Fine, it is that time of month now will you go away!"

"Sorry, not buying that story either."

"You are the most frustrating person on the face of the earth!"

"No, I believe that title belongs to my Mom." Matty replied.

Sam could picture the self satisfied little grin on his face and she wanted to clobber him. She kicked him instead. Matty only sighed and her toe hurt from connecting with his knee cap. She ignored him for another twenty minutes before finally speaking.

"I'm no longer talking to you, good night.."

"Good night but I'm not going anywhere."

Sam muttered that he was unbelievable and made herself comfortable again. An hour later, Matty's back was getting sore and he was yawning but he refused to budge. He yawned again and Sam heard him.

"You're yawning you idiot, would you just go to bed."

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" Matty chuckled.

Sam let out a low scream of frustration and smashed him in the head with her pillow.

"Impervious." Matty stated.

She grabbed her pillow, huffed loudly and made herself comfortable again, with her back towards him. Another twenty or so minutes later, she felt a shift on the bed and she finally thought he had given up. A second later she felt the mattress move again and she turned around to see Matty lying down on top of the covers, his pillow beside hers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My back was getting sore."

"Well if you went to your own bed, you wouldn't have that problem."

"Yes, but since you refuse to tell me why you were crying I'm forced to make due."

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn, you are really starting to get on my nerves now!"

"Well you know how to make me leave."

"Yeah, I'll scream for my Mom."

"Who do you think she'll be more upset with? Me for being concerned about you, or you for waking her up at two in the morning when this situation could have been easily resolved hours ago."

"I hate you."

"Not buying that story either."

She gave him the evil eye and went back to her position. She eventually moved and turned to face him. He smiled at her and she was torn between wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all and punching him in the face for keeping her awake and making her cry in the first place. She stuck her tongue out at him instead. The battle of wills was eventually ended when they both fell asleep.

When Ginger went in to wake Matty up the next morning and he wasn't there, she assumed he was already in the kitchen. She walked into her daughter's room and found Matty asleep next to her daughter but on top of the covers. The TV was still on so she figured they had stayed up to watch something and fell asleep.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Ginger chimed.

"You still here?" Sam grumbled.

"Yup, I see you are talking to me again."

"Mother please force this royal pain in the..."

"Samantha Nadine, watch your language!"

"Butt to leave my room. I'm not getting dressed with him in here!"

"I certainly hope not. Matty, she's grumpy in the mornings, sort of like your mom..."

"I get it and I accept your apology on her behalf." Matty replied and gave Sam a take that look.

He was rewarded with a whack in the face with her pillow and a good shove that pushed him out of bed. Matty simply rolled his eyes and left the room with his pillow while Ginger looked at her daughter like she had three heads.

"Samantha was that called for?" she asked.

"Not only was it called for, it was necessary." Sam replied.

"I don't know what's gotten into you this morning young lady but I suggest you snap out of it pronto! What on earth are those stuffed animals doing all over the floor?"

"They were my ammunition."

"Well pick them up and put them where they belong before you come downstairs."

Sam came downstairs fifteen minutes later and found Matty and her Mom laughing at the kitchen table.

Ginger had called to let her assistant know that she'd be late and made her blueberry pancakes. Sam poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to eat.

"Since when do you drink coffee in the morning?" Matty asked.

"I'm not talking to you remember." Sam replied with an evil grin.

"What is it with you two today? Start acting your ages instead of your shoe sizes."

"I started drinking coffee when I realized I had Mr. Sheppard for English Lit this year. I need the caffeine so I don't fall asleep listening to him drone on during first period."

"But you had no problem subjecting me to him in your quest to make me go to your school. I'm not going to have to listen to anyone drone on."

"Mom, can I be home schooled too?" Sam asked.

"You are trouble just like your mother and father." Ginger sighed.

Matty chuckled, he was going to quip something back but Ginger was starting to look frazzled so he gave her a break.

"Want a lift to school Sam?"

"Sure, I have no problem pulling up in a bullet proof limo. See you at dinner Mom."

Ginger listened to them tear up the stairs and tear back down them again. She heard the door open and close and sat down to finish Samantha's coffee. She picked up the phone and dialed Sam.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I'm having one of those days. Can I trust you to not burn down our offices and stay home today?"

"It's a little late for me to stay home Ginger Ale."

"Samuel Norman..."

"I'm just messing with you Ginger. Go to the spa and bring me the bill in the morning. I hope Matty isn't part of having a day."

"Not directly."

"Do I want to know?"

"No but you're going to have one of those days when you get home tonight."

"Care to give me a heads up?"

"Matty and Sam were watching the Tonight Show last night. They wanted to know what his parents had done. He thought maybe Bambi was leaked to the press. I take it you didn't watch it."

"No, Mara and I were a little bit busy having Bambi."

"Sounds like I'm about to have one of those days too, save room for me at the spa."

Ginger laughed and hung up on him. Sam looked at his watch and figured he had fifteen minutes of peace and quite before senior staff started.

On the way to Samantha's school Matty asked her again why she was crying.

"Will you give it a rest?"

"No."

"All I have to do is ignore you until I get to school. The Secret Service can't participate in a kidnapping."

Matty took out his cell phone and called home.

"What?" Mara yawned.

"Morning Mommy."

"Morning my love, what's up?"

"Can I shadow Sam at school today?"

"Do you have anything due today?"

"No."

"Then be my guest. I'll call your school when I wake up a bit more."

"I'll get Leslie to do it."

"That's an even better idea."

"We'll drop Sam off at home and then I'm come to the Embassy."

"Kay, see you then. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

"Of all the sneaky, underhanded, evil..."

"You are in awe of my manipulative powers aren't you?" Matty chuckled.

"Fine, I'm introducing you as my show and tell project!"

"Umm Matty, you need to give us more than ten minutes notice for this type of thing. Why don't we do this another day?" John suggested.

"Hey if it involves me missing first period, I'm all for it." Sam quipped.

"You heard the lady John, we won't mind the delay. Do a full sweep and take your time. We can amuse ourselves in the car until the building is secure."

John sighed, he was starting to see why so many people said that he was Mara's son to the core. He watched Sam and Matty bicker for a few more minutes and was ready to kill them both. He did not want to listen to them for a half an hour or more.

"Here's the deal. Matty you get to throw us for a loop, Sam you get to conveniently arrive in your first period class with five minutes left. In exchange, you both stop that infernal bickering! Sam just tell him why you were crying so he'll shut up!"

"Hey Secret Service agents can't talk to the President's son like that." Sam complained. She didn't want to let Matty win.

"I do object to the shut up part, John." Matty replied with a grin.

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn, do not make me call your Mother!" John threatened knowing it would shut them both up and he was correct.

Not another word was spoken until they pulled up at Samantha's school. Three agents got out of the car, leaving the driver and John. Sam told Patrick what her schedule was for the day and how to get to the office. A few minutes later, another two cars pulled up and more agents entered the school for the sweep.

"John, how could there be a security risk, even I didn't know I'd be going inside until a few minutes ago."

"We can't take that chance Matty. Don't sign anything, you can't do a student newspaper interview if they ask..."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because his parents laid down an iron clad rule about the press. They can not follow Matty unless he is participating in a national event or prior permission has been granted by the Ambassador or the President. They are not allowed to ask him any questions. Therefore, even the amateur press must be handled the same way in order to avoid future set ups."

"Oh."

"Matty you absolutely can not put us through the paces today. Your Mother would have my head if some idiot jock decides to trip you as you go rushing out in front of us."

"I understand John. I promise I'll behave, this one I'm not so sure about."

"Samantha?"

"I'll behave too but he is still my show and tell exhibit."

"I believe John ordered you to tell me why you were crying."

Sam let out a loud scream that made the driver jump and gave John a headache.

"I changed my mind. Matty if you ask her one more time why she was crying, I'm canceling this and calling your mother!"

"But John..."

"Don't but John me, Matthew. She's a girl, girls cry all the time for no valid reason, end of discussion!"

Sam smiled sweetly at John and stuck her tongue out at Matty. John wondered what on earth had gotten into them this morning and hoped it was a one time thing not a soon to become a regular occurrence. If he had to endure day after day of the Matty and Sam bickering hour he was going to quit the Secret Service.

Samantha's principal nearly had a heart attack when three Secret Service Agents walked in to the office. Once Patrick explained why they were there, his vision of a student being taken into custody disappeared. After the sweep was completed Patrick went back to the car to get Matty and Samantha.

She was thrilled because she missed her entire English class and her next class was one of her favourites: drama. While there was a certain fuss made over Matty's presence it was nothing that left him or Sam feeling uncomfortable.

When lunch time rolled around Sam brought him into the cafeteria since he had no lunch. He wasn't impressed with the large windowless room with pale blueish walls, rows of tables and uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. He looked at the cafeteria menu and wasn't impressed. Once he saw the food he was appalled.

"They expect you to eat this crap?" He muttered to Sam.

She laughed, "Why do you think I bring my lunch? The fries are passable. Buy us one and I'll split my sandwich with you."

"Yeah I'm going to miss this great experience but I'll just have to make do with my Mom's gourmet lunches or the food court in Canada Place. Lick's for lunch will be such a hardship. "

"Oh shut up!" Sam giggled.

He bought a large fry, an orange juice and three apples. He figured he could trust the taste of the apples. Sam bought him over to the place she normally ate lunch. She gave him half of her roast beef sandwich and started eating the fries. Matty tasted one and with ketchup it passed as something resembling a French fry.

"Well McDonald's has nothing to worry about. So is Michael ignoring you again?"

"He was OK yesterday. He should be along in a few minutes. Damn, I forgot my journal for next class. I'll be back in two minutes. Don't eat all my fries."

Matty felt stupid sitting at the table by himself with agents all around the perimeter. He hoped Michael would hurry up. He concentrated on an apple until he heard his name being called out. He turned around and wished he hadn't. A former friend of Sam's was heading his way.

"Matty! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages. How are you doing?"

"It's Matthew and I'm doing perfectly fine."

"It's a shame someone as hot as you is sitting all alone. Let me keep you company."

"I'm fine thank you and I'm sorry I don't know you. Have we met?"

Her face fell for a moment. "I should be hurt that you don't remember me, we use to play together."

"We did?" Matty asked trying to keep his disbelief at her nerve out of his voice. He wanted her to say Sam's name so he could suddenly remember and give her a piece of his mind.

"Of course silly, it was only about five years ago. I'm Sandy Keating."

"Sally?"

"No, Sandy! I'm friends with Sam."

"Sorry but I know all of Sam's friend and Sally, sorry a Sandy is not one of them." (I can't believe the witch said she was her friend)

"Well we aren't exactly close anymore, we hang with different crowds now."

Sam was on her way back and stopped short when she saw Sandy. It didn't surprise her that Sandy would try to charm Matty now that he was the First Son but she couldn't believe that Matty was sitting there talking to her.

"Patrick, how long has she been there?"

"She arrived maybe a minute after you left. Do you know her? Could she be a threat?"

"Oh she's a threat all right! She's an evil, two faced, conniving bitch but I guess you can't haul her away for that."

"I'm afraid not. Want to know what she's saying?"

"What?"

" I'm not suppose to do this but if she's as bad as you say, I can chalk it up to looking out for the best interest of my protectee"

"Huh?"

Patrick talked into his cuff and a moment later he grinned. A few seconds later he started relaying her end of the conversation to Samantha.

"Do you remember me now?"

"Not really."

"You use to try to pull my ponytail all the time but I'd never let you."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Well then why don't we get reacquainted." She moved to sit down and Matty stopped her.

"Sorry you have to have prior clearance to sit with me. In fact you might want to back up a step or two just so that my agents don't get more nervous than they are right now. They are armed."

John chuckled to himself when he heard Matty. He knew the President's son had a very sharp mind and was great at remembering even the smallest details. He was sure Matty was up to something and being Mara's son it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh OK, so what's it like living in the White House? Can you have friends over? I bet you could throw a cool party there."

When Patrick relayed that information to Sam she snorted and told him that all she was out for was an invite to the White House.

"I wouldn't know, of course and I wouldn't want to."

It took Sandy a moment to realize that he had just answered all of her questions at once. She was starting to get frustrated, her plans to chat Matty up weren't going very well.

"There's a party at a friend of mine's house on Friday night would you like to go?"

"Sorry, I don't like parties which is good since I'm not allowed to go to stranger's houses for security reasons. Sam and I usually hang out Friday nights, you could come over to her place." Matty was pretty sure he'd just laid his trap.

"Oh umm, that's nice of you but maybe I could come by the White House another time?"

"I don't hang out at the White House. We can do it another day. I mean if you and Sam are friends I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Maybe you can renew your friendship?"

"Like that will ever happen." She muttered.

"What?" Matty asked

"Nothing."

After hearing Sandy's latest answer Sam realized that Matty was up to something and she told Patrick she'd hear the rest in person. She started walking to the table and was out of sight but just inside hearing range when she heard Matty.

"Wait a second, now I remember you. You called Sam a stupid baby because she had gone to the park with me and she refused to dump me to go with you and .. what was her name... Mary! The two of you started to taunt her by singing some stupid song, something like do you still suck your thumb baby girl, did you forget how to tie your shoes."

Tear started rolling down Samantha's face. Matty had remembered the song, she was sure he could sing it in it's entirety if she asked him to. She couldn't believe that teasing that had hurt her, made such an impact on Matty. She also knew that she loved him with all her heart.

"I... We...were just teasing her. We were stupid kids, kids do stupid things."

"True but you made a conscience decision to deliberately hurt Sam's feelings and be mean to her. Sam has done a lot of stupid kid things but she has never gone out of her way to hurt someone's feelings. So please leave. I don't associate with people who hurt my best friend."

Sandy's jaw and face dropped. "Well I never! You think because you are the First Son that you can dismiss me! I'll have you know that I never liked you. I only came over here so I could get an invite to the White House."

"Yeah well that won't be happening for the next eight years! I also knew that was what you were after. You couldn't have been more obvious if you tried. You probably think you are so sophisticated and clever but all you are is an uncouth, shallow and insecure wannabee. You wouldn't know class if it smashed you in the head. Now get out of my face before I call my agents over here."

"Wait until I tell the press about how rude you are!"

"Be my guest, I have several witnesses who heard every word you said. I also have an excellent memory so when I recall word for word our conversation it will match up with what my agents say. I'll sue you for defamation of character."

"I also just heard every word you said from your little mutter about like that would ever happen. You are right though, I'd never want to renew my friendship with you. Get lost before you bring more trouble than you can imagine upon yourself. No one will want to associate with you when they find out what a liar you are!" Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Sandy.

"Miss, you've been asked to leave. If you do not leave I'll have to take you into custody. I'm in a good mood so I'll forget that you just threatened the President's son. I can take you into custody for that too. Making any threat is taken very seriously. You wouldn't want to be arrested in front of your entire school would you?" John stated.

"You two babies deserve each other!" She muttered and walked away.

Sam and Matty both noticed that she was looking rather pale and scared. John rolled his eyes, he stretched the truth a tad, he did hear her make a threat, but he also knew it was just the prattle of a teenager who was finally given her comeuppance.

"I thought she'd never leave." Matty stated then he looked at her. "Hey, you've been crying again. What's going on with you?"

Sam threw her arms around him in a hug and he hugged her back.

"What's wrong Sam? Is it your Mom or Dad?" He asked softly.

She sighed, "No, it's just girl hormones. I overheard you smack down Sandy. You remembered that song."

"Of course, that was the first time I saw you cry as a result of something not physical. You started biting your lower lip to hold the tears back. Just like you did when you went sliding off the boat dock and smacked your arm on the ladder a few weeks earlier. You tried to hold it in but it just hurt too much."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, I was crying because I was overwhelmed."

"Ah, so why were you crying last night then?" Matty asked with a rakish grin.

Sam smacked him lightly upside the head and groaned, "You are unbelievable! You're worse than a dog with a bone."

"I've discovered that persistence pays off. I wear my victims out if I must. Come on, you wanna tell me."

"If I wanted to tell you, I would have done it last night. It's forgotten now anyway."

"Forgotten? So you were crying because of something I did then. What the heck did I..."

"For crying out loud, you snapped my head off in my parents room. You haven't used that tone with me in years. Not since I took your science project to look at and accidentally dropped it ."

"Dropped it? You shattered it in to a million pieces. I'm sorry for using that tone but you were ticking me off. I told you I didn't find Bambi references funny."

"Whatever, I told you it's forgotten. I was mad at you last night but I just got over it."

"Actually, I think you got over it in the limo when you told me I was your show and tell project."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Anyone ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass?"

"Watch you language young lady." Sam teased.

"Oh bite me!"

He was about to respond when he saw Michael in the distance and waved him over. Michael had been on his way to have lunch with Samantha but seeing Matty made him want to go in a different direction. It drove him insane that he wanted Sam but Sam wanted Matty. Matty was clueless and too young to even care about Sam in his opinion. He only wanted a chance to prove to Sam that he was right for her but she made it obvious that she only liked him as a friend.

"Hey Sam, hey Matty."

"We were waiting for you to come by."

"I was actually just dropping by for a minute, I have a group project meeting in five minutes in the Library. What are you doing here Matty?"

"Driving me insane." Sam quipped.

"Just insane enough to get the information I wanted out of her. I didn't really want to go to school and I wanted the information so I figured it was time for a tour so I can say I was in a high school once."

"Does it make you want to change your mind?"

"Are you kidding, the woeful excuse for food alone would prevent me from coming here."

Michael laughed, he was all for Matty not being in the same school as Sam. "Well I better go, enjoy the rest of your day. See you tomorrow Sam."

"See ya."

"So what's after lunch?"

"World History."

"Cool, I like History."

Matty and Sam sat back down at the table to eat the now cold fries. Matty liked her history class and found her algebra class pretty easy despite a teacher who he thought sucked. After dropping Samantha off at home, Matty popped over to Canada Place to get a Beaver Tail and brought one back for his Mom and Leslie.

He had to wait a few minutes to see Mara so he ate his tail with Leslie and asked her where exactly his classroom would be.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to be here when you start home schooling. I'll be at home with a month old child."

"Oh Wow, congratulations. So you are due in August? I can baby-sit for you."

"You'll regret that when I hold you to it."

"Nah, I like kids a lot and I like babies too. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Matty. I'll stop by to visit. Maybe I can train you to take over my job for me. I process your Mom's expense reports and revise her schedule ten times a day so there's math. I do all kinds of letters, report summaries, so there's your English and History. I'm the only person on this floor who actually knows where everything is so geography is covered. I put up with your Mother so there is an extreme sport and a bonus of psychology. You can listen to music and doodle while on the phone so we've got the arts taken care of. What do you say?"

Matty laughed, "I'd do it in a heartbeat if the school would let me but I have a feeling I'd only be able to get History credit if that. Maybe I can do something though because they do offer a Co-op course starting in grade ten."

"Maybe we can put our heads together and find you a task."

"Cool I'll let Mom know. Who is she talking to now ?"

"Congressmen Timmons from..."

"New Hampshire. Grandpa Jed doesn't hate him but he doesn't like him either."

"That's about how we feel about him too." Leslie laughed. "Are you looking forward to going to Ottawa?"

"Yes, it's two weeks away, if I don't have to see my evil cousins it will be even better. I love visiting Ottawa. I try to picture mommy wandering around the city on a mission for Beaver Tails or to scare the daylights out of someone."

"That's how I picture her ." Leslie chuckled.

Mara's door opened and the Congressmen walked out into the hall.

"Matthew, nice to see you."

"Hello Congressman Timmons. How are you doing?"

"Fine Matthew. How about you?"

"Pretty good considering I'm living in a fish bowl."

"That's the spirit. Have a good day."

"You too Sir."

Mara came to the door a minute later. "Well hello there handsome, I smell cinnamon."

"I brought you a Beaver Tail."

"You da man, my love."

"Yes I am." Matty replied with a confident grin.

"Leslie can you find me some pins I need to do an emergency de-egoing." Mara teased.

"Coming right up boss." Leslie chuckled before Mara, Matty and the Beaver Tail went into her office.


	8. Things Tend to Change

Monday, March 8, 2021

Air Force One- Andrews Airforce Base.

Carol looked at the message on her Blackberry and smiled. CJ had sent her a quick message telling her that she'd do a great job on her first State Trip. The highlight of Carol's first hundred days so far was reading all the messages left by previous press secretaries in the bullet proof vest. Most of them made her laugh, a few made her cry and one left her shaking her head wondering if the author was on some drug at the time. CJ had written her a separate ten page letter and delivered it in person after the end of her third week. CJ had told her about parts of conversations Carol had only heard the beginning of. About not being in the loop and that Sam was the best one to go to because he'd be straight with her and he hated being out of the loop just as much as CJ. She reminded her that Toby and Josh would be protecting him and while they wouldn't enjoy it, they'd lie to her in a heartbeat or evade her if they thought they could get away with it. She also reminded Carol that Josh was never to set foot in the briefing room without adult supervision. The advice was practical and humorous and Carol treasured it.

She looked at the faces of forty regulars that would be the bain of her existence for the next 8 years and smiled.

"Welcome to Air Force One. Is this the first flight for any of you?"

Six hands went up and after making a quick note of the names she handed the newbies an information package about Air Force One. They were all grateful and Carol knew she had bought some guaranteed positive press for a little while.

"The flight to Ottawa should take us a little over an hour and a half. I'll pass out your press packages in a minute. You will notice a booklet on blue paper. This booklet on Ottawa was lovingly prepared for you by the Ambassador. You are an idiot if you don't try to take advantage of some of her suggestions. We are here for five days and four nights and there will be plenty of time to explore one of the most charming capital cities in the world. You have a death wish if you don't attend one of the scheduled tours of Parliament Hill. The Ambassador may even lead one or two of them herself. Tammy will be passing them around now."

One hand shot up. Carol sighed, "Yes Sarah?"

"It's after seven, why are we still sitting on the tarmac?"

"That would be because our hosts haven't arrived yet. Matty had a prior engagement that only ended fifteen minutes ago. They should be along in about twenty minutes and we will be leaving about ten minutes after that. Your hotel is attached to the Rideau Center Mall so you have no excuses not to bring something home for your loved ones. You will quickly realize that Ottawa is a city for walking. The hotel is a short walk to the By-Ward market, which is not to be missed. I know there is the Beaver Tail stand in Canada Place but the original Beaver Tail stand is in this area. I hope you remembered your skates because the Rideau Canal is open and you will be able to skate on the world's longest rink. I know the First Family has their skates."

"Have you been before Carol?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I went with my parents when I was fifteen. I went for the Bartlet's visit and I went up for a girl's weekend a few years ago with Mara."

"I noticed that Jenna isn't on the passenger list. Is that just an error?" Benita asked.

Carol moaned to herself. She'd warned Jenna that the question would come up but Jenna never gave her an answer of what to say. "Some people always have to stay behind in the White House to hold the fort down. Of course, everyone would like to travel so they take turns. Both Toby and Jenna had tons of work to do this week so Ed and Larry have joined us."

"Carol do you..."

"Betty, I have to take this call, hold on a few minutes.' Carol flipped open her cell phone and smiled. She walked out of hearing range and answered it.

"Hi Mom. Are you in the air yet?"

"No, Lucy we are waiting for the Seaborn's to arrive."

"Ah, tell Matty that I really liked Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing."

"I will. So what did your Dad make for dinner?"

"A salad to go with the pizza from Sal's."

"What's Aidan up to?"

"I don't know and I don't care. He's not bugging me which is a good thing."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Mom. It's a good thing you don't have to travel that often. Maybe I can go with you next time?"

"We'll see about that. Did you call just to say bye?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to Dad?"

"Sure put him on."

"Hi honey."

"Ted, I love you."

"But..."

"I hope that you don't intend on feeding our children junk food all week long."

"Well I got a request for Taco Bell but I promise that will be the last fast food restaurant."

"Fine, I was just worried there for a second that you'd do take out all week. I know you can cook. Why don't you prep your veggies and do a stir fry tomorrow?"

"That's a good idea. So how are the kids behaving?"

"The press not so bad, Sam and Mara aren't on board yet." Carol chuckled.

"I don't envy you having to deal with Sam and Mara. If they get into one of their moods..."

"I know, some mood are better than others but they are all annoying. Hold on a second."

An agent came up to tell Carol that the First Family was just passing through the base gates.

"Sweetie, they have arrived, I've got to go. I'll call you once I'm settled tonight."

"Have a good flight."

"Thanks."

Carol put her phone away and went down the stairs to wait for them. The limo pulled up and she was shocked that Mara actually waited for the door to be opened for her. Matty and Samantha came tumbling out followed by Sam who went straight to the trunk to collect the luggage. An Air Force crew member stepped up.

"We will take care of all of that for you Mr. President."

"Thank you but none of us are helpless. Matty, Sam come get your bags. Mara.."

"Yes?"

"Never mind, I'll take your bag too but would you come get your pillow and Tedzy."

"I'll take them." Matty replied and grabbed the large bag.

Mara grabbed her computer out of the back of the limo and headed right over to Carol. She smiled and was up the stairs and into Sam's office. Matty, Samantha and Sam followed and made a wager over where Mara would be sitting when they opened the cabin door. Sam figured she'd be behind his desk, Matty bet that she'd be in the most comfortable seat in the room and Samantha was sure she'd be reclined on the couch waiting for her pillow so she could have a nap.

Sam said hello to the chief steward who asked what he would like for dinner.

"Could I get back to you in a few minutes?"

"Sure."

He opened the door and laughed. "Sam you are the closest so you get to order dinner. What do we smell? " Sam asked his wife.

"No, I knew everyone was waiting for us."

"Well don't go to sleep. It will take you twenty minutes to fall asleep, then in less than an hour I'll have to wake you up and you'll be all grumpy on me."

Matty sat down on the couch next to his mother and put the bag containing her pillow and Tedzy at her feet. She took Tedzy out and placed him on the other side her. Sam smiled and looked at his namesake.

"What can I order for dinner?" Samantha asked.

"Sandwiches are a good bet. They use to make a great turkey club." Sam answered.

Samantha waited for the steward to knock on the door again and she asked him what they could order. She placed her order and sat down in Sam's chair.

"It's a coup, Dad." Matty laughed.

"She won the bet son." Sam replied picking up Tedzy and sitting down beside his wife.

"So do I have to make any appearances anywhere?" Matty asked.

"Nothing official. A dinner is being thrown in our honour Wednesday night. I'd like you to come but you don't have to."

"Is it black tie?"

"No." Sam answered.

"Then I'll go if Sam will come with me."

"Free food, sure." Samantha replied.

"Samantha have you researched your family tree? I think you may be related to Ainsley." Sam teased.

"I'm a teen Uncle Sam, we are all obsessed with sleeping and eating."

"This is a stupid, stupid game!" Mara lamented.

"What are you playing?" Sam asked and looked at her computer screen.

"Solitaire."

"It's a stupid game because you never learned how to play it."

"Then show me Mr. Smart Guy."

"I hear there are suppose to be Presidential M & M's onboard?" Matty asked.

"I bet they are red, white and blue." Samantha laughed.

"Nope, I think blue M & M's are unnatural. They should be the original colors."

"Why don't you guys go find them and bring us back a few." Mara suggested.

"Kay, page us when dinner arrives."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Seaborn." Sam said with a raise of an eyebrow.

Mara rolled her eyes and turned just enough to give her husband a sweet kiss. "I was thinking peace and quite to learn this damn game."

Sam sighed, "I still don't understand how you can plan invasions but suck at chess and how long have you had a computer?"

"I have no patience for chess, it's just a game. Same thing with solitaire. International relations are not a game, real lives hang in the balance."

"You're still a freak."

"I know but then so are you. Now show me how this damn game works."

"There has to be a way I can force that King to move so I can get at the Jack"

"Sure if you play with real cards and cheat." Sam answered.

"I'm not above cheating in meaningless games."

"Move the 5 of hearts over to the 6 of clubs."

Mara kept playing and Sam would tell her what move to make if she wasn't fast enough. When all that was standing between her and solving the game was one hidden card she went on another tirade about what a stupid waste of time the game was. Sam chuckled to himself when she continued to play.

Matty and Samantha came back with handfuls of M & M's just as dinner arrived. She had ordered grilled chicken sandwiches with garlic mayo, two salads and two orders of fries with ketchup and more garlic mayo. Matty stunned his mother by going for the salad.

"Are you feeling OK Sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy, I'm just in the mood for a salad. This mayo is really good, it's even better than yours.'

"I guess I'll have to get the recipe then."

"Did you see Noah?"

"Yes, Donna said they were going to eat then she'd come over to demonstrate your hidden talent."

"You have a hidden talent Uncle Sam?" Samantha asked with a grin.

"He has a few but I think the one Donna was referring to involves M & M's."

"Aunty Mara?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"Mom told me that you offered to give me the sweet sixteen party of my dreams. That money was no object."

"Yes that will be our gift to you."

"I don't want one of those big parties where half of my school will suddenly want to be my friend just to get an invite."

"Fair enough, what would you like instead?"

"I've never been to Paris or London or well anywhere in Europe. Could we go for a few days? Just a few of us?"

"Who would you like to bring?"

"Mom, Ainsley, CJ, Jenna and you."

"What? I don't get to go?" Matty asked with a frown.

"Matty I'm thinking of lots of window shopping, museum and gallery visits. I know how much you love shopping." Samantha replied, happy that he want to go.

"For you, I can bite my tongue and keep the eye rolling down to thirty a day." He replied with a grin.

"So you expect me to survive without your Mom for a week?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I've been told that you should be able to survive as long as you don't handle any matches."

"That story is never going to die is it?" Sam lamented.

"No Darling, setting fire to the White House doesn't get forgotten." Mara chuckled. "Sam, this trip may have to happen before your birthday or in June. Is that OK?"

"Sure."

"I'll call Leslie tomorrow and ask her to look for a week I can take off. If we leave a Friday morning, we will arrive in time to go to bed. That will give us eight full days there and a Sunday morning."

"Oh wow, that would be fantastic. Now I just have to decide where."

"Sam, thanks to Mommy and me trips, I've seen most of Europe. I think you'd enjoy Paris the most. The city is beautiful, the food is rich but yummy, even I liked the Louvre and the Musee D'Orsay, there is all the shopping you could ever want and I'm sure you'd love the day trip to Giverney."

"My son makes an excellent point. The choice is yours though. You might want to consider Dublin or Rome, Venice or Barcelona."

"No Paris sounds perfect to me."

"Then one first class Paris adventure coming your way."

"Thank you so much." Samantha gave her God parents a big hug .

After settling into their rooms at Rideau Hall, the official residence of the Canadian Governor General, Mara and Sam left Matty, Samantha and Noah under Josh and Donna's care for the remainder of the evening. Carol was the only other person being housed at Rideau Hall. The rest of the accompanying staff was at the Chateau Laurier and the press was at the Marriott.

Mara changed into winter boots, bundled up Sam and went down to the kitchen to get a large thermos of hot chocolate. She led her husband outside and gave him a tour of the grounds.

"Wow, it has it's own skating rink."

"Yes it's open to the public on Saturdays. I thought we could go for a skate tomorrow after dinner. I also want to escape tomorrow evening. I want to share hot chocolate with you in my favourite place."

"It isn't going to be easy to escape our protection."

"We aren't going to escape really. I'll let Dave know where we are going. We just won't need a ton of protection."

"That's my idea of a perfect escape." Sam replied and pulled her in to his arms. "So what are you going to do while I meet with the Prime Minister?"

"I'm going to be sitting in the room with you. I was invited."

"Really?'

"Yup. Did you think I'd be doing a wive's tea?"

"No, that's why I was wondering what you were doing."

"I was going to have Matty, Noah and Sam meet me when we were finished for lunch then I'd give them a tour of Parliament Hill."

"While I do what?"

"Do I look like I know your schedule? "

"No, you barely have a clue what your own schedule is."

"We are important people who are organizationally challenged. Why do you think we have assistants." Mara chuckled.

"So did you just bring the hot chocolate for show or can we actually drink it?"

Mara handed him the thermos. "Do you want the lid or the thermos?"

"Whatever."

Sam swept some snow off a bench and they sat down to enjoy the warmth of the smooth chocolate liquid. Once the hot chocolate was all gone, Sam kissed his wife senseless until they were both cold. When they went upstairs they found Donna and Josh curled up on a couch reading.

"Where are the kids?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue, they are quite that's all that matters."

"One Fry, your stupidity amazes me sometimes. Do you really think a 15,13 and 9 year old being quite is a good thing?" Mara admonished.

"She's got a point, we've let them run amuck in a huge mansion with priceless breakables."

"We'll go find them." Sam replied.

They checked Noah's room and Matty's room and they were both empty. Sam was picturing them sliding down banisters as they walked down the hall to Samantha's room. They both sighed in relief when they found the three of them lying on Samantha's bed reading and passing a huge bowl of chocolate maltezers.

Matty sensed a presence and looked up. "Hey your cheeks are red, you were outside."

"Yes we were. Don't eat all of those or you'll be sick."

"Can we hang out here tomorrow morning then meet you on the Hill?" Matty asked.

"Sure just don't make any trouble. Noah you should be heading to bed. "

"Yes Aunty Mara. See you in the morning guys." Noah grabbed a handful of chocolate and left to say good night to his parents.

"Dad said I should call my grandparents in Montreal. Do I have too?" Sam asked.

"Sweetie, you should call but if you don't want to be on the phone long, call fifteen minutes before

you have to leave."

"I don't like how they treat my mom. They act as if she's bellow them and it's not like they have money or careers worthy of maybe looking down on people. I like Mom's parents better."

"I don't like how they treat Ginger either." Mara replied. "How do they treat you Sweetie?"

"They are OK, they ask me some questions, ignore Mom and then talk to Dad about old girl friends and such. Mom and I get up and go do our own thing and Dad joins us very shortly afterwards."

"It's hard dealing with difficult parents. I hope you know how lucky you are."

"Yeah even when I want to hurt them, I know how lucky I am that they love me and each other so much."

"When are we going to go skating?" Matty asked.

"You can go anytime you want. There is a skating rink on the grounds but no flood lights so daytime skating only. If you mean on the Rideau Canal, I'm not sure. I'll have Donna figure it out tomorrow since she is managing your Dad's and my schedule on this trip."

"Aunty Mara can I talk to you?" Samantha asked.

"Sure Sweetie, change for bed and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Matty go to your guest room."

"But I'm not tired yet and I can sleep in."

"Read a book, play a computer game, watch TV or annoy your father."

"Thanks Dear." Sam replied sarcastically.

Mara chuckled, "I don't care what you do just get your butt out of this room so Sam can have some privacy."

"Come on Matty, go get changed for bed then knock and come over to our room. We'll watch TV or make fun of your mother." Sam stated.

Sam and Mara made faces at each other all the way down the hall to their suite. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched his wife take off her clothes and change for bed. He grabbed her after she had pulled on her silk PJ pant bottoms and pulled her into his lap giving her a long kiss on the lips before he started kissing his way down her chest. Mara moaned as his teeth raked over her nipple and he began sucking on it.

"Samuel as much as...ooooh...I'm enjoying the pl...easure of your tongue stop! Matty is going to be walking in any second."

"Kill joy." Sam muttered before pushing her back up to a standing position.

Mara pulled her top on and seconds later Matty knocked and walked into the room.

"Son, knock means wait to be called in not come barging in. Your mom wasn't dressed ten seconds ago."

"Sorry Dad."

"Come give me a kiss my love." Mara said and gave her son a hug too.

Mara met one of the household staff leaving Samantha's room with a tray of mugs and a few plates of cookies. She wished her good night and found Sam sitting in the middle of the bed dunking a sugar cookie into her mug.

"Aunty Mara, they brought us warm milk and cookies for bedtime. I had her drop off your milk and cookies and bring Matty's plate to Uncle Sam."

"Smart girl now we get a plate each and these are amazing buttery sugar cookies if I remember correctly. The pastry chef sends me two dozen every year for Christmas."

"They are yummy I had one with cinnamon sugar on top."

"So what's up Doc?"

"Am I doomed to be flat as a board for the rest of my life?"

"What does Ginger tell you?"

"That demanding the breast fairy come visit me isn't going to help very much."

"She's got a point. I also have to point out that Donna isn't exactly well endowed but Josh is very happy with her body."

"I know but Uncle Josh is also obsessed with your breasts."

Mara smiled, she couldn't refute her God daughter. "Have you asked your doctor about this?"

"Yeah, he said I'm just a late bloomer and that since I only got my period a year ago there is nothing to worry about. "

"It's funny, you want breasts and when I got mine I didn't want them. I grew so fast in the end of grade

seven, I was embarrassed to death. Not many seventh graders had 38 double Ds."

"Wow so you've looked like you since you were 13."

"No, I've looked like me since I was born."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I'm just having some fun with you. Matty sort of invited himself on your birthday trip if you ..."

"No, I don't mind if he goes. I just figured he wouldn't want to since he hates shopping so much."

"Ah but he loves to travel so he'll put up with shopping."

"It's going to be so much fun."

"Do you have any girlfriends at school you'd like to invite?"

"No, I'm friendly with a few people but not to the point that I'd want to invite them."

"Sweetie, you need to start branching out and making new friends."

"I have Matty, he's all that I need."

"Samantha, you need a sisterhood of your own that you can turn to. Matty is going to be no help when you are wondering what to wear on a date or thinking about cutting your hair."

"That's where Jenna comes in to play, she's my big sister after all."

"Anyone ever tell you how frustrating you are?"

"A few people over the years." Samantha replied with a grin.

"Eat your cookies." Mara muttered before starting to finish her cookies.

Mara and Samantha talked for another hour or so before Mara gave her God daughter a kiss goodnight. She went back to her room and found Sam asleep and Matty watching TV.

"Time for bed my love."

"Dad is asleep."

"Yes, I noticed."

"Kay I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Matty kissed his Mom and went to bed.

Mara checked to make sure the alarm clock was set and slid into bed beside her husband. Sam woke up for a few minutes, gave her a kiss good night and quickly went back to sleep.

When they arrived at Parliament Hill the next morning, Mara told Sam she'd join him shortly and went down to her old offices. She didn't recognize a single face. She stood outside her office and looked at the desk that was once Cheryl's.

"Hi can I...Madam Ambassador, how are you?"

"Fine, just thought I'd walk down memory lane."

"Have things changed?"

"Well I don't recognize a single face and there are even more desks in here than I think the fire code allows."

"Really? It's been like this for as long as I can remember."

"Take about half the desks away and that's the way it use to be."

"Wow, I would like that. Marc wasn't expecting you so I'm afraid he's at a meeting all day."

"That's fine, think he would mind if I poked my head into my old office for a few minutes?"

"Considering that you outrank him, I don't think he'd have a problem."

"Thanks."

The only thing she recognized was her view. The office had been painted a deep brown, that made it look smaller. The oak bookcases that she loved so much with her sage green walls were painted brown and the office looked cold and impersonal to her. She noticed that the desk was gone and replaced with a glass table. Mara left the office before she started crying. As she made her way up the flight of stairs to the Prime Minister's office she really felt like it had been a lifetime ago when she ruled the roost.

She smiled at the two guards outside the PM's office and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Sam opened the door for his wife.

"Ah, Mara. Did you go for a little stroll down memory lane?"

"I did but if it wasn't for the view I never would have recognized my old office."

"Things do tend to change in twenty years."

"That they do. Have you asked my husband about buying California yet?" Mara asked with a grin.

"He wants us to buy Texas too and we have no use for it."

"Why do you think he wants to get rid of it?"

"Texas giving you some trouble Sam?"

"Yes, that's why I'd like to annex them. How about I throw it in for free with California?"

"Toss in Rhode Island and I'll consider it."

"Sorry, I'm rather fond of Providence."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to continue to deal with Texas. We were talking about establishing a joint military base in Northern BC for training."

"I assume that Sam told you what his position was."

"Yes, he also told me the joint chiefs didn't like the idea but you supported it."

"That happens a lot."

"I personally think it is a good idea. I imagine that it will take a few months to become a reality but I'll start the process on my end next Monday."

"I'll get the ball rolling on Monday too then. Our next order of business is streamlining boarder crossing."

Mara sat back and watched Sam in action. She was proud of the way he conducted himself. He knew what he was talking about and the level of confidence he projected made it difficult to argue with him. She tried to tone down her smile because she was pretty sure she was grinning like the mad hatter. The Prime Minister realized that Mara was no longer listening but decided to tease her about it later instead of busting her.

Sam was too busy trying to get his agenda across to the Prime Minister to notice that his normally very vocal wife wasn't putting her two cents in. He liked the PM but knew that he had to keep the best interests of Canada in mind. While Sam tried, he knew he wasn't going to get everything he wanted but when the meeting was over two hours later he was happy with the results.

"I believe lunch is waiting for us upstairs."

At that moment Mara's phone began to vibrate and she looked down at the text message.

"I'm sorry Sir but I won't be joining you. I have a tour to give."

"Matthew?"

"Yes with our God daughter Samantha and Noah Lyman."

"Make sure you include the Senate dinning room in your tour. I'll let them know that you'll be arriving with a parry of three. Sam, you don't want the tour?"

"Oh I've had the Mara Whitford tour, while she was still the Director General in fact. I'm all about the food now."

"Can't argue with that. Mara if we don't see you, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll be the one looking like a million bucks." Mara replied with a grin.

"Those better be Canadian dollars, young lady." The PM teased.

"But of course!" She laughed.

She was half way down the stairs when her cell phone rang. She looked at the coded display and grinned.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Hi Mommy, we're waiting at the North Entrance."

"Kay, I'm already on my way."

She found Noah eyeing the banister and cringed.

"Noah, don't even think about it!"

"What?" Noah asked trying to look innocent.

"Nice try but I know you are calculating how fast you can make it down the banister."

"How can you tell?" Noah asked with a defeated look on his face.

"You have that maniacal look on your face, the same look, I might add, as your father before he does something incredibly stupid."

"Like setting fire to the White House." Samantha added.

"Exactly."

"So you know all my Dad's tricks?"

"Yes Noah and I even know the ones he hasn't figured out himself yet." Mara replied with a superior grin.

"That is just scary."

Mara laughed, "Remember that."

"What are we doing today Aunty Mara?" Samantha asked.

"I'm going to give you the ultimate VIP tour of the hill. We are going to stop for a snack in the Senate dining room then I'll take you for a tour of the grounds."

"Cool, is there a West Wing here?"

"No, we call them blocks and this is the building I use to work in. My old office was right underneath the Prime Minister's."

"Any secret passageways?" Noah asked.

"Maybe." Mara replied with an enigmatic grin.

"Can we go shopping?" Sam asked as Matty rolled his eyes.

"That is on tomorrow's itinerary."

"Let's get this show on the road Mommy."

Mara smiled at her son, " Welcome to Parliament Hill and the Center Block. This building holds the House of Commons and the Senate Chambers as well as the Prime Minister's office, the Library, Peace Tower and several other offices. It was constructed in...


	9. They're at it Again

Wednesday, Ottawa

"So what's on your schedule today?" Mara asked her husband as she lounged in bed while he got dressed.

"I'm speaking to the cabinet and then we are doing an idea exchange. I've got a magazine interview with M something..."

"Maclean's?"

"Yes, that's it, then a TV interview for CBC and one for CTV. After that I'm going over to the Embassy to meet with the staff and Rick..."

"Tell Rick that the next time he tells Gwen to take a message I'm going straight to you and asking that he be reassigned to Siberia."

"Why didn't you tell me you've been having problems?"

"Because this way he'll think I tell you everything and it will scare him even more than if I dealt with him on my own. It's not often that you wield more power than me but you are the one with firing power."

"So I'm useful to you after all." Sam replied with a grin.

"Baby, you are always useful to me, just not politically." She quipped.

Sam stopped buttoning his shirt and before Mara could react he had launched himself on to the bed and started tickling her.

"Say Uncle."

"Nevah."

"I'm the freaking leader of the free world and I'm of no use to you politically?"

"Nope." Mara replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

Matty heard his parents talking and just opened the door. He found his Dad smothering his Mom with a pillow. He knew Sam wasn't actually trying to kill her.

"Mommy do you want me to call an agent?"

Sam looked up and the momentary distraction was all Mara needed to flip him and pin him underneath her. "No thanks Sweetie, I can handle your Dad on my own. What's up?"

"Breakfast is ready and I wondered what we were doing today. Please tell me it doesn't all revolve around shopping?"

"No, I've arranged a private tour of the Mint and then we are going to the Museum of Civilization to see the Children's section."

"That's where we have a photo op right?"

"Yes, they want you to write a letter too. After that we are eating in the Byward Market, doing some shopping there and walking over to Sparks Street Mall."

"Sparks is the street that is closed to traffic."

"Yes."

"Mara, get off me, I've got to get out of here."

"You should have considered that before your ill fated attempt to teach me a lesson. So who's the master of the universe?"

"Mara is the master of the universe."

"And don't you forget it." Mara teased before leaning down to give him a quick kiss and rolling off him.

"Dad, when are you ever going to learn that you can't beat Mommy."

"I'll never surrender." Sam replied and swatted Matty affectionately on the behind as he walked out the door.

"What time is this dinner and where is it?"

"In a ballroom of the Chateau Laurier at seven."

"Do I have to wear a suit and tie?"

"If you want to make me happy you do."

Matty sighed, "Why am I such a sucker for making you happy?"

"Because you are the best son in the world my love."

"It's so much harder maintain that title than getting it in the first place."

"I'll give you that, now go have breakfast while I consider getting out of bed and dressed."

"Uncle Sam, can you pass the butter please?" Noah asked.

Sam passed the butter, "So what do you think of Ottawa so far?"

"So far so good, I liked Parliament Hill. It looks cooler than the White House."

"You sound like Mara."

"Well it's true. Mom and Dad are taking me out tonight when you are stuck at the fancy dinner."

"Yes I wanted them to take me too but they wouldn't."

"See I told you being President sucked."

"So you think the plane and M&M's suck too?"

"No, they are way cool."

"So only part of being President sucks?"

"I guess."

"That, I can agree with. Pass me the cherry jam."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Well it's before nine so Aunty Mara isn't out of bed yet. My guess is that your Mom is taking advantage of some quite time and is either reading for pleasure or actually still sleeping. Your Dad should be along any minute as should Matty."

"Speak of the devil." Noah stated with a grin as his Dad strutted down the hall and sat down beside his son.

"S'up Dudes."

"Mommy would put you in a time out for that Dad."

"Ah, but your mother isn't here now is she?"

"So as long as you don't catch me, I can do bad things?"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that question myself." Sam replied with a grin.

Josh gave Sam an evil glare, sighed and looked at his son, "Of course you can't do bad things."

"Then why can you do things you know Mommy won't permit."

"He can't Sweetie." Donna replied and kissed her son on the head.

"Did you happen to see my wife or son on the way down?" Sam asked to change the subject.

"Mar is probably still in bed and Samantha is driving Matty nuts showing him sweaters and asking him which one she should wear."

"I left Mara in bed twenty minutes ago. Doesn't Sam know that Matty is going to get fed up and just pick something blue to shut her up?"

"Apparently not." Donna laughed. "Joshua what bad things were you doing earlier."

"Daddy greeted us by saying S'up dudes."

"Noah, what have I told you about being a tattle tale?" Donna asked.

Josh gave his son a take that look that Donna caught. She kicked him under the table and took the cinnamon bun he was about to eat off him.

"Hey!"

"Do you really want to go a few rounds with me Joshua?"

"No, dear. Sam pass the fruit salad."

"Mommy, do I have to go to tea tomorrow? Can I hang out with Dad instead?"

"Well if Sam promises to chaperone I guess it would be fine."

"I resent that dig."

"Then I suggest you grow up Joshua."

"Growing up is highly overrated, ask Mara, I'm sure she'd agree."

"Josh as much as I love her, Mara isn't exactly the poster child for adult behaviour."

"I'd add a comment to that but she would inevitably be behind me and I'd really be in trouble." Sam chuckled.

"Who's trouble Dad?" Matty asked as he slid in to a vacant seat at the table.

"Your Mother."

"Ah, did Dad tell you he tried to smother her with a pillow this morning?" Matty inquired with a impish grin.

"No, but it would be a common occurrence if I was married to her." Josh quipped.

"So what colour sweater is Samantha wearing?" Donna asked.

"I have no clue. When she started going through them again I just said that's it, it's perfect and I fled. I'm starving pass the French toast please Aunty Donna."

Sam and Josh were on their way out when Mara called out to her husband. "Oh Mr. President, if you are back by 6:30 you can watch me change." She purred.

"I'll be here by six and undress you myself." Sam replied with a wink.

"Oh God, they're at it again." Matty muttered.

Donna chuckled quietly to herself, "No, go knock on Samantha's door and tell her she has one minute to get her butt down to the table."

"Yes Mom."

"Well good morning your royal highness."

"I can still arrange for you to be beheaded, you lowly peasant." Mara replied dryly.

"Impervious." Donna replied with a wicked grin.

"So are you coming with us today or are you slacking off again?"

"You are going to be near the press, your better believe I'm going to be right there."

"Geez, you tell a reporter to bite you, some others to sit on it and rotate and forget to turn off one little body mike and you get the Lyman treatment."

Donna held up her thumb and forefinger about and inch apart, "You are only this much more capable of being left alone with the press than Josh is."

"Come on, I did it for 10 years before you even knew me, you've got to give me at least a foot or two!"

"One foot, ten feet... you still are never allowed to set foot in the press room alone."

"Remind me to fire you when we get home."

Donna ignored her friend and boss. "Samantha I've never seen anyone take so long to put on a sweater in my life."

"If she had only brought a few instead of forty she would have been a lot quicker." Matty muttered.

"I only brought ten sweaters!"

"You could have fooled me, I swear it seemed like there was forty." Matty replied noting that she had on a red sweater.

"Matty didn't pick a blue sweater?" Mara asked giving her son a look that told him she was well aware of the advice his father had passed on to him.

"He did but I decided to go with the red."

"Why on earth did you subject me to that if you were going to ignore me?"

"Sweetie, this is exactly what I was talking about the other night."

"He just needs a little more training."

"If it has anything to do with fashion I don't care." Matty declared and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

After an enjoyable trip to the Mint, the party of five and six agents settled into Coaster's for a seafood lunch. After scanning the menu for a few minutes Donna and Matty came to the same conclusion. They were about to say something when Noah noticed the item also.

"I know what Aunty Mara is having."

"Really what would that be?" Mara asked.

"Coaster's Lobster and Crab dip." Noah replied.

"Dip, I didn't see any dip." Mara said excitedly.

"It's on the starters page." Matty answered.

"We will order one for the table but Mara you are not allowed to order it for lunch too."

"Fine. I bet it's not as good as the Ambassador's dip."

"I want clam chowder." Sam announced.

"Me too." Matty chimed in.

"I just want a drink." Noah complained.

Mara liked the dip but was happy she had picked the parmesan and basil crusted halibut. Matty had chosen the fish and chips but wolfed them down and was picking at his mom's lunch and stealing bites of Sam's crab and cream cheese stuffed salmon steak. Noah only wanted an order of fries and was still working on eating them when Donna decided to help him after finishing her crab cakes.

"Can we go for a Beaver Tail for dessert?" Matty asked.

Mara turned around and called Chris and John over to the table.

"It was all Matty's fault." John teased.

"Cute, we want to trek across to the Beaver Tail stand in a few minutes."

"Ron warned us about you and Beaver Tails in Ottawa. We anticipate every trip includes a stop there just to be on the safe side." Chris replied.

When Noah didn't want anything to do with a Beaver Tail Donna knew her son wasn't feeling too good. While Mara was collecting more beads from the Sassy Bead Company, Noah suddenly dashed out of the store and threw up in a nearby garbage can. Patrick, Matty's second in command agent, went after Noah and reached him before Donna even realized her son had left the store.

"Are you OK Noah?"

"I feel a little bit better now. Do you have any gum?"

"No but I have some spearmint Altoids."

"Can I have one please."

Patrick opened the tin and Noah took one. "Noah, there is a few hours of shopping left on this afternoon's itinerary. I suggest we bring you back to Rideau Hall."

"Mom was looking forward to shopping though."

"I know that your Mom cares more about how you are feeling than shopping. I have to stay with Matty but I'm sure Jack would be happy to escort you back home. In fact, I bet Matty will want to go back with you too."

"Fine, we can tell Mom I tossed my fries."

Donna happened to look up and saw Noah and Patrick walk back in to the store. She shot Patrick a look but he shook his head.

"No, why did you leave the store?"

"I had to throw up. Patrick thinks I should go back to Rideau hall to rest."

"I think that is a good idea. I'll just let Mara know we are leaving."

As Patrick predicted, as soon as Matty heard there was a chance to bail from shopping he jumped on the opportunity and went back leaving his Mom and Samantha behind.

"Well Sam, since we lost the boys after I buy my beads I'll let you decide what type of shopping you want to do."

"Clothes but I only have about $300 to spend."

"My treat."

"Where did you get all those cute stripped T shirts?"

"In Toronto, but they have a store in the South Keyes area on Bank Street. I'll let Chris know where we are headed."

Donna kissed Noah on the forehead, tucked him in and sat down until he fell asleep twenty minutes later. She knew he was sick when he headed to bed as soon as the got back to Rideau Hall. She made him drink several glasses of water and take a pill to get his temperature down. She wandered into the living area and found Matty sitting down at the table playing with a bunch of coloured glass beads. When she got closer she realized that he was actually trying out different designs for a necklace.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out a design I like."

"For who?"

"Sam's birthday."

"Wow that's a great idea. I don't recall you paying for those beads though."

"I asked the cashier for a few bags when we walked in. I told her how much I had and asked her to add it to Mom's bill."

Donna picked up the shiny white moon beads that reminded her of mother of pearl beads and the turquoise glass beads with silver swishes. "You know what would look good with these? Your Mom has a box of silver flower spacer beads. I can entertain myself for hours playing with your Mom's bead collection so I know it well."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm going to go put these away. Do you want to go skating?"

"Sure. Give me about half an hour."

"Thank you for agreeing to this Mr. President. Can I get you anything?" Paul Polese of CBC asked.

"A cup of coffee would be great but only if you are getting something for yourself."

Paul decided that he would have a glass of water instead and brought Sam a cup of coffee under the watchful eye of the Secret Service.

"Was Mara disappointed not to be included?" Paul asked.

"You know my wife?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Yes, about 22 years ago I had just started working for CTV and was sent to Ottawa to cover Canada Day celebrations. I ran into your wife at Lick's. I recognized her because I was warned to avoid her at all costs. I forgot about the CTV wind breaker I was wearing so she started talking to me in line. She didn't quite seem like the second coming of Satan to me so I agreed to have lunch with her. For a kid straight out of Ryerson School of Journalism, she gave me an invaluable crash course in covering politics in Ottawa. She even gave me a story idea on the work it took to put on the annual party that was so well received CTV ran two of my reports on the national news.'

"That's Mara, if she likes you immediately you have a fighting chance. If she doesn't you're toast."

"Very true, I discovered that being on her good side still didn't help when she wasn't willing to share. She was just nicer about telling you to go to hell."

"That's my wife. To answer your question she isn't the least bit upset that she's missing a round of interviews."

Sam enjoyed the interview and found the questions tough but fair. He actually wished the American press would ask some of the questions Paul did so he gave lengthy answers. Mara had reminded him several times to not hold back his personality so Sam relaxed and let his easy going nature out while answering personal questions.

Once the interview was over, Sam was thrilled to see a tray full of tea sandwiches placed in front of him. He hungrily devoured them all and only realized how hungry he still was when he popped the last cream cheese and smoked salmon pinwheel in his mouth.

"Geez, I'd hate to see you if you hadn't had lunch." Dave teased.

"I know, I'm still ravenous and dinner isn't until 7 tonight."

"Sam, I can order you another tray for the ride back." Larry offered.

"Please and thank you Larry."

Sam sat through another forty minute interview with CTV and then headed to the American Embassy . Dave wasn't surprised that Sam polished off all the sandwiches again and had to laugh when Sam stated that he needed energy to take his wife's clothes off. He scared the daylights out of the Ambassador and arrived at Rideau Hall at 5:50 and was disappointed to discover that Mara wasn't back yet. He checked his phone messages and smiled when he heard Mara was going to be surprised at the dinner. He had just found out where Matty and Donna were when he heard his God daughter laughing.

"Uncle Sam, you're never going to believe this. I got jeans for $5 Canadian!"

"What?"

"I bought three pairs of great jeans and they were on sale they went from $60 to $40 to $25 to $5! I got a ton of clothes and I could have afforded them myself even though Aunty Mara was nice enough to buy them for me."

"Wow, so are these $5 jeans only wearable once?"

"No, I'm telling you they started off at $60. Look."

Samantha pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans with slim straight legs and tossed them at Sam. He examined them and noticed that they were low rise and gave Mara a look. "A little low are they not?"

"They are fine." Mara replied giving him a pointed look. "Sam, grab a snack then you should start getting ready for dinner."

"You have to come with me and get out of those clothes."

"So how did your interviews go?" Mara asked as they headed to their guest room.

"Fine, Paul Polese says hi."

"Paul, where did you see him?"

"He was my CBC interviewer."

"Really? We go way back..."

"I know, he told me the story."

"Trying to will it to be spring?" Sam asked with a grin when he saw her in a pink dress.

"No, just in the mood to wear a non dark colour. I forgot to bring pink shoes though so I'll have to accessorize with black."

Sam had lost track of Mara five minutes after they stepped into the ballroom but as soon as he heard her squeal all he had to do was turn around as she was hugging her best friend Cheryl.

"The surprise has landed." Sam said to his son with a grin.


	10. Sleepy Time and Tea

Sam hit his travel alarm clock as it went off at 7:45 am. He turned around and left a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Sam, I just got to bed an hour ago, death to anyone who wakes me up."

"Did you drink?"

"I drank enough to put an entire sorority to shame."

"I mean did you have a bottle or two of water and some Tylenol?"

"Yeah, now let me go back to sleep."

"Lush."

"Shut up."

Sam warned everyone that Mara had turned into her evil grizzly persona, had breakfast and left for another round of meetings, this time with three provincial premiers.

A little after nine Matty decided to see if his Mom was really asleep. He laughed when he saw she was still wearing her pink dress from the night before. He gently pried Tedzy out of her arms and leaned in to give her a hug. Mara instinctively held him closer. Matty only intended to stay for a few minutes but her magical hug struck again and put him in a deep sleep.

Samantha went looking for Matty twenty minutes later and found him fast asleep in his Mom's arms holding Tedzy. She carefully laid down beside him, pulled Tedzy away from him and started daydreaming what it would be like to wake up next to him every morning once they were married. Sam's day dreams turned into real dreams as she too succumbed to the comfortable bed and silence.

Noah was perfectly happy sitting in the living room with his Mom watching cartoons until she suggested he do some homework. That sent him off to find Matty and Sam. He didn't care what they were doing, as it had to be better than doing homework. He found Chris and asked him if he knew where Matty was. Chris told him that he and Sam had gone into Mara's room. Noah hesitated for a few minutes. He loved his Aunty Mara but she really was rather temperamental when she was tired. He waited for a few minutes and figured since he didn't hear yelling that he'd brave entering the room. He laughed when he saw that Matty and Sam were both asleep. He called out to them but they didn't answer. He went over and plucked Tedzy out of Sam's arms. She didn't move so Noah figured if you can't beat them, you might as well join them. He didn't want to be near Sam because he heard she kicked so he settled down on the other side of Mara. He turned so that his back was against hers. It only took about fifteen minutes before he too fell asleep.

Donna went looking for Noah after an hour. He was entirely too quite which worried her. She checked the kitchen and the three kids rooms. Chris noticed her walking up the hall and called her over.

"Can I help you Donna?"

"I'm looking for Noah."

"The three of them are in with Mara."

"What? She has probably smothered them to death! I told them to stay away from her room. I swear these kids will be the death of me!"

"Sorry, can't help you there."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I'm bored, I figured watching them run out of the room screaming would be funny, but as each went in they never came back out."

"Chris, Mara's yours. You heard Sam this morning. Didn't the fact that you didn't hear any screaming or see them making a hasty retreat clue you in that..."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Donna, I've never witnessed anyone with a temper as wicked as Mara's but I know she'd never hurt them. They may be in there writing out, I will never disturb Mara again a million times while she sleeps but they are still breathing."

Donna huffed, "You know darn well what I mean!" She gave Chris a look and walked down to the door.

She opened the door to the room, ready to blast the kids for disturbing Mara. She was shocked to see the scene before her. In a quiet voice she called each child's name but there was no response. She left the room, retrieved her camera and crept back into the room to take a few pictures. Chris was very intrigued and figured he'd give Donna ten minutes before he stuck his head in to see what was happening.

Noah had turned with Tedzy in his arms so the bear's nose was now pressed against the zipper on Mara's dress. Matty had also turned in his mother's arms and was currently using her right breast as his pillow. Sam hadn't changed positions but she was hugging a pillow, that Donna assumed had been Matty's at one point. She took one last picture and went to see if Cheryl was awake yet.

She'd been included in the private after party, but had the good sense to realize she was on the brink of getting drunk and decided at 1 a.m,. that sleep was more productive than continuing talking and drinking.

With both Sam and Josh out of the White House and Charlie shoulder deep in the first bill they were going to bring to the floor: a new federal minimum wage, Toby was in charge and enjoying the temporary boost of power. Everything had gone relatively smooth and though Toby would never admit it to Josh, he was glad that Sam had never asked him to be COS. He looked at the window separating his office and Jenna's and smirked. It had only been in the last two weeks that he stopped calling it Sam's office. Jenna never corrected him which made it harder to stop making the mistake. He found his deputy as utterly frustrating as her adoptive father but for different reasons. He had no problem telling Sam that she was more intelligent than him and Sam always agreed much to Toby's chagrin. Unlike Sam, she refused to respond to a pink rubber ball summons. She completely ignored it or put in her MP3 player and drowned him out. Since she was shorter than Sam, he had to get up to see if she was in the office. He looked through the window and didn't like what he saw.

Jenna was sitting in her chair staring out the window into the sun. Toby knew why Jenna really avoided Ottawa like the plague. He knew that the anniversary of her parents death was not even two months ago, just before the inauguration. He had to consult his Blackberry for the exact year and realized that Jenna had been with Sam and Mara several years longer than her real parents. Toby figured that not having as much work to do gave her too much time to think. He called Jacob and let him know that he was going to try to send her home.

He bellowed for her and Jenna bellowed back. He told her to come into his office, she told him to come into hers. Charlie happened to be walking by and sighed.

"Jenna. Toby is old, get your butt in there before I make you my Bitch."

"I am not old, I..."

"Toby zip it or I'll make you my Bitch too!"

They both shut up since being Charlie's Bitch was worse than being on CJ's List and almost as uncomfortable as being under Mara's persona non grata treatment.

"There, my work is done." Charlie stated and went on his way.

"What is so bloody urgent?"

"I was going to tell you that you should knock off now. We aren't busy and instead of staring at the sun and damaging your eyes, you could be outside damaging your skin too."

"Hardy har har." Jenna replied drolly.

"I'm serious get out of here. Mandy is unavailable or I'd be going myself instead."

"Go anyway and then I'd be in charge of the joint."

"Sure and I'd come back tomorrow to find that you've sold us to Canada for a hundred bucks and the world's supply of Dr. Pepper."

"To do that, I'd have to forge more than Sam's signature."

"I have no doubt that you'd find a way."

"Of course, I'm energetic and resourceful."

"I've heard that before, it's part of a song."

"It is it's from..."

"Wait give me a minute to think of it. I'm serious get out of here. Go look at the Cherry Blossoms, go get a manicure, go do something."

"Tobias, do you really think I'm daft enough to leave when you obviously want me out of the building? Should I check to see if all press passes have been cancelled?"

Toby stroked his chin, rolled his eyes and wished that he had approached this as a suggestion instead of an order. One of the reasons he loved Jenna as a deputy was that she was as suspicious of gestures in Washington as he was. They both were always looking past the offer to see what it would cost.

"Jenna you have a choice. You can leave or you can go fill my coffee mug, come back here and tell me why you are trying to wreck your corneas when the rest of your family is in Ottawa."

"Toby..." Jenna tried to protest.

"Fine I'll get my own coffee." Toby replied with a smirk.

"You know darn well why I'm not in Ottawa."

Toby got out of his chair and sat on the edge of his desk. "Yes I do Sweetie and I understand why you avoid it like the plague. I believe it's the same reason why you are staring at the sun which is why I think you should leave. You don't have work to do so you can't distract yourself that way. If you feel like wallowing there are much more comfortable places to do it."

"I didn't believe Sam when he told me I'd always miss them but in time I'd laugh more than I cried. I thought that in time I'd stop missing them too." She replied softly, not even trying to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Squirt, it's understandable, you're getting married in seven months and your parents won't be there physically. Your Daddy is suppose to walk you down the aisle, not your Dad. Your Mom is suppose to be driving you nuts and crying when she sees you, not Mar."

"I know and I also realize that if my parents weren't dead I would not be getting married in six months and 22 days. I wouldn't have broken my wrist, I wouldn't have been Mara's obstetric nurse, Matty's sister or have been hanging around orthopaedics to say hi to Lucy. Hell I stole Jacob's heart that very first day with a move from an old movie I use to watch with my Mom."

"Really what was the move?" Toby asked with a grin.

"I gingerly picked up Jacob's injured arm and pressed one of his fingers against my bottom lip. I looked him straight in eye and smiled. I told him to call me that night around nine. He said sure, traced the outline of my lips with his finger and smiled."

"Yowza, no wonder the boy put up with you all these years and still wants to marry you. I would have been mere putty in your hands too."

Jenna let her evil laugh slip out, "Jenna sees, Jenna likes, Jenna gets."

Toby chuckled, "I think every man in Washington, including Sam and I would like to murder Mara for that line."

"It's one of my personal favourites."

"So are you going to leave or do I need to go get coffee?"

"How about we walk on over to Timmy's and I'll buy you a coffee and a piece of pie."

"Pie? Since when did they start serving pie?"

"OK so they are tarts but it's the same if you have two."

"Do you really think we can leave Charlie alone in here? He might sell the White House for twenty four hours of sleep."

"Charlie has his head so far down in his work, he'll never even notice we've left. We could announce it and he still wouldn't care."

"Fine, how about we get it to go and enjoy it looking at the Cherry Blossoms."

"Cherry Blossoms? Only if I can take a picture, no one will believe me that you went."

"Hey I've taken you to see them a number of times!"

"Yeah when I was a kid, not your equal."

"Jenna, you are not my equal."

"I know, I'm better than you." She replied with a wicked grin.

Toby rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket and yanked on her arm. "Move it squirt before I change my mind."

Jenna caught the small smile that lasted a mili second before he gave her his impatient look.

"So after our snack what are you doing? Toby asked as they left the area.

"I'm going to go to the mansion, steal some of Mara's clothes back and take them to my place. Then I'll call Jacob, have a nap and wait for him to show up and wake me up. Then I don't know."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Thanks Uncle Toby and the song is from Fiorello: Marie's Law."

"You're welcome Jenna Benna and I would have had it by the end of the day."

They stood at the exit door while Frank organized her protection and reminded her that spur of the moment trips gave him ulcers.

Donna was catching up on her e-mails when Josh called her to find out what time Noah was joining them. She told Josh that it was highly likely that the tea would be cancelled because Mara was still fast asleep as were all the children. She e-mailed him one of the pictures she had taken and asked him to show it to Sam. Sam asked for a copy and then got on the phone.

"Donna, tea was at three right?"

"Yes."

"Well she has been sleeping since 6:30, except for the two minutes I woke her up. Seven hours of sleep is enough for her to function on. Wake her up in fifteen minutes and you can still make tea."

"Easy for you to say, It will be me she murders."

"Not with all the kids in there as witnesses. Tell her I made you, she hasn't been mad at me for a few weeks, I'm due."

"That's it, I'm not going to feel sorry for you anymore when Mara kicks you out. You deserve it!"

Sam chuckled, "Hey I need the silent treatment every so often. You go to the spa, I piss her off."

"You are as daft as my husband. Tell him I'm risking my life to wake Mara up and I'll be taking Noah with me to tea."

"We'll see you later, you better go wake up Cheryl too."

"That's an idea, I'll wake her and then force her to wake Mara up."

"Evil plan from an evil woman."

"Damn straight Skippy." Donna chuckled then hung up.

Sam had just started his break between meetings when his private cell phone started to vibrate. He glanced at it and knew that the call had been bounced from Mara's phone, which meant it had to be Jenna.

"Hi Sweetie, what's up? "

"Sorry, I thought I dialled Mara."

"You did, her phone must be off so it bounced to me. After the incident with Matty we fixed it so that our phones bounce to each other."

"Ah, but what good is that if Mara is sick again? Matty getting her is going to help how?"

"My phone is never off so it isn't mine that bounces."

"Oh."

"Jenna what's wrong?"

"I'm having one of those days. I'm missing Mom."

"You were thinking about the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you wanted Mara to tell you some stories."

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I can't help you out much there. Where are you?"

"My place, Toby sent me home so I raided Mara's closet and brought the booty back here."

"Did you take all her Burberry skirts again?"

"I already had them. I took a few of the matching shoes and purses though."

"I hope you had the good sense to leave the pink and grey."

"Yes, she goes nuts when I take her favourite skirt. So how was the big dinner last night?"

"Not bad, Cheryl flew in a few days early to surprise Mar. They stayed up until six this morning talking and drinking. Donna was suppose to send me a picture she took of all the kids sleeping in bed with her. If I find it I'll forward it to you."

"Cool, how did they all end up there?"

"I'm not sure but I think it was the domino effect. Matty went in, Sam followed, then Noah went looking for them."

"They are strange kids and you guys thought I was weird."

"So why did Toby send you home?"

"I was staring out the window at the sun and it freaked him out. He told me to go burn my whole body not just my eyes. After a little verbal warfare, I had no choice but to tell him why I was staring off in outer space. We got some pie and ate it at the Cherry Blossoms."

"Wow, Toby hasn't taken you there for eons."

"I know, I asked for a picture because I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"Did Mar ever tell you about our lunches there when we were free to move about?"

"Yes, she told me that Andi busted you there before your wedding."

"Yes she scared the daylights out of us. Why don't you pull out our wedding video when you go back to the mansion to feed the cats? You'll cry some, but you'll also laugh and I'm sure Jacob would love to see you at that age."

"That's not a bad idea, I haven't seen it in some time. I guess I better let you go. I'm sure you have something to do."

"I can't think of a single thing more important than talking to you right now Sweetie. I can't wrap my arms around you, but this is the next best thing. I love you Jenna."

"I love you too Dad, I just..."

"Jenna, there is nothing wrong with wishing that your father could walk you down the aisle. Don't for a second feel guilty or wonder if you are hurting my feelings. I only wish I could bring them back for you. Knowing that they are there in spirit just isn't the same."

"Now I'm crying again."

"That's OK, I'm crying a little bit too. I always wished I'd have a little girl just like you but I never wanted you because I knew that it would mean a tragedy. When I found out that you would be mine, my heart broke for you because your entire world disappeared in an instant and it was so unfair."

"It sucked all right but you and Mar did a pretty good job, they'd be proud of you. I also never would have had a little brother or met Jacob."

"You could have done better than Jacob." Sam teased.

Jenna laughed and wiped her tears away before launching into an hour long conversation with Sam. When Josh came to collect his friend and overheard the conversation, he went back to tell the ministers that Sam was on a very important family call and that it was impossible to draw him away from one of his kids when they needed him. The ministers all understood and agreed to continue talking to Josh who was on his best behaviour.

When Sam finally hung up and realized the time, he went rushing back to the conference room just in time to witness Josh wrapping up the meeting.

"I'm sorry but my daughter was having one of those days and she needed me."

"Josh explained that you were talking to one of your children. Is she OK?"

"Yes, she was in a happier mood when we said good bye. Thank you for your understanding."

"Mr. President, if we can neglect our children it doesn't bode very well for us since they are the only people who care about us regardless of our careers. I know Mara loves Halifax, I hope you have a chance to visit us."

"Mara promised me years ago that she'd take me to Cape Breton, I think I should call her on it. As you know Monsieur Dajanais, I've seen Montreal and Quebec City and I'm no stranger to Ontario, Alberta and British Columbia but I think your fair Ambassador needs to work a little harder to give me the full Canadian experience."

The three ministers all laughed and said their good byes. Josh filled Sam in on what they were talking about on their way to yet another press conference, this time for the American press.

Zoé's Lounge, Hotel Chateau Laurier

"Mommy if we switched places would you take your sunglasses off? You look ridiculous."

Mara agreed to move and slid her sunglasses to the top of her head. She was still feeling the effects of her hangover but was trying her best not to be grumpy. The fact that Cheryl wasn't suffering irked her to no end . The party of six ordered four traditional teas and two Canadian teas and then picked what ever they wanted from each of the three, triple tiered tea plates. Samantha asked if she could keep a menu as a souvenir so she could show Ginger everything that she tried. **When Matty took the menu and autographed it for her she felt like hitting him until Donna leaned over and told her that she'd pick up an untainted menu as they left for her. She knew that Matty was waiting for a reaction so she asked Cheryl if she'd sign it too and then had everyone sign the menu. She laughed when she noticed that Mara wrote: My evil God daughter, ate the last cucumber sandwich on me. **

**Traditional Afternoon Tea**

Seasonal Fresh Fruit Cup  
Afternoon Tea Cake  
Fruit Tartelettes  
Victorian Scones  
Devonshire Cream and Strawberry Jam  
Dainty Finger Sandwiches  
English Cucumber and Onion Sprouts  
Turkey Salad, Mayonnaise and Green Onions  
Smoked Salmon and Cream Cheese  
Choice of Fairmont Tea

**Canadian High Tea **

**Port Marinated Fresh Peaches, Whipped Cream  
Maple Mousse, Maple Twirl and Nanaimo Bar  
Victorian Scones  
Devonshire Cream and Strawberry Jam  
Open Faced Sandwiches  
Nova Scotia Lox and Bagel  
Ontario Goat Cheese and Figs  
Canadian Beef Tenderloin, Horseradish Cream  
and Sour Cornichons  
Canadian Cheese Board  
Sir Laurier d'Arthabasca, Aged Balderson  
Cheddar, Ontario Borgonzola  
Choice of Fairmont Tea **

"Mommy, Aunty Cheryl told me that she'd be my new teacher. How cool is that?"

"You aunt was three sheets to the wind when she offered to replace Leslie for the year. I'm not holding her to her drunken ravings."

"Mar, I was serious last night and I'm serious now. You need an assistant and who's better qualified than me?"

"Cheryl you are over qualified and I have a COS in Donna."

"Mara, I'm tired of running the foundation and you always promised you'd let me work for you again. You not only need an assistant crazy enough to work with you but a part time teacher for your son. Trust me I'm the only person who wants this job."

"Mara, I hate to say this but Cheryl has a very valid point. You aren't the easiest person to work for. Ginger almost had a nervous breakdown trying to find a social secretary because no one wanted to deal with you."

"What pray tell are you going to do when Leslie comes back?"

**"Well if Leslie comes back, I'll either create a job for myself or I'll blackmail you and live the high life." **

**"Mommy, hire Aunty Cherry! " Matty laughed **

**"I'll consider her application which hasn't even been submitted yet." **

**"Actually Cheryl, you will need to submit a resume just to make it official. I had to do one just so the White House's HR department could keep it on file. With the sixth floor security you'll need one for the Embassy for certain." **

**"Cheryl exactly what is going to happen to the Education Foundation when you leave?" **

**"Well I'll leave it in Marcy's capable hands and I'll have time to groom her and Snow." **

**"Jenna's, Snow?" Matty asked. **

**"Yes Matty, she's been working for us for a number of years. She started off like Jacob did and her degree was in administration so we promote her in admin. jobs while Jacob wants to stay working on the school side. Mark my words, she'll be running the Foundation in the near future." **

**"Sam, put down the last turkey sandwich before I poke you with my fork." Mara warned. **

**Samantha sighed, before handing over the tea sandwich to her God mother. "How about we split it?" **

**Mara popped the sandwich in her mouth. "What was that?" **

**"Never mind." **

**"Mommy, where are we having Easter this year?" **

**"Same as always, at the Bay House." **

**"But what about the Easter egg roll?" **

**"What about it?" **

**"Umm, Mara you and Sam are hosting it for the next four years." Donna replied giving her a duh look. **

**"Oh , well that won't effect us Matty. We can come down a little earlier on Monday." **

**"Mara, I'm up to my neck in Easter and it's scheduled from 8 am to 2 p.m.." **

**"There is no way I'm getting up that early for an egg roll. It's our White House and I'll set the schedule. I think noon to four is much better. It gives people more time to get there without waking up at the crack of dawn." **

**"I have people scheduled to read on the Ellipse stage." **

**"So change the times." **

**Donna gave Cheryl a look that said are you sure you want to work for her again. Cheryl gave Mara a look and then asked Donna to show her where the bathrooms were. Samantha caught the look and knew that Donna wished she could punch Mara. **

**"Aunty Mara, something tells me it is a whole lot more complicated than adjusting some times." **

**"Probably, but I know Donna can figure everything out. Matty stop hogging the cherry preserves." **

**"Is she always like that?" Cheryl asked Donna as they **reapplied lipstick.

"Yes, she wants nothing to do with the White House unless it involves the Sit. Room. She doesn't want to listen to any details and then when I finally tell her where and when to show up, she always puts a wrench in the plans. I'm not moving the Easter Egg Roll so she can sleep in. It traditionally includes a light breakfast not lunch. If I have to welcome everyone on behalf of the President I will."

"Donna you are letting your friendship with her cloud your professional judgement. Remember me telling you that I never gave her more than an hour extra work? She is my best friend and I still would walk out the door and let her worry about it. You've got to lay down the law, in front of Sam, if necessary and tell her either she gets involved or she shuts up and does what you tell her to, when you tell her to with a smile on her face."

"Easier said than done."

"Yes it is but what other choice do you have? I promise this will get easier on you when I take over for Leslie. I have no qualms about bullying her skinny ass into submission. I have never had trouble being the bad cop."

"I can do that to Josh but Mara is a whole different kettle of fish."

"Just stick to your guns and if worse comes to worse, tell her that if she isn't willing to do it your way she can take over as First Lady because you quit. That will scare her into obedience."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'll tell Sam that they simply have to come back late Sunday night."

"Bulldoze right over her to get things done. I guess we better get back."

"So when is Leslie leaving?"

"She's due some time in early August. I'll talk to her and I think starting August first is the best idea."

"Well if I don't murder Mara before our first 100 days are over, I'll have a date to look forward to."

"When is day 101?"

"May first."

"That's not so bad, Mar will be taking off to the beach house for a few weeks."

"I hope so." Donna replied as she left the bathroom and headed back to the table.

Carol settled into the plush seat during take off, pleased with how the first official State Trip went. The press was very positive in Canada and generally positive back home. The press were still talking about the final tour of Parliament Hill that Mara conducted herself Friday afternoon. Skating on the Rideau Canal proved to be a perfect photo- op and she actually enjoyed the entire two hours spent on the ice skating and eating Beaver Tails.

"It was smooth sailing, let's hope all trips are like this." Larry commented once Air Force One had reached cruising altitude.

"You just jinxed us you dolt!" Carol muttered and wondered what would happen.

She had her answer twenty minutes later when Sam came tearing down the plane with Mara in hot pursuit screaming that he was a dead man. Just after the press section Mara leapt at Sam and brought him down face first to the floor. She flipped him over and pinned his body underneath hers.

Carol cringed when a reporter got up and pulled open the curtain.

"Say it you idiot!" Mara demanded.

"You are taking a silly game way out of proportion Dear."

"You got me hooked on the bloody thing and then ruined my first successful attempt. I wanted to see the cards dance!"

"You did it once, I'm sure you'll be able to do it again."

"It's not the same thing!! Now apologize!"

Carol stormed up the aisle, forcing all the members of the press to sit back down. She wanted to kill them both and looked to see where the Secret Service was wondering how far she'd get before they pulled her away.

"Will you two act your age instead of your shoe size!" She growled.

"I'm not moving until he apologizes fore deliberately ruining my first winning game of solitaire."

"All of this is over a stupid game?" Carol roared. "Mara you have three seconds to get off him before I yank you up by the hair. Samuel Norman Seaborn, I am calling your mother in five seconds to inform her how you behave and blame her for not doing enough."

Mara got up but swore this wasn't over and stalked away. Sam stood up and was smart enough to look properly scolded. Carol wasn't half way up the aisle when the questions started and she spent the rest of the flight cursing them both.

Mara was a few steps from the tarmac when she turned to answer a question from Matty and missed her footing. She tried to correct it in mid air but only succeeded in falling backwards instead of face first. The small of her back connected with the last step as she sort of slid down on top of her left ankle. Sam helped her up and as she tried to put weight on her left foot it hurt too much.

"GW" They all said in unison to Chris who had rushed over to them.

"I think it would be best if Matty went home so we don't have to worry about protecting him at the hospital."

"We'll look after him until you get back Mara." Josh offered.

"Thanks."

As soon as they got into the limo, Dave, opened the mini fridge and took out an ice pack. He leaned over just enough to pull down the zipper on her boot and placed the ice pack around her ankle. By the time they arrived at GW an orthopeadic surgeon was waiting for them and the waiting room had been cleared. Sam recognized the doctor immediately as he had been the one who did Jenna's wrist surgery but he couldn't recall his name.

"Mr. President, Ambassador Whitford, what happened?"

"I fell down a few stairs getting off Air Force One." Mara replied.

Dr. Kaye examined her left ankle and found that she hadn't really done much damage and the immediate application of ice had prevented any swelling. He looked at her back and found a red welt that would turn into a nasty bruise but her mobility told him that she hadn't pulled any muscles. He helped her off the table and noticed her wince.

"What hurts?"

"My right knee."

Dr. Kaye had her back on the table and lying on her back. "Ambassador I want you to totally relax. Let me manipulate your leg, don't try to help me."

He bent her leg with little resistance but when he rotated it to the left she cried out in pain. When he rotated it towards the right she hissed, he straightened her leg once more and she winced. The pants Mara had on happened to have a wide bootleg so he was able to easily lift the material up to see her entire right knee. He noticed swelling on the inside of her right knee and applied an ice pack.

"It looks like you pulled or tore a ligament in your knee, the lateral collateral ligament. The fact that straightening your knee also hurts may mean a meniscus tear too. I want to do a CAT scan so we can get a series of clear cross-sectional images of the knee tissues on a computer screen. CAT scan images show soft tissues more clearly than normal x rays. I may want to order a MRI too but let's start with the CAT scan.

"Doctor Kaye I'll priority one order the scan for you." One of the nurses stated.

"That's it." Sam said a little too loudly.

"What was that Mr. President?"

"Sorry Dr. Kaye, I was trying to remember what CAT stands for and I just got it. It's computerized axial tomography."

"Yes that is correct Sir. Ambassador, are you allergic to any painkillers?"

"No, thankfully."

"Good, I'm going to give you a painkiller to take the edge off when we move your leg for the tests."

"Oh joy, oh bliss." Mara muttered.

Forty minutes later Mara was back in a private exam room waiting for Dr. Kaye to come back after reading the results of the CAT scan. When he returned he told Mara that she did tear both ligaments and they were both borderline which meant they could do arthroscopic surgery on them or try to give them rest and time to heal . Without surgery she'd be looking at strengthening excersise and a temporay knee brace to help prevent the knee from moving the wrong way and making the tears worse.

"Dr. Kaye, I do not like pain even though a have a rather high pain threshold. If my knee is still going to be aching in six weeks I'd rather have the surgery."

"I understand but I don't like doing surgery when it isn't absolutely necessary. Why don't we keep you off your leg for a week and I'll give you a prescription for a combination pain killer, anti inflammatory drug. I'll take a look at it again then and see what is going on. I'll fit you for a brace to help you not move it the wrong way."

"I can live with that."

"I have office hours Friday from three to six. I'll give you my card and you can make an appointment."

"Thank you."

"How's Jenna's wrist doing?"

"Great memory Doctor, that was thirteen years ago. It still aches from time to time."

"In cool damp weather? How's your ankle Mr. President?"

"It's completely back to normal but yes it still does ache every so often in cool damp weather. If my ankle starts hurting I look at Jenna to see if she's sore too."

"Tell her I say hello."

"Maybe I'll bring her with me on Friday." Mara replied.

The limo was on it's way back to the mansion when Sam gave Mara his 'we are stupid look'. "Once again we forgot about the bloody stairs. Looks like we will reopen the Seaborn Suite."

"Crap, you are right. If you and Chris help me I can settle in the living room and have Donna pack for me while you and Matty collect some things."

Jenna offered to stay longer and cat sit but Matty insisted on bringing the cats so after packing the dishes, litter boxes and food up, Jenna kissed them all and went back home with Jacob. Mara wasn't happy about leaving home but she knew better than to complain since it was because of her that they had to stay in the residence. After the car was packed and Donna, Noah and Josh left, Mara was helped back into the limo and they left for the White House.


	11. Seaborn Suite

"How's your knee feeling? Sam asked his wife Sunday morning.

"I haven't tried to move it so it's fine. Can you go get me my pill."

"Sure. I guess we won't be going to church today."

"You can still go with Matty. Go wake him up."

"Are Jenna and Jacob coming for lunch today?"

"Just Jenna, Jacob has something to do. I thought I'd talk to her about Samantha's Paris trip and tell her about the time Sue and I went."

"You better have some Kleenex ready. Well hello Whiskey, where did you come from?"

The black cat jumped on to the bed and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. A few minutes later Bea came dashing in carrying her toy mouse in her mouth. She leapt on to the bed and dropped it on Mara's chest.

Sam had just come back into the room with a glass of water and her pill and started to laugh at the look of disgust on his wife's face. "It's only a toy dear." He chuckled.

Mara gave him a look and tossed the toy onto the floor. Bea jumped down to get it and brought it back to Mara.

"Looks like you are playing a game of toss the mouse, whether you like it or not."

Mara tossed the mouse again and took her pill and water from Sam. Bea returned once more with the mouse and she handed it to Sam who tossed it out the door. He leaned over to give her a kiss and when he pulled away a grey whisker was stuck in his face and Bea rubbed her head against his face, dropping the mouse right in front of his nose.

"It look like you are playing a game of toss the mouse now." Mara chuckled and pulled the comforter over her head.

Under normal circumstances, Sam would have tossed the mouse onto Mara until it drove her insane but he didn't want Bea jumping on her knee so he tossed it down the hall once more. Bea found him in the bathroom and dropped the mouse at his feet. Fifteen tosses later Sam was fed up and told Bea to go find Matty. When the cat looked at him, picked the mouse up and went trotting towards Matty's room Sam had to follow behind to see if Bea actually went to Matty's room. He watched from a distance as Bea used her fluffy grey head to butt the door open. He laughed when he heard Matty telling her it was too early to play.

"Son, I was coming to wake you up now anyway. Make Bea happy and play with her. This is our first time here and when I told her to go find you she did. I think she deserves a game of mouse for that."

"Why don't you play with her?"

"For starters, you wanted a cat and I have spent the last half an hour playing with her so it's your turn."

"Bea's mommy's, she should be playing with her."

"Your Mom already played with her. We are going to mass at noon."

"Can we go to Sal's afterwards?"

"Your sister is coming over for lunch."

"Can we order Sal's then?"

"I'll ask your mother."

"So do we get Sal's for lunch?" Matty asked in the limo on the way to church.

"No, your mom has put a menu of bread, meat and cheese together for Jenna. Your sister had a hard week while we were gone so your Mom wants to have comfort food for her."

"What happened?"

"Nothing specific happened she's just missing her parents and especially her Mom right now."

"Then why didn't she go to Ottawa with us?" Matty asked without thinking.

"Matthew, Jenna's real parents..."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting."

"Well she hasn't and since she is starting to work on the wedding she is missing them a lot. So you might want to remember that."

"Kay, Dad aren't you tired of going up and just getting a blessing?"

"Once again, you sound like your mother."

"I can't help it that we both always make sense." Matty replied with a big grin.

"You know some days I wonder why I don't leave you both." Sam teased.

"It's because we are irresistible."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and the fact that Mom scares the living daylights out of you."

"Your Mother scares the living daylights out of everyone."

"Not me because I'm her favourite person in the whole wide world."

"I hate to burst your bubble son, but your Mom's favourite person in the whole wide world is herself."

"I'm telling her that you are making fun of her."

"You know she doesn't like s tattle tale."

"She also doesn't like people making fun of her. I'm also her favourite person so I'm certain I won't get in too much trouble."

"Have I told you what a wise ass you're becoming?"

"You owe me a buck for swearing." Matty replied.

"Dave, if I were to kill my son, would you have to do anything?"

"No but Patrick would stop you."

"Patrick, why don't you get out and walk beside the car."

"Nice try Sir, but I go where Matthew goes."

"You can't seriously tell me you haven't wanted to strangle the little bugger yourself."

Patrick chuckled, "He is a pain but he hasn't made me want to hurt him yet."

"Hello, I'm still sitting here you know."

Sam continued to tease Matty all the way to church.

Jenna walked into Mara's temporary bedroom and sat down with a cup of coffee.

"So how is your knee?"

"Well I took my pill and I haven't moved yet so it's not bad."

"You haven't moved? Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"I've convinced myself that I don't have to."

"That's intelligent, I'll help you get up. Where are your crutches?"

"The sky parlour, I think."

"I'll go check." Jenna came back with the crutches and helped Mara up. Fifteen minutes later Mara was back in bed and craving some orange juice. Jenna got her a glass and sat back down on the bed.

"So Sam tell me that you found jeans for $5."

"That girl has such a big mouth but actually I'm going to give them to you."

"How come?"

"They are a little too tight on me and I don't feel like loosing five pounds. I also got you a treat. Look in the big white and blue Indigo book bag."

Jenna pulled the dark jeans out and got excited when she saw a bag from Bulk Barn. She was hoping it was full of chicken bones candy but was even happier when she saw the pink and gold foiled eggs.

"Caramel and peanut butter eggs!"

"Yes, when we went to Mark's I noticed a mall with a Bulk Barn across the street. I figured it was close enough to Easter for them to be out and I was right."

"Thank you so much, I love these with such a passion!"

"I know, why do you think I bought them for you. So I hear you had a rough week."

"I've certainly had worse but I've also had better. I'm glad you are back."

"I talked to Samantha and she wanted a trip for her sixteenth birthday party. So I decided to give her 9 days in Paris. She wants Ginger, CJ, Donna, Ainsley, you , Matty and I to go with her. "

"We'll have to figure out our schedules. I'll do all the co-ordinating for you. I'll set a date then you can take it from there. Were you thinking the George V?"

"I was but the service might like the Ritz better since we can close off a floor and the elevator door won't open unless your card key is for that floor."

"Yes I think they will like that. I wonder if Ron could accompany us? I bet he'd come out of retirement for that."

"Nine days with me, far from US soil, I don't think so." Mara chuckled.

"I still remember the first time you took me to Paris."

"I don't think Chanel has ever seen such a demanding five year old." Mara laughed.

"What about the waiter when I told him I was perfectly aware what fois gras was and the chef made a mistake."

"I think he quit that night. You know I went to Paris with your Mom too."

"Yeah, she told me and showed me the pictures. I'm kind of hungry do you mind if I go look for something to eat?"

"Just pick up the phone, Thomas will probably answer, ask him to send up lunch early. I thought we'd have a cheese and fruit platter today with the bread you like from the Wheat Shaft."

"Thanks that was very thoughtful but I'm doing fine today."

"Did you end up watching the wedding video?"

"I watched Mom and Dad's then I watched yours."

"I really love your idea about having an individual turkey dinner for each table. I also gave Thomas my gingerbread recipe and threatened him with death if he ever revealed it."

Jenna laughed, "Thank you, I know I said I wanted the reception at the bay house but I was thinking about what a pain in the ass it would be for everyone to get there. I really liked the tent for your wedding. Do you think..."

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"Jenna, you know I'd do anything in the world for you."

"I know and I never would have made it through without you."

"My pleasure."

When lunch was delivered Jenna stopped talking for twenty minutes and devoured so much cheese that Mara knew they'd have to order more for lunch.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were starving. I thought Jacob made you breakfast on weekends?"

"I was in the mood for him, not his food this morning."

"Ah, Sam's like that, I tend to not care about eating unless dessert is involved."

Whiskey woke up from his nap, stretched and ran out of the room. Mara was fairly certain that he was exploring and looking for the largest sun beam to have another nap in. Jenna started eating her eggs, alternating a caramel one with a peanut butter one and Mara couldn't resist joining her. When Sam and Matty returned there was a shiny foil wrapping egg sitting on the middle of the bed. Matty dove for the bag of peanut butter eggs and had Jenna snatch it out of his grasp.

"You are going to ruin your lunch."

"Like you haven't?"

"I ate already and don't give me sass young man!" Jenna replied with a grin.

"You aren't the boss of me."

"No, but I am and I agree with your sister." Mara replied.

"Didn't you want to tell your Mom something?" Sam asked with a grin.

Matty shot his Dad a look, "No."

"Jenna sort of ate most of the cheese so Thomas is going to send up the meat and more cheese."

"I'm hungry." Matty stated as he popped the lone piece of Swiss cheese left into his mouth.

"Donna tells me that you were working on a necklace for Samantha's birthday and that you may need my silver spacer beads."

"Yes but I don't need them right away. Are we eating lunch in here?"

"Yes, I'm suppose to stay off my feet so I'm not even going to move into the parlour."

A new tray of cheese, meat and bread was brought up and Jenna dove back into it. Sam was careful to keep his fingers away from her in fear that she'd mistake a finger for a carrot stick. Matty made a daring reach for the last piece of cheddar cheese and received the evil eye from his sister. Mara was just starting to regret not ordering dessert when a butler brought in a tray with four crystal goblets filled with mint chocolate chunk ice cream. One spoonful was all it took for Mara to moan her approval.

"Dark chocolate and it's rich and creamy. This has to be home-made." She picked up the phone and dialled Thomas and told him his was the best mint ice cream she had ever had.

Thomas thanked her, let her know there was about 3 pints of it left in the freezer and wished her a good day as he was leaving. Stefan was coming in to prepare dinner in two hours.

"Mara, since you are medicated and can't escape I think this would be a good time to talk about our first State Dinner. Jenna suggested.

"I brought you chocolate eggs and this is how you repay me?" Mara asked in mock anger.

"Donna is inches away from a mental breakdown over Easter, I think you owe her this."

"Fine, who are we throwing this for and yes you have to come and wear a tux Matthew."

The look on his mother's face told Matty now was not the time to attempt to talk his way out of the dinner. He took a spoonful of ice cream and decided to concentrate on eating it. Sam decided staying out of the fray was prudent as well and called Bea over to lick the remnants of his ice cream.

"We were looking at May..."

"May is out, I'm spending three weeks in Anguilla and Sam is spending 16 days."

"Actually, I keep forgetting to talk to you dear. Ginger and I were going over my long range schedule and if we can push our vacation back 2 weeks, I can actually go with you for an entire month. How does May 21- June 20 sound to you?"

"Jenna call Leslie for me and ask."

"Sure, where is your Blackberry?"

"I haven't seen it in weeks. I think it's in my closet at work."

"I need your computer then."

"Sam, where did you put it?"

"It's under the bed."

"You won't have to miss Sam's birthday if you go on those dates." Matty offered.

Jenna found the computer and went straight in to Mara's schedule.

"Hey that's password protected!"

"Yeah and I have your password." Jenna replied as she continued hitting keys until she had the schedule in front of her.

Sam chuckled, "Not too secure there dear."

"I have your password too Dad." Jenna quipped and gave him a look.

"Please tell me Jenna doesn't have the nuclear codes." Matty begged.

"Not on me, why do you want them squirt? I'd need about an hour."

Sam looked at his daughter in surprise, he wasn't sure if he should be more worried about the fact that she could get them that quickly or the fact that she was boasting that she could. He made a mental note to call her in to the Oval on Monday and have a little chat.

After five minutes and several more key strokes Jenna hung up the phone with a grin on her face. "Sam, where is your computer?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me where it is and no one will get hurt."

"For crying out loud Samuel, she is obviously trying to co-ordinate our schedules. Jenna try his side of the bed."

Jenna was down and back with his computer before Sam could really react. Before he knew it she was in his system and he noticed his schedule flash before she found the section she wanted. She thought about telling them that she was setting up remote access for both of their schedules to her own computer but figured that Sam would only get paranoid and Mara would yell at her later for even telling him. When she was done she pulled up May on each of their computers.

"Look at your screens, Leslie and I moved your schedule around a bit. You can now take the 21st- 20th off."

"What about the Correspondents Dinner?"

"That's April 24th."

"What about Sam's, Paris trip?"

"Dad has to be here for us to go so after Anguilla is the best bet. You've got ten weeks of holidays Mara, plus two that got carried over. If you are willing to have slightly long days in May before you leave and a very busy week when you come back we can do Paris June 25- July..."

"I need to be here for Canada Day! I also don't want to be in Paris in July when the rest of the world is on vacation."

"Hmm, Sam I know you like the idea of a month but what about three weeks and that fourth week you come back, we refuel and head to Paris."

"That will give me a major migraine. I only thought we'd have 16 days together so if we leave paradise on the 9th, that gives us 19 days away. A day together and we can leave Friday the 11th for Paris and come home the Monday June 21st." Mara suggested.

"Sure, maybe I can swing a week off in July for Matty's birthday."

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Matty said excitedly.

Monday morning arrived and Sam was expecting the usual update in staff when Charlie made his day by announcing that they were ready to bring the minimum wage bill to Congress and it would pass.

"What about Billings?"

"It seems he has a niece working for minimum wage to help pay for college. Between the hours she has to work and the pay level it would take her seven years to get her degree. His sister read about what we wanted to do and told him he better help us out or else."

"So he brings the Mid West five along for the ride." Toby added.

"I was talking to Congressman Wicker and reminded him that Mara would be more likely to look favourably at Minnesota if they had a minimum wage. He finally agreed to support it and he brought his little gang along too."

"All Carol has to do when she announces is acknowledge that both sides of the floor have done their constituents proud and acted in the best interest of the country."

"Care to write the announcement for me?"

"Sure, Jenna can do it."

"Like that is going to happen! I'm spending most of the morning at State."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Larry, Ed any good news for me?"

"Not at the moment but we should be ready to send you and Matty on the talk circuit in about two weeks."

"So right after Easter?"

"Pretty much, we still have lots of meetings to finish and recommendations to pile through."

"Then get to it. We are done. Ginger what's next?" Sam yelled.

Mara was actually scheduled to have two meetings at the White House so Leslie changed her other two appointments to the White House. When they arrived in the East Wing Deanna would escort them upstairs to the Sky Parlour. She wished she could have seen the look on a few faces when they were told to follow Deanna. After her second meeting of the morning she was expecting her husband to come up for lunch. When Ginger walked in the door she sighed.

"If you are here to tell me my husband is standing me up I suggest you leave before I shoot the messenger."

"No, I'm actually here for a break. I figure your husband won't bug me for twenty minutes if I'm up here."

"He a little demanding today?"

"Lets just say I've hit him with a few of my Styrofoam balls. Jenna sent me an e-mail about my daughter's trip."

"Yes Jenna found time for it. Does Sam have a charm bracelet?"

"Mara, if you buy her anything on top of the trip I'll kill you!"

"Hey a girl only turns 16 once and now I'm going to be here on the actual day."

"No she doesn't have one but I like the idea. I treasure the one Sam gave me all those years ago."

"Did you buy her a present yet?"

"No."

"Then why don't you and Ryan get her a bracelet and a special charm and ask everyone to bring her a special charm as a gift. One per family or she'll need a necklace."

"That's a good idea. Who knew you were good for more than a diversion?"

"To think I was going to offer you lunch, smart ass. I think I'll call hubby and let him know where you are."

"You are evil."

"Thank you, I know."

While Ginger apologized just enough to get herself a cup of tea Jacob was pacing in CJ's office much to Margaret's amusement.

"Every school should be able to do this. They shouldn't have to come to us for a grant for this!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" CJ asked, secretly proud that Jacob was finally passionate about something other than Jenna.

"Me? You're the head of this foundation and the former Press Secretary, not me."

"True, but I only fight my own battles these days."

"You could try to get an appointment with the Sec of Ed." Margaret suggested.

"Do you really think I'd get in before I'm married?" Jacob asked sarcastically as he was slowly getting annoyed by the lack of help.

"You never know unless you try. Do you need the number?"

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you CJ, I'm sure I can find it on my own." Jacob replied and left in a huff.

"Don't you think we were a little mean. After all, the boy is just cutting his first tooth." Margaret inquired.

"I've been waiting for him to get his teeth for five years! No a little tough love is what he needs."

Jacob decided to get the phone number off Jenna. He didn't tell her why he wanted the number just that he needed the most senior person that controlled the Secretary's schedule. Jenna had just given him the name and number when a light went off.

"Jenna, does your Dad have a few minutes in the next day or two?"

"Give me a second and I can find out. What's up?"

"I just really need to see him."

Jenna was glad she could access his schedule and talked about dinner while she found it. "Today, we could squeeze you in just before he leaves, but pissing Mara off isn't a good idea."

"Your Dad's commute is cut by twenty minutes though."

"I know, but if you think Mara hasn't already thought of that you are only kidding yourself. Hey I can give you twenty minutes right before lunch tomorrow."

"Can you do that or does Ginger have to do it?"

"No I'll do it and just leave a note for her that it's private and I authorized it."

"Thank you, I think I need to go and find you a present."

"Not necessary but it would certainly get you major booty points."

"Try to be home by seven tonight."

"I'll do my best. Love ya."

"I love you too."

Jacob made a list of the information he wanted to bring to his meeting then left for an early lunch. Normally, he'd ask CJ and Margaret if they wanted anything but he was mad at them so he left without a word.

When Sam saw Jacob's name of the schedule the next morning he wondered why on earth it was a formal appointment. He started worrying and worked himself up into the belief that he was coming to tell Sam that he'd be a Grandfather. He was pondering what Seal Wet Team he could use when Senior Staff began and he had little choice but to pay attention.

When Ginger knocked to let Sam know Jacob was waiting, his blood pressure started to rise.

"How does he look?"

"A little nervous, he's clutching a leather portfolio rather tightly."

The portfolio threw Sam so he just told Ginger to let him in. He was beyond relieved when Jacob launched into a pitch for Education reform that made a great deal of sense to Sam.

"Jacob what did the Sec. Ed. Say?"

"It would take me months to get on his schedule so I decided to take a page from Mara's book at go straight to the top. I figured if you agreed, you could get an appointment for me in my lifetime. I don't think Betsy can say I'll get back to you to Ginger."

"You could have just asked Ginger to make the call for you."

"I know but I wanted your support."

"Well you have it, I can't tell you how the Federal Government is going to be able to pay for it yet but I'm definitely on board."

"I was thinking that if the Foundation gives the grant under the condition that it is a pilot project, then we will be able to use the results to sell it. Proof something works always carries more weight that the knowledge that it makes more sense."

"You sound like Jenna now."

"I guess I picked things up after years of editing all her thesis's and papers."

"Don't sell yourself short Jacob, you are far from stupid yourself."

"Thank you but Jed once told me that you didn't listen, nor did he but he was going to warn me anyway..."

"To run now, run far, run fast before it's too late. Fifteen years from now you will be married to a blonde version of Abbey, a younger version of Mara except Jenna will be scarier, able to hold a grudge longer and will never let you forget she's infinitely more intelligent than you."

"Yes that's exactly what he said, except it was ten years. So I guess you know the rest too..."

"Jacob, I'm afraid we are suckers for strong, independent, highly intelligent, beautiful women." Sam replied with a grin.

"That was it? There is a new opening. It went: we should form a club, there should be jackets for this Jacob, I'm afraid we are suckers for..."

"We do have a club, it's called the doghouse." Sam chuckled.

"Jackets might be good though in the event that we don't get a blanket." Jacob laughed back.

Sam smiled at his soon to be son in law. He also had a great idea for the theme and party favour for his bachelor party. "Jacob, I'd love to continue this conversation but in about two minutes Ginger is going to knock on the door and remind me that Mara is waiting with lunch. Hey. why don't you come up and join me. "

"Thanks but I don't want to impose."

"Jacob, Mara can't move, there is no chance in hell I'm getting a nooner so...consider it a Presidential Order."

"Yes, Sir! Thank you Sir." Jacob replied with a grin.

Sam picked up his laptop and ushered Jacob out the door just as Ginger was approaching it.

"Lunch, I know. Could you tell Thomas, Jacob will be joining us please."

"Sure. You've got an hour and eight minutes to get back here."

"I'll synchronize my watch." Once Sam was out of hearing range he looked at Jacob. "Do you want to explain how my daughter kicks you out of your own condo?"

"She's never done that, she just kicks me out of our room."

"Where you should be in the first place."

Jacob chuckled, rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Sam read his mind.

"Navy Seals, 83rd Airborne need I go on?"

Jacob saw the teasing glint in Sam's eyes so he decided to push it. "No Sir and I can assure you I did not share a bed with Jenna the same day I met her."

"I could respond to that but I've already gone on to other things in my mind, Smart Ass." Sam replied as the elevator door opened to the third floor revealing a grinning Matty.

"Daddy swore again, I get a dollar." Matty called out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked his son.

"A water main broke so they sent us home. I'll accept change if need be. Cool Jacob is here."

Sam shook his head, "Jacob, it's not too late; run far, run fast run now!"

Jacob started chuckling until he pictured a cross between Jenna and Matty with Mara and Sam as Grandparents. Suddenly running held some appeal to him.


	12. The Chocolate War

Sunday, April 4, 2021 : Easter Sunday

Sam closed his eyes when the alarm clock went off. He hit snooze and then changed his mind and turned the alarm right off. Mara muttered something in her sleep, he ignored her and gave her Tedzy back. The tawny bear had once again ended up on his hip when Mara rested him there while she turned and went back to sleep before she recovered him. He carefully got up, closed the curtains and crawled back into bed. He was thrilled to escape DC Thursday evening and although he promised Donna they'd be back late Sunday night, he was starting to think Mara had a point. He knew that he was going to be forced into having a conversation about her apathy towards the White House. A talk he'd been avoiding since they came back from Ottawa and Donna was ready to quit. It had taken a day at the spa, a promise they'd be there for the egg hunt and a promised serious conversation with his wife to talk Donna off the ledge.

Sam had just managed to drift back to sleep when Mara turned too fast and whacked him in the chest.

"Oomph, watch it there Gengis."

"Shsss go back to sleep."

"I was until I was so rudely woken up."

"So sue me."

"I would if it didn't involve work on my part."

"If I'm not asleep again in ten minutes you're in big trouble mister."

"You sound like Michelle from Full House whenever you say that."

"Yet you make fun of me for watching Happy Days?"

"So I remembered a catch phrase, that doesn't mean I'm watching it on Nick at Night."

"This from the man who thought Pilgrim Detectives was a good idea? I'm still amazed that you were elected President."

"Scary isn't it? Sam chuckled.

"Damn it, I'm awake now!"

"I think I can still go back to sleep; so zip it."

Before Sam could even wonder what her retribution would be she was making very annoying sounds in his ear while she kept poking him in the stomach. After ten minutes, he finally gave up and yanked the comforter off them both.

"Let's see how much of Matty's chocolate rabbit we can eat before he rolls out of bed." Sam suggested.

"Our son isn't stupid. After last year, I bet he either hid Harvey or put it under his pillow."

"It's not like we didn't leave him an ear."

"I know, how dare he think he has the right to eat his own chocolate bunny." Mara chuckled.

"How's your knee?"

"I told you that you were not getting sex."

"I know, I'm asking how your bloody knee is feeling." Sam lied.

"Sorry, it's not too bad. The Pennsaid really helps."

"Applying it directly to your knee seems better than swallowing all those anti-inflammatory pills. You smell funny for a few minutes but the scent goes away. Are you making dinner tonight or is Jenna?"

"I get to do the ham, Jenna is taking care of everything else."

"So telling her that I'm in the mood for BBQ is not a good idea."

"No, but I bet Jacob would be more than happy to help you BBQ us lunch."

"You know as much as I love our big Christmas I always treasure how small our Easter is." Sam reflected.

"Me too, that's why I insist our birthdays are immediate family only."

"I'm awake now and since I can't have sex, I need coffee. I'll pour your juice."

"Merci, I'm going to see if Matty was dumb enough to leave Harvey in plain sight. This time we are only eating the an ear though."

Fifteen minutes later, Mara padded downstairs holding a note and laughing. She handed it to Sam and downed her orange juice. The note was from their son and read: I don't trust either of you so my chocolate bunny is in a very secure place. Leave my rabbit alone or I'll bite your ears off!

"We could always eat Jenna's eggs."

"Sweetie, even though I bought them for her, she is smart enough to have them under lock and key."

"I got you a Laura Secord butter cream egg but you have to share it with me or I won't give it to you."

"So really you got me half an egg."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Go get it."

"So you'll share?"

"Yes."

Sam was fairly certain that it would not be an equitable split but he had purchased it for her so he resigned himself to getting a nibble if he was lucky. He forgot all about the ring he had put at the center of the bow until Mara stopped unwrapping the box.

"Sam, what's this glittering...it's beautiful."

Mara slid the delicate ring off the chiffon bow and turned it so that the light hit it.

"It's only silver and crystals." Sam replied of the thirty dollar ring.

"I don't care it's beautiful." Mara slid off the Celtic silver knot ring she usually wore on her right hand and put on the thin silver vine band with tiny turquoise crystals as leaves and burnt amber crystals as the petals surrounding an iridescent crystal center. She moved her hand letting the light catch the crystals for a few seconds then wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a long deep kiss.

"Geez, all these years I've been buying the expensive stuff and I get the same reward for cut glass." Sam teased.

"You know I don't care how much any present costs, it's the thought behind it. You saw this somewhere and thought that's pretty, Mar will like it and you bought it."

"In the card store, they had a shelf of jewellery near the cash."

"What were you doing in a card store?"

"Looking for a crazy card to cheer our daughter up."

"Aww that's sweet, did you find one?"

"Yes and a card that will make her laugh on her wedding day."

"That beats snapping her out of it by screaming at me. Oh don't even jokingly suggest checking your schedule when she asks you about walking down the aisle because those will be the last words you ever speak."

"Sweetie there a a million things I can tease you about without having to go there. I can still see by the look on your face that it pisses you off 20 years later."

"That's what you get for marrying a woman who forgives but never.."

"More like refuses to forget."

"I know and I don't care. Now toss me that box so we can devour the egg."

She cut the egg in half and handed one half to Sam who was about to make a snarky comment until he got half. He decided to save the comment and took a large bite. After a few bites, the gooey sweet egg was gone, leaving nothing but a tiny bit of melted chocolate on their fingers. Mara licked the chocolate off her fingers before Sam could and poured herself a large glass of milk.

"I'm still craving chocolate." Mara stated.

"I can help you with that. I know where my fiancee hid her stash of eggs. " Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"A dozen of each should do the trick." Mara answered.

"A dozen of each times two." Sam added.

Jacob laughed and said he'd be right back.

"Just when he was starting to grow on me, he volunteers for a suicide mission." Sam chuckled.

"He's a smart boy, he'll be fine."

Five minutes later Jacob came downstairs holding the bottom of his T shirt. He walked up to the counter and let all the foil eggs tumble out. "I was allowed one handful of each."

"You asked her?" Sam said incredulously.

"Yes, she was awake so I had no choice. Now she wants me to bring her up some coffee and a warm ham and cheese croissant."

"We'll split the booty with you." Mara said.

"Hello, where is my real wife pod person?"

"Funny, Samuel."

"Thanks but I know where the stash is. I can get eggs anytime I want. "

"I'll warm up the croissant for you if you want to pour the coffee."

Once Jacob had brought Jenna breakfast Sam and Mara attacked the tiny foil eggs. They had just finished the last one when Matty came down to the kitchen.

"The two of you are pathetic, stealing your children's chocolate to feed your addiction."

"Just hand over Harvey and you won't get hurt." Mara replied with an evil grin.

"I knew his life would be in grave danger around you two so he's not even here. His head will be bitten off by me and only me."

"You ungrateful little..."

"Say it Dad so I can collect another dollar off you." Matty chuckled.

"Pain in the butt." Sam finished.

"Mommy do I get fifty cents because we knew what he was thinking?"

"No, you get to go upstairs and think about how mean you are denying your parents chocolate Mister."

"Whatever." Matty muttered as he got a glass and poured himself some chocolate milk. He heard laughing coming from Jenna's room so he knocked twice and then entered.

"Rugrat, the knocking is a good thing but you need to wait for a come in." Jenna stated.

"Yeah, yeah Mom and Dad are incredible. They sent me up here because I hid my chocolate bunny from them."

"They act like five year olds when it comes to Easter candy. I still can't believe they ate your rabbit last year and only left you one ear. I mean to take it while you were sleeping and eat an ear would be one thing but to devour the entire thing and claim they left you an ear...that was inexcusable."

"Mind you, listening to Grandma Abbey scream at them both when I told her what they did was almost worth it."

"Not to mention Abbey sent you two bunnies to make up for the one."

"You felt sorry for me and gave me lot's of caramel eggs too."

"What amazes me is that you'd think Mara would be the ring leader but she's not, it's Sam. He turns into a total freak at Easter."

"Your Dad was behind the cannibalism of Peter?" Jacob asked.

"Yup, you assumed it was Mara didn't you."

"Well she's the one with the mega sweet tooth and candies everywhere."

"Right which means she has stashes of candy everywhere. It's Sam who goes nuts and craves chocolate and doesn't have his own stash so he mooches or steals to get some."

"Dad claims Mom and Donna are devious but he's just jealous that he didn't think of it first." Matty laughed.

"Now this is the stuff we need Carol to tell the American people about." Jacob teased.

"I try but after she laughs she says it's not for public consumption. Matty go get me a refill ."

"I was banished remember?"

"Ah they are probably sucking face by now and won't even notice."

"Nice thing to subject your little brother to dear. I'll go. You want more milk ?"

"Sure and a croissant would be great too. Please and thank you." Matty chirped.

Jacob rolled his eyes when he noticed Mara and Sam making out on the couch. He slipped by them without being noticed, retrieved the items from the kitchen and returned back to his room. After about an hour Jenna decided it was time to start working on dinner and dismissed Matty so she could get dressed.

"Rent a room." She called out on her way down the stairs.

Sam removed his hands from underneath Mara's T shirt and reluctantly got off of her.

"You have horrible timing daughter dear."

"And you're worse than a horny teenage boy."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No I'm fine Mara. Was Carol bugging you for details of our dinner?"

"Yes, I had Donna tell her we were having Kraft dinner."

"So that's why she was calling you a pain in the ass Thursday morning."

"Probably, but with Carol you never know what is going to piss her off."

"Mommy said a bad word. One dollar please." Matty giggled.

"I banished you several hours ago, why are you down here?"

"I was getting hungry."

"How about BBQ burgers?" Sam suggested.

"That sounds good Dad. Can we make them cheese burgers?"

"Sure why not. Jacob you want to help me out?"

"I guess so. Matty cut some cheese."

"Don't you dare take that literally you little stink bomb." Jenna called from the kitchen.

Matty let out the same maniacal laugh he had been using since he was little whenever he let one of his toxic farts out. Mara rolled her eyes while Sam tried but could not contain a chuckle.

"One whiff and I'm tossing you into the bay." Jenna warned as she decided what vegetables she was going to serve.

An hour later everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating cheese burgers with a spinach salad. Mara had done the math and needed to put the spiral cut ham in the oven in half an hour so that it would be ready at six for dinner. She fought with Jacob over the last of the spinach salad and Sam stepped in as the peace maker splitting it evenly between them. After lunch, Sam took Matty down to the boat to see how it had done over the winter. Mara put the ham in the oven and Jenna sent her way from the kitchen. Mara grabbed her computer and was back trying to win solitaire once more.

Twenty minutes later, Jacob sat down beside Mara and checked her screen out.

"You can move the five of hearts down from the top then place the four of spades on it."

"But the five is already free."

"I know but this may be the only chance to get rid of that spade.

Mara gave him a look and followed his advice. The cards flew by her as she placed them all and finally got to watch the dance of cards skip across the screen from kings down to aces. Once they had finished she turned around and hugged Jacob.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you really tackle Sam in front of the press on Air Force One over this game?"

"Actually I threatened him with death first, then tackled him and called him an idiot."

"In front of the press."

"Actually just past them but for all intense purposes yes."

"Now the pool makes sense to me."

"Pool? What pool Jacob?"

"The pool as to when you are going to cause the first major scandal of Sam's Presidency."

"Sam is perfectly capable of creating scandals and he's done it before."

"I know, that's why I didn't bet against you, but when Jenna told me about the plane I started to regret my faith in you."

Mara laughed, "Don't worry Jacob you'll win that pool. People always forget that I've been at politics a lot longer than Sam and I know what I'm doing. I keep everyone on their toes but I won't bring the administration to its knees. Was Josh a possibility because ..."

"The two of you never give it up do you?"

"Nope, we love annoying the crap out of each other."

"The fact that you annoy everyone else too is..."

"An added bonus." Mara laughed.

Jacob decided to tell his future mother-in-law about CJ and Margaret being useless to him. Mara listened to the entire story and had to stop herself from reacting immediately. Her self edit button was functioning for a change and she didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings.

"Why do you think they ignored you?"

"They were bored and decided I'd be the latest victim of their head games? When CJ gets bored..."

"True but I don't think that was it. Think of it as one of those cause and effect exercises you use to do in grade school.."

"I wanted to kill them because they blew me off."

"OK and wanting to kill them... what was that effect?"

"I didn't ask them if they wanted anything for lunch."

"Jacob, in about a minute, I'm going to kill you if you don't clue in!"

He was about to launch into a speech about women being insane when he figured out half of the puzzle. "I got so frustrated that I called Jenna to get the number of the most senior person that controlled the Secretary's schedule. She gave me the number, then I decided to take a page from your book and go straight to the top. I figured if I could get Sam's support he could force the Secretary to see me."

"Exactly and how did that work out?"

"Great, Sam gave me his support and told you about it. Sam said they'd find the money somehow and you volunteered to break some legs if need be."

"What would have happened if CJ and Margaret didn't pretend they could give a flying fig."

"I'd probably still be waiting for...oh."

"Yeah, oh. I'm pretty sure CJ has been waiting for you to show her that you are capable of more than managing your department. I think she's been waiting to see if you'd be a worthy successor when the time comes. Not that she plans on vacating her office anytime soon."

"She wanted to see some fire and..."

"And what?' Mara asked curiously.

"Well, what I call Mara's way of just getting it done."

"Kicking ass, taking names and holding it against them?" Mara laughed.

"Yes." Jacob replied with a blush.

"Sweetie, I want you to think about your future at the Foundation. Do you really want to take on a much more active role? Would you want to be the CEO one day? Seriously, give it some thought and on Tuesday give Leslie a call and ask her to schedule you in two weeks. Mull it over in those two weeks and let me know exactly what you want. What would your dream role be at the Foundation now, in five years, in ten years. We'll take it from there. Si?"

"Si. You know I really liked the look of the tent over the West Wing for your wedding."

"Was that the first time you saw our wedding video?"

"Yeah, Jenna was priceless and so damn adorable."

"That she was. I only hope she is that happy at your wedding reception and I don't ..."

"I know, you don't mean it as a slight against me but the absence of Sue and Steve."

"Exactly, especially Sue."

"Does it ever bother you that she calls Sam, dad and 99 of the time, unless she's taking to Matty..."

"No, you'd think someone with an ego as big as mine would be hurt but I know where she is coming from. Now the day Matty stops calling me Mommy regularly I'll be inconsolable for weeks..."

"And that isn't a blood thing."

"No, it isn't. Jacob, you're going to be an amazing Dad one day. If I haven't told you lately, I'm beyond thrilled you are going to officially be one of us soon. You've been one of us in my books since you first started dating and you'd play with Matty."

"Thank you. You all still scare me sometimes but I consider it an honor to be part of your family, actually your crazy, powerful, extended family. Can I ask you a stupid question? "

"Don't you just hate it when someone says there is no such thing as a stupid question?"

"Yes. Why are you supporting Sam's attempts to steal your kids chocolate?"

"It's really Sam's fault. He isn't buying me chocolates like he use to because he has become the man in the security bubble. So when I'm craving chocolate not candy, I'm increasingly finding myself out of luck. I'm also still not use to the entire production it is to go to a supermarket these days so when I place orders to stock us up here, I'm thinking of what I need for certain recipes not my cravings."

"Ah, you need to create a list of items that must be on hand at all times. I know you hate delegating and you don't want to seem like a spoiled princess for everyday matters, but for the next seven plus years you are going to have to."

"See, it's all Sam's fault!"

"Actually it's all your fault, none of this would have ever happened if you had said one simple two letter word instead of the three letter one."

"I had the power but I couldn't have lived with myself if I used it, so it's still his fault."

"How about I go get us some eggs and we make that list of necessities now."

"I'll do almost anything for chocolate Jacob."

"Yes that has become frighteningly obvious. Be right back."

"So where is Harvey really?" Sam asked his son.

"All across Canada Dad but it's Harvey's."

"I am not referring to the hamburger places. Where is the chocolate bunny Abbey sent you?"

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Matty chuckled.

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn!" Sam snapped.

Matty did not like the tone in his dad's voice and was sick of his attempts to eat his gift from Grandma Abbey. He didn't often go for the jugular but he was getting madder at his Dad by the millisecond. Sam was about to be on the receiving end of Mara's attack style with his own belittling ability.

"What Mr. President? I assumed that you were joking. After all, what kind of man steals his son's chocolate bunny and eats it all one year and then tries it a second time. Has to be a joke right? Otherwise, the guy is a pretty big jerk." Matty replied tersely and walked away.

Patrick, Matty's usual second lead agent and lead agent for this trip was enjoying sitting on the dock, with the breeze running through his hair. Sam's detail and Matty's could not all fit on Bu so he volunteered to be a visible agent and blocked the entrance to the deck with his body. One agent was at the end of the dock and another at the beginning, plus the two agents on the sailboat and the ones out of plain sight. He wished he had a cold beer but he knew that was only a pipe dream. Getting to sit, instead of stand was the cake, he could live without the icing. He was wondering what was for dinner when he heard movement and got up just in time to see Matty come storming out of the cabin.

"Patrick move or I'm going to land on you." He said quickly and jumped down to the dock.

"Bear on the move." Patrick said into his cuff and jogged to catch up with his charge. "Matthew stop."

"The President is a stupid jerk." Matty stated.

Patrick knew that his young protectee was furious when he called Sam, The President or Mara, Mother. He also knew that just like his mother, talking to him when he was upset was an exercise in futility. He didn't say another word and followed Matty back up to the house.

Matty opened the patio door mumbling to himself and Jenna was pretty sure she heard a few dollar worthy words. He bustled through the kitchen stopping Mara and Jacob in the middle of list making.

"Matty-won what's wrong?" his mother asked.

"The President is a donkey's behind!"

"What did your father do?" Mara asked knowing that he was about as furious as possible.

"I swear if I hear one more word about Harvey I'm going to hurt someone."

"Well as long as it's your Dad and not me." Mara laughed hoping to ease the unknown situation, "Want me to kick his butt?"

"Muzzling him is a better idea and he needs a personality replacement."

"Ouch, want some of Jenna's eggs?" Jacob asked pointing to the pile on the table beside a larger pile of tiny foil balls.

"No thank you, he managed to turn me off chocolate."

Mara got up and gave her son a hug. She knew Sam had crossed the line to make him that upset over something they were laughing about earlier.

"I owe you five bucks because I'm going to kick your Father's ass from here to California and back! You may hear some word combinations that seem impossible."

"I'm going to my room Mommy, see you later."

"I think I'll go return those eggs if it's OK with you Mara."

"Go ahead Jacob and Sam is officially cut off chocolate."

"That means more for the rest of us. I'll give Matty a few minutes to decompress then I'll talk to him."

"Thank you Sweetie. Chris!" Mara bellowed.

"Yes Mara?" Her lead protection agent responded coming in from another room.

"I'm going down to the dock to kill my husband, trail after me if you wish, just don't get in my way."

"Yes Ma'am. Secord on the move stat!" Chris said quickly into his transmitter.

Jenna watched Mara and four agents leave in a flash and knew that her Dad, would be cut off of more than chocolate for quite sometime. As long as this doesn't ruin my dinner she thought followed by serves him right. She loved Sam so much but sometimes she wanted to kill him herself.

"I told you it was impossible to have an incident free Seaborn holiday." Chris muttered to another one of Mara's agents that was covering her from behind with him. He had no idea that he was about to be on the sidelines for the worst war between Mara and Sam yet.


	13. Battle Lines

Sunday, April 4, 2021 : Easter Sunday continued. 

Sam heard her before he saw her. "What the bloody hell did you say to our son?" She roared on the beginning of the dock. 

He put down his beer, rolled his eyes and waited for her to pounce. 

"Hello dear." He stated as she practically flew down the three steps to the cabin. 

"I'm so mad at you I could kill." 

"Your perfect precious son gave me attitude like there was no tomorrow." 

"Samuel Norman, you tell me what happened this minute or else." She hissed. 

"One minute we were talking and then he started being a smart ass and boom. Remind you of anyone?" Sam replied sarcastically. 

"What did you say? I know it has something to do with Harvey." 

"I asked him where Harvey was. The smart ass responded by saying "All across Canada, Dad but it's Harvey's." I told him that I was not referring to a restaurant and he knew it. I asked him where the chocolate bunny was. He told me he could tell me but then he'd have to kill me. I wasn't amused." 

"Now we are getting somewhere. What the hell did you say?" 

"Nothing, I just said his full name and he lost it." 

"Really?' Mara said not believing Sam for a second. 

Sam recognized the tone in his wife's voice and got mad. "Really and then just like you he decided to decapitate me." 

Neither of them noticed the agents move as far away from hearing range as possible. Ralph and George just knew trouble was coming after hearing Sam's comment. 

"What exactly did he say?" Mara replied coldly. 

"He said and I quote, " What Mr. President? I assumed that you were joking. After all, what kind of man steals his son's chocolate bunny and eats it all one year and then tries it a second time. Has to be a joke right? Otherwise, the guy is a pretty big jerk." 

"He's right you are an ass!" 

"Takes one to know one." Sam replied. 

"Oh don't you make this personal Mister because there aren't enough agents in the world to protect you, if you do. You hurt our son's feelings pretty bad to force him to respond like that. I can hear the tone you used when saying his name. How dare you snap at him for keeping his chocolate away from you? Teasing him is one thing, but you admitted you were annoyed that he wouldn't tell you. You were acting like a selfish prick. Go apologize this instant." Mara ordered firmly but not loudly. 

"NO. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sam hissed. 

"I'm your wife Jackass and more importantly, right now, I'm a mother and you hurt my child. Jacob offered him some of Jenna's eggs and he said you turned him off chocolate. That's how fed up he is. You know bloody well that he only calls you, Mr. President when he's hurt and beyond furious. I don't give a rat's ass how trivial this seems to you, he's a child you're an adult. Act like one!" 

"I'll speak to him when he calms down." Sam replied tersely. 

Mara had no idea why he was acting like such a prick but she was not about to let him get away with it. 

"That is unacceptable go now." she growled. 

"Fuck Off, Mara." 

"EXCUSE ME?" she roared. 

"You heard Me!" Sam spat. 

Mara's eyes grew wide and she slapped him across the face. "You will not speak to me like that. I want an apology this instant. What the fuck is your problem today?" 

"I didn't have a problem but I sure as hell have one now and her name is Mara Whitford." 

"Samuel Norman Seaborn..." She seethed, "I am not the problem, your behaviour is and frankly I've had it. You can tell me what has crawled up your ass or apologize. Those are your only options." 

"Bite Me." 

Mara stopped herself from slapping him again because she knew something was wrong. That Mr. Bottle it up had lost his cork. She still wanted to kill him but she decided to give him one last chance since he normally put up with all her bitching and moods. 

"Is that really a wise thing to ask me to do? Sam what is wrong! Did you get a call that you can't share?" 

"Leave me alone." 

"Fine, but you go apologize to your son. He has nothing to do with your pissy mood! You can apologize to me later." 

"No, I'm not jumping through your hoops. I'm sick of it being your way or the highway. Now I suggest you leave before we both say things we'll regret." 

Mara looked at him like he was a total stranger. "Shall I send Matty down for an apology, Mr. President?" She asked coldly. 

"Are you deaf? I said I'll deal with him when I deal with him." Sam snapped. 

Mara was so furious that she walked away only because she knew she'd cause serious bodily harm to him. 

"Ralph, The President will be returning to the White House immediately. In his current mood he is no longer welcome here." 

"Whoa this is my house too Miss Priss." Sam seethed. 

"No, this is Sam Seaborn's house. You Sir, I do not know. Since you don't seem to like the rules of civilization here, consider yourself deported. I paid for this house in cash for my husband and I. A place where he could claim residency when he was ready to run for an office. I've never regretted that decision until this instant. I'm sure the White House staff can make you something for dinner. I suggest you call to let them know you'll be there within the hour." 

Mara looked right through him and walked away. Chris had heard bits and pieces of the fight and from the look on Ralph's face when he helped Mara down to the dock he knew there was massive trouble. 

"That man is no longer welcomed here or my mansion Chris. Please let Marine One know that his departure is imminent. My family will be going home tomorrow evening." Mara said flatly. 

Chris shuddered, he'd never witnessed it but he had been told that the only thing worse than Mara screaming was a cold detached Mara. Ron had told him that when Mara was like that, a slow painful death was more enjoyable. 

Jenna knew something was very wrong when she started hearing agents talking in hushed tones. By the time Mara walked back in the kitchen the look on the agents face told her something was definitely wrong. 

"Jenna could you please toss the President's belongings back in his carry on. He is no longer welcomed here." 

"Sure, Mar." Jenna said quickly and fled. She grabbed Jacob who was sitting in the living room still playing with Mara's list. 

"What the hell?" Jacob asked as they climbed the stairs. 

"I don't have all the details but World War Three just started." 

"What?" 

"Sam just did something beyond inconceivable and would be homeless if the country didn't happen to provide him with a residence." 

"Whoa." 

"Yeah, we've got to pack him up and then I have to call Abbey." 

Mara poured herself a large glass of scotch and downed it in one gulp. She started playing with the pretty vine ring Sam had given her hours earlier and felt an overwhelming urge to pitch it in the bay. 

"Mommy what's going on? I hear a lot of activity on Patrick's ear piece and Jenna and Jacob are putting Dad's stuff in his bag." 

"My love, I ordered your father to go back to the White House. I don't want to be near him until he stops acting this way and I don't want you around him either. I'm not sure what's going on in his head and he won't tell me. He would not apologize to you and he was extremely nasty to me. I don't know that man Matty and there is no way I want him in my house," 

"Wow, this isn't my fault is it?" 

"Of course not Sweetie." Mara wrapped her arms around him and held him in a long hug. 

"What about dinner and the egg thing tomorrow." 

"We are still having dinner but we will not be going to the egg roll. We'll go back home some time tomorrow evening." 

"I sort of was looking forward to going. Donna told me all about the food and chocolate." 

Mara smiled, "I'll consider letting you go with Jenna and Jacob but I won't go." 

"Kay that's fair. I love you." 

"I love you too Matty." 

"Sir, Marine One will be here in about thirty minutes. Jenna is packing your bag." Ralph stated. 

"Whatever, let me know when it lands." Sam replied and opened himself another beer. 

Ralph stepped back out of Sam's line of vision and gave George a look that said 'Hell has broken loose and it isn't going to be pretty.' 

"I've never heard him like that." Ralph whispered. 

"When Mara, got all quiet I actually started to think we'd have to stop her from beating the crap out of him." George whispered back. 

"From the look on her face, when she left the cabin, she was seconds away from it. I'm sure that's why she left." 

"Wow, she's kicked him out of their bed but the house and the mansion, wow." 

"I know. George I'm sure I don't need to remind you of this but as your superior..." 

"We heard nothing thus we can not participate in any gossiping." 

"Exactly and thank you for not making me say it." 

Sam finished his second beer and opened a third. He was so pissed at Mara that he didn't even wonder what he was really upset about. He was working on his fourth beer before he realized that he needed to apologize to Matty. 

"Sir, Marine One has landed." Ralph said. 

"I need to have my son meet me there. I owe him an apology." 

"Yes Sir." You owe Mara one too Ralph thought to himself. 

Ralph relayed the message to Patrick who asked Matty to bring Sam his bag. Matty waited a few minutes and then brought the bag out and dropped it at his father's feet. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Matty. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

"Well you did! You were a big, mean jerk." 

"That is why I am telling you I'm sorry." Sam sighed. 

"I love you Dad but I'm very mad at you right now." 

"Why? Sam asked. 

"Dad, I can't believe you just asked me why! All Mommy said was that she ordered you to leave because you didn't want to apologize right away to me and that you said some very nasty things to her. You hurt my feelings but you really hurt Mommy's and she only went down there because I was so upset." 

"Matthew your mother..." 

"Mommy is bossy and a pain in the royal butt sometimes I know, but you knew that long before you married her. She asked you what was really wrong and you wouldn't tell her. This is all your fault and you lashed out and hurt her badly. She actually said that she didn't know the man that was on the boat. 

You ruined Easter dinner and Mommy doesn't want me to go to the egg roll tomorrow and I was looking forward to it. " 

"If you want to go to the egg roll I'll order that you be picked up after dinner and..." 

"Dad, you aren't getting it! Mom said that for my sake she'd think about letting me go with Jenna and Jacob but there was no way she was going to go! I want Mommy to go! I want us to have dinner together now, like we have on every Easter Sunday for my entire life!" 

"Matty we can't always get what we want." Sam replied getting fed up. 

"Tell me something I don't know." Matty replied getting very frustrated with his father's attitude. 

"Matthew..." Sam warned. 

"Dad just go, I love you but I don't want you here either now!" Matty shook his head sadly and ran back into the house leaving Sam standing there with his jaw on the ground. 

Patrick looked at Sam like he was an idiot and dashed after Matty. Ralph had to bite his tongue to prevent him from saying anything. 

"Sir, are you ready to board or do you..." 

"I'm ready." Sam replied testily. 

Once Matty was inside the house he stopped running and went straight up to his room. He picked up the phone and dialled. 

"Hello." Ginger said. 

"Hi Aunty Ginger, Happy Easter, Can I talk to Sam?" 

"Happy Easter to you too. Please tell me that you kept your bunny away from your parents this time." Ginger laughed. 

Matty had to stop himself from yelling about the bunny because he knew Ginger had no clue what transpired and that she was only joking around. "Yes I left him at home." 

"Good idea. Samantha just went outside to play with the toy I got her. Can I have her call you later?" 

"Could you please go get her?" 

"Matty is something wrong?" 

"Yes." 

"Can I do anything to help you?" 

"You can get Sam and if you feel like going over to the White House and hurling your Styrofoam balls at my Father maybe that would knock some sense into him." 

"White House? What's he doing there?" 

"Mommy kicked him out and I agree with her." 

"Matty what happened?" Ginger asked. 

"Dad was being a real jerk to me and Mommy went down to kick his butt from here to California." 

"Kay. Your Dad can be quite the jerk sometimes but usually not to you. Your Mom flipping out isn't news either so what happened next?" 

"I don't know, I wasn't there. All I know is that Mommy was furious because he didn't want to come up right away to apologize to me. Knowing her, she really let him have it. He must have taken offence and he said some very nasty things to her. She was so upset that she told him to leave at once and that he couldn't go home either because she didn't want to be around him anymore." 

"Holy crap!" 

"Once Marine One, arrived from the resting place to the grounds, he had me bring him his bag and he told me he was sorry. Sorry didn't cut it and I told him that. He asked me why I was so mad at him and I couldn't believe it. I stayed calm and told him that it was because he hurt Mommy when she was only there to protect me. I said some other stuff and he told me that " We can't always get what we want." 

I got frustrated and was a tiny bit snarky. Dad gave me that warning tone and I had it so I told him I loved him but I thought he should go too." 

"Wow, Sweetie I don't know what to say?" Ginger replied in shock. 

"Mommy and I are not going to the egg roll. I just wanted to vent to Sam and ask her to pick up some chocolate, cookies and stuff for me." 

"I'll make sure you get one heck of a care package personally. How is Mara doing?" 

"I don't know she's in her room and I'm in mine." 

"Why don't you go tell her what happened and I'll go get Sam and she'll call you right back." 

"Kay, thank you Aunty Ginger." 

"Anytime Sweetie." 

Ginger hung up the phone and wondered what on earth transpired. She knew when Mara blew up she was mean but Sam was use to it. She knew that when he got mad he fought back and the usual result was him being kicked out of bed. Ginger knew that Sam didn't really care because he was sick of her at the moment but to bring her so far as to kick him out of the Bay house and the mansion on Easter Sunday was inconceivable to her. She felt sorry for Matty and went out to get Sam to explain to her what happened. Ginger told Sam to wait half an hour to call Matty back and gave Donna a call to give her a heads up. 

Josh was trying to convince Noah that Passover was more fun than Easter and coloured eggs were not the be all and end all. Noah wasn't buying it and had moved on to the lack of chocolate in Passover. Josh was explaining the importance of Passover when he heard Donna scream, He what? They what? I'm going to skin him alive! 

"No, we will continue this later. I think I better go check on your Mom." 

"I wouldn't if I were you, she's ready to skin someone alive." 

"Yes, but that would be too messy for her so I'll brave it." 

"So Marine One has left and is headed back to the White House." Donna confirmed with Ginger on the phone. 

"Yes, he should be there in the next half an hour." 

"And that is all you know?" 

"No Donna, I'm holding out on you because you screamed at me." Ginger replied sarcastically. 

"Sorry but this is a disaster. Does Carol know?" 

"I have no idea. I've got to go. Matty wanted Sam to call him. Call Jenna on her cell." 

"Thanks for the head up." 

"Anytime, this is not going to be a fun week." 

"What happened?" Josh asked his wife. 

"Apparently Sam choose Easter Sunday to loose his mind and make our lives hellish. He upset Matty which freaked Momma Bear out and she went to attack." 

"That's nothing new, we all know how furious Mara gets especially when she thinks Matty has been wronged." 

"True and we know that every so often Sam gets sick of it and eggs her on so that she kicks him out of bed and gets a few days of silence." 

"His version of a trip to the spa." Josh laughed, "So why is this so bad?" 

"He refused to go apologize to Matty immediately when it was his fault and Mara must have given him an ultimatum and she didn't like his choice. Matty told Ginger that he said such nasty things to her that she told him to leave at once and go to the White House because he was no longer allowed near her or Matty. He can't go back to the mansion. Mara and Matty are not showing up for the egg rolling tomorrow." 

"Oh crap." 

"Yeah this is going to look great. The first major public event and the President's family isn't there and he's in a foul mood. Oh joy, oh bliss!" 

"What can I do?" Josh asked. 

"You can call him and ask him what the hell he did and let him know he's on my list now. I'm going to call Jenna." 

"We'll deal with you brainwashing our son about Easter later." 

Donna smiled, gave Josh a quick kiss and got back on the phone. 

"Jacob, grab that please." Jenna asked as she continued her conversation with Abbey. 

"Jenna's phone." 

"Jacob?" 

"Donna?" 

"Yes, is Jenna there?" 

"She's on the phone right now with Abbey. Can I get her to call you back?" 

"Can I talk to Mara?" 

"No sorry, she's not taking calls." 

"Can you shed any light on this?" 

"I know less than you do I'm sure." 

"Could you please tell her that her friend and chief of staff, in that order needs to talk to her." 

"I'll try. Hold on a second." 

Jacob shook his head and walked down the hall and knocked on Mara's door. 

"Mara, can I come in?" 

"Yes Jacob." 

Jacob opened the door and found Mara sitting on the bed reading. She looked calm which told him that she was anything but. 

"Donna is on Jenna's cell and she said. "As your friend and chief of staff, in that order she needs to talk to you." 

"You can tell her that I will not be there tomorrow. I was thinking of sending Matty with you and Jenna but he doesn't want to go now. That's all I have to say." 

"Did you here that?" Jacob asked into the cell phone. 

"Yes and she sounds entirely too nonchalant. I'm worried." 

"That makes two of us." Jacob replied as he left the room. "She was sitting there reading as if she simply was waiting for dinner. She's in detached Mara mode." 

"I'm going to call back in a few hours. Tell Jenna." 

"I will, bye." 

Donna hung up the phone and poured herself a drink. She wanted to kill Sam. She whipped out the plans for the egg roll and tried to figure out how they could explain the entire First Family not being there. She knew Jenna would never agree to a food poisoning story since she was the cook of dinner that night. 

Josh walked back into the kitchen, snapping his cell phone closed. "He's drunk and surly. Didn't get any explanations out of him, just that he's had about 5 beers." 

"Great. You know what, he's ruined one dinner tonight he will not wreck ours. After dinner, after Noah goes to bed you have my permission to go over there and kick the crap out of him." 

"What did Jenna say?" 

"She didn't talk to me, she was on the phone with Abbey. I asked to speak to Mara but she said no." 

"I'll give it a shot." Josh dialled Matty's cell phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Matty, how are you doing?" 

"Uncle Josh I'm on the phone." 

"Oh, can you give your phone to your Mom?" 

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone that isn't in this house." 

"Please Matty." 

"I'll try, hold on." 

"Sam, can you hold on? Uncle Josh wants me to get my Mom on the phone." 

"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Samantha replied. 

Matty opened the bedroom door and sat on the bed beside his Mom. "Mommy, Uncle Josh isn't taking no as an answer. Can you talk to him so he'll leave me alone?" 

Mara smiled and took the phone, "What part of I don't want to talk to anyone don't you understand One Fry?" 

"Well I'm not anyone, I'm a lonely French Fry." Josh tried. 

Mara chuckled for a second, "If the President want to talk to me tell him it's too bloody bad." 

"Sam doesn't know I'm calling. After dinner I'm going to go over to the residence and kick the crap out of him." 

"I think calling Stanley would be a better idea. I swear Josh, I didn't recognize the man I married. Something is eating at him and rather than deal with it he's lashing out at us. If he wants to self-destruct I'm not going to allow myself or Matty to get hurt." 

"This is the only part of this conversation that will be from the COS to the Ambassador, OK?" 

"You've got two minutes to do your job." Mara sighed. 

"Let's forget that Carol is going to freak out, it is going to look incredibly bad when the President is alone at an event for families. One of you missing could be explained with a migraine but the three of you...it's going to be bad." 

"I was considering letting Matty go with Jenna and Jacob but after Sam's half assed apology Matty came inside and told me he didn't want to go anymore. I will not make him do something he doesn't want to." 

"Can I try to talk him into it?" Josh asked, fingers crossed. 

"I'll let you try but I'm going to tell him that he can ignore every point you made and decide based on his feelings." 

"That's fair enough. What about Jenna?" 

"That is entirely up to her. " 

"Kay I'll ask her later. That's it, COS Josh is finished. One Fry is back, I hear you are taking this too well. Care to explode?" 

"Been there, done that, slapped Sam in the face when he told me to F off. " 

"That had to sting." 

"I hope so because he deserved it." 

"So he is banned from the Bay house and the mansion?" 

"Yes." 

"For how long?" 

"Until he deals with whatever the hell is bugging him and explains himself. Then when he apologizes properly to Matty and me, I'll let him in the door atleast." 

"Were you guys fighting earlier?" 

"No we were making out before lunch. I was actually ready to lift my no sex ban because me knee is feeling almost normal again." 

"I'll make sure I rub that point in when I kill him." 

"Josh, I'm really not in the mood to chat. I'll ask Matty to call you once he gets off the phone with Samantha." 

"Kay, take care and Donna and I are here for you." 

"Thanks, see ya." 

Mara turned off Matty's phone and put it on her bedside table. She checked the time and dinner would only be ready in three hours. She got up, opened her door and yelled into the hall, "Wake me up when it's time to take the ham out. Jenna and Matty, call Josh. I am no longer speaking to anyone on the phone." 

She closed her door again and attempted to fall asleep but all she ended up doing was trying to figure out what had Sam so out of sorts. She placed a call to the Situation room and was told that everything was still quiet as it had been all weekend. 


	14. Whiskey and Bea Catnapped

"How the hell are we going to spin this?" Carol roared into the phone. 

"Well I suggest leaving death threats out of it." Josh replied. 

"Death, death is too easy for those two." 

"How about the President was a Jackass and pissed his entire family off." Jenna suggested. 

"We try to avoid the truth in situations like this." Josh responded. 

"Well Jenna is going to be there, so we can just say that Mara is sick and Matty refused to leave her alone. Samantha is going to be there so we can push the Goddaughter aspect." Donna suggested. 

"I don't know, I think Sam is pissed at him on Matty's behalf." 

"You are going to have to do something about that Jenna." 

"She's almost sixteen, I can't make her do anything." 

"No, but she's more likely to do it if you ask than if we ask." Donna explained. 

"I'll try." Jenna replied to get them off her back. She had no intention of selling the idea. She figured that 

her Father deserved a little bad press, since it was his fault. "I've got a dinner to serve, talk to you later." 

Jenna left the phone conference and a few minutes later Josh and Donna left Carol to work on the press problem. 

They ate dinner in the kitchen since it was just the four of them. Mara was fairly quiet and no one pressed her to talk. Matty asked her a question about the trip to Paris and half an hour later she finished telling him about her plans for Sam's sweet sixteen trip. 

After dessert Jenna looked at the clock and went upstairs to pack. The helicopter would be arriving to take them back in half an hour. 

"Mara are you sure?" 

"Positive, I'll head back to the house tomorrow. Matthew if you still want..." 

"No, I'm staying with you Mommy." 

"Matty I owe you a buck." 

"For what Jenna?" 

"For this, I'll tell Sam we had a vote and it's official: he is a jackass." 

Mara smiled for a second before hugging Jenna and Jacob and wishing them a safe trip back. She went up to her room and found a bunch of foil eggs and a note on her bed. 

Mom, 

Why don't you make some chocolate icing with Matty? 

I checked, we have icing sugar and cocoa. 

Jenna 

Matty knocked on his Mom's door and entered. "How about we watch Grease, Mommy?' 

"Sounds perfect to me darling. Why don't we make a little something sweet to eat." 

"Cookies?" 

"No, chocolate icing. It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it while we work." 

Sam was trying to decide what pills to take for his mammoth headache when his bedroom door opened and Josh walked in. 

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" 

"What the fuck did you do Samuel?" 

"Josh..." 

"Don't Josh me. Do you have any idea what a public relations disaster you created? It's going to look great when you show up for the egg roll and your wife and son are missing." 

"That wasn't my choice." 

"No, but I would have done the exact same thing if I had been Mara. What the hell got into you?" 

"I lost my temper." 

"No, loosing your temper would have resulted in you being kicked out of bed, not two houses." 

"Josh, I didn't think I'd have to tell you, of all people, that Mara can..." 

"She's a demanding pain in the ass, with a temper that would scare Gengis Khan. What else is new? Why were you so out of line with Matty?" 

"Josh go home." 

"No, my job is to keep you from doing stupid things. What the hell is going on? Mara said she didn't know you." 

"Josh if you want to keep your job, you'll do as you are told and leave." 

"Fine but if I go I take everyone with me. You can fire your COS but you can't fire your best friend." 

"What ever happened to the guy who hated Mara with a passion? " 

"He grew up and realized that despite her pain in the ass tendencies, she was a pretty cool chick with a wicked rack." 

Sam smiled for half a second, "I don't feel like dealing with this." 

"I don't feel like being here instead of trying to seduce my wife." 

"That's simple, go home." 

"Yeah, she's a little busy dealing with the nightmare you created so I'm free." 

"Want a beer?" 

"No and I think you've had more than enough yourself. Sam, the faster you talk, the faster I leave and you'll be able to take something for that headache I'm sure you have." 

"Josh I'm really not in the mood." 

"Fine, we can continue this in the morning. I'll be here at 7 for breakfast." 

Sam got up took a few pills and washed them down with some water. He was starving but the kitchen was closed since he wasn't expected back. He walked down to the mess, found a few apples and the peanut butter and had that as his Easter dinner. 

"Jenna you better get dressed, we were suppose to be there ten minutes ago." Jacob yelled. 

Jenna came out of their room wearing jeans and a green T shirt. "I'm not going to be there for breakfast. Let Sam sweat for a bit. I told Sam we'd pick her up. Ginger is going to make us blueberry pancakes." 

"I take it she's pissed at Sam too." 

"Yeah, Matty told her what happened before talking to Samantha." 

"I'm surprised she agreed to go." 

"She told Matty she'd make him a care package otherwise she wouldn't be going. She also said something about kicking her God father in the shin." 

"Today is going to be a very long day and I'm over dressed." 

"Umm yeah. Get rid of the suit and put jeans on." 

As soon as Jenna saw what Sam was wearing she told her to go upstairs and change into something much more casual. Sam came down in a pair of khaki Capri pants and a blue stripped T-shirt. After breakfast they went to the White House and found the Social Secretary waiting for them. 

"You are late and Jenna what on earth are you wearing?" Didn't you get my e-mail outline for your wardrobe?" 

"Sally, I know I'm late and this is what I'm wearing to an egg roll." 

"Where is your mother and brother?" 

"My mother is six feet under and my brother isn't here." 

"You know what I mean, where is Mara?" 

"She is not coming nor is Matty. Didn't Carol tell you?" 

"Carol has been avoiding me." 

"That happens a lot doesn't it Sally? Come on folks let's go give the President a piece of our mind." 

"You get e-mails on what to wear?" Sam asked. 

"I guess so, anything Sally sends me goes automatically into my trash bin so I never read them. I think Deanna is the only one who actually reads them before putting them in her not for Mara's eyes folder." 

"That must be a huge folder." Samantha laughed. 

"It is." Donna answered as she came around the corner and gave them all a hug. 

"So how is it going?" 

"We told the press that Mara had a migraine and that Matty insisted on staying behind to keep her company and make sure she was OK. Jenna you are bringing your brother back a care package." 

"Fine I can live with that lie. Where does Sam come in?" 

"We want her standing there for the start of the egg roll with you." 

"Can I kick him first?" 

"Not in front of the press." 

"Can I get a minute alone with him then?" 

"I'll see what I can do." Donna chuckled. 

"I'll need a big basket to get booty for Matty." 

"I had the kitchen put 6 of everything away for him already." 

"That's only enough for a snack." 

"A very light snack." Jacob added with a grin. 

"Plus we have to provide for Mara." Jenna stated. 

"Then I suggest you get out there so we can get this roll started. Did Sally see you?" 

"Yeah my wardrobe freaked her out. I'm amazed that she hasn't clued in to the fact that we all ignore her e-mails." 

"Jenna." Sam said with a grin. 

"Good Morning Mr. President." Jenna replied with a look. 

"Samantha, my favourite Goddaughter." 

"If there wasn't a camera on me I'd kick you in the shin Sir." 

"Jacob?" 

"Sam?" 

"Then let's get this farce over with." Sam snapped. 

They all plastered on their fake smiles and two minutes later they all walked away from Sam. He'd never felt so alone in his life as he looked out at the hundreds of adults and children playing on the South Lawn. 

"Mr. President, have you met my daughter?" 

"Senator, I think I recall meeting her several years ago but she was no higher than my knee at the time." 

"I'm sixteen now Sir." 

"Wow, my God daughter will be turning 16 in a month." 

"Is she having a big party?" 

"No, she doesn't like parties. In fact, the second she could split she did today." 

"Wasn't she at all the inaugural balls?" 

"Matty convinced her to go to keep him from dying of boredom." 

"Where is Matty?" 

"He stayed home with his mother. She got one of her migraines last night and stayed up at the house." 

"Ah, well tell her I hope she is feeling better. Skye you mentioned wanting to check out the State Easter Eggs." 

"Yeah Dad, see you later Mr. President." 

"You too Skye. Senator." 

"Mr. President." 

Jenna went to say hello to some guests while Jacob and Samantha went to eat. Samantha spotted a large chocolate Easter egg with two tiny cats at the base made to look like Whiskey and Bea. She took a look around and swiped them. 

"I saw that." Jacob chuckled. 

"Shut up and help me find something to put them in." Samantha giggled. 

Once the two marzipan cats were safely tucked into two foil cups and hidden in Sam's purse she grabbed a tray and started filling it. When she was done she sent Jacob off with the tray to the kitchen and started all over again. 

"My aren't we hungry today." Michael laughed. 

"Hey, I didn't think you guys were coming!" 

"Mom remembered the food part and decided that coming would be a good idea." 

"I promised Matty I'd bring him the good stuff." 

"Ah." 

"Hey did Aunty Ainsley ask you if you wanted to come to Paris with us?" 

(Yeah, I want to be around you and Matty in the City of Love.) "Yes she did but I have plans." 

"Ah, it would have been fun." 

"Thanks for the invite though." 

"You're welcome. Do you want to help me steal food?" 

"Sure because once my Mom comes by it will be all gone." 

Sam laughed, "Truer words have never been spoken." 

The two teens filled another tray and waltzed into the kitchen to find Jacob eating a decorated sugar cookie egg. 

"Ah ha, caught you." 

"These are really good, I'm taking the ones you picked for Matty." 

"Where is Matty?" Thomas asked as he approached the threesome. 

"He stayed at the bay with Mara. They are coming back sometime today." 

"Oh, I thought I'd see Mara today. I have some of my wife's Easter bread for her." 

"Is that the killer bread with ham and cheese baked inside?" 

"Yes it is Jacob." 

"That bread is a legend. Do you think we could have it as an appetizer at our wedding?" 

"I'd have to ask my wife, she won't share the recipe. How do you know about the bread?" 

"Mara and Sam were here just after Easter last year and there was a loaf of bread left. Mara was talking about her three slices for weeks." 

"She really is a foodie." 

"Yes she is." All three answered in unison. 

"The President doesn't get any though." Samantha stated. 

"Do I want to know why?" Thomas asked with a grin. 

"You meant the gossip hasn't reached the kitchen yet? Sam is staying here." Jacob supplied. 

"Really? I guess I should have checked my e-mail this morning. I didn't even make breakfast." 

"Well he's going to be here for quite some time. We are all headed over to the mansion so we'll swing buy and pick up the bread." Samantha stated. 

"I'll get it ready. Do you want some pastry boxes for your liberated goods?" 

"That would be great, thanks Thomas. Could I go to the fridge for some chocolate milk?" 

"Sure, the fourth fridge on the left." 

"Mike? Jacob?" 

"Sure." They replied. 

About two hours later, Jenna, Sam and Jacob and five helpful members of the kitchen staff loaded the town car that brought them back to the mansion. They had just warmed and cut a few slices of Easter bread when Mara and Matty walked into the house. 

"I smell Easter bread." 

"We were just prepping it for a snack for us all." Jacob said quickly. 

"Yeah, Jenna just said we should do the whole loaf because you should be arriving within the hour." Sam yelled. She could only lie to her God mother when she didn't have to face her. 

Mara smelled a rat but couldn't be bothered busting them. "I'm going to unpack. Jenna can you put some tea on." 

"Sure, what kind?" 

"English breakfast." 

Matty went straight into the kitchen and started peaking in the boxes. 

"You could at least acknowledge our presence squirt!" Jenna snapped. 

"Hi where is my loot?" 

"The boxes that have a printed M on them are yours. The hand-written M is Mara." Jenna replied. 

"Works for me, so how was the food?' 

"Really good, I have to show you something cool." Sam brought Matty over to the chair where her purse was and pulled out the two foil tart cups. "Recognize anyone?" 

"Oh Wow! That's Whiskey and Bea. We've got to go show my Mom them." 

Mara couldn't help smiling when she saw the mini replicas of the two cats and she promised Matty she wouldn't eat them. She suggested they preserve them and promised she'd ask Thomas what they could use the next day. By the time they returned downstairs, the table in the living room resembled a buffet with the Easter bread and all the treats. 

"Mar, not now? Do you really not care or are you still so mad you could spit?" Jenna asked cryptically. 

"All three actually with curiosity mixed in." 

"Kay, but you would have been amused." 

"Now you have to tell me." She sighed. 

"Sally meet us at the door and gave us shit..." 

"One dollar please." Matty demanded. 

"I'll run a tab. So we got shit for being late and wearing what we are wearing. She is pretty dense if she doesn't clue in to the e-mail trash bin soon." 

"Personally, I vote for dense but I may be wrong because she just annoys me so much. I still can't believe Abbey didn't warn me that there was a social secretary other than Sam's." 

"Dr. B isn't crazy, she had to have some fun." Jacob laughed. 

"Did you blame Lily for stuff that wasn't her?" Jenna asked. 

"No, I still blame Lily for passing on that crap instead of ignoring it like a proper COS does." 

"Aunty Mara, you know I love you but did you ever stop to think that part of the reason Aunty Donna gets so stressed is because she has to deal with Sally all the time?" 

"No I haven't Sam and you have a point. Sorry Jenna, go on." 

"Donna told us what the official story was and told Sam that she couldn't kick her name sake in the shin in public." 

"Hey I never did get my private meeting. I take that back Donna deserves stress!" Sam teased. 

"What was the official story?" Matty asked. 

"Migraine and you insisting on taking care of Mar and keeping her company." 

"Well only half is a lie at least." Matty muttered. 

"I have the best son in the world, no offence Jacob." 

"None taken, I was the only one who actually used his name instead of Sir or Mr. President." 

"It's not your fight Jacob so there is no reason for you to not be civil." Mara replied. 

"I do think that we are dealing with a pod Sam though." 

"Join the club." Jenna replied sarcastically, "So we all put on fake smiles for two minutes and as soon as the press walked away so did all of us. I felt sorry for him for about three seconds until I remembered he brought this on himself." 

"Mommy is this going to be an Aunty Dani thing because..." 

"No Sweetie, but it will last a long time if your Dad doesn't smarten up and tell me what is wrong. I will forgive him and it may take me a few months to forget but I will. Your Aunty Dani almost killing Sam before I could announce is an entirely unique kettle of fish." 

"I'm glad I wasn't around that Christmas." Jenna muttered. 

(Maybe someone needs to remind Sam about that Christmas) Jacob thought to himself. "Sam can you pass me a sugar cookie?" 

"You really are addicted to those! Maybe you can get them made as Wedding favours." Sam laughed as she passed a pink, purple and yellow decorated egg cookie. 

"Hey yeah, I asked Thomas if we could have Easter Bread as an appetizer Jenna. He said he'd ask his wife because she won't share her recipe." 

"Yum, I know you'll find this hard to believe but I've stepped right up and am looking at the wedding planning band wagon." She answered with a smile. 

"We just need to get you on it!" Sam giggled. "I think I'm more excited about your wedding than Paris! I can't wait to find a pretty dress to wear and..." 

Jenna looked at Jacob who smiled and nodded his head. "Samantha Nadine, I hate to burst your bubble but your dress isn't going to be very unique. In fact it will be incredibly similar to four other dresses that..." 

Sam squealed in delight and launched herself on Jenna for a big hug. Seeing the pure bliss on her God daughter's face put Mara in an instant good mood. She popped half a piece of Easter bread in her mouth and smiled at Matty. 

"Jenna Benna, how about we invite Snow on our trip and..." 

Jenna was up in a flash and dialling Snow before Mara could finish. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled at Mara. 

"I think she's officially on the wagon now Sam." He said quietly, "Matty would you be one of my ushers?" 

"Sure, unlike this one, I sort of figured this was coming. At least I'll have something to do while wearing my monkey suit. Hey my agents will let me, won't they Mommy?" 

"Of course Matthew. I take it you both decided not to say anything until after the first hundred days?" 

"More like I agreed because I knew I didn't have a choice." 

"I heard that Mister." Jenna replied from across the room. 

"Hi Snowy!" Jacob yelled. 

"Yeah, hi back dork." Jenna relayed before adding, "Mar, Snow loves you almost as much as I do right now." 

"Glad I can make some one happy." 

"You've made every one of us in this room very happy Mara." Jacob replied with a grin. 

"Crap, if you want to come Jacob you are..." 

"Yes he does." Matty replied instantly. 

"No, I don't." Jacob laughed, "Sorry buddy, but I've been there, done that and don't relish ever having to do it again. I'm happy I get to stay put and not maintain a certain fiancee of mine for an entire week." 

"Phew, for a second there I thought misread you. Don't forget Leslie tomorrow." 

"I won't." 

Matty stuck his tongue out at Jacob and mouthed evil which made Mara and Sam both laugh. After Jenna, got off the phone they went back to competing for food and teasing each other. Mara got up for more tea and the sunlight streaming in from the patio caught her engagement ring at the perfect angle to disperse tanzanite waves around her. She played with it in the light and sighed. After pouring a new cup of tea, she looked at the phone several times and decided that for a change she'd be the one to make the first move. 


	15. Menus and Apology Notes

While his family was teasing each other and enjoying food, Samuel Norman Seaborn, President of the United States of America was sitting behind his desk sulking. His annoying conversation with Josh early that morning was worse than he imagined, given his self induced hangover. As hard as he tried to block the last 24 hours out of his mind, it refused to budge. Mara, Josh, Matty, Donna, Jenna and everyone else who had given him shit, words were on a continual loop in his head. When he closed his eyes he saw the looks he was given. Everyone from his detail down to Thomas, who had asked if he wanted anything special prepared for dinner, facial expressions seemed to take sides and it was not his. A few had given him a look of pity which made him feel even worse. 

His anger had finally dissipated about an hour after the last child and parent were escorted off the South Lawn. He'd taken a swipe at the large chocolate Easter egg in the hall and broken it into several large pieces that he crushed for good measure with a few stomps of his feet. He didn't think anyone saw him but he was fairly sure they'd figure out he was responsible not some visitor. The beautiful egg with sugar flowers below it, had in fact, been the one that Samantha liberated Bea and Whiskey from. Months later, when Sam finally would look at the White House photographers pictures he'd be relieved that the cats had been saved from his anger. 

When his dedicated cell phone rang he looked at it with dread and was half tempted to ignore it when he saw the coded caller display. He hoped it was Matty and not her. 

"Hello." 

"Samuel." 

"Mara." 

"Sam what is going on?" 

"Not much, the country is actually quite today." 

His smart ass response resulted in Mara hanging up and storming in to the backyard. She belted out a scream of fury so loud that she scared the living daylights out of half the agents and stopped Ainsley and Tom in mid kiss. 

"What the hell?" Tom sputtered. 

"Mara, letting off entirely too much steam. If I'm not back in an hour send the search dogs to find me." 

Tom shook his head and wondered what on earth was going on. It certainly didn't sound like she had a migraine to him. He called Michael to ask him what he knew but ended up asking a unrelated question. He preferred to stay out of his landlord's business and avoid the drama that was Mara. He'd long ago given up any hope of Ainsley keeping her nose out of it. Tom thought they were all entirely too caught up in each others lives and the smallest of ripple affected them all. He had the feeling that a tidal wave was already in progress and wondered how fast he could get his family out of town and away from it all. 

After quickly making sure that Jenna and Matty were indeed safe their agents for the day went back into the shadows. 

"I'm going to see if Mommy..." 

"Matthew, sit down this instant she needs to be alone." Jenna ordered. 

"But I can always..." 

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn, as the only ranking adult inside this house consider it a direct order." 

"Matty, she's right this time." Jacob said calmly. 

"This time? " Jenna asked with mock indignation. 

"You heard me blondy." Jacob laughed. 

"I'm going to my room then." Matty stated. 

He ran up the stairs and in to Jenna's room to look out into the yard. He watched his Mom pace around for a few seconds, her body language alone telling him that she was in a rant to the air. He opened the window but couldn't hear her at all. He was trying to figure out a way to hear more when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the wooden gate between the houses open. He saw Ainsley and decided to let her deal with whatever first. 

Sam dropped his head into his hands and let out a scream of his own. (Brilliant you idiot, she actually made the first move for a change and now she's probably seriously thinking about divorce. What the fuck is wrong with me?) He picked up his phone and called Josh. 

"Josh Lyman" 

"It's me, can you get Stanley here without the world finding out about it?" 

"Sam, what's wrong?" 

"I honestly don't know, that's why I need Stanley. You were right, Matty was right, hell Sam wanted to kick me in the shin and I deserved it. This is something much more serious than Mara pissing me off and me egging her on." 

"What brought you to this realization?" 

"Mara actually called me first. She said hello and asked me what was going on and I told her nothing, the country was quiet today." 

"You didn't!" 

"Yeah I did and she hung up right away. Then my brain decided to return to it's normal function and I realized that I didn't know what was wrong. Isn't that what shrinks are suppose to do? " 

"Yes, I believe they use bigger words though to describe their valuable function in society. Oh Sam, I no longer think you are a jackass." 

"For the moment anyway right?" Sam replied 

"Yes I always reserve the right to think you are a jackass. Do you remember telling me to shut up or you'd fire me?" 

"Yes I do. I remember everything I did and said and you know that chocolate egg that was sitting..." 

"We figured it was you. That egg was actually made for the First Family, sort of ironic isn't it" 

"What?" 

"I guess in your anger you didn't notice the replicas of Whiskey and Bea near the pink sugar tulips." 

"There was no cats on it, I noticed the egg. It was dark chocolate, I saw the pink tulips and the purple sugar daisies on the other side and if the cats had been there, I would have noticed them too. I would have been even more pissed that I had to go find something else to destroy." 

"Whoa, then I wonder what happened to the cats?" 

"They were cat napped obviously." Sam chuckled. 

An audible sigh of relief could be heard over the phone line. Josh knew that it wouldn't be easy but his best friend and the man he voted for was back. He also started to worry that there was some type of tumour on his brain. 

As if reading his mind, Sam replied; using his best Arnold impression, "It's not a tumour." 

Josh started laughing and couldn't stop as all the tension of the last 24 hours made its way out of his body. Once he was finally able to control himself, he invited Sam over for dinner. A grateful Sam gladly accepted and called Ralph to let him know he was leaving the building in a few hours. 

Ainsley, had managed to talk Mara, back down to the planet earth and convince her that a divorce lawyer was not needed. She tried to find out if Sam, had sounded spiteful or if he was nervous and just wanted to break the tension or if he just wasn't thinking about what her reaction would be. Mara was so mad that she couldn't have remembered to save her life. She heard the words not the tone and kaboom. Ainsley loved Mara with all her heart and considered her one of her best friends. However, she could never forget that Sam was the very first to befriend her and that he was the sole reason her first day wasn't her last. Thus, she always gave Sam the benefit of the doubt and to the best of her knowledge, she had never been wrong . 

Ainsley had to laugh when nearly two hours later, the gate opened again and Tom stuck his head in. 

"Good, just wanted to make sure you were still alive." 

"Thanks a lot Tom! I said give me an hour, Mara could have hid my decapitated body and head with time left over to bake you a sorry but I just had to cake!" 

Mara laughed, "She's right except I may have gone with a soufflé or been really lazy and given you a plate of the booty my kids brought home." 

"You know my wife wasn't sick and twisted until she met you." Tom teased. 

"Actually dear, I have always been sick and twisted, I just hid it from you so that you'd marry me." Ainsley teased back. 

"Well, I'm going back to the formerly normal side of the fence to find that clove of garlic. See you later Mara." 

"We've got food inside that is quite..." 

"You think we don't have food inside my house? A certain wife of mine brought home enough to feed a small army." 

"Sorry, I forgot who we were talking about for a second." 

"Hey! I talk you down from the Milky Way and this is the thanks I get?" 

"No, I'll let you eat that last chocolate iced cupcake with the tiny pink bunnies on top." 

"Oh, OK!" Ainsley's response made Tom and Mara both start laughing. 

Ainsley ignored them both, got up and went to get herself the cupcake. Every so often she had to pretend that all the cracks about her eating habits annoyed her. She figured teasing her about something that didn't really bother her was much better for her sanity. 

Ainsley picked up the cupcake and poked her head in the living room. "All is quite on the Western front once more." 

"Thanks Ains." Jenna replied from the couch. 

"Do you guys have any more chocolate milk?" Ainsley asked looking in the fridge. 

"I'll go get some." Jacob offered and went down to the wine cellar to the refrigerated room. 

He came back up with a two gallon plastic bottle and a bottle of red wine. 

"Think she's in the mood to talk about the menu for the state dinner?" Jenna asked as she entered the kitchen in search of a sugar cookie. 

"I think so, but to really be successful I think we treat her like a ten year old. Go get some paper and colourful gel pens, I'll bring out cookies and milk and I bet she'll be more than co-operative." 

"What's going on?" Matty asked as he noticed Jenna walk by his room. 

"We are trying to coax Mom into talking about the menu for the State Dinner. Ainsley suggest gel pens and cookies." 

"Ah, it is funny how those gel pens get her in the mood to plan." 

"Want to join us as the beverage expert?" 

"Sure." 

While his family was creating the menu for the State Dinner, Sam was working on his tenth draft of a letter to Mara. It had only taken two drafts for Matty's note card that would accompany a dark chocolate bunny. He was onto the eleventh draft when he balled up the piece of yellow legal paper and tossed it across the room. The door opened and Ralph stuck his head in. 

"You missed Sir." 

"Yes I did. What can I do for you Ralph?" 

"Anytime you are ready to go to Mr. Lyman's we can leave." 

"Great give me about five minutes." 

Sam picked up all the versions of the letters and shoved them in to his briefcase. He learned a long time ago that personal correspondences should never be left in an office. He'd get Donna to start a fire and burn them before dinner. He was wondering if Donna would greet him with a slap upside the head or wait a few minutes to do it. He picked up the note for Matty and closed the door behind him. He popped into the kitchen to get the dark chocolate bunny that Stefan had found for him. 

"Sir, since you are going for dinner and as you said Donna is mad at you, I took the liberty of whipping up one of her favourite desserts." Stefan handed him a pastry box. 

"Thanks Stefan. Go home, I can fend for myself if need be." 

"I don't mind staying Sir." 

"All the more reason I think you should have the rest of the evening off." 

"Thank you Sir, have a good evening." 

Twenty minutes later Sam, arrived at his best friends door and walked straight in. Ralph made himself comfortable on the foot of the stairs while one agent went into the kitchen, and the other five took their prearranged spots. In DC there were 4 houses he could walk straight in without a prior sweep, one he was currently banned from. 

"Hi Uncle Sam." 

"Hi No, how are you doing?" 

"Fine, I've had a better few days than you. Mom is still mad at you." 

"I figured that. Would you bring her dessert?" 

"Sure what is it?" 

"I have no idea, Stefan made it for me as a peace offering." 

"Stefan? She'll probably forgive you tonight but not tell you for a day or two." 

"You are wise beyond your years buddy." 

"Dad taught me very early about the wrath of the Sisterhood." 

"Your Dad is wise man." Sam chuckled. 

"Yes, I am." Josh replied coming down the stairs, side stepping Ralph. "Dude I made the call and it is on for Wednesday." 

"Thanks, Noah that may need to be in the fridge." Sam stated. 

"Kay." 

Sam waited until Noah was out of hearing range. "So how mad is she?" 

"Once I told her about our conversation and that I invited you over she actually asked what she could make that you'd like. She's only at about a 2. " 

"Well considering that Mara is probably at 99 I'll take a 2. Which reminds me, Donna needs to set a fire for me to burn drafts 1 to 11." 

"I can light a fire you know, I do it often." 

"Not on my watch." 

"Jerk, you want a beer?" 

"Sure." 

Donna stepped out of the kitchen and gave Sam a look. "Don't you think you've had enough of those lately?" 

"You are probably right but I still want one." 

"You can have one now and one with dinner and that is it. Dear the same goes for you." 

"Yes Donna." Josh sighed. 

"And neither of you is getting anywhere near a match in my house! Thank you for dessert." 

"You're welcome." 

Josh came out with two beers and sat down in the living room to talk to Sam about Wednesday. 

"There I'm done." Mara stated as she handed the piece of paper over to Jenna. 

"Umm you've got too many starters and main courses." 

"Yeah I can't decide, You can give this to Thomas and we'll do a tasting to make up my mind." 

"You haven't chosen any wines." Ainsley noted. 

"I'll defer to Thomas and the sommelier he consults with." 

"Can I see the choices Mommy?" 

Ainsley handed the sheet over to Matty. 

The page looked like a blue, green and purple rainbow with various shades of gel pen used for each selection. 

Stuffed zucchini blossoms with buffalo milk mozzarella, pingue Niagara prosciutto, leek & pecorino sauce  
Baby rocket salad, dried strawberries, glazed almonds, toasted goat's cheese, Niagara ice wine vinaigrette 

Maryland Crab legs 

Grilled polenta with gorgonzola and serrano ham 

Niagara Chicken Spinach Salad  
toasted almonds, blue cheese, red onions and green grapes, raspberry vinaigrette 

Grain-fed French hen served with a side stuffing of crab meat, chanterelle mushrooms and ricotta cheese, in a Vintage Port wine and pink peppercorn demi-glace 

Pan seared East-Coast sea scallops crusted with crushed walnuts, oregano, and basil; drizzled with a fresh citrus fruit reduction and virgin olive oil 

Veal tenderloin scallopine, grilled and served over wild mushrooms; topped with broiled Nova Scotia lobster meat and sauced with Champagne Hollandaise 

Dark Chocolate Cherry Millefeuille with chocolate mousse, sour cherries and dark chocolate sauce.

"Mommy I find it hilarious that you can pick just one dessert. Thomas may want to go for Maine lobster though." 

"We'll see and if you had tasted those millefeuilles you'd know why I picked them." 

"They sound amazing, I bet Samantha will love them. She likes cherries as much as you do. 

"Really, maybe I'll bring them as part of dessert for her party. Speaking of which Ainsley, I hear Michael didn't want to go." 

"He mentioned that. I think he feels too old to be hanging out with a bunch of women on a shopping trip and sadly he's never been a fan of art." 

"I tried bribing him but he said no and Jacob won't go either." Matty whined. 

"Do you want some cheese with that whine my love?" Mara asked. 

"I could go for some cheese." Ainsley muttered. 

"Jacob would you..." 

"Yes one cheese plate coming up. Matty come help me." 

"Is Ginger throwing Sam's birthday party at home or here?" 

"I'm pretty sure at her home." 

"So I assume that blood curdling scream had something to do with Sam." 

"Yes and that is all I care to say on the subject." 

"Bathroom time." Ainsley said quickly. 

"So when is Cheryl starting work?" 

"I haven't told Leslie yet. I was going to tell her this week." 

"Ah, I suggest you do it tomorrow before someone else makes a comment." 

"I planned on doing it over lunch tomorrow. Jenna, I know you mean well but I'm not an idiot." 

"I wasn't suggesting that you were, you've just been a tad distracted lately." 

"I've wanted to kill Sam before." 

"Yes, but you've never actually considered divorce until today." 

"Who...Ainsley has a big mouth." 

"Ainsley didn't say a word. I just know you better than you think." 

"Then you should realize that the line is a few kilometres behind you." 

"Probably but like someone else I know and love, I've never been a fan of staying behind the line." 

Ainsley returned and sat back down. "So I was going to make chicken and dumplings for dinner do you folks want to join us?" 

"Sure." Mara sighed. 

"Yum dumplings, think you could show me how to make them?" Jenna responded. 

"That could be arranged, we will have to leave in about half an hour to get started." 

"After you eat your cheese." 

"Of course." Ainsley laughed. 

"Sam dinner won't be for two hours yet. Are you hungry?" 

"A little bit Donna." 

"I've got left over chicken you can pick at or cheese and crackers." 

"I'll pick at the chicken." 

"Then come into the kitchen, you aren't messing up my living room. Noah?" 

"No thanks Mom. I'm going to go play with my PS5." 

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and Donna put a plate of chicken in front of him. She handed him a napkin and then poured herself a glass of wine. Sam was surprised when she sat down opposite him and pulled a piece of white meat of the breast. 

"Josh went to deliver Matty's note and bunny. Sam what's going on?" 

"I really don't know." 

"Why were you so mad?" 

"Part of it was the tone in her voice and the fact that she'd already tried and convicted me. I was fed up but I don't know where the fury came from after she slapped me." 

"Why did she slapped you?" 

"I told her to F off." 

"Kay, I would have slapped you too." 

"No kidding, I need help and Josh promised he'd arrange it." 

"Yes, I don't know the details but I heard him say something about Wednesday. I'm still mad at you for screwing up my hard work." 

"Sorry." 

"Sorry is only a game. I want you to finish eating then go up to our office and work on an apology letter to Mara." 

"Fine, I need you to burn the first 11 drafts later." 

"Watch it will be lucky 13 that works for you and yes I'll start a fire that won't burn down the house." 

"Thanks. Could I have a coke?" 

"You know where the fridge is, get it yourself." 

Sam smiled, he knew that Noah was right, Donna had already forgiven him. He picked at the chicken for another twenty minutes, put it away, grabbed a diet Coke from the fridge and went up to the Lyman's office to work. 

Ainsley and Jenna had just entered her house when she noticed Josh's car pull up and park between her house and Sam's. She sent Jenna in and called out to Josh. 

"Hey Ains." 

"Hey yourself. I talked Mara down from the stratosphere and a call for a divorce lawyer. It took almost 2 hours!" 

"Yeah, Sam told me what a stupid thing he said. He was trying to lighten the mood, unfortunately his brain only realized what a jackass he was after Mara slammed the phone down." 

"I knew, he didn't do it to be spiteful but she was so mad all Mara heard was the words." 

"I came to deliver Sam's apology note to Matty. He's still working on Bu's. He was on the 11th draft before he came to our place for dinner." 

"Why don't you go tell Mara that. She'll still be furious but it will be a thirty instead of a hundred." 

"I can do better, I snatched the tenth draft, shush don't tell." 

"Don't tell what?" 

"That's a girl." Josh smiled at Ainsley and walked to the entrance of the Seaborn's door. He rang the bell and waited. Forty seconds later, the door opened and Jacob smiled at Josh. 

"Sorry but I gave at the office." He deadpanned. 

"Not funny Jacob, is Matty around? 

"Yeah he's upstairs." 

"What about Gengis?" 

"Mara is upstairs too." 

"Can I go up?" 

"Sure, it's your funeral." 

"I never liked you." Josh teased and headed inside and up the stairs. He knocked on Matty's door and found him on the computer. 

"Hi Uncle Josh." 

"Hi Matty, your Dad is using me as an errand boy today. This is for you." Josh handed over the dark chocolate bunny and the card. 

"Thanks, I'll look at it later I'm talking to Sam on IM." 

"Fine, I'm going to see you Mom now." 

"Good luck." Matty muttered and got back to his screen. 

Josh knocked twice, announced his presence and walked straight in to Sam and Mara's bedroom. 

"Hola." 

"What's up One Fry?" 

"I brought Sam's peace offering and apology letter to your son." 

"Ah." 

"I also stole one of his drafts for your apology letter." 

"That's nice, you having kindling now." 

"Mara would you red this please? I know one draft isn't going to make everything better but you did make the first move and this is Sam's way of trying to meet you half way." 

"Then why the hell was he so flippant?" 

"He claims he wasn't nervous, just trying to make you chuckle but I think it was nerves over intelligence." 

"Joshua..." 

"Just read the bloody thing will you?" 

"Fine, give it to me." 

"You can't mention this, Sam brought them over to our place to burn." 

"Josh if you want me to read the damn thing you are going to have to shut up!" 

"I'm going, bye." 

Josh shut the door and glanced in on Matty who still hasn't touched the note or the bunny. 

He said good bye to Jacob and let himself out. 

Matty looked at the bunny and card and back at his computer screen at his IM. 

**Snuggle** : What's going on there Matty?" 

**Mattywon**: Josh just dropped off a chocolate bunny and card from my Dad. 

**Snuggle**: What's it say?" 

**Mattywon**: don't know. 

**Snuggle**: Read it!!!!! 

**Mattywon**: I will eventually! 

**Snuggle**: Now! 

**Mattywon**: Youa re a pain in the ass!! 

**Snuggle**: Tell me something I don't know! Read the card stubborn boy and learn how to spell. 

**Mattywon**: It's a typo freak! 

**Snuggle**: Read it 

**Snuggle:** Read it, read it, read it! 

**Snuggle**: What's it say? 

**Mattywon** : I'm going to go over there and beat you in a minute. 

**Snuggle** : I'm not goig to stop until you read it 

**Mattywon**: goig? 

**Snuggle:** Arrrrgh! You know what I mean, read it, read it, read it, READ IT !!!!! 

**Mattywon**: Shut the hell up and I will. 

**Snuggle**: K 

Matty rolled his eyes at the computer and tore the envelope open. He glanced at the note card with the Presidential seal and put it face down. He picked it up again and looked at the words. 

Matty, 

I'm so sorry son, I don't know what came over me. I had no right to be so snippy to you. 

I also shouldn't have exploded at your Mother. I hope you enjoy this bunny and forgive me. 

Love 

Dad 

**Snuggle:** I'm waiting 

Matty noticed his IM screen flashing to show a new message and looked at it. He couldn't believe what a pain Sam was being and decided to torture her a little longer. He got up and went downstairs to get himself some chocolate milk even though he knew he had a new quart in his mini fridge underneath one side of his computer desk. When he came back upstairs with a cupcake his Mom hid for him he laughed at the computer screen. 

**Snuggle**: Matty? 

**Snuggle**: Come on I know Sam is wordy but this isn't War and Peace it's a frigging card! 

**Snuggle** MATTY! 

**Snuggle**: Matthew Tobias Seaborn !!!! 

**Snuggle**: This is not funny answer me you cretin! 

**Snuggle**: MAAAAAATTTTTHHHEEEEWWW 

**Mattywon**: Sam? Matty went over for dinner. He went downstairs for a second and got called so I told him I'd sign off. See ya Jacob 

Matty was happy Sam couldn't hear his maniacal laugh as he hit enter and then signed off. He knew his cell phone would be ringing in a minute as he put it straight on voice mail. 

"Matty what are you laughing about?" Mara asked using any excuse to not read Sam's draft. 

"I'm messing with Sam's head, she was driving me crazy so I'm annoying her back." 

"That's mature." 

"I think so. I'm going to go over to Aunty Ainsley's, see ya in a bit." 

"Kay." 

Matty leaned over, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and then left. He called out to Patrick on his way down the steps and told him he was using the backyard gate. Patrick escorted him over and made himself comfortable in the den. 

Mara sighed and unfolded the piece of yellow legal paper. She looked at it without reading the words for a few minutes and then bit the bullet and started reading 


	16. Stanley to the Rescue

Mara sighed and unfolded the piece of yellow legal paper. She looked at it without reading the words for a few minutes and then bit the bullet and started reading 

Mara, 

I've never had so much trouble writing anything in my life. 

I know that sorry won't cut it. I know that offering my deepest of apologies isn't going to 

move you either. How does one ask for forgiveness, when they did something unforgivable? 

This would be much easier if I knew what the hell was really bothering me. Until I figure 

out what the hell is bugging me, I can't explain it to you. I've taken your advice and asked 

Josh to call Stanley for me. I don't know what to say except that I still love you. Please 

be patient with me and don't ask Ainsley if she knows a good divorce lawyer. 

Mara, if I close my eyes, I can see the look on your face when I was telling you to F off 

and how mortally I wounded you. In that moment, I really wanted to hurt you which in 

retrospect tells me that I have a problem. We both go out of our way to annoy the crap 

out of each other sometimes but my behaviour was deplorable. I've apologized to our 

son and I hope that he can forgive me. I 

Mara pondered what Sam was going to write next and wondered what on earth was eating away at him. She was glad Ainsley had talked her out of calling a divorce lawyer even though she was still furious at him. Mara had half a mind to call Stanley herself and tell him that he had to order Sam to stop bottling everything up and letting things fester. If she had the number she would have picked up the phone. She started dialling Josh and then decided she still had time to talk to Stanley tomorrow. She dialled Ginger instead. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Sam, is your Mom there?" 

"Hi Aunty Mara, yeah let me call her. Is Matty there?" 

"No he's over at Ainsley's, we are having dinner there." 

"Oh, here's Mom." 

"Hi Mar, what's up?" 

"Sam has an appointment with Stanley sometime tomorrow. I need to speak with him after he is done with Sam. I want to tell him exactly what happened from my perspective. Can you ask him to go to Donna's office and she'll call me at the Embassy." 

"Sure. Do you have any idea what Matty and Sam are up too? She's been cursing him out for the last half an hour." 

"All I know is that she was annoying the crap out of him so he was giving it back to her. He's gone over to Ainsley's. I guess I should be getting over there too." 

"Kay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"I have dessert ideas for Sam's birthday party." 

"Great because I'm thinking you should plan this whole thing since you are so good at it." 

"I seem to have several open night time hours for the next little while so why not." 

"Music to my ears, night." 

"Night." 

Mara leaned over, grabbed her laptop off the floor and typed in a schedule code to count her down to Samantha's birthday party. She typed in a quick note to cover food, drinks, guests, invitations, decoration, theme and gifts. After she saved everything and shut down the computer she grabbed a pair of heels and headed downstairs to go over to Ainsley's. 

A series of loud knocks on the door woke Sam up Wednesday morning at six. 

"Come in." 

"Good Morning Mr. President. Here is the paper and your coffee. Where would you like breakfast?" 

"Thanks, I'll pop down to the kitchen and eat it there." 

"Yes Sir." 

After breakfast Sam made his way to the Oval and found Justin, his 20 year old aide waiting for him. 

"Morning Sir." 

"Good morning Justin, where is Ginger?" 

"She's not going to be in until around one. She has to do something at her daughter's school." 

"Oh, I thought that was next week. Do you have my schedule?" 

"Mr. Lyman..." 

"Justin?" 

"Sorry, Josh took it off me about fifteen minutes ago for adjustments. He said he'd bring it to you shortly and then give me the copy." 

"Do you remember who my first meeting was with?" 

"Your NSA briefing from Brendan at 7:00 and then Mr. Zie...Toby at 7:20." 

"Thank you Justin, I'll have you calling me Sam yet." 

"That won't be happening Sir." Justin laughed, mortified by the thought. Truth be told, the familiarity in the Oval Office drove him insane especially when Ginger would bark at the President or toss one of her styrofoam balls at him. 

Sam was nursing his third mug of coffee when Josh opened the connecting door to their offices and plopped himself down on the couch. 

"You've got my schedule I hear." 

"Yes, I needed to shift things around to fit in Stanley. You'll be meeting with Dr. Townshed at 1:30, in here. The assumption will be that he's here as part of the health care initiative." 

"Mental health shouldn't still be a taboo Josh." 

"Yeah we can deal with that in your second term." 

"How long do I have?" 

"An hour, it will look like Toby and I are sitting in at times but Toby is going to pop in and go straight into my office from in here. If you want more time, Stanley needs to eat dinner." 

"Thanks Josh. Now you either need to leave or listen to my briefing because..." 

Sam was interrupted by a knock on the door from Justin. "Sir your briefing." 

"Thanks Justin, send Brendan in. Josh?" 

"Just let me give this to Justin then I'll join you." 

Josh slid back in to the room at the beginning of the briefing and asked a few questions that annoyed Brendan but he knew that as Chief of Staff Josh was allowed to ask him anything. He sometimes wondered if Josh came up with questions just to challenge him. Anytime he didn't have to deal with Mara he considered a good day. She drove him insane with her questions that she always seemed to have the answers for anyway. She also forced him to brief the way she wanted information presented. The President didn't seem to care about the order as long as he got all the information. Once he was done he said good bye and was almost at the door when Josh called him back. 

"Yes?" 

"Could I see you in my office for a minute Brendan? I have a question for you." 

"Sure." 

Josh escorted him in to his office and offered him a drink he declined. 

"Brendan, I realize that the NSA wouldn't send you to brief if you weren't excellent at your job. You can always answer my questions and you've been very patient with me. I think that we could actual streamline this briefings though." 

(Great, he's only going to ask for what I feel is pertinent information!) "I'm all for streamlining." 

"Super, ninety percent of what I know about foreign affairs was taught to me by Mara. I don't think anyone can argue that she is an international expert. I'd like you to stick to the briefing memo she gave you on our first day in office. The flow of information makes sense and it's better than piece meal. I have a copy here for you if you need a new one." 

"That won't be necessary." Brendan replied a little testily. 

Josh could tell Brendan wasn't very happy but he didn't care. "My job is to keep the President's day in check and the memo can free up time and I don't need to tell you every second counts here. So have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yes Sir." (Holy crap who runs this country? I don't remember electing her.) 

Josh waited a few minutes and went back to see Sam. 

"I told Brendan to go back to Mara's briefing order. He wasn't thrilled but he'll tow the line, if he wants to keep his job." 

"Thanks Josh, I know as Commander and Chief I should just be able to demand what I want but saying my wife's way is better..." 

"I know, I have no problem saying it though." Josh chuckled."Anything you need from staff?" 

"Remind Ed and Larry I'm still waiting for a time line." 

"You should have it by the end of the week, I think they are working with Carol today or tomorrow." 

"Kay, see you for lunch?" 

"I'll have to get back to you. Send Toby in?" 

"Yup." 

As soon as the door closed Toby gave Sam a look of mock annoyance. "Geez, you think you run a country or something, keeping me waiting five minutes." 

"You are so hard done by." Sam chuckled. "So what's up Doc?" 

"Our first 100 days are quickly disappearing and I need to know what you want to push as our accomplishments and what's next." 

"Well, Canada hasn't invaded under Mara's guidance so that's a plus." 

"Funny, that could work for the correspondents dinner. Not such a good idea for the general public." 

"You know what my priorities are and you know what promises we made so why don't you draw something up in a draft and we can take it from there." 

"So a big focus on Health Care." 

"Yes." 

"What about the Environment?" 

"Priority for this year with Education and the Economy." 

"Any order preference?" 

"They are all important to me. Matty does a lot of work in math through scaffolding which makes sense. See how you can use them as scaffolding for building a better America." 

"I like that." 

"Really, not too much imagery for you?" 

"Just don't be adding any adjectives or adverbs and you'll live." Toby replied dryly. 

"Have you talked to Mandy lately?" 

"She's in London until the end of the week. She'll go home for a few days then come down to see me for a few days. She confirmed her status as my date for the State Dinner. I hear you may need a date." 

"Jenna?" 

"She's pretty pissed at you. She's working on wedding plans instead of real work. I told her to cut it out and she told me to stuff it." 

"Sounds like her. Why don't you ask her to edit something. She's never been able to resist a red Sharpie." 

"I still remember the little imp taking me to school on grammar and she was what 6?" 

"Yes in her powder puff pencil days. If I recall correctly, she was right and you were wrong and you sent her to help me." 

"That girl is certainly a character. It's hard to imagine that she'll be getting married in seven months. I'm starting to feel old." 

"Face it Batman, we are old." Sam chuckled. 

"I'd ask you about WW III but I have a feeling you are sick of the topic." 

"Yes I am. Want to join Josh and I for lunch?" 

"Does Thomas have any smoked meat?" 

"I can find out." 

"If you do deli I'm in, otherwise I'll go get my own." 

"Deli sounds good to me and I think it's Stefan on today." 

"I don't care if the Chief Justice prepares it." Toby mumbled and then was out the door. 

"Mara, Matty's school is on line two." Leslie said from the door. 

"Great, is it the Principal?" Mara sighed. 

"No, it's his teacher." 

"Lord, what is the little imp up to now? I'll pick up in a minute just have to finish something." 

"Fine." 

Mara finished reading the proposal in front of her and signed off on it. She took a sip of her orange juice and picked up the phone. 

"Hi Mrs. McGuire, what has he done now?" 

Matty's eighth grade teacher chuckled, Matty could be a handful but she loved having him in her class. 

"Don't worry, he's not trying to change the curriculum this time. His permission form is just a week overdue." 

"Permission form for what?" 

"Our graduation trip to Boston." 

"When was the little monkey suppose to have brought this home?" 

"Two weeks ago. I figured the Secret Service would need as much advance notice as possible so I actually got the forms and information out earlier than normal." 

"Could you please fax the sheet and form over to me now. I'll fill in all the information and sign it and fax it back to you. Is this time tomorrow good for you?" 

"That would be great. I'll call you when I'm in the office and you can send it right over. I'd ask you to volunteer but I think the security would be too much." 

"I'm afraid so, how many of you are going?" 

"Both classes so 54 in total and six adults." 

"The adults are going to have to undergo special background checks and could I request that Matty is in your group." 

"Sure, I can actually send over a list of the adults we have confirmed so far." 

"That would be great, thank you Mrs. McGuire." 

"My pleasure Mrs. Seaborn. I'll fax them over to Leslie in a moment." 

"Thanks have a good day." 

Mara went back to work until half an hour later when Leslie stuck her head in the open doorway. 

"I'm going for lunch, here are the faxes from Mrs. McGuire." 

Mara got up to collect them from the door so Leslie didn't have to take the extra few steps. "So what's the baby craving today?" 

Leslie smiled, "A Homeburger with tons of guk and triple pickles. Are you in?" 

"Sure, I'll stick to the usual but just the burger, no fries or onion rings today." 

"Kay, I'll be back in half an hour tops. " 

"See ya." 

Mara finished what she was working on and looked over the faxed pages from the school. She filled everything in and sent a copy to Dave, as head of the Presidential detail and to John directly as the head of Matty's detail. She wondered why her son forgot all about the permission form since he liked Boston so much. She was pondering this when her private line rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Mara, Ginger told me about your call and that meeting is at 1:30 for an hour. Leslie's line went to voice mail." 

"She went for lunch, so I'll be expecting a call between 2:45 and 3." 

"Heaven forbid if he has to go to the bathroom or something." 

"Stop being a wise ass Lyman." 

"Never, bye." 

Mara briefly wondered why Ginger didn't call herself and then went back to work. She was happy to see Leslie twenty minutes later with lunch. 

Sam dipped his sweet potato French fry into some garlic mayo and slapped Toby's hand when he attempted to steal his dill pickle. Stefan looked over at his boss and his two best friends and grinned. The entire White House staff had heard that working for Sam would be fairly easy but that they'd either like Mara or hate her on the spot and end up quitting. Thomas had privately told him that he wasn't worried as he had always liked Mara because she had a great respect for culinary skills and appreciated his work. He told Stefan that any time he'd ever made anything that Mara and Sam tasted, they'd both made a point of either coming to talk to him in person or sending him a thank you note. He knew that wouldn't change when Sam became President. It was one of the reasons he actually voted for him. 

Stefan had replied yum when Sam asked if they had any smoked meat. His response prompted Sam to invite him for lunch. When Stefan declined, using work as his excuse Sam figured he was just being polite. He called Stefan back an hour later to let him know that they'd eat in the kitchen and that way he could eat and then ignore them and go back to work. He was glad he had decided to stay on as assistant chef instead of going out to open his own restaurant. He liked the family he worked with. 

"So has Matty said anything to you?" Josh asked. 

"No, he may be able to forgive me in a day or two but he won't forget until Mara lets me come home." 

"Your daughter took all of ten minutes to edit two speeches. She kept her wedding file open, went Sharpie crazy, tossed the pages at me and went right back to her file." Toby updated him. 

"She'll get tired of wedding stuff in a few days and get back to work." Sam chuckled. 

"How about you talk to her?" 

"Toby would you rather have her quit permanently or wait her out for a week?" 

"Fine, I'll do all her work too." 

"Any word from Mara?" 

"No but I haven't been served with papers yet. I'm taking that as a good sign." 

Josh wanted to tell him that she was probably on his side and just mad at the moment but then he'd have to reveal why he felt that way which would result in Sam killing him. 

"Donna tells me that Mara worked on a list of food items for the State dinner. Has she sent it yet?" Josh asked addressing Stefan for the last part. 

"Jenna dropped something off this morning but I haven't sat down to look at it yet. I'd never get anything done if I didn't look at my snail and e-mail at a set time everyday." 

"Can you go look?" Toby asked, suddenly interested in what could be for dinner. 

"Sure, give me a minute." Stefan replied. 

He looked over the menu and realized that they were all brilliant choices and even he'd have a hard time nailing them down. He laughed when he noticed the Niagara Wines and Nova Scotia Lobster. 

He walked over to the threesome and read off Mara's suggestions, describing in detail what each was. He told them that Mara had requested a tasting menu to help her come up with one salad, one amuse bouche and one main course. 

"She didn't mention wines?" Josh asked. 

"No, the note says that she is trusting our judgement." 

"I want in on that tasting." Toby declared. 

"Me too." Josh added. 

"Stefan a tasting for almost twenty?" Sam asked. 

Stefan laughed at the look on Sam's face which seemed to say I know we are crazy and are asking for too much but please. 

"I think I can manage to swing that." 

"Thank you." 

Sam wanted to linger over lunch but he knew that Stanley would be waiting for him so he headed back to the Oval. Josh went out to greet Stanley and told him that Toby would be there to ask questions about how the government could help the mental health profession. The door closed and two minutes later Toby and Josh both left via the COS office door. 

"So Mr. President, how can I help you?" 

"It's Sam and I'm not sure how to begin." 

"Why don't you start when you woke up that day." 

"OK." 


	17. Three Ring Circus

"Start at the beginning of that day Sam." Dr. Stanley Townshed suggested. 

"Easter Sunday morning, Mara moved too quickly in her sleep and whacked me one in the chest, waking me up. I think I said watch it Gengis and tried to go back to sleep but we started talking, it was a silly conversation about suing each other, TV shows and how Matty had a nerve to hide his chocolate bunny from us." 

"This was the bunny you ate and left him with just a ear, I presume." 

"Yes, but I didn't eat it alone, Mara ate his feet." 

"So your son smartened up and didn't bring his bunny." 

"Exactly, but I'd been teasing him about its whereabouts since we left Thursday night for the house." 

"Then what happened?" 

"I told Mara to shut up so I could go back to sleep and she took it as expected. She made annoying noises in my ear and kept poking me until I gave up in frustration and got out of bed. I asked her how her knee was feeling and she told me I wasn't getting sex. I convinced her that wasn't why I asked and she bought it. I went to have my first coffee and I told her I'd pour her orange juice." 

"Is sex a big issue in your marriage?" 

"I'm a man with a gorgeous wife who can still pass for 30, what do you think Doc?" 

"She hurt her knee?" 

"Yes coming home from a state trip. Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you about how she tortures me with withholding." 

"So now I guess..."Stanley stated with a slight grin. 

"I'll get sex in a year if I'm lucky." Sam answered. 

"Were you mad at her about this at that time?" 

"No, she read my mind and I managed to convince her she didn't so I was actually hopeful my concern would get me some in a day or so." 

"OK so when she had her juice what did you guys do?" 

"She brought down a letter Matty had left in his room that told us to leave his bunny alone or he'd bite our ears off. We had a good chuckle over that. We were both still craving chocolate so I told her I bought her a Laura Secord Buttercream egg and I'd go get it if she shared. She made a comment about me only buying her half an egg then and I said yes and asked her if she wanted it or not." 

"I take it she wanted it." 

"Yes, I brought it downstairs, forgetting that I had tied a tiny silver vine ring with crystal leaves and flowers on the bow. Mara loved it and the thought behind it. When I told her why I was in a card shop, I got even more good husband points. I actually got half of the egg, not the tiny morsel I was expecting. We still wanted chocolate and Jacob told us he could help." 

"Who is Jacob?" 

"My future son in law. He knew where Jenna had her stash of chocolate eggs." 

"I think I'm going to offer my services to your poor children, stealing both of their chocolate!" 

"I know, normally they tolerate us, we never get to live it down but they tolerate it." 

"So I take it you got more illegal eggs and quickly ate them too." 

"Pretty much, except Matty came down and I remember word for word what was said." 

"Which was?" Stanley sighed. 

Sam got the message and started reciting, " Matty said, the two of you are pathetic, stealing your children's chocolate to feed your addiction. Mara replied, Just hand over Harvey and you won't get hurt. Matty countered with, I knew his life would be in grave danger around you two so he's not even here. His head will be bitten off by me and only me. I replied with, you ungrateful little..." 

"How did that go over?" 

"The little imp responded, "Say it Dad so I can collect another dollar off you." 

"Swear jar?" 

"Yes and he has a freakish ability to always be in earshot when I swear. When it was instituted, Mara and Jenna paid fifty dollars up front, in hind sight that would have saved me so much money." 

"Does this upset you?" 

"It annoys the crap out of me more than anything else." 

"Do a lot of things annoy the crap out of you Sam?" 

"Stanley, have you ever met anyone in my life? Think of just Josh alone and multiply it by fifty people. Then toss in my kids and the wife. A wife who I love more than life itself but even I want to murder her at least once a week. What do you think?" Sam replied sarcastically. 

Stanley was starting to form a picture in his head, he wasn't ready to say anything conclusive but he knew he'd be able to help. He had Sam continue with the story of the rest of the day until Mara kicked him out of both houses. He was about to ask another follow up question when they heard a fast door knock and Josh's door opened up. 

"Sorry to interrupt but you've gone over time. It's 3:10 and Ginger can't stall Senator Sandler for much longer." 

"Crap, umm Stanley could we continue this..." 

"Over dinner, yes." 

"Thank you." 

"Stanley, if you wouldn't mind coming into my office for a bit, until the Senator is in here..." 

"I'm sure there is a multitude of things we could talk about ." Stanley said with a grin that freaked Josh out. 

"Have you been talking to Donna again?" 

"I'll never tell." Stanley chuckled. 

Sam laughed and went to the bathroom while Josh settled Stanley in his office. 

"Can I get you anything ?" Josh asked. 

"A drink would be good." 

"I've got beer, water, coffee and a variety of sodas." 

"A soda would be fine, something clear." 

Josh went over to the hidden mini fridge in his office and looked at the bottom shelf. "Canada Dry Ginger Ale, Fresca or Club Soda?" 

"A Fresca would be great." 

Josh uttered something about Ainsley to himself and handed over a cold can and a glass. 

"I've got a bathroom in here if you need one." 

"No I'm fine." 

"Mara wanted you to call her as soon as you were done talking to Sam. She just wants to tell you what concerned her so much." 

"Dial her then." 

"Hello?" 

"Hey it's me, Stanley is ready to talk to you." 

"Thanks put him on." 

"Hello Madam Ambassador." 

"Hello, please it's Mara, Dr. Townshed." 

"Then you can call me Stanley. Before we talk about Sam, I'd like to get you both into therapy over the way your chocolate addiction affects your children." 

Mara looked at the receiver and laughed, "I know, but in my defence, it's Sam who turns into this annoying chocolate freak just at Easter. I asked his Mom once if she deprived him of chocolate at Easter time and she told me that he's been a freak since he was five. He would steal his baby sisters chocolate too." 

"Really, just at Easter time?" 

"Yes, I mean he loves chocolate but he turns into a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde only at Easter time. You think it would be Valentine's Day or Christmas but it's just Easter." 

The wheels started turning in Stanley's head, "Is Sam religious?" 

"I'd say so, he grew up going to church to please his Mom and then when he was able to stay home alone he'd still go to please her. He said he didn't mind it most of the time. Once he moved away he'd only go at Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving." 

"When he was home for visits I suppose." 

"Exactly, when we meet he hadn't been in ages and I forced him to go to mass with Abbey and Jed. He's gone with me every week since unless he is away or we are away. He takes Matty even if I stay home sick. Sam isn't Roman Catholic though, he refuses to convert." 

"Why?" 

"You'd have to ask him, he can't really explain it to me other than his Mom would kill him which she wouldn't. I think now that he's President, it's easier on his conscience to not do it. Mind you he wouldn't get a moments peace from me, if he didn't stay an execution, if asked to." 

Stanley was starting to understand the level of stress Sam had become accustomed to. From what Josh had briefed him on, what Sam said and now talking to Mara, in addition to things he'd read about them all over the years he knew that Sam was in an incredibly unique position. A position that made him want to turn Sam into a case study. He thought about his late wife, Corrina and how easily she was able to get under his skin versus the typhoon that was Mara. 

"Stanley?" 

"Sorry, just thinking about something. Josh told me that Sam is usually very easy going but he has a deadly side if you cross him." 

"Yes that's true. What I think you need to know is that he bottles everything up. It drives me insane because he just lets things build and build until one day he looses it. He takes a lot of crap from me and ignores me but when we fight...well it starts as something stupid or annoying usually and I warn him not to go there with me and he decides he will. I get even madder at him and kick him out of bed. Normally a few days later he apologizes and I may or may not return the favour and everything is fine again. 

"You two need parental and marriage counselling." Stanley chuckled. 

"Cute, now is there anything you want to know from me?" 

"Josh said you were not as mad at Sam as he thinks but he pleads the fifth." 

"Yes that is true, I'd say I was beyond frustrated though, still hurt, still a little shell shocked and still wanting to clobber him one." 

"Sam and I have talked about things up to his departure from the bay house. We are continuing our discussion tonight over dinner. I am seriously going to stick around DC for a few weeks. Once I'm done talking to Sam, I'd like to talk to you and the kids." 

"That can be arranged if you really think it is necessary." 

"I do and I think a family session or ten will be necessary." He replied only half joking. 

Mara laughed, "I'll give you five but not ten." 

"How about six?" 

"Five, take it or leave it." 

"You are a tough cookie Ambassador." 

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it. The fact that so many diplomats fear me is a good thing and Sam has used it to his advantage more than once. Ask him about India and Pakistan." 

"Thanks Mara. I'll be talking to you." 

"Bye Stanley." 

"So can you help Sam?" Josh asked. 

"Yes." 

"Do you know what it is?" 

"I believe it is a combination of many things. Is Jenna in today?" 

"She should be." 

"Could you call her and let her know I'd like to talk to her?" 

"Sure." 

Josh called her and after a few minutes of trading barbs hung up the phone. "She is on her way to the kitchen for a snack. I could show you the way." 

Josh and Stanley found Jenna standing beside Thomas chopping celery faster than they could imagine. 

"I heard about your Cordon Bleu experience." Thomas stated. 

"Really from Mara?" 

"Nope, from a friend who was one of your classmates. He said you were the biggest know it all, pain the ass he'd ever met. He said by the end the chef was intimidated by you." 

Jenna laughed, "I kicked all kinds of ass there." 

"That sounds like my girl." Josh chuckled. 

"Hi Josh, did Sam send you in for something?" 

"Hi Thomas, no we are here to see Miss Thing. Jenna this is Stanley." 

"Hi Stanley. Joshua, etiquette dictates that you introduce the elder to the younger." 

"I'll still put you over my knee and smack the hell out of you." 

"Josh wait until she finishes chopping for me at the very least." 

"Is this where you've been escaping to lately?" 

"You can't tell Toby that I've been playing sous chef." 

"Your secret is safe with me. How much longer is your shift?" 

"Twenty minutes. Stanley can I get you anything?" 

"No I'm fine." 

"I'll just help myself." Josh added and headed to peer inside the fridges. 

"So Jacob is your fiancee?" Stanley asked. 

"Yes, I finally agreed to let him make a honest woman out of me." 

"How long have you been dating?" 

"Since the day after Matty was born so almost 14 years." 

"That was a long courtship." 

"Well Jacob has 3 years on me." 

"That's not so bad." 

"Sam didn't think so nor did I." Josh replied quickly. 

"Why?" 

"Why? A 17 year old boy about to turn 18 dating a 14 year old who was going on twenty five, not to mention the fact that he was a Sam clone!" 

"He is not a Sam clone!" Jenna yelled. 

"They both have dark hair and adore Jenna, that's about all there is." Thomas replied which got him a smile from Jenna and a scowl from Josh. 

Once Jenna finished chopping, she made herself a rather large cheese platter, sent Josh back to work and led Stanley up to the solarium. After eating a few pieces of cheese Stanley got right down to business. 

"How long have you known Sam?" 

"We met for the first time just before Christmas, I was six. He was Unca Sam then." 

"And he became your adoptive father?" 

"He became my father the night of my parents death and the paper work to make me a Seaborn was signed before Matty was born." 

"You think of him as a father?" 

"He's been my Dad longer than my father was. Why do you need to talk to me to diagnose him?" 

"I just want to get a better picture." 

"Well, I don't live at the mansion. I've stayed at Jacob's condo since I got back from grad school at Oxford. I came back and joined Sam's campaign a few weeks later. " 

"Do you get along?" 

"Of course, we fight occasionally and there is a few topics we just don't talk about like sex. He is incredibly over protective of me. Which is kind of funny because I'm certainly less of a player than he or Mara ever were. Jacob was my first everything; first kiss, date, dance, time." 

"That is becoming more and more rare. I understand you were not pleased with Sam." 

"At Easter? He ruined my dinner and upset my little brother so yes I was pissed at him." 

"And now?" 

"I'm still a little mad at him but Matty has forgiven him so I will eventually. Mara on the other hand wanted to divorce him." 

"I heard that she is more concerned than angry at the moment." 

"I thought it would take her a lot longer to come off the ceiling. I've never seen her that angry before." 

"So Mara has a temper." 

"Is the Pope Catholic?" 

Stanley grinned, "What about Sam?" 

"Oh he can have quite the temper but he usually controls his outbursts while Mara just erupts." 

"And Matty?" 

"Matty pretty much just walks away muttering. I yell, scream and make painful threats, sort of like Mara, but it takes a lot more to get me mad." 

"Thank you Jenna, this helped." 

"Anytime." Jenna replied wondering how on earth their conversation helped with anything. 

Matty was on his way home after school when his cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Matty where are you?" 

"I'm on my way home. Why?" 

"I need your help. I did something really stupid at school and the doctor at GW want to put me in the Psych ward for 72 hours." 

"What the hell did you do?" 

"I was goofing around with some wire, trying to make it a bow and it slipped nicking my wrist and my artery." 

"Holy crap." 

"Yeah the blood squirted out of me like a fountain. I shoved my finger over the little hole and my teacher applied pressure. They rushed me to GW, gave me a stitch and some paranoid idiot intern is telling me that since I tried to kill myself they he has to remand me for 72 hours." 

"Did you tell him you weren't trying to kill yourself?" 

"Of course you idiot! I told him the only person I wanted to hurt was him for being a jackass." 

Matty told Patrick they had to rush to GW to rescue Sam and he continued talking to her. 

"I'm amazed they let you call anyone." 

"I didn't ask, I snuck away and grabbed my purse. I'm currently in a supply closet across from room 7 in the ER." 

Matty relayed the information to Patrick. "Patrick wants to know why you didn't call your Mom?" 

"Umm I didn't want to give her heart failure. She is going to freak out enough when she sees the stitch." 

"Couldn't your teacher tell that intern what really happened?" 

"Miss Russo didn't see anything but my attempt at old faithful with blood. I was sitting on the floor between the benches." 

"Can you lock that door until we can get to you?" 

"Yes but a key can unlock it. Hurry up!" 

"Did it hurt?" 

"No, the wire was so sharp I didn't feel a thing." 

"How much blood did you loose?" 

"How the hell should I know, I was trying to stop it not quantify it!" 

"Did Miss Russo go with you?" 

"Yes, she has a black skirt on with a pale green oxford shirt that has my blood on the cuffs." 

"Kay, Patrick will think of something. I can see the GW sign. Hold on the Calvary is here." 

"I'm not hanging up until you are in front of me." 

Matty waited for his agents to do a quick moving sweep and followed them inside. He recognized Miss Russo and told Patrick. 

"Miss Russo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Hi. I'm Patrick Stuart of the Secret Service. President Seaborn asked us to pick up his God daughter and bring her to the White House." 

"How did the President know, the doctor told me I couldn't contact Samantha's parents until he arranged for her transfer to the eighth floor." 

"Did the doctor tell you that he thinks Samantha tried to commit suicide?" 

"What? That is ridiculous, it was an accident and she called for help immediately." 

"Yes well he seems to be on some type of a power trip and hasn't realized what family he is messing with. I am going to find her, take her out of here and we'd like you to come with us." 

"Certainly, I believe she is in the ER." 

"Not anymore, but I know where she is. Just be ready to go as soon as you see me moving." 

Steve, one of Matty's agents had gone over to the triage area, flashed his badge and asked where treatment room seven was. He spotted the supply door and called Patrick and Matty over. 

"Kay, Patrick and I are standing outside the door now. Open up." 

Samantha breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. She moved to give Matty a hug but was swept up into Patrick's arms and was whisked out of the ER. The doctor who had been looking for Samantha noticed her and tried to give chase. Steve stepped out to block him and when he went to move him, Steve simply twisted him around and put his hands behind his back. 

"Doctor if you try to touch me again you will be charged with battery of a federal agent." 

"That young lady is suicidal!" 

"You are mistaken Doctor and I suggest you keep quite." 

Once everyone was safely in the car, Patrick realized that once again, Matty and Sam would be getting him into trouble. He'd asked Miss Russo along to help his case when Dave got a hold of him. Dave was waiting for them at the door having received a call that the Secret Service snatched a patient from care before they could be discharged. 

"What in tarnation is...Samantha?" 

"Hi Dave, it's a long story that I don't want to repeat more than once." Sam continued to walk towards the Oval Office and stopped at her mother's empty desk. 

"Justin where is my Mom?" 

"In the Oval..." 

Justin didn't have time to finish before Sam's hand was on the door and she walked right into the Oval office. She saw her mother and all the adrenaline that had been coursing through her since she heard she was going to be locked up, left her and she started crying. Ginger rushed over to her daughter and tried to get her to stop crying. She helped her over to the couch and had her sit down. Sam watched in stunned silence as Matty, Patrick, some women he didn't know and Dave all stood around watching the scene unfold. 

"What the hell!" Sam yelled. 

"Dad, Sam called me in a panic from GW, she had been goofing around with a wire at school and it cut her artery. Miss Russo stopped the bleeding and brought her to the hospital. They gave her a stitch and some idiot doctor decided that she tried to commit suicide and told her that he'd have to hold her for 72 hours. She freaked out, ran away and called me to rescue her. I sort of forced Patrick and the guys to help her and Miss Russo told us that the doctor told her she couldn't contact Ryan or Ginger until they had admitted Sam to the eighth floor." 

"Mom I knew that once he had me up there I'd be stuck for 72 hours. If I wanted to kill myself I certainly wouldn't prick myself with a wire." 

"Patrick, a word please." Dave replied. 

"Dad, you can't let Patrick get in trouble for this!" Matty pleaded. 

"Don't worry Matty, Patrick is not in any trouble at all is he David?" Sam replied pointedly. 

"Of course not Sir, we just need to do an incident report." Dave gave Patrick a look that said boy are you lucky. 

"Patrick..." 

"Dave, with all due respect, what the hell did you expect me to do? If I had said no, Matty would have jumped out of a moving car. I figured if I was there I could protect him and I knew that the President, not to mention Mara would have a cow if they found out I could have helped Samantha and didn't." 

"Patrick, you have become entirely too attached to your protectee." 

"Dave, Matty is a decent kid who finally trusts me enough to listen to me and instead of going off to do stupid things on his own, he makes me a part of them. I like the kid but I certainly don't think of him as my son or even a little brother, he's my assignment." 

"You do realize that your detail is the most troublesome, not Mara's but yours." 

"Dave, what do you expect from a 13 year old boy who is under the heavy influence of a 15 year old girl? I'm amazed they haven't got themselves in to press worthy incidents." 

Dave knew Patrick had a point and knew that the President had tied his hands. "That will be all." 

Ginger looked at the Band-Aid on her daughter's wrist and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on it. 

"Thanks Mom, it feels a lot better now." 

"I thought this one was going to be the death of me." Ginger said pointing at Sam. "I didn't think it would be you." 

"Sorry. Thank you again for your help Miss Russo." 

"No problem Sam but next time, if you see something in the lab don't play with it." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Thank you so much Miss Russo. Please send your dry cleaning bill home with Sam." 

"You are welcome. Samantha I think you just gave me the accident story of the year. See you tomorrow." 

"I'll take you back to your car Miss Russo." Steve said. 

"Sam I'm glad you are fine, can I get back to running the country now?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, sorry for the drama. I'm going to go over to Matty's OK?" 

"Fine dear, I'll pick you up when I'm done here. Thank you Patrick." 

"Anytime Ginger. Let's go kids." 

"Ginger, I recall signing up to be President not the Ring Master of a three ring circus." 

"Welcome to my world Samuel." Ginger replied with a smirk and left the office. 


	18. Mrs Bloom, She's a Babe

When Mara walked into the front door, she didn't notice Samantha asleep on the couch beside Matty. 

"Matthew Tobias..." 

"Shhs Mom, Sam is asleep." 

"What is Sam doing here?" 

"She had a rough afternoon." 

Mara noticed the band aid on her wrist and sat down on the coffee table to take a better look. 

"Matty what happened?" 

"Sam was goofing around with a piece of wire she found in Chem and it slipped, nicking her wrist in the process. The problem was that it nicked the wrong part and hit the artery. She said the blood came out like a fine fountain and she shoved her finger over the hole. Her teacher applied pressure and brought her to GW. They gave her a stitch and some intern came along and told her that since she attempted suicide that he'd have to lock her in the Psych ward for 72 hours. She told him what happened and he didn't believe her. She freaked out and took off with her purse and cell phone. She called me to rescue her and Patrick and I did." 

"I take it you created an incident." Mara sighed. 

"A very minor one. Dave only found out about it just before we got to the White House." 

"You father was thrilled I'm sure." 

"More bewildered than anything else. Aunty Ginger is going to pick her up when she's done working today." 

"I'm glad Sam is fine. I'd like to know why you've been holding out on me though." 

"Holding out with what?" 

"A permission form, a medical form and a note from school." 

"Oh that, I decided I didn't want to go." 

"Matty you love Boston! What is going on?" 

"Nothing, it's just that a week later we'll be off to Paris and I don't really feel like going. We are doing stuff I've done several times before. I could be the tour guide." 

"Well why not talk to your teacher and maybe you can be the tour guide." 

"Mom, I just don't want to go." 

"Fine, then you can explain all of this to Mrs. McGuire in the morning. I already filled everything out. I also have the Secret Service working on this so you can apologize to John too." 

Matty was going to say something about how there would be no work if she minded her own business, but the look on his mother's face changed his mind. "Fine, whatever." 

"Don't whatever me young man or you'll be staying home while we are in Paris." 

"Sorry Mom. I'll speak to Mrs McGuire in the morning and John." 

"That's better. I'm going to go make dinner." 

Matty thought about asking if she wanted help and decided that he didn't feel like moving. He also realized that if he moved, Sam would wake up; so he smiled to himself: the perfect excuse to vegetate. A state that drove his parents bonkers because they were incapable of doing nothing. They had to watch TV at the very least. Sam didn't consider listening to music and day dreaming a worthy pursuit and Mara, who loved naps, could never be convinced of the restorative power of sitting and doing absolutely nothing. She told him a nap with actual sleep was worthwhile. Sam didn't buy that either, but considering his wife had been napping long before she met him, he knew he couldn't say anything about it. 

He smiled again, thinking about how as long as he wasn't making noise, Donna and Ainsley didn't care what he did. Ginger and Carol were always a tad suspicious of too much quite, but they'd poke their noses in, see that nothing was literally going on and Ginger would even offer snacks. Jenna freaked him out because she was a master of getting away with mischief while looking innocent. She always figured he was up to something, which truth be told he was only guilty of thirty percent of the time. Grandma Abbey would always engage him in something when she found him doing nothing. He never complained because whatever they did was always interesting at worst and amazing at best. With CJ, he could get away with murder because he was her "mi amour" from the moment they met. CJ would often join him in spacing out and then give him a kiss to thank him for letting her take a real break. He loved spending time with her but she wasn't right next door like Ainsley or the mother of his best friend so they never hung out as much as he'd like to. (Note to self: spend time with CJ when everyone in school was in Boston.) 

Samantha mumbled something in her sleep and then moved. Her change in position, as slight as it was put her wrist at the wrong angle and she woke up a second later. 

"Shss go back to sleep." Matty whispered and moved her arm to a more comfortable place. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." 

"It's fine, go back to sleep." 

"What kind of proper thank you for saving my sanity is that?" 

"I'm vegetating and getting away with it so it's perfect. Now shut up and go back to sleep." Matty hissed. 

Sam rolled her eyes and tried but two minutes later she was still awake and bored. "Sorry but I'm awake now. I'll stay like this but you either have to talk to me quietly or put the TV on." 

"Anyone tell you what a pain in the ass you are lately?" 

Sam started laughing which Mara heard and came out of the kitchen to check on her God daughter. 

"You had quite the scare I hear you klutz." 

"That is putting it mildly." 

"Did it hurt?" 

"Now it does but when I did it the wire was so sharp I didn't feel a thing. If I hadn't noticed the blood, I never would have even noticed." 

"I've done that, I stepped on a shell fragment in Anguilla once and hit one of the big veins in my foot. I walked back up to my lounge chair and knocked my sunglasses off my head. I looked down to pick them up and saw all this red sand. I scanned behind me and noticed a trail before looking down at my foot. I wasn't expecting to be the cause. It bled like crazy. " 

"What did you do Mommy?" 

"I grabbed my soft absorbent towel and tried to apply pressure but that wasn't a wise idea so I screamed for Aunty Dani and just used my hand. I had the flow down to a trickle when she came out and assessed me. She told me to keep it up and she ran back inside for the first aid kit and patched me up." 

"Was she a Med. student yet?" 

"No, she was in her fourth year of University at the time. She'd be accepted to McGill's Med. School a month later and decide to go to Queens instead." 

"Did you get a few stitches?" Matty asked. 

"No, she poked around at it and told me that it wasn't really deep enough to merit going to the hospital. She made me stay off that foot for the rest of the week though to give it time to heal. When we got back she insisted on going straight to the hospital to show one of Dad's friends her work. He agreed that I didn't need a stitch and said that she had a great future as a ER doctor. Which ironically, she hated when it came time to do her clerking." 

"I don't like the sight of blood." Matty muttered. 

"No kidding my love, but you aren't such a wimp about it as you once were." Mara laughed. 

"Oh he's still a big baby about it." Sam chuckled. 

"Yes Miss Blood Fascinates Me. I'm starting to wonder if you did it to see what would happen." Matty retorted. 

"While it was kind of cool to watch it, even I wouldn't go that far. I'm just the first to volunteer in labs when you need a pin prick worth of blood. Half my class this year passed on my drops of blood for blood typing." 

"From the sounds of it you could have supplied the entire school district with samples." Mara replied. 

"Probably, I was going to ask Doctor Kelly how much I lost when idiot boy came along and decided I was suicidal." 

"Sam, why didn't you call Jenna or I? We both know half the people in that place." 

"I just wanted out of there and I knew Matty was probably enroute home by the time. It wasn't a time for diplomacy it was a time for brute force." 

Mara chuckled. "So you wanted Patrick not me?" Matty asked slightly amused. 

"Or John or Steve or anyone that would jump when you told them what they had to do." 

"Sam, at your age I would have done something similar, if I'm honest. However, with age comes wisdom and you could have gotten a lot of people in trouble and caused a media circus. If you had called me while hiding, I would have had someone I trusted down to protect you from the Jackass before Matty arrived. They wouldn't have had time to admit you. Jenna might have taken a minute or two more tops." 

"I made sure Patrick didn't get into trouble!" 

"I'm sure you did Matty, but as the person who normally annoys the daylights out of Dave, I'm qualified to tell you, that you created a big mess for him and Patrick still got a lecture. John is going to get one, hell everyone is going to get one about thinking before playing hero in non life threatening situations. I've gotten Chris into trouble numerous times and I even had Ron call me once to tell me that he asked Dave if he had lost his mind. " 

"Yeah but they knew you'd be trouble from before day one." Sam quipped. 

Matty laughed and Mara chuckled for a second before giving Samantha a look. "Hey, I didn't think what got Dave a talking to was that serious. I know better now. " 

"What was it Mommy?" 

"I'm not telling you. Matty you have to remember that your agents jobs are to protect you at all cost. They will die to save you without a moments hesitation. Patrick would fall on a grenade or bomb and be turned into something even Miss Vampire here wouldn't want to see in the off chance that you wouldn't be killed too. When Ron, explained to me what could have happened to your Dad and I because of my actions, I couldn't sleep for three days. Ron ended our conversation with this, "So think about that, before you ask any agent to be part of your crazy schemes Lucy." Matthew, you know I'd never want to scare the crap out of you, but I certainly could. I'd only need to wonder what story to tell you and they'd be the tame ones." 

"Sorry Mommy." Matty replied seriously. 

"Sorry Aunty Mara." Sam replied wishing she could dissolve. 

"Apologies accepted, since you didn't know better. Now that you do though, try having some more respect for your team, especially Patrick." 

"I will." They both replied. 

"Pink Rain, Aunty Mara?" Samantha asked. 

"Yes, how do you..." 

"I saw it in a movie and Grey's Anatomy. Mom and I were watching that episode on DVD about a month ago." 

"Ah, Kyle Chandler is such a cutie too, I use to watch a show because he was in it." 

"Yes Mom has told me all about him from his soap opera beginnings to his staring TV roles. I think she's shown me almost everything he had a major role in." 

"Mom don't you have dinner to fix? Sam aren't you in pain?" Matty asked not wanting to listen to his Mom and best friend wax poetically about a bunch of actors. 

"This from the boy who never turns down a Dorris Day movie?" 

"She was a babe, what can I say." Matty laughed. 

"Or your strange fascination with Sandra Bullock. She's cute and all but..." 

"Leave my Sandra out of this Mrs. Bloom!" 

"Orlando Bloom? Sam isn't he a little old for you?" Mara laughed. 

"Forty is the new thirty and he's married but if you can ever hold a state dinner..." 

"Invite Sandra or I'm not coming to that one." Matty finished with a take that look to Samantha. 

Mara got up from her perch on the coffee table and started giggling. She was almost in the kitchen when she turned around, "Cary or George?" 

"Cary is the King but George gets to be a Prince, with Orlando as the younger Prince." Samantha replied with a smile. (Note to self: play this game on the plane ride to Paris.) 

"Need help Mom?" Matty asked (Note to self: threaten to kill myself if they play this game in Paris.) 

"No dear, you can try explaining the Sandra thing." Mara laughed evilly as she got back to work. (Hmm like Father like Son, I wonder what he thinks of Julia Stiles? Note to self:: when I'm talking to Sam again get the Prince and Me as the Wednesday night movie. Also create a game out of which star would you... Matty will want to kill me but so what?) 

While Mara worked on dinner and President Seaborn, attempted to clear his desk off before his dinner with Stanley; events were conspiring to make Carol's life more hellish than normal. Donna was blissfully unaware of the chaos she would create, as she snuck away for a few minutes to "talk" to her husband. 

As soon as Donna, had mentioned where she was going, Deanna picked up the phone to alert Amanda, Josh's Senior assistant. 

"Chief of Staff's Office." Amanda stated while adjusting Josh's schedule. 

"Hey Bizzy, HRH is on her way down." Deanna stated using the Senior Assistants code. 

"Bambi or..." 

"Probably just petting." Deanna laughed. 

"Great, I wanted to go get something in the mess, now I have to guard the door." 

"Yes you do. I'll go grab you something. What do you want?" 

"I don't' know; that's the problem." 

"Well do you want me to invade the Candy Room and surprise you?" 

"Sure, a combo of sweet and sour should be good. I'll go tell Josh and steal a drink from the mini." 

"K, see you in about ten." 

Amanda had just stood up and started for Josh's open door when she heard the click of HRH's heels. She ignored them and walked in to the office. 

"S'up?" Josh asked as she walked over to his mini fridge. 

"I need liquid refreshment to stand on guard." 

"Stand on?...Oh...Hey Gorgeous." Josh greeted his wife. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked with a grin. 

"No, Amanda was just procuring herself a bevarage..she'll be leaving now and closing the door behind her." 

"Yes I will, bye." Amanda said quickly as she left with two bottles of pop and a mini bottle of white wine. 

"How the hell did..." 

"Never mind that. I'll lock Sam's door and you get naked." Josh said with a wolfish grin. 

"Lyman, I don't have that much time. We've got half an hour tops." 

"Well all I need is a few minutes and...yeah not going to finish that sentence." 

"You are starting to learn well Grasshopper. Donna laughed as she started unbuttoning her blouse. 

Josh let out a low whistle while Donna sauntered over to the main office door, locked it and checked it. 

He quickly did the same thing with Sam's door and had his tie flying across the room before Donna could get over to him. She gave him a long kiss and pushed him against Sam's door, checking the handle herself. 

"Donna the aggressor, me like." Josh moaned as she ran her hand across his trousers. 

"You realize I'm going to get you all hot and bothered and not actually ..." 

"I'll take it, just keep on, keeping on." Josh mumbled as he started lightly biting the spot just behind her ear that set fireworks off for her. 

Two minutes later, Donna's bra was hanging off the doorknob as she pushed Josh down on the soft leather wing chair. She'd removed his pants, left his shirt opened and stripped down to just her panties. She tormented him by leaning in to kiss him and pulling away before he could grab hold of her properly. She finally gave in to his begging and straddled him. Josh 's lips went straight to her breasts as he kissed each breast before sucking on her nipples. Donna's low growl told him that despite her best intentions they would be indeed having sex. 

Amanda had poured some white wine and ginger ale in a glass for herself and one with Sprite for Deanna. She was going over Josh's schedule again trying to account for time to make himself presentable again. She called his last appointment for the night to push it back half an hour. She grabbed the phone to call Ginger and decided she'd walk over instead when Deanna showed up. 

"Sorry had to intercept Sally." Deanna apologized as she plopped down the reusable containers Mara, kindly stocked in the candy section of her office. 

"Oh wow, this is a great selection." Amanda replied quickly before shoving a handful of Gummy Bears, Jelly Belly's and Sour Patch Kids in her mouth. 

"All we are missing is the chocolate. I didn't feel like going into the vault." 

"Lets go see Ginger, I have to tell her something anyway." 

The two young staffers took the long route to the Oval Office and found Ginger with her hands covering her eyes. 

"Who did what?" Deanna asked. 

"We bring sugar, we come in peace." Amanda laughed. 

Ginger chuckled and helped herself to a large handful of candy that she left on her desk. "What do you need? He's running late thanks to theirs and mine." 

"Oy, what did Trouble and Little Ricky do this time?" Deanna asked referring to Matty and Samantha. 

"You mean it isn't all over the building yet?" 

"What? All we know is that Josh and Donna are looking at petting zoo's." Amanda replied. 

"Great, I see that Josh won't be any help then." Ginger sighed and told them about the incident. 

"Wow, it's a miracle those two haven't turned you completely grey yet." Deanna finally said. 

"Tell me about it! Between dealing with Sam and his whack job family and dealing with my whack job daughter, I'm amazed the men in the little white coats haven't come for me!" 

"We better get back, leaving Josh 's office unguarded this long isn't a good idea." 

"No, it's isn't! Later." 

Ginger picked up the phone to let Mara know she'd be feeding both whack jobs. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, the incident set us behind. Josh and Donna are watching Bambi, the live feeds are about to start and your husband is trying to get out of here, but not succeeding." 

"So I have Frick and Frack for a little while longer?" 

"Yeah, in fact keep her overnight. Now that I know she is alive you can deal with your God daughter for a change. She can't miss school in the morning though!" 

"Kay, I guess putting me through isn't a good idea then." 

"No, just don't upset him and you've got five minutes." 

"Kay, I'll keep them out of trouble for tonight." 

"Sit on her or lock her in, if you have too!" 

"Will do." 

Mara waited for Ginger to transfer her and three rings later Sam picked up. 

"What?" 

"That's a fine way to greet me." Mara chuckled. 

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. What's up?" 

"Just thought I'd tell you that I gave Frick and Frack hell security wise and I'm keeping them both here all night. They'll have to wait until tomorrow to cause more chaos." 

"We need to give them ankle bracelets that zap them." Sam added. 

"We got off pretty easy with Jenna, so..." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm having dinner with Stanley if I can ever get up to the residence." 

"I've heard. He called me. He wants to speak to the kids individually and then get us in family therapy." 

"Yes he seems to have issues about our parenting skills when it comes to food." 

"Well we are pretty ...umm...compared to the average Joe. I'm sorry I over reacted the other day." 

"I'm sorry for my behaviour period. Not that you didn't add fuel to the fire!" 

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get you help. You forced me to talk to Abbey about PPD so...' 

"Yeah, think we can have a meal together tomorrow? Just us." 

"Sure, I'll call Leslie." 

"Thanks." 

"You are welcome. I love you Pretty Boy." 

"I love you too my Fire Breathing Dragon." 

Sam hung up the phone and held a sustained smile for the first time in several days. He got back to work and remembered that he needed something from Josh. He walked over to the door and tried the handle. The door wouldn't open. He was about to flip the hidden unlock switch when he heard sounds that told him he didn't really want to walk in on Mutual of Omaha's Animal Kingdom: Mating Special. 

He shook his head and dialled Amanda. 

"Hello?" 

"Amanda, I need the thing from Josh and he seems to be a little busy at the moment." 

"Yeah can you hear them?" 

"Only when I was standing at the door trying to open it. What about there?" 

"No the sound proofing is working here. Which thing? Econ, Ed or State?" 

"Josh was suppose to be going over the speech for Monday." 

"Oh, Jenna collected that off him hours ago." 

"Ask her to bring it to me pronto." 

"Sure thing, Professor.." 

Amanda had no idea that a simple request to Jenna was going to set all hell loose. 


	19. Trouble With a Capital T

Jenna was on her way out the door when her phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Hey Jenna, your Dad needs the speech for Monday pronto. Could you walk it over?"

"Sure Amanda, I'll be there in five minutes. I'll take the long way in through the Portico."

"Thanks."

Jenna grabbed the speech and her sunglasses. She was headed to the mess but she'd go visit Thomas instead. She found him working on that evenings dinner for Sam and Stanley.

"What can I steal?" She asked as she headed over to the fridges.

"Try fridge 3, just don't take all of anything." Thomas answered as he popped a vegetable medley casserole into the oven.

"That looks good, if there are any leftovers..."

"You'll have lunch for tomorrow got it."

"Thanks."

"Hey it's not like you don't work for all the food you consume."

"True."

Jenna opened the cabinet and grabbed a large reusable container. She searched the fridge and discovered some cubed Cheddar cheese, cucumber spears, cherry tomatoes, Bocconcini pearls and a large container of freshly made chicken salad.

"When did you get Bocc?"

"Mara ordered it for your Dad's lunch. She said this was the healthiest way she ever came up with to make him eat a spinach and tomato salad."

"It's true, unless it's in pasta with a ton of cheese, he's not fond of spinach. Toss some almonds in too or cashews, he's a sucker for crunchy stuff."

"Merci, now get."

Jenna put the lid on her container and made her way out on the Portico. She heard her name being called and turned to see the White House Reporter for ABC News.

"Hi Mitch, Carol get mad at you?"

"No, I'm doing the outdoor part for the special we are working on."

"Ah, want to follow me and get part of the walk from the Residence to the Oval?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Just be careful to not do the whole shot or the Service will kill me."

"Promise."

They were making idol chit chat when the both stopped dead in their tracks. The unmistakable sound of sex was filtering out an open window. Jenna realized that it was coming from Josh's office and wanted to kill him. She walked right over to the window and screamed.

"The sound proofing doesn't work when your window is open you dolt's! Mitch from ABC is behind me!"

The next thing they heard was Josh swearing. "Umm Mitch..."

"Jenna, come on this is too good to pass up. I won't report it tonight but..."

"How about you take this to the grave!"

"Jenna..."

"Don't Jenna me. Mitch if you don't drop this I'm sicking my Aunt on you!"

"Your Aunt doesn't scare me." Mitch lied.

"Really? We'll see about that. First I'll start with Carol. If she can't make you see reason..."

"Jenna who's office is that?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you? You are crazy!"

"It will take me ten minutes to look it up."

"Then I suggest you take that time to think about the living hell we will put you through if a word of this

gets out. The American public doesn't need to know about this."

"Jenna, sex in the White House!"

"Between two stupid consenting adults who are married to each other!"

"Not so interesting but come on, after the conversation between the President and the Ambassador in Atlanta... First Playmate..."

"Mitch, what ever happened to the high road. What about a special that engages viewers and makes them think instead of pandering to the lowest common denominator? Cooperate and I promise , you will get incredible access for your special, if I have to be your collaborator I will."

"How about I don't mention this to anyone and I'll let you know in a day or so what I'm going to do."

"Kurt? What about you?"

"Jenna, my lips are sealed, you helped me out with my sister so I owe you one."

"Crap I forgot all about that, how is she liking McGill?"

"She loves it and all her friends are jealous of the great apartment you steered us towards."

"I know my hometown. Mitch?"

"I promise you that before I tell the network I will give you my decision. So should I wait around for Carol or..."

"Oh you better believe it. Kurt will you guard the film in your camera? This way I don't have to confiscate it and Mitch won't be tempted. Not that I don't trust you Mitch but Toby ..."

"Yeah sure, whatever. Can we get back to work until Carol summons me?"

"You only have about ten minutes."

"Fine with me." Mitch responded not looking forward to Carol screaming at him. Jenna made threats he knew she'd keep, yet she never screamed at the press.

Jenna left Kurt and Mitch outside and walked into the Oval.

"Is that your idea of pronto?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I would have been here five minutes ago if Boris and Natasha weren't having sex with the window open!"

"Crap, did anyone..."

"I had Mitch and Kurt from ABC following me."

"JOSH!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You deal with them, I'll break it to Carol." Jenna said quickly before she fled.

"Marie, I need her." Jenna said to Carol's assistant .

"She's about to grab dinner."

"Marie this is Titanic time."

"Who the hell do I want to murder?" Marie snarled.

"You may as well come in with me and hear it all."

Jenna was amazed that Carol didn't scream the entire time she told the story. She was wondering if someone had just died when the tirade started.

"Of all the stupid, I'm going to CUT IT OFF! They are so dead! Marie, get them, no never mind. Get Mitch in here. I'm going to go murder Josh myself."

Carol stormed out of the room and before Amanda could even say hi, She stormed into Josh's office.

"You two are the stupidest people on the planet!"

"Now Carol."

"Sit down and shut up! The floor is mine! DO you have ANY IDEA of the severity of your booty call?

If you think that I'm going to make this go away while you go home and have more sex, you are sorely mistaken. If Sam would let me, I'd hang you both out to dry!!"

"Carol.."

"Donna, I don't' recall giving you permission to speak! How the hell are you two going to fix this?" Carol roared.

"Sam and Mara are having lunch tomorrow, so World War Three is over." Josh offered.

"Lovely, because I'm about to start WW 4 and you two are my intended targets!"

"You know I liked you so much better when you didn't..."

"I swear to God Donna...finish that statement and I will bitch slap you so hard Noah's great grandchildren will still flinch!"

"Whoa, as your boss, I have to tell you that you just went WAY beyond the line and if you..."

"Joshua Lyman, sit down, shut up or I swear to God I'll do a hell of a lot more than shove a motherboard up your ass! I also have Sam's backing. Notice that he isn't in here trying to rescue you?"

"Umm..."

"Yes, you see Jenna, left you to her Dad and entered my lion's den. In his brilliance, our President decided to deal with you, by leaving you both to me. Now I remember why I ignored every piece of CJ's advice and warnings and decided to be Sam's Press Secretary. You may technically be my boss on paper but unlike CJ, I was able to negotiate with Sam. He is my only boss. I answer to Samuel Norman Seaborn only: not you, not Toby, not Mara or Jenna."

"Kay you are the scaring the crap out of me." Josh sputtered.

"Good, you tend to listen better that way. Donna?"

"Fine just stop screaming or I'm walking out. I answer to Mara only."

Marie went over to the mini fridge in Carol's office and took out the little bottle of pre mixed lime margarita and downed it in one gulp. She was having such a good day until Jenna showed up and ruined it. At 26, Marie Wright, had the unenviable task of saving the sanity of the second most visible person in the United States, after the President. Moments like these made her wonder what in God's name possessed her to volunteer to get Sam Seaborn and his band of merry idiots elected to the highest office in the land. All she wanted to do was go home to her cat Marty, pull on her well worn University of Wisconsin: Madison sweatshirt and eat the entire triple chocolate cheesecake in her freezer. She wanted to tell Marty, that becoming a communications major was beyond stupid and she wished she had taken underwater basket weaving instead. She picked up Carol's phone and dialled Deanna. She talked so fast that Deanna agreed then hung up. Deanna then had to spend a few seconds trying to figure out what she had agreed to. She grabbed her sunglasses and headed outside to maim Kurt and beat Mitch to death with the closest blunt object.

As soon as she saw them she bellowed and smirked when she noticed the look on Mitch's face.

"You, how much will killing Mitch hurt with that camera?" She asked Kurt.

"The boom mike may be easier to control." Kurt responded , knowing he wasn't the one really in trouble.

"Yeah well for some asinine reason Jenna is going to deal with you. Go to her office this instant. YOU are coming with me and unless you want to die, I suggest you don't look at me, don't talk to me and well... MOVE!"

Mitch started to wonder if Carol's trusted assistant was actually the White House Enforcer. He tried to remember when anyone had dressed him down so forcefully in his 20 year career. Suddenly Carol didn't seem so harsh.

"Ginger!" Sam yelled into the speaker phone.

"What?" She asked as she entered the room and turned the volume down on his phone.

"I don't care if Josh invites the press to watch him light a fire in the Mural Room. I'm out of here."

"Mara has your God daughter."

"Yeah I know. We are having a private lunch tomorrow, when I don't know but..."

"1:25-2:15." Ginger responded.

"So you are going to ..."

"Postpone your 2:30 until next week and bump up Ed and Larry from 6:00 to 2:45. Oh crap, that means I have to call Leslie to tell her that Matty will need to leave school at 2:30."

"Shouldn't you be telling Mara that?"

"Are you insane? She is not capable of remembering stuff like that before school starts. How many years have you known her and you forget that her brain is mush before 10 am?"

"So when she says she will handle it.."

"Yup she picks up the phone and calls Leslie and she handles it. Thank God Matty is doing the home school thing because I'm sure Cheryl wouldn't provide that service."

"I'm out of here, enjoy your daughter less evening."

"I intend to."

"Oh Fairy GodMara?" Samantha called out.

Mara chuckled, "What do you want Trouble?"

Before Sam could answer, Matty sprung up from the couch and fled upstairs. He did not want to be around for this conversation.

"Wuss!" Sam yelled at his retreating form.

"Get in here Missy and stop irritating my son!"

"Sorry, you know how you asked me about a super sweet 16 party?"

"Yes and it's too late to get one."

"I know, I actually had an idea the other day. I was wondering if you'd be willing to host a seminar on being a fashionista without looking like a whore."

"Promise me this isn't a boob jealousy thing."

"It's not, it's more about a certain group of girls at school who think showing it all is a good idea. I'm beyond sick seeing cleavage all the time."

"Well I take it you'd like this done before the end of the school year."

"Yes that would be nice. Just for my Junior class too."

"Kay, well I'll have to talk to Dave and ask him which would be easier, sweeping the school or all the security checks and having it in the East room."

"I'd say sweeping the school but what do I know, especially given today."

"Yes I don't think you can comment on the Service for years thanks to today. See if your school had a uniform you wouldn't have this trouble."

"How could you stand being in a all girls school?" Sam asked.

"I loved it, there were no boys to distract me and the uniform made rolling out of bed and getting ready a breeze. I admit in September and October and when spring arrived we'd get hot but by grade 11 when it was a private school, we had access to the Senior caf which was all wood and gorgeous and we found that the grass just behind the grotto was great for lying in the sun with your skirt hiked up and your blouse open to get a tan. Nothing but a bunch of thick trees in front of you. Now there is a condo and apartment buildings so the girls that still do it are giving free peep shows."

"Didn't you live on the street the school was on?"

"Yeah."

"So why didn't you go home for lunch?"

"My Dad would only let me bring 3 friends over for lunch and I had 5 at our table."

"Ah, I don't have that problem. You know how lots of students do a Junior year abroad?"

"Yes would you like to go to the Abbey?"

"No, I was wondering about doing it at the Canadian Embassy school with Matty."

"Sweetie, Leslie will be gone and Cheryl is not going to be as good about playing teacher as Leslie was for Jenna. I'm going to be busy enough as it is. I'm afraid I just can't deal with the extra stress and it's not like you are even in the same grade. A different program with different due dates and sorry Charlie you are out of luck."

"Kay." Sam sighed depressed that her brilliant idea wasn't going to work.

"Dinner is done, it will be ready in forty minutes. Why don't we go up to my room and I can pull up all the stuff Jenna has done for the Paris trip. You can look at it and pick out what you really want to do and I'll fill the rest with stuff you will always treasure."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me."

"That's it, now I know what I'm going to call you and Matty from now on. I just had one of my scathingly brilliant ideas, Mary."

"Hey I've heard that before! Where is it from?"

"A movie with Haley Mills and Susan St. James and Mother Superior was..."

"Umm..."

"Bueller? Rosalind Russell. The Trouble With..."

"Angels! I remember it now with the bus trip and ..."

"That was the sequel, Mary Clancy and her best friend, Rachel Devery started it all in '65 or '66. The sequel was in '68 and was Called Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows. Both were at St. Francis Academy For Girls."

"Oh yeah. So you are going to call your son Rachel?"

"Yes and so help me God if you dare call me Mother Superior I'll ruin your life."

"Got it. Hey do you have those on disc?"

"Yes I do."

"Could we watch them tonight?"

"Sure, just don't annoy Matty anymore, he saved your life today remember."

"Actually I saved me own life and he just..." The look on Mara's face silenced Sam in a fraction of a second. "SO about Paris.."

"Good save Brat, follow me."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Stanley."

"That's fine, I guess you can't control the timing of incidents."

"Ah but this one Josh created and well Donna was equally responsible too. They decided to have sex in Josh's office and the window was open. Jenna was giving a reporter from ABC an outdoor tour, on camera and..."

"Well I know what tonight's punch lines on the late shows will be."

"No, Jenna did something but she only bought us a few days. The last thing I wanted my Presidency known for was sex. I've had nightmares about being named sexiest President ever and never getting anything done."

"I could see how that would be troublesome. So back to our discussion..."

"Mara agreed to have lunch with me tomorrow."

"That is promising. Did you apologize?"

"Yes, the amazing thing was Mara started by saying she was sorry for over reacting the other day. I was nervous and I made a stupid joke that got her so mad she was seriously considering divorcing me. That was when I knew I needed help."

"Yes I know that part. Sam what I want to talk about is your upbringing."

"What do you want to know? For 26 years my Dad had a secret mistress in an apartment in Santa Monica. He put my Mom through hell and was never there when it mattered."

"How long ago was that Sam?"

"More than twenty years ago. I guess I still sound bitter?"

"Yes. What I want to know is what type of child were you? Did you always listen to your Mom or ..."

"Yes I was the dutiful son. I certainly didn't give my Mother half the sass Matty and Jenna give me."

"Why do I have the feeling your Mother may say you are telling a revisionist history."

"I was the good kid, my sister was the wild one, no wonder she went into the movie industry. She was bossy and had a flair for the dramatics. Everything was always a drama with Lizzy."

(And your wife is the ultimate drama queen.) "What I want to know is did you feel like you had to be the man of the house, if your Dad was always absent?"

"I guess so. I tired not to give my Mom a hard time. I did my best at school to make her proud and in hopes that my father would notice."

"How did that work out?"

"I turned into the type A, too smart for my own good, bumbling fool with girls. I never wanted to be seen as just a pretty face so I over compensated and got the rep of being a geek."

"Did you get teased often?"

"I wouldn't say often, more like occasionally. The smartest kid in the class grates on loser jocks."

"What about friends?"

"I always had a small group of friends to count on. I was certainly never voted most popular but I was far from an outcast."

"What role does religion play in your life?"

"I go to church every week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, since Mara moved here we've gone every week. The same church the Bartlets went to."

"So you are Catholic then?"

"No, Mara's the Catholic and so are Matty and Jenna."

"Why do you go to a Catholic church then."

"Mostly because Mara never gave me a choice. It wasn't like I was going to my own church."

"Did you go as a child?"

"Yes with my Mom, we are Protestant though."

"Ah, so you go to a Catholic mass weekly but not your own church. If it's been more than 20 years why haven't you just converted?"

"I don't think that is really any of your business Stanley."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I needed to know."

"I don't want to disappoint my Mother OK!"

"Sam, you are the freaking President of the United States of America. I don't think your Mother would really care. I'm fairly certain all she cares about is your happiness."

"Stanley this topic is closed."

"I'm sorry but I need it open a little longer. Do you feel torn and guilty at Christmas time Sam or is it only Easter?"

"EXCUSE ME, what the Fuck?"

"I believe you heard me Sam. From what I understand you turn into a chocolate stealing freak only at Easter time and your first victim was your sister."

"How dare you call my Mother!"

"I didn't Sam but if you don't drop this ridiculous indignation and level with me, I will."

Before Sam could respond the wait staff came in with a vegetable medley casserole, a garlic loaf and a plate of mini cherry tomatoes and bocconcini cheese sprinkled with cilantro and basil.

"Jackson, is this like my wife's salad?" Sam asked as he drizzled some olive oil over the plate.

"It is Sir, but Stephan told me that he added some flakes of cayenne pepper to the oil, garlic and lemon."

Sam tossed a bite-size mozzarella ball into his mouth. "Oh I like this, the little extra kick is delicious. Have you tried this Jackson?"

Stanley grinned to himself, he knew that Sam would ask Jackson to sit down and eat with them to avoid the conversation.

"No Sir."

"You have to try this."

"It's fine Sir."

"Jackson, I insist!"

"Sir, I'm not fond of tomatoes or cheese." Jackson lied. He had a plate of the same salad waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Dominic?"

"No thank you Sir. We'll be back to collect and bring dessert."

Sam continued to eat until there was no food left to serve as his excuse.

"Now that your mouth is no longer full Sam, could you answer my question of half an hour ago?"

"I don't know where you got your information but..."

"Sam cut the crap and level with me. Do you want my help or not?"

"I just don't see why you are so hung up on this chocolate thing!"

"I'm hung up on it because it may be a manifestation of something bigger."

"What?"

"Sam just answer the damn question."

"Mara is the one who gets moody on Christmas Day. She flashes back to my accident every year. It's why her sister does come around in the Christmas season anymore. Mara throws her legendary Christmas party every year and her sister is never invited nor does she just come down like she use to."

"This was the accident that wrecked your ankle and left you in a coma."

"Yes and Mara claims to have forgiven her but she really hasn't and she certainly will never forget."

"Well I'm dealing with your issues not your wife's."

"Yes it only happens at Easter."

"Now was that so difficult?"

"Stanley, I'm not amused."

"Sam, I've found that many of my patients express that they feel more guilt around Easter time. It all has to do with the whole Christ dying on the cross for my salvation and I can't even...whatever it is. I think that your sub conscience somehow doesn't' want to deal with that so it urges you to turn into a chocolate stealing freak. You've got religious issues Sam, whether or not you want to deal with them."

"So that is why I freaked out?"

"No, but it was a contributing factor. I think that your rage was aimed at your wife because she was the one stressing you out the most. You say she didn't do anything but had she made your political life more difficult just before Easter?"

"Mara always makes my life difficult. I'd worry if she didn't."

"Fine, was she making it more difficult than normal just before Easter?"

"No, she was actually a little busy doing her job and Donna was doing all the traditional...oh crap."

"Sam?"

"I wasn't mad at Mara, Donna was. She was sick and tired of Mara wanting nothing to do with being the President's wife and then once Donna had planned everything she'd demand changes. Donna was going to quit if I didn't have a chat with my wife. A chat I so didn't want to have with her, because it would involve lots of yelling and throwing on her part."

"So you were mad at Donna and Mara."

"Looking back, I'd say I was pissed off that Donna didn't use her backbone and forced me to handle Mara. Mara, will not be handled so I knew I was going on a suicide mission."

"So who were you really mad at then?"

"Donna, Mara, the stupid people who voted for me, President Bartlet for telling me I could do this..."

"We are getting there."

"Toby, Josh and every one who got me elected. I was pissed that I had to do one more freaking thing before I could have a break. Most of all, I was pissed that I care too fucking much to not give a shit. I want America to be a better place under my leadership which means I cram an obscene amount of work into the precious hours Mara allows me to work."

"So Mara's name is written all over this."

"Yes, but she is only doing what she knows is best for me. I never wanted to be like my father. I wanted to be there for my wife, for my children. The most important thing in the world to me is my family, not the Presidency. Mara forces me to balance, whether I like it or not. Some days I want to play hooky and Mara makes me work. Other days, I want to just continue working and Mara makes me come home. Mara has so much power over me because...well... I gave it to her. I need her but..."

"Sometimes you hate yourself for needing her to always be the one in control? You hate her sometimes because she handles you without breaking a sweat but refuses to be handled. You hate her sometimes because you wish you could be as strong and single minded as her?"

"Yeah."

"So where does blowing up at Matty come in to this."

"He's my son, I wanted him from the moment of conception. I wanted to plan for our child's future but Mara would not hear of it. I just knew this pregnancy would go full term and when it did, I had a son. I was finally not the minority, it was an even house. Matty of course, is every ounce his mother's child. He loves me, but he lives to please her. Mara, spoils him rotten and he is so much like her. I never have a say in anything. Mara decides and Matty is old enough and smart enough to realize this. If he doesn't like what I say, he runs to his Mom who more often than not gives in to him."

"So you took it out on Matty because at that moment all you saw was someone else controlling you."

"No, I think I was so mad because I felt like the eye roll nut, not his parent. Mara has inadvertently and overtly taught him that I can be dismissed. I lost it."

"That is a lot of anger and hate you bottled up Sam. It really isn't healthy to bottle things up. There is only so much pressure that you can force down before kaboom. I think your religious guilt makes you feel awful for having valid feelings. You don't express them because you think about how much Mara loves you. You think about what you'd ever do if you didn't have her. Your friendship and gratitude to Josh and Donna stops you from forcing them do their jobs, even the unpleasant parts. Donna has the problem with Mara, not you. She should be addressing her, not you. You didn't want her to be mad at you, hence you made a promise you should never have been asked to make, let alone keep."

"That makes sense, so I'm cured?"

"No Sam. You've been diagnosed, now we have to work on ways to help you deal with this in the future. I need to do a lot of work with you and Mara and family counselling. The dynamics will never change unless we change them."

"Mara is incapable of change."

"No Sam, she isn't. If that is what you really think you are short changing her."

"OK, so what's next?"

"You are having lunch with Mara tomorrow. Ask her if she could have dinner with us tomorrow night. Just the three of us."

"OK. What time?"

"Six would be good, Mara and I can start without you."

"Fine, I'll let you know. Shall I ring for dessert?"

"Why not, coffee would be great."

After dinner Mara, left the kids to argue about what they were going to watch and headed for a long soak. When she found herself falling asleep in the tub she dried off, changed for beds and told her charges she was going to bed. She warned them that they both had school so they shouldn't stay up too late. She wrapped her arms around Tedzy and drifted off to sleep.

"So why don't you want to go to Boston Matty? You love Boston." Samantha asked.

"I'm missing school to go to Paris."

"When have you ever turned down a chance to skip school? What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. Tell me."

"Never mind and mind your own business."

"Now I know I'm on to something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not buying that."

"Fine, I'm tired of Boston OK."

"Don't believe that for one second, care to try the truth."

"The truth is you are a royal pain in the butt."

"Takes one to know one. Now spill." Sam replied without skipping a beat.

"Good night. Tell Boyd when you are going to bed so they lock the house for the night."

"Where do you think you are heading?"

"To bed I said, go clean out your ears!"

"You think you can walk away from me to end this discussion?" Sam asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"Yes I do."

"Really?" Sam stepped in front of him and beat him to his room. She plunked herself down on his bed and picked up Ralph the donkey.

"Oh come on." Matty whined figuring out exactly what she planned on doing.

"Hey I hear payback is a bitch." Samantha chuckled.

"You got the bitch part right." Matty mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm going to kick you for that." Sam retorted.

"Enjoy my bed, I'm going to yours."

"I'll follow you there then."

"I'll go to my Mom."

"I'll follow you and she is welcome to join my line of questioning."

"Anyone ever tell you how utterly infuriating you are?"

"Takes one to know one."

"That is such a juvenile response."

"Hey you seem to like juvenile tactics yourself."

"Sam, you are stubborn but you forget I have my Mom's blood running through me. I don't break that easily."

"Oh I have my ways to wear you down. You forget I'm older and I know more dirty tricks. My Mom controls your Dad, I've learned a few things."

"Samantha."

"Matthew."

"Your wrist is going to start to hurt again. You'll have to leave to get the pills."

"True, but I'll suffer through the pain. You'll just end up feeling so bad for me, watching the tears of pain stream down my face that you'll cave."

"Oh my God!"

"Yes?"

"That's not even funny."

"Hmm I have a litany of bad jokes I could use as weapons too."

Matty picked up a stuffed giraffe and launched it at her head. Sam ducked it but when she started to mock him he got her in the eye with a elephant.

"Do you parents even know you have an elephant?"

Matty laughed, "Ainsley bought him for me when I was born."

"Figures."

"What? Hit you with the monkey?" Matty asked as he pelted her with one.

Sam caught it and launched it back at him. A massive plush fight broke out that was ended abruptly thirty minutes later by Chuck who heard a thud and opened the door.

"Children cut it out before I separate you both."

"That's fine by me." Matty replied.

"Ignore him." Sam said quickly.

"Stop throwing things and I'll ignore you both."

Matty tossed the rabbit he had at Chuck hoping it would work.

"Cute Matthew, but if I hear one more thing fall in here I'm waking up your Mother." Chuck replied knowing he won this battle with his young, annoying charge and his equally annoying best friend.

"Kay that was fun but I'm getting tired, leave."

"Umm... No."

"Saaaaam."

"Maaaatttttyyy."

"Get out."

"Sure as soon as you confess why you don't want to miss 20 days of school."

"Because I don't OK."

Sam made herself comfortable in his bed and held on to Ralph. "I'm not moving now, so you can tell me now or I'll ask you in the morning in front of your Mom. I'm sure she's even more curious than I am."

"That is just evil."

"I told you I knew how to play hardball."

"Go take your pills you bloody loon and then I'll tell you."

"If you don't let me back in I'm going straight to Mara."

"Just go take the pills."

Sam chuckled all the way down the hallway. She knew she could outwit and outlast Matty when she had time to create a plan of attack. She took the pills Mara left for her and told Boyd he could close the house up for the night. She slid into her flannel PJ bottoms and tank top and knocked on Matty's closed door.

"What?"

"Let me in you dolt."

"The door is open you freak."

"Hey you didn't change."

"No, I'm going to tell you then kick you out."

"That's what they all say."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Shut up and start talking." Sam stuck out her tongue at him and made herself comfortable in his bed again.

"It's a long story."

"I've got no where else to go so spill."

Matty took a deep breath and wondered where to start.


	20. Cease Fire

Matty took a deep breath and wondered where to start. He decided to stall for time by offering Samantha a drink. She didn't want anything so he popped the tab on a grape Crush and took a long sip.

"This is a long story and I'm not sure where to start." Matty finally admitted.

"Kay, what's that Sound of Music song say? Oh yeah: let's start at the very beginning..."

Matty considered this for a minute, decided that he wasn't willing to share his nightmare and proceeded

to order his thoughts.

"You are right, I do love Boston and I never get tired of visiting it. Last time I went, Mom and I were able to move about freely. No one noticed us or the two undercover RCMP officers who escort Mom on visits. The RCMP knows how to shadow without looking like the Service."

"Well of course, there is a big difference in protection between an Ambassador and the President."

"Yeah well there is an even bigger difference between a President's protection and his sons. They are more worried about me."

"Of course, everyone knows how much your parents love you. If I was a terrorist, I'd go after you before I tried Uncle Sam."

"Right which gives them a false sense of secur..."

"What?" Sam noticed the colour drain from Matty's face. "Matty! What's wrong."

In the time it took Samantha, to get out of the bed and cross over to where he had been pacing, Matty got a taste of just how quickly his mind could process information, in a time of crisis.

"Wow, I must have turned too fast and I got dizzy. Give me a second."

Samantha took both of his hands and lead him to his bed. They both sat down on the edge.

"Matty maybe it was a sugar rush. We are going to have to tell your Mom in the morning. You need to get tested to make sure you don't have diabetes."

Matty knew that his silence would mean a few vials of blood and he was willing to live with it. "I'm sure it's nothing like that but whatever."

"What were you saying about security?"

"I've visited Boston so many times, in total freedom. If I go on the trip, it will be one long exercise in

the hassles of having a detail for everyone of my classmates. I'm going to be uncomfortable as hell, so that's why I'm not going."

Matty knew she would believe him because what he told her was the truth. He was just withholding on the other part of the story.

"Why didn't you just tell your Mom that?"

"She hates this freaking fish bowl more than I do. The last thing she needs is to feel sorry for me. She's got problems enough dealing with my Dad."

"I hear a cease fire has been signed in the War of the Seaborns."

"A temporary cease fire. I didn't want to give Mom a reason to escalate the conflict."

"Matthew! You better not be blaming yourself for any of this. Your Dad was the one at fault and..."

"Yeah, I'm not and I've forgiven him so...get out of my room now... blood oozing FBI chick."

Sam started laughing, "Do you really think insulting me is going to get me to move?"

"Yes, that was the deal. I tell you why I wasn't going and you leave me alone."

"Ah, but you had to insult me so the deal is off buster. I told you that payback is a bitch. I owe you a night of annoyance."

Matty ignored her and got on his computer. Sam stood up and went over to his bookshelves looking for something to read. She liked reading but she didn't devour books like Matty. She liked fun, mindless romances. Even though she loved Meg Cabot, she only read her books for teens not her adult ones. Jenna had given her a few that she felt were OK to read but she had no interest in reading adult books.

Last year, Mara had given her the best gift ever. Her entire collection of teen books from the early 80's.Mara had complete collections into the 200's of Bantam's Sweet Dreams Books and other collections like Sugar and Spice. Samantha devoured these books, as she could read one in a couple of hours. She finally had to ask her Dad to hide a few unopened boxes so she'd have something to look forward to. She had one box left and then the emergency box. The books in that box were to only be opened when she finished all the other boxes and desperately needed a fix. Ginger had gone in to the box and wrapped each book in wrapping paper so she wouldn't be tempted to just read them all. What Sam didn't know was that both Ginger and Ryan had slipped up to the attic and taken a book or two out of all the boxes to create their own secret stash for her. One that they could turn to when she was being impossible at 18 or had her heart broken for the first time.

Sam was considering checking to see if Mara was still awake and could suggest something when her eye came to rest on the photo albums. She rolled her eyes, Matty had a shelf of just albums that looked they were collector books. The spines were all faux leather with gold detailing, the albums were dark blue, forest green, burgundy, chocolate brown and black

"My aren't we anal." She stated as she plucked the third forest green album out. Matty had them lined up in colour order.

Matty had no idea what she was talking about and decided that he'd only encourage her if he reacted.

He went back to the game he was playing. He heard the phone ring and was thinking about getting up to answer it when it stopped.

"Oh wow, I remember this. I loved that dress so much. I wore it until it hurt."

"What are you nattering about?"

"Come look at this, this is the Christmas party 5 years ago."

Matty looked at the picture and remembered fighting with Jenna over the last of the cheese balls. Then again that happened at every party. He tried to remember something specific but couldn't.

"Isn't that dress just great? I wish they made older versions of it."

Matty looked at the dress with red velour on top and red organza and tulle on the bottom portion. "Yeah it's a pretty dress. Looks a little warm though."

"Well it was perfect for the fall and winter. I just loved all the tulle and organza, I always felt like a princess when I wore it. The last time I wore it, it was so tight I couldn't bend. It sucked so much since I'd grown a few inches and it was a great cocktail length."

"I'm not even going to pretend that makes sense to me. Can I go back to my game now?"

"You are such a boy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thank God or you'd be giving me fashion advice or forcing me to paint my nails."

"Are you saying that if you were a girl we wouldn't be best friends?"

"I'm just saying that I'd never want to be a girl and have to deal with girlie stuff. I'm ignoring you now."

He was getting tired of playing on the computer when his door opened and Mara stepped in.

"My love, you may want to rethink Boston."

"Mom, I really don't want to go."

"I was just talking to Dani..."

"Cool she is coming down for ...oh they are all coming."

"Actually it's worse than that. Dani wants me to look after the girls so she can go away for her tenth anniversary."

"I'm sure the White House has a cold dungeon like room. Put the terror duo in there and loose the key until Aunty Dani comes for them."

Mara laughed, "Matty, I can't do that."

"I don't know Aunty Mara, they are pretty insufferable. I know I can't stand them." Sam added.

"They annoy me too but they are my nieces."

"So let Dad worry about them. They are his nieces too. We can stay here and they can stay there."

"Just go to Boston. By the time you get home they will be leaving that night."

Matty looked at Sam and gave her, his rescue me look. Sam smiled smugly and tortured him for a few seconds.

"Why don't you just come say with me that week? You can come to school and sit in all my classes and do all the work. I'm sure your teacher will give you credit for it so you don't have to do anything when we are in Paris."

"Sold, but I still don't want them in this house. They can stay on the second floor residence rooms. I know they will come in here and move things just to torture me."

"Fine but I really don't understand why Boston is a no go anymore."

"Whoa, wait a second. Mara aren't you in Anguilla right before Paris? How can you baby sit from a thousand miles away?"

"No I'm... oh crap we changed the dates." Mara grabbed the phone in Matty's room and dialled her sister. She ignored the look of pure glee on her son's face.

"Hello."

"Dani, please tell me you didn't book your trip before talking to me."

I'm online right now booking it. Why?"

"I forgot about Sam changing my May schedule. We are going to Anguilla two weeks later than normal. I'll be there and I can't very well watch the girls."

"I can send them down to you."

"Hello, you know the no kids in Anguilla rule."

"What, I bring them every year.''

"Really? Well I don't. It's just Sam and I there. We never even invite Abbey and Jed to overlap us."

"Well you'll have to make an exception this time." Dani replied a little more forcefully than she meant.

"Sorry, no exceptions. Not even for you. You'll have to either change the time or find alternative arrangements."

"You want me to rearrange my anniversary?"

"Yeah or make alternative arrangements. Hey we normally celebrate my anniversary in Anguilla. This is the first time ever we won't be there. Every other year we've either been there a day or two or arrived around the same time we did on our honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Jenna can watch them."

"No, Jenna can't even watch Matty. With Sam and I gone she is going to be beyond busy. Josh is going to be off the charts, so I'm pretty sure Jenna will be the one doing all the foreign work. I haven't even lined up someone for Matty."

"That would be because you didn't think he needed supervision."

"You are correct sister dear. What about Dad or your in-laws?"

"Please you raised me, not Dad and the girls don't really like their Grandma."

"That is because she doesn't cater to their every whim. The girls aren't exactly fond of me either."

"I know, but they wanted to stay in the White House."

"Dani, we don't stay in the White House."

"Still? I thought you were just redecorating."

"No, the only time we spent there was when I hurt my ankle and knee so I didn't have to do stairs. As soon as I could do stairs on my crutches we went home."

"Kay, well I don't want to reschedule so thanks anyway."

"Sorry Sweetie."

"I know. Say hi to Matty and hubby for me."

"I will, bye."

No sooner had the phone been put back in its cradle than Matty, started singing a version of 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead' about his cousins.

"Cute. What the heck am I going to do with you?"

"I'll look after him." Samantha replied with an evil grin.

"I want him back in one piece."

"Does it matter which piece?" Sam chuckled.

"Mommy, if you love me you'll ...ask CJ to look after me."

"Really? I could do that."

"Thank you, Sam can be quite annoying, especially when she is trying to make a point." Matty stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Kay, now that I'm awake, we are watching a movie and then I'm tucking both of you in."

Matty was happy because he knew Sam couldn't annoy him all night long and Samantha was vexed until she saw the DVD cover of the Trouble With Angels.

For his part, Sam had not slept very well. He wasn't mad at her anymore so he missed Mara. The room was too silent without her gentle breathing and the hum of an air conditioner turned to max so she could snuggle beneath blankets and a comforter. While this bed was comfortable enough, it wasn't their bed. That fifteen minutes of silence he enjoyed while having his coffee was gone. Five minutes after his wake up call, there was a knock on his door and a butler delivered his morning coffee and breakfast. He felt compelled to start working before he even stepped foot in the Oval. He made a mental note to thank Mara for refusing to even entertain the idea of them moving into the White House.

Sam, hated to admit it, yet he enjoyed watching Josh, squirm during morning staff meeting. Most of the meeting was about how they were going to keep Idiotgate out of the press. Carol was still dying to rip Josh a new one and Sam noticed that his daughter was rather quiet. Once he dismissed everyone he asked Jenna to stay behind.

"Yes, I know you are having lunch with Mar. She told me."

"Yes, but that isn't why I want to talk to you."

"Kay what's up?"

"You were incredibly quiet earlier. No offers to help smooth this over for Josh."

"Nope, I've done what I'm willing to do already. The story didn't run last night did it? We will also get a heads up if it is turned over to the producer. I think I did a hell of a lot to save their horny asses."

"Well all righty then. The second thing I want to know is if you can feed your brother tonight. Stanley wants to have dinner with Mara and I."

"I have a meeting at four so..."

"That's fine, Matty can hang around until you get back."

"I thought the meeting with Ed and Larry..."

"We pushed it up."

"Obviously. I want in the Sit room today."

"You are working with Toby on..."

"What about our deal or are you ready for another war, with me?"

"How can you possibly fit that into your schedule today?"

"Let me worry about that. You do your job, I'll do mine."

"Well it's not like I could stop you."

"Technically you could, however I strongly advise against it."

"Don't forget your brother."

"I won't. Is that all?"

"Yes."

Jenna exited to the portico and sat down at the bench to examine her Blackberry. Her schedule was incredibly tight that day. She could either skip lunch or dinner if she wanted to go down to the Situation Room at the present. Since neither of those were an option, she wondered who's wrath she would prefer. After careful consideration, she decided she would piss Carol off. She owed Toby for getting her through the Ottawa trip.

Marie was about to ask Carol if she could go for an early lunch when Jenna appeared before her.

"What news are you going to darken my door with today?" Marie asked with a smirk.

"You don't have a door." Jenna replied with a grin.

"State your case before I zap you one blondy."

"Carol is going to need this. I can't make the meeting we are going to have in half an hour, because I'm going into the Sit room now."

"Whatever, teacher's pet."

"That's Miss Teacher's Pet to you." Jenna teased back before leaving.

Mara was ten minutes late for her lunch and came tearing into the outer office and straight into the Oval Office without skipping a beat.

"You are late."

"I know, sorry but I just made a deal with Vermont that Quebec will love."

"Really? Did you buy them for Quebec?"

"No, we don't need Vermont, we have our own maple syrup and Ben and Jerry's is widely available now."

"True, are you free for dinner at say six?"

"If you want to come home sure."

"Really?"

"Sam, I miss you. Despite my best effort and oh boy did I try, I still love you with all my heart. More than yesterday but less than tomorrow."

"Your vows, Je t'aime plus qu'hier mais moins que demain."

"Your accent has improved Mr. President."

"I've had an excellent teacher. I can really come home?"

"Yes your banishment is officially lifted. I've forgiven you and I'm at about 80 at the forget mark."

"Wow, that's very generous of you. Mara, I'm so incredibly sorry for my behaviour. Stanley...oh fuck."

"Samuel!"

"Sorry, Stanley wanted to have dinner with both of us tonight. I pawned Matty off on his sister."

"So we'd have the house to ourselves?" Mara inquired with a sexy grin.

"Stop, you are making it incredibly hard to be a responsible adult right now."

"Come on Spanky, don't you want to play Bambi with me?"

"Mara..."

"I know for a fact that there is an unopened can of whip cream in the fridge and half a jar of my fudge sauce left. I'll be waiting for you naked and if you please me, I may even break out the Altoids."

"What about Stanley?"

" I don't do threesomes."

"Ha smart ass, you know what I mean." Sam laughed.

"Have Josh invite him over for dinner. I'm sure Josh has a zillion issues."

"Kay, but after yesterday there is no office sex allowed."

"I don't even want to know. Now where are we having lunch?"

"I had a table set up on the basketball court. It's outside and no one can see us."

"Are we being served?"

"No, I'm going to pick up a picnic basket from Thomas. Why don't you go and I'll be along in a minute."

"Sure."

"Darling we do need to talk."

"I know but I think a session or two more with Stanley won't hurt."

"See you in two."

Sam whistled all the way to the kitchen and told Thomas that dinner would not be needed as he was going home. Mara found the table set with a dozen deep pink fragrant roses and a champagne bucket filled with ice and two bottles of Diet Doctor Pepper. She opened one bottle and poured it into two crystal wine glasses. Sam smiled at her from two hundred feet away and felt an enormous weight being lifted off his shoulder.

"I love the vintage you chose."

"I thought you would. I was half tempted to go for Grape Crush."

"Too much sugar for lunch. So what are we having?"

"I have no idea, Thomas said he'd take care of it."

Sam pulled out a container of pasta salad with sunflower seeds, two chicken wraps filled with grilled vegetables and a hint of cheese, a tomato cucumber salad and a huge chocolate chip cookie. They both dug into the pasta salad until it was gone.

"So what did Stanley say?"

"That I have issues with you, with Donna, with religious guilt and I don't express my feelings properly. I think he'd prefer if I blew up like you do instead of bottling it all up."

"Kay, I don't know what your issues with me are, but that I can understand. Issues with Donna though?"

"It's a long story. Stanley wanted to facilitate our discussion over dinner. I'm so happy I can come home, I'd like to table the discussion for a day or two."

"Sure, how about we get Ainsley, to feed Matty, Friday night and invite Stanley over."

"Sounds good to me. Did Leslie tell you about Matty leaving school early?"

"Yes, pass me a chicken wrap."

Sam was a little surprised that Mara didn't press him for details but took it as a good sign. Maybe resolving his issues wouldn't be as horrible as he thought. Lunch went well and when the alarm on this watch started beeping he sighed.

"Got to go?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll try to be home as close to 6 as possible."

"Kay, I'll see you then."

"Why do I need to be here again?" Matty asked Ed.

"Well, this was your idea Matty, so it looks really good if you are a part of the announcement."

"Doesn't it look like you guys are stupid because a kid had to give you an idea? Won't people wonder what the heck they pay you for?"

Sam tried, but could not contain his laughter, "Son, it actually shows that a good idea is a good idea. This administration adapts good ideas whether we create them or not.'

"Double speak Dad, you aren't going to fool any Republicans."

I thought you claimed Matty had no clue about politics."

"No, I said he couldn't care less about politics, he's actually good at it."

"Bite your tongue Dad. Can we get this dog and pony show over so I can go eat something?"

Twenty minutes later, Matty was on his way to the kitchen and Larry felt like he'd just been in a meeting with Mara. Sam dismissed them and got back to work. He wanted to be out of the office by 6:30 at the absolute latest.

Sam felt like he was entering another world when he finally set his foot back in the house. All the warmth and security wrapped around him as if it were a blanket and the trail of Mara's clothes up the stairs put a jump in his step as he took the stairs three at a time.

Sam had a late night Thursday so he was going in after breakfast. He couldn't remember the last time he had breakfast with his son. Matty came down the stairs and smiled at the letter M chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hi Dad, are you visiting or home for good?" Matty asked.

"Home for good, well until I infuriate your mother again and she kicks me out for a day or two."

"So everything is back to status quo."

"Yes."

"Have you ever had a dress made for Mommy?"

"No, I stay away from fashion. Your Mom have a billion clothes and is the expert not me. Why?"

"Just wondering. I've got to leave for school in twenty minutes."

"Anything due today?"

"No."

"Do you want more pancakes?"

"No thanks five are more than enough. So Monday I meet the press?"

"Yes at five o'clock."

"I don't have to wear a suit do I?"

"No."

"Good because that was a deal breaker."

"A deal breaker?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'll have my people get back to your people in regards to my other necessities."

"You have people?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Of course I do."

"People other than your mother, your sister and I?"

"Of course Dad, what kind of player do you think I am?"

"I never even knew you were a player."

"You are so out of the loop Dad. Crap I forgot something upstairs."

Matty ran upstairs to grab his memory stick. He'd spent an hour last night pulling up the correct chapter on the DVD and doing screen captions of a several frames. He had no idea who could help him but he figured that regardless of who helped him, he'd need Patrick's permission to go anywhere. He hoped his favourite agent was on today.

Matty said good bye to his Dad and grinned when he found Patrick in the car.

"I want to plan a surprise for Samantha while we are in Paris. My plan has many parts so I was hoping you could help me. I also figured if I let you know what I was doing, you would be less likely to have heart failure."

"That is one of the more intelligent things you've done. What's the first part of the plan?"

"I need to figure out how to get a certain dress made for Sam."

"Do you have her measurements?"

"No."

"Well you are going to need those."

"Great this is getting more complicated. I thought finding someone to make the dress was going to be the hard part. I can't exactly attack her with a tape measure."

"No, she'd hurt you and then you wouldn't want to surprise her. You could ask Ginger."

"No, then Aunty Ginger would try to help me and I want to do this on my own."

"What am I then."

"My silent partner."

"OK. What else does this plan involve?"

"A blindfold, a fake car journey, probably a few flights of stairs, security sweeps..."

"Why didn't I go be a doctor like my mother wanted." Patrick muttered.

"That would be because I'm more challenging than doing surgery with a knitting needle."

"No you are more Trouble than your Mother and I never thought that was possible."

"It's all part of my eeeevil charm." Matty laughed.

(Too bad he doesn't go away when I ignore him)

Patrick tuned out his charge for the rest of the ride to school. Matty was nattering about something while he wondered if he was due for a vacation.


	21. With Honors

Sam was mildly alarmed when he walked in the house with Stanley on Friday and found Mara sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. Mara and wine were not a good combination, over the years he learnt that she drank wine when she felt the need to consume lots of alcohol.

"Sorry we are late. Bad day dear?"

"Hellish, hi Stanley, I just got in fifteen minutes ago."

"Hello Mara."

"So what happened today?"

"If I talk about it I'm going to go insane and murder a few idiots and a Premier."

"Yowza, how many times did Leslie quit today?"

"Five and the last time she left, I hope I see her on Monday. I didn't have time to make dinner. Michael is going to pick up Thai."

"Is the wine bottle in the kitchen?"

"No, I started drinking at the office, I took the bottle into the limo with me. This was the last glass in the bottle. I came in, called over to Ainsley, got Michael and he said he'd order and do a pickup. I sat down and well you walked in."

"Stanley can I get you a drink?"

"Scotch and soda please."

Sam went to make Stanley's drink, leaving Mara and Stanley alone.

"I hear that Sam told you that he had issues with you and you said tell me in a few days. That doesn't sound like you?"

"I know, it has been driving me crazy but Sam always freaks when I demand he tells me something so I figured I'd give him more time."

"You know changing your typical reaction might hurt Sam more than helping him. He can communicate with greater ease when he thinks he has some control over the situation. When you change the game, he has to scramble to figure out the rules."

"Sam knows that I'm fairly unpredictable, don't you dear?" Mara added as she saw her husband.

"Yes, after all these years she is still an enigma."

"While we wait for dinner why don't you start talking to Mara, Sam."

"So what are you issues with me?"

"This one isn't your fault, but I resent the amount of control I've given you over my life. I know that it is necessary but some days feel more like a student following your orders than a husband."

"Do you want me to stop organizing you? Do you want me to stop shopping for you?"

"No, I need you to do all of that."

"Then suck it up Buttercup and move on."

"Kay, my second issue is that you've taught Matty that marginalizing me is fine. You've given Matty the distinct impression that only what you think, do or say matters. If I say no to him, he turns around and asks you and you say yes."

"Sam, I'm the parent there everyday. I'm home for dinner without fail. I do the conferences and volunteer for school stuff. I am the decision maker when it comes to Matty."

"It wasn't always that way. There was a time that we shared parenting duties."

"Yes there was. When he was born and you were a professor with not only regular hours but fewer hours than me. Then you could play with him and interact with him more."

"So you are saying that when I got back in to politics it all changed."

"It did. I don't mean to suggest that Matty doesn't have to listen to you. It's just that he is so use to coming to me, because I'm the one there. It's not practical for him to call you at 3:30 to say he's going to Sam's. I can be interrupted anytime. You say you can be, but the reality is totally different. I can take off at a moments notice you can't."

"When I am around, you never give me a chance to respond. In fact, you often stand there and act as though I'm not even in the room. You tell Matty you'll get him something that is across the room when I'm standing beside it!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You can start by reminding him that I am his father and that what I say goes."

"Sam, you don't decide what goes! I do. I can refer him to you when you are around."

"That would be a start."

"Sam what about your confession that sometimes you resent her because she handles you without breaking a sweat but refuses to be handled."

"Oh yeah that too."

"Sam you've never been able to manipulate me. Is it my fault that you are so easy to manipulate? You knew I was a control freak before you declared you loved me. I can't change who I am. So once again, suck it up Buttercup."

"So does that work for you Sam?" Stanley asked.

"No."

"So what can you do about it?" Stanley pressed.

"I don't know."

"Don't look at me. I think this is a stupid issue." Mara responded.

"Mara, you may think it's silly, but this is how Sam feels and you have to recognize it."

"I recognize it." (I just think it's stupid!)

"Can you do anything..."

"No, it's in his head, it's nothing I can change."

(God she's stubborn.) "Sam, can you think of any way Mara can help you?"

"I wouldn't have to handle her, if Donna, grew a spine and Mara stopped being such a freak."

"Excuse me?"

"Well let's take the egg roll as an example since it's what put me over the edge. You've made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with traditional First Lady events. Donna works very hard on them and then tells you when to show up. You turn around and try to change it all. These events take Donna weeks and involve multiple departments, yet you think you can snap your finger and change them to suit you. I have enough to worry about without Donna dragging me into her battles with you. Sweetie, you either handle the events all by yourself or you shut up, show up and grin and bear it."

"Sam, you are treading on very dangerous ground."

"I know and this isn't part of my job description!"

"Shall we table this for later?"

"Yeah, you can eat Donna alive and talk to her about this."

"Fair enough, anything else?"

"Not that involves you.."

"I'd like to talk to you about helping Sam not bottle everything up without it seeming as if you are putting pressure on him." Stanley interjected just before the doorbell rang.

"There's dinner, we can talk later." Sam said quickly, unsure of Mara's reaction.

Mara answered the door, thanked Michael and went straight to the kitchen. Sam showed Stanley to the dining room table and Mara came out with a plate piled with two types of spring rolls, a bowl of glass noodles and a plate of chicken satay.

"Sweetie you forgot the peanut sauce, I'll go get it."

Sam came back with two plastic containers of the sauce he loved and Mara hated.

Stanley knew that food would once again serve as a diversion and didn't bother asking either of them anything. Once dinner was finished he told Sam that Mara was on to a great idea to help him stop bottling things up. He told him that Mara telling him not now and setting a time to unload later gave him a chance to do a tiny bit of bottling and then it would be released.

"Sam, if it doesn't involve me, I don't see the problem of just coming home and venting. Tell me what an idiot some congressman is or what stupid mistake Larry made. Release the small stuff every night."

"Sam, I think that is an excellent idea. What do you think?"

"Well I sort of do that sometimes but I guess I could do it more often."

Stanley continued talking to them both over several cups of coffee.

While Matty was playing a video game with Michael his cell phone went off. Since he was losing the game he took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Matty, Susan knows someone who is a very good dressmaker. She e-mailed her the screen captures you did and Darlene says it won't be a problem but you do need Sam's measurements."

"Cool, thanks Patrick. Does your wife have any idea how I'm going to do that?"

"Actually, Susan came up with a great idea but you need Jenna to help you out. Jenna can get her measured and explain it as wanting to have all her bridesmaid's measurements on her."

"She'll ask me why though."

"Can't you just tell her it is a surprise for Sam and leave it at that?"

"You don't know my sister very well Patrick."

"Matty, she's got a million things on her plate just ask her."

"Kay, I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you Monday morning."

"What are you up too?" Michael asked.

"Oh just trying to surprise my Mom." Matty lied.

"Michael, Matty! I just found a box of mini eclairs. They should be thawed in ten minutes if you are interested." Ainsley yelled.

"When aren't I interested in food? Matty asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Dad swears that I have to be your son, all the time."

"Your Father is just jealous of our healthy appetites."

"Mom, I hear elephants eat less than you and Matty." Michael cracked as he entered the kitchen.

"Cute, no eclairs for you. That means we can have 6 each Matty."

"I'm out of here." Michael proclaimed as he left the house.

"Was it something we said?" Matty asked.

"Who knows, he's a moody teenager."

"Is he still planning on going away to University?"

"Yes, the acknowledgements should start coming in April. He didn't even apply to Georgetown."

"He told me he really wanted to go to USC."

"Yes, he wants to go far away. I'd feel better if he went to Stanford. He can get in himself into more trouble in LA."

"I don't know, there are more distractions in LA. At Stanford he might be doing a whole lot more drinking."

"Drinking age in California is still 21, Matthew."

"I'm sure that stops so many students." He replied sarcastically.

"What was that? No eclairs for you?"

"Sorry."

"Yes, trying to freak out one of your favourite Aunts is not a good idea Matthew Tobias."

"Especially when she has the dessert."

Ainsley rolled her eyes and started laughing before getting up to take the eclairs out of the box and put them on a plate.

After saying good night to Stanley, Sam noticed that Mara was limping towards the kitchen. He watched her for a second to make sure he wasn't seeing things and confronted her in the kitchen.

"Why are you limping?"

"Because my leg hurts."

"No shit Sherlock! Why is it hurting?"

"Because it is."

"I'll take you over my knee and smack you one if you don't start talking Missy!"

"I did it at work and thought it went away. I guess after sitting for so long the muscle wasn't too happy."

"But how did you hurt it?"

"I was dancing around my office and the muscle just went."

"You're getting older dear."

"Perish the thought! You may be getting older but I'm not."

"But you are older than me so..."

"Samuel, if you ever want to have sex again, I suggest you just shut up about ageing."

"OK, new topic...Matty's press conference is Monday. You'll be there right?"

"No, what would I be doing at an announcement of a US initiative that has nothing to do with Canada?"

"A show of family unity would be a good thing considering the egg roll fiasco."

"Sam, I have important meetings all day Monday. Matty will be fine without me. This is policy not a publicity shot."

"What if Matty wants you there?"

"I can't be, end of discussion. Here's a chance for you to parent him all by yourself, for a change."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam questioned, a tinge of anger showing through.

"I mean that you'll get what you want. Matty coming straight to you." Mara replied using her warning tone.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not, you idiot! I just think that while your feelings are valid, there is nothing we can do about it. You chose to put yourself in a situation that set the family dynamics in stone. Now all you can do is deal with it and loose the resentment towards me."

"I don't resent you."

"Yes you do Sam. Maybe you should ask Stanley for some exercises to deal with it."

"I don't feel like arguing."

"That's because you know I'm right. I'll trade you a neck massage for a pedicure."

"Deal, brat."

As soon as Matty got home he called his sister and Jenna agreed to get Samantha's measurements. She surprised him by not asking for details. He wondered if Patrick had already talked to her. Sam called him into their bedroom.

"So what was for dinner?"

"Ainsley and I had 6 mini eclairs each, they were really good."

"Desserts for dinner, good idea." Mara chuckled.

"Matthew, your Mom isn't going to be at our press conference."

"No kidding, it's during her business hours. What does Canada have to do with a US policy?"

Mara gave her husband a self satisfied little grin. "Any questions my love?"

"They aren't going to be able to ask me about anything other than the policy right? I don't want them asking what I look for in a girl or any other vapid questions."

"No, Carol will brief the press on what they can ask you before the announcement."

"Cool, that's all I wanted to know. "

"Mommy, do you feel like watching With Honors with me?"

"When don't I want to watch Brendan? Go put some popcorn in the micro and I'll invade my secret candy stash."

"Dad, do you want to join us? I can nuke some Cheese Whiz for you."

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we watch in here. Do you have any Grape Crush left? I'm craving some."

"Yeah there is a bottle in my mini fridge, grab me one please."

"Sam, you set the movie up and get the drinks, I'll have..."

"A diet Dr. Pepper."

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later Mara came upstairs with her own nachos with melted cheddar cheese and her home-made salsa. She gave Matty a box of Good & Plenty that he dumped in the popcorn with chocolate covered raisons and cashews. They settled down to watch the movie.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached over to his bedside table and handed his wife and son a Kleenex. He was sure they had seen this movie thirty times and every time Simon died they both cried.

"You two are such saps! He dies every time and yet you..."

"Shut up Sam." Mara replied.

Sam got up, went to the bathroom and made himself comfortable under the covers while Monty graduated without honors from Harvard but with honor in life. Matty kissed his mom good night and took the last bit of popcorn in his room to finish.

"You make fun of me every time for crying and miss a chance to recreate one of the best screen kisses ever."

"I wouldn't call the ending our friendship line that romantic."

"I wish Brendan Fraser was here now." Mara muttered.

"Trust me, he'd find you as silly and exasperating as I do." Sam cracked.

"Bite me, you insensitive clod."

Sam chuckled to himself and turned off the light, leaving his wife without a debating partner or a captive audience. He figured she'd huff and puff and go to sleep. When she huffed and got out of bed, he figured she was either going to bug Matty or call Ainsley to talk about him. He didn't care, it was before midnight and he was able to go to bed and sleep in until ten the next morning. Running the country was not as exhausting as being married to Mara, was his last thought before sleep finally came.


	22. Time to Say Good Bye

Sam smiled at his son. The press announcement for Volunteer for Life has gone smoothly and Matty's earlier teasing that he was going to say things such as "like yeah, well you know it's like.." were just that. Sam was immensely proud of the articulate young man he had raised. He knew Mara, would take all the credit later but Sam was sure that Matty's vast vocabulary and ease in speaking were contributions from his genes. He'd give Mara, credit for Matty's almost anal attention to punctuation.

Questions were flying by and every one was being successfully answered by father and son. Just when Matty was starting to think this press things wasn't so bad, the ugly moment he feared arrived.

"Hi, Betsy Chambers from Teen Dream Magazine. Matthew, our readers think helping people is really hot. What do you look for in a girl friend?"

Matty looked at his Dad who just grinned at him. (Some help you are, I'll get you for this Dad!)

"Well Betsy, when I give a flying fig about girls, I can tell you anyone who would read your magazine would be out of the running. I'd want a girl of substance with a very high intellect, like my Mom. Silly nilly girls who gush over glossy pictures in a dopey magazine make me want to puke. Next?"

Carol was sure an aneurysm had popped in her brain. She stepped up behind Matty. "Cute Matty. Of course what Matthew means is..."

"I think even Betsy's readers understood what I said Aunty Carol. Who has the next question?"

Carol jabbed her charge in the back with a finger nail and gave Sam her death glare. Matty took a step forward and answered the next question that thankfully had nothing to do with him personally. Carol ended the press conference five questions later and ordered Matty to her office.

"S'up?" Matty asked figuring that he might as well annoy Carol a little more since she was going to yell at him anyway.

"Do you know that you just insulted teenage girls? Girls who will be of voting age in 3 years?"

"You were suppose to warn everyone that I was not taking personal questions. She asked an asinine question and I gave her an honest answer. You know Mommy won't let anyone yell at me for merely telling the truth. See ya."

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn, move and I will kill you long before Mommy Dearest can swoop in on her broom to save you!"

"Broom? Are you suggesting that my mom is a witch because..."

"Can the righteous indignation pip squeak! Remember the phrase no comment or even I'm not answering personal questions. You didn't have to go insult teenage girls. All the good work of VFL is now going to take the back burner because of your smart ass quip. You just made my job a hundred times harder!"

Matty felt anger coursing through his veins but had no idea that his response would make Carol swear that she was arguing with Mara.

"You didn't control the press, which is your job. I'm sorry if your job got harder, but if you had done your job properly this wouldn't have happened! Now I have to go."

Matty marched out of Carol's office and straight over to his sister's. Jenna wasn't in so he left her a brief note and went to find Patrick to take him home.

"How did it go?" Patrick asked.

"I thought it went well, Carol didn't and that is her problem."

"Did you let your Dad know you were leaving?"

"Umm no."

"Then guess where we are headed?"

Matty decided that he'd enter from Josh's office and had just cracked the door open to enter when he heard Carol yelling.

"I swear, it was like Mara was in the room Sam. He dared to tell me that it was all my problem because I didn't do my job properly! I wanted to ring his smug little neck until..."

"Carol, you did promise Mara that no personal questions would be addressed. Mara took your promise to Matty. I didn't jump in, you didn't, so he took matters into his own hands. I agree that he could have responded better but he's a 13 year old boy. We are lucky he didn't swear at her or get really sarcastic and say he wanted big boobs and a willingness to spread her legs..."

"Dad on my worst day I'd never say something that vile! Thank you for not blaming me but I'm going to see Mommy now. See you at home for dinner."

"Matty you did an excellent job today and don't worry about this."

"I wasn't." Matty replied giving Carol a smug look.

As Matty closed the door he heard Carol start yelling again and he sighed. On his way out he saw Toby who shook his head and told him he was more of a smart ass than his father. Matty laughed and stuck his tongue out before continuing on to the car.

"Patrick, I'm bored."

"Matty, those are my two least favourite words in the English language."

"Why?"

"Why? Hmm because a certain charge of mine tries to test response times, comes up with plans to move furniture around in the White House, thinks sliding down banisters is a good idea...need I go on?"

"You're no fun."

"Good, that means my life expectancy might break 40 before you force me to keel over from a stress induced heart attack."

"Ha funny. I'm bored, lets go get Sam at school. She should be out in ten minutes."

"Matthew, the only thing worse than you bored is you and Samantha bored. No wonder your Mom calls you two Trouble Inc."

"What do you think will be easier on your ticker Patrick, picking up Sam or forcing me to find a way to entertain myself?"

"George, we are picking up Natasha to entertain Boris."

"You gave us Russian names?"

"Yes for the two evil, trouble makers on Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"So you think we are cartoon characters?"

"Definitely!"

"You are so out of my will."

"Boo hoo." Patrick laughed.

George chuckled to himself. The agents had renamed the first family in private. Mara had become Bullwinkle and Sam Rocky to go with Boris and Natasha.

Matty started to tell Patrick what his idea was for Sam's surprise and Patrick found himself going for the notebook in his pocket to write everything down.

"Hey can we e-mail this stuff?" Matty asked.

"Sorry, but I don't like the idea of your where abouts floating around in cyber space well in advance."

"I guess we can do planning when we are in the car then."

"Actually Susan keeps pestering me to have you over and she'll make you her broccoli and cheese soup. I'll ask your Mom and we can invite Darlene over too."

"Thank you, for hired help you are pretty cool."

"For a pint sized dictator, it's nice to know I still hold all the power in this relationship. Oh and your Dad wondering if I want to beat you senseless only helps."

"So much love, I get so much love." Matty muttered sarcastically as they pulled up to Sam's school.

Samantha Nadine Gauthier has never been so happy to see the black limo in her lifetime. She felt horrible and feared taking the bus home because she felt like she was going to throw up. The door was barely open when she launched herself inside landing on Patrick.

"Is someone chasing you?" He asked as he moved over.

"No, I feel like crap and want to blow this pop stand."

"Flunk a test?" Matty asked.

"Please, I couldn't flunk a test if I tried. My stomach is getting revenge on me."

"For what?" Patrick asked hoping she could hold it in until the got to the Embassy.

"It was either the nachos with cheese sauce and the five packs of licorice I ate for lunch or that apple I had twenty minutes ago."

"I'm telling you now, it wasn't the apple." Patrick stated.

"Was it black licorice?" Matty asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Hmm the colour of cheese and the black of the..."

"Shut up right now Matty or I'll puke all over you!" Samantha screamed.

"And I'll let her!" Patrick added.

"Man, I just can't have any fun today." Matty whined.

"There is a God." Patrick muttered to himself.

"Boss you are looking a tad green, are you feeling OK?" Leslie asked.

"No, my stomach feels sick. I swear I haven't felt like this since...no I'm too old!"

"Since what? You drank so much in Ottawa? You were pregnant with Matty?"

The look of horror on Mara's face answered Leslie's question.

"Book me in to see Maureen ASAP." Mara muttered.

"Your next two meetings are staff, I know what you want to talk about since I typed the multi page memos. I can run it and you can go home."

"I love you Leslie, what am I going to do without you? Sorry, you can't leave me, you can have the baby here and I'll covert the conference room and..."

"In your dreams boss. In your dreams, I'm going to call Maureen's office now."

Mara started packing up for the day so that she could leave as soon as Matty arrived. She saw Samantha out of the corner of her eye before she bolted into Mara's private bathroom.

"I guess when you have to go..." Mara chuckled.

"No, the silly girl thought nachos with cheese sauce and 5 packs of black licorice were a good lunch." Patrick answered.

"It was the apple!" Sam yelled before she had to throw up.

Even with the water running, Mara could hear Sam being sick and it triggered her gag reflex. She dashed out of the office and down the hall to the bathroom, Leslie and 5 others shared.

"We are surrounded by sick chicks." Matty said to Patrick. "I hope Mommy doesn't have anything contagious."

"That makes two of us Matty."

They brought Samantha home with them and Mara and Sam went straight upstairs to lay down. Matty brought them both a glass of Ginger Ale and then went downstairs to see what candy he could dig up for himself from the wine cellar. He had discovered one of his Mom's secret stashes a week ago and was slowly depleting it.

By the time Sam got home from the Oval Office, Mara and Samantha were both asleep and father and son had grilled cheese for dinner.

April 22, 2021

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He wondered who on earth would be calling at 5:30 on a Thursday morning. He grabbed the phone, disturbing Mara in the process but she just muttered and went back to sleep.

"Hello?"

"Is Mara there please?"

Sam recognized the voice but couldn't place it. It was a voice he had not heard in some time.

"She's asleep, can I get her to call you back later today?"

"Sam, it's Isabel Chouinard and..."

"Give me a second."

Sam woke his wife up and handed her the phone. Mara was half asleep until she heard Isabel's voice."

"Mara, he's gone."

"Oh God no, when?"

"Two hours ago, it was a massive coronary. He was pronounced DOA at the hospital."

Sam watched his wife's face go pale and her eyes darken. He didn't need Mara to tell him that the call was a death notification. He sat up in bed and moved over to wrap his wife in his arms. He knew that as soon as she hung up the phone she'd dissolve into tears.

"I'm so sorry Isabel. I guess you haven't worked out any details."

"Thank you, I'll call Leslie when I know more."

"I'll be home today, if you need anything..."

"Thank you Sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

Mara handed Sam the phone back and started crying. When she finally stopped crying she stood up and walked out of the room and into the study. She poured herself a drink and waited for Sam to mention the hour. He surprised her by asking for a tumbler too. He sat down in his favourite chair and smiled when she made herself comfortable in his lap.

"I'll cancel the Correspondence Dinner when I get in."

"You can't cancel it. You are not the host."

"Oh well, I'll cancel our attendance then. I'm not in the mood for frivolity when you are so sad."

Mara smiled softly and left a tender kiss on his lips before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'll try to be home as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

Sam spent most of the morning writing down memories of Jean Luc just in case he was asked to say a few words. He wrote a message of condolence for Carol to read and notified the Secret Service that they'd be in Montreal as early as Friday morning. He found Jenna in her office and from the grin on her face, he knew she had not heard the news. He broke it to her as gently as possible. She was lost in thought during Senior Staff and Sam sent her home to grieve.

Jenna went by the condo to get a few photo albums and then went straight over to the mansion. Mara was still in bed so Jenna crawled in on Sam's side and gave her cousin a long hug that turned into a good crying session.

"Kay, Jean Luc would pelt us with snow for being so mopey. Remember the time he filled his office with pink balloons for my fifth birthday?"

Mara laughed, "He'd always save half his lunch for Killer on days when I brought the little guy to work with me. He's responsible for me being in Washington."

They started flipping thorough the photo albums and telling stories until the phone rang. After a brief conversation Mara got off the phone and relayed the information to Jenna.

"The funeral parlour is tomorrow and the mass and burial on Saturday. It's not going to be a state funeral. Isabel wants me to give the eulogy and sing Lift Thine Eyes. Guess I better let Sam know."

"I'll do it and I'll let Jacob know too. Do you want me to stay with you guys or can I stay at my house?"

"No, stay at the house Sweetie. We'll stay at the Ritz, the Service likes the security there."

Mara slept for a few hours while Jenna co-ordinated everything. She was amazed when Sam walked in the door a little after three.

"You beat Matty home."

"Cool, I can go on a swearing binge." Sam teased.

"Go ahead, I charge two bucks a word. I can always use more shoe money."

"Where's Mar?"

"Last time I checked, she was finally asleep. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Thanks, I'm going to go check on Mar and maybe join her."

"OK, I'll hold the fort down and give Matty his snack. Actually, I better call Patrick and let him know that he doesn't need to drop him off at the Embassy."

"That's a good idea Sweetie."

"So I vote for Donna to play Mara and you get to be Sam, Josh." Larry suggested as Air Force One was on its way to Montreal. It was the fewest number of people on the plane in quite sometime. No press, no staff, just the family and their respective agents.

The Senior Staff was spread out in the Roosevelt room trying to come up with alternate arrangements for the Correspondence Dinner.

"It could work if you throw in a few jabs. Josh could comment on his perfect hair and Donna on her perfect body." Ed suggested.

"We could add some jokes about what Sam's done to the rooms that are not used in the White House." Larry added.

"How about what we've added and Sam will never notice because he is never here? The Lincoln Bedroom is now the Serenity Spa, the study a casino..."

"That's a good idea Carol, we'll write it and you can do the bit." Toby replied.

"A bit about forcing Matty to take press etiquette 101 could work." Donna suggested.

Toby tossed a pen and a pad of paper at her. "Write it Donna."

At one point or another, everyone was called out of the room to do their actual jobs. The dinner started at eight and at seven they finally agreed that they had done the best job possible and left to get ready. Donna figured that since she was playing Mara, she'd go in full character dress and raided the clothes Mara had in the office. One short shirt, tight sweater and stuffed bra later all she had to do was put her hair up in a ponytail and place her sunglasses on top of her head. Her lower heels would just have to do because she couldn't walk in five inch heels.

When Josh caught sight of his wife, his brain shifted into high gear before his mouth could work. It reminded him that commenting on his wife when she was trying to be Mara would not be a good idea.

"The press will take one look at you and know who you are. Amanda pointed out that I was less obvious so she made this for me."

Josh showed her a full sheet of paper that read SHUT UP! I am Sam.

Donna started laughing and gave her husband a long kiss. "Pretty boys are a dime a dozen Joshua. You are a real man, not a Ken doll."

"I'm going to tell Sam that one day."

"What was that, you don't want to ever have sex with me again?"

"Kidding dear, just kidding. Your legs look great."

"Thank you."

Donna got several whistles that boosted her ego and Josh several laughs but the sketches went off very well. Once the dinner had started and all performances were over Josh and Donna snuck away.

"So nine days left in the honeymoon." Josh said as he was changing for bed.

"Yes and we would have been the biggest scandal. How on earth did Jenna keep that report off the air?"

"Apparently, there was no audio so all they got was the look of murder on Jenna's face as she screamed in the window. Kurt was holding it and decided to look at it. When he discovered there was no audio he called Jenna and then Mitch. Jenna was going to sell us out for stupidity. Carol suggested she offer exclusive coverage of the wedding and Jenna said no way in hell."

"I don't blame her, you know she won't give even the smallest snippet of info about her wedding to the press. She won't even confirm there is a date."

"Still, she wasn't going to help."

"She got Mitch to hold the story for a week, she did her job. You are just bitter because she is still calling you Idiot Boy instead of boss or Josh."

"She called you my slutty wife."

"Josh, trying to get Jenna in trouble is not a good idea."

"That kid wields entirely too much power." Josh grumbled.

"Now I think that is just your jealousy talking. You wish you could have had her job at her age."

"I was powerful, I was the boss of the pages."

"Hmm tiny office pushing around college kids versus in the White House advising on domestic policy and running international relations? Yeah that's equal power." Donna chuckled.

"She doesn't run international relations."

"She monitors everything she gets and advises Sam on what to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Has she ever told Sam he should do something and he hasn't listened to her?"

"No."

"Then she's running international relations. Game, set and match to Jenna."

"You are so not getting sex tonight." Josh sputtered.

"Do you think that bothers me?"

"You are evil!"

"Thank you, now kindly shut up I'd like to go to sleep."

Josh turned out the lights and went downstairs to find something to eat. His mind started wandering and he found himself back at Harvard Law School trying to convince a busty red head that she wanted to study his briefs. He cold feel the cold vodka she tossed on him as if it was yesterday. He thought about Mandy and the series of other disastrous relationships he had and was very grateful to Donna. He ran upstairs to tell her but found her asleep. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Note to self: Tell Donna how much I love her. Donna woke up first, found the note and rewarded Josh.

Matty knew that his mother was tired when he saw her wearing her glasses Sunday morning. He suggested they skip lunch with Mrs. Chouinard but Mara wouldn't hear of it. He snuggled up to her in the car knowing that it would make her feel better to hug him. He got bored looking at all the pictures and wandered off to look around the house. He found himself in Jean Luc's study and sat down to examine the mini wooden replica of Parliament Hill on one of the book cases. He discovered it opened up and laughed when he spotted a black cat sitting on the desk in the Prime Minister's office. He was wondering why the office underneath bookcases were filled with tiny glass jars of candy.

Sam had noticed his son missing and went to find him. When he spotted him in the study, Sam came closer to see what he was studying so intently. He knew exactly what he was looking at and started to chuckle.

"Hey Dad, isn't this cool?"

"Yes, it is. I've only seen pictures of it, not the actual model."

"Why does this office look like a candy store?"

"That was how your Mom's office looked when she was there. It was actually called the Candy Store.

Mara gave this to Jean Luc as a retirement gift when he stepped down from being Prime Minister."

"Is the black cat Killer?"

"Yes."

"This is so cool!"

"Would you like to have it Matthew?" Isabel asked from the door.

"It was a gift Mrs. C, I can't..."

"Nonsense, Jean Luc would be thrilled that it is going to someone who would appreciate it and play with it. He turned into a six year old when he tinkered with it. More often than not I'd find he'd put his replica in your Mom's office."

"I can see why he'd do that." Sam replied.

"Did Mommy tell you what Dad did to a chocolate sculpture at the White House?"

Sam groaned and Isabel chuckled, "No, Sam..."

He sighed and then told Isabel that he took out his frustration on a chocolate Easter egg that had already been damaged by a cat stealing Samantha.

"Sam, you need to find a more creative outlet. Matthew, the crate the replica came in is in the attic. I'll send someone to get it and then you can pack it up."

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome."

When Sam walked into the office Monday morning and faced his staff there was one burning question on his mind.

"What the hell is this I hear about a portrait and you all having to feed it blood so I stay young?"

"It killed, crap who outed us?" Josh exclaimed.

"I'm certainly not going to reveal my source. Who's idea was it?"

Everyone pointed to Larry. "Hey it was my idea to worship a picture of Sam. Carol came up the blood part and Ed suggested the portrait." Larry explained.

"Well Ed and Larry I'm sure you won't mind going to OEOB and checking to make sure every file in room 28 is in the correct position. At least 5 files are not."

"Sam, there has to be like ten thousand files in there."

"Then I suggest you get moving. You can't go home until it's done." Sam looked around the room and then gave Carol an evil glare, "You are going to really enjoy your afternoon meetings."

"Kill me, kill me now." Carol muttered certain that a hellish afternoon awaited her.

After getting updates from everyone and giving directions, Sam told Carol that Matty would not be doing an interview for Seventeen Magazine and sent them all off to get some work done.

"Sam, I'm sure Larry and Ed have a lot more important things to do than..."

"Josh consider yourself lucky that you were not included in the punishment. You know how much that Dorian Grey crap annoys me. You should have put your foot down."

"We had to do something to make up for your absence."

"Redecorating the White House fit that bill. I'm sending Jenna to the briefings today. That will be all."

"You're pissed at me!"

"Yeah, deal with it."

Sam went into the e-mail program and wrote an e-mail to Donna. He let Ginger know that Donna would want to see him and that her response should simple be: deal with it."

An hour later Donna was on the phone to Ginger and hung up in a huff. She printed out Sam's e-mail and went barging into Josh's office.

"What the hell? Did you know about this?" She demanded angrily.

"What are you waving at me? A policy brief?"

"No, a stupid e-mail from him."

"I don't know anything about an e-mail. Let me see it."

Josh read the memo from Sam and didn't know quite what to say to his wife. While Sam's memo had been a little on the sharp side, he had a valid point.

"Well he is umm...in a mood today."

"A mood? He's banned me from bringing Mara's name up in his office!"

"To be fair, his job is not to staff his wife. It's to run the country."

"You are absolutely no help what so ever!" Donna yelled and then left.

Only four people treated Sam normally for the rest of the day. Ginger had nothing to do with the skits and wasn't even there so she knew Sam wasn't mad at her. Jenna had been in Montreal and Charlie was to busy to get involved or care. Sam knew that Toby was responsible for having material but he didn't suggest the skit nor participate in it so he was safe. He found his day went much smoother without people popping their heads in to his office every few minutes. Before he left he sent Ginger a memo.

"Great, they are all going to come in here tomorrow and kill the messenger." Ginger muttered.

She thought for a few minutes and then simply photocopied Sam's e-mail to her and left instructions that a copy be brought over to every senior staff member's office once she had left. She had better things to do than deal with irate employees who thought she had any control over this particular matter. She had a sick daughter at home with a biology project due in three days and a teacher who refused to grant an extension.


	23. The Kiss

"So what's bugging you?" Mara asked as Sam slid into bed that night.

"Nothing, that was a sigh of relief for a change, not of frustration."

"Really, did someone leak your first hundred days grade?"

"No, I was mad at the staff today so they all left me alone from the end of Senior Staff to well after lunch. I couldn't believe how much I got accomplished without them wandering in and out of my office all day long. I instructed Ginger to get rid of the revolving door and set up a strict schedule of when they could see me."

"Ah, so you are starting to see there was a method behind Debbie's madness and forcing you all to write briefing memos."

"Yes, I also blasted Donna and told her that I didn't want to hear a peep about you again."

"How did she take it?"

"I don't know, I e-mailed her."

"So you removed the emotional aspect. You won't be able to do that very often."

"I know. You mentioned the grade, have you heard anything?"

"No but you are going to get a B overall. I grade administrations for fun and I've never been wrong on the overall grade."

Sam chuckled, "You mean you've been wrong?"

"Bite me! I'll give a C- for Foreign Policy and the papers will give a C, or I'll give a B and they will give a B."

"I guess I can live with a B , I was aiming for an A though. What was my weakest area?"

"I don't know Sam, I was doing this at work in-between calls. I didn't make a spread sheet."

"Then how do you know it was a B ?"

"I'm more than capable at looking at a bunch of grades and figuring out the average by sight. Night."

"Night? You expect me to sleep after you leave me hanging like that?"

"Yes, I'll check tomorrow to see if I kept the paper I was using or not. If I did, I'll bring it home with me."

Mara kissed him on the cheek, turned around and settled in to go to sleep. Thirty seconds later Sam turned on the light.

"Saaaaaaam."

"Mara, I want to talk."

"Fine, but if it has anything to do with the rating, I'm killing you because I'm tired. You know I've been feeling like crap lately and they can't find anything wrong with me. For a few horrifying minutes, I thought I might be pregnant again."

"What's so bad about that? You love Matty more than you love yourself ,which I personally never thought I'd see."

"If I wasn't so tired I'd hit you so hard I'd leave a mark. Two children, well three counting you is more than enough for me. If I had another baby to look after I might actually start to look like I'm older than 35."

"Sweetie, you are."

"I know but I don't look like it and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible. My Mom was a shallow bitch but she had great skin."

"Your vanity cracks me up."

"Please, you take longer to fix your hair than I do! I've never noticed you ignore a mirror when you pass one."

"Go to sleep Mara."

Mara smiled and made herself comfortable in Sam's arms. He started playing with her hair and ten minutes later she was fast asleep.

Monday, May 3, 2021

"Carol, how does the President feel about a B rating?" Zach Everet of CNBC asked.

"Being an overachiever, he was working for an A but he's satisfied with a B . In the staff meeting this morning, he congratulated us all and then told us we had to work even harder because a B was just the starting point and he wanted that A . I believe, I called him a Killjoy."

"So no rest for the wicked?"

"No."

"Any word on the President's vacation?"

"Yes, it's planned and no details will be released for security and personal reasons." Carol replied.

"What are those personal reasons?" A reporter for the New York Times asked.

"The Ambassador told me that she'd personally kill me if their whereabouts were leaked. I think my survival is a good enough reason. Unless you all want Josh to do the press briefings?"

A unanimous and quick response of no's quickly followed and Carol had to laugh. Josh was watching in his office and took offence. He was on his way to the press room when Marie blocked his movement.

"Where are you going Josh?"

"To the Press Room."

"That is so not going to happen. I have my orders to not let you get any closer than this."

"Just try to stop me."

"I've been authorized to crash this place if you take one more step in this direction. Go back to your office Josh. I'm sure you have much more important things to do then be mad at the press for teasing you."

Josh tried to stare Marie down but she was completely unfazed. The look she was giving him said 'go ahead and try me' and it actually scared the crap out of him. He was starting to understand the snippets of conversations that painted Marie as the scariest person in the administration to deal with.

When Josh walked away Marie rolled her eyes and muttered amateur before going back to her desk.

"Carol, has the Ambassador decided what she will wear to the State Dinner on Friday yet?" Marci Phelps asked.

"Marci, and everyone else: this is the last time I will answer this question for the entire duration of the Seaborn Presidency. The Ambassador never knows what she is going to wear until the last possible moment. She chooses something because she likes it and if it's one of the dresses from her vintage collection she may not even know who the designer is. She never makes statements through her clothing, so don't bother trying to read anything in to her selections. If she can make the President not want to go to the event and ravish her instead, she's happy with her choice. You all know how she loves to tease him."

"What about you Carol?"

"I could care less about fashion so I let Jenna, tell me what I'm going to wear, no she hasn't selected anything for me yet either."

Carol was happy when the questions moved on to the plans for the rest of the year and even happier when she called a full lid for the day and headed home to her husband and two daughters.

Friday May 7, 2021

The skies were clear and a pleasant breeze brought the temperature down to ideal for early May in Washington. Two figures sitting on a bench were under the watchful eye of Marine Guards and two Secret Service Agents.

"It was sweet of your Dad to have a Birthday cake brought out to me. I wish he hadn't insisted that everyone sing to me though." Samantha said.

"I didn't know about it or I would have warned you. I don't think Mom even knew. Technically, you aren't sixteen yet, are you?"

Sam looked at her watch and smiled, "No, I've got an hour and ten, make that nine minutes left."

"Did your parents give you your gift yet?"

"No, they said it is tied in to other guest's gifts so I'll get it tomorrow."

"Ah, I thought that would be the case. I wanted you to get to open one gift on your birthday so...'

Matty stood up and retrieved a gift bag from under the bench and handed it to his best friend. Sam pulled out a box wrapped in a pale blue paper with teal organza ribbon.

"I see you raided your Mom's craft area."

"Just open it you goof." Matty laughed.

Sam opened the box and found a twenty inch necklace and bracelet made out of shiny white moon beads that had an opaque quality, turquoise glass beads with silver swishes and silver flower spacer beads. Sam put them on right away as they went well with the pale blue dress she was wearing.

"Matty, they are beautiful. Where did you buy them and are there matching earrings?"

"I made them and there were a few beads left over. My Mom could probably make you earrings."

"You made them? Wow, I'm touched. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Matty took a deep breath and leaned over to leave a soft kiss on her lips that stunned Samantha into silence. Sam smiled and ran her finger over her lower lip, the tingle of his kiss had lingered for a few seconds.

"Maaatty?"

"I hear it's bad luck to turn 16 without ever being kissed. I didn't want some creep who just wanted to get some to be your first kiss. I figured a first kiss should come from someone that cares about you. Who cares about you more than your best friend?"

(Matty drop the best and change it to boy. I love you, you idiot! Why can't you see that?) "Thaanks."

"I guess we better get back to the party. Maybe there is some cake left. The icing was good."

"Do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?"

"Nope, wait until you taste the croque monsieur in Paris."

"You are such a freak!" Sam muttered and made her way down the portico. Matty laughed and dashed to catch up with her.

May, 8th, 2021

"Good night Jenna, Bob is on the night shift and Kevin is on the monitors." Frank, Jenna's lead agent stated as Jacob opened the condo door.

"Thanks Frank, have a good day off. Sam, go change for bed and I'll join you in a minute."

"Kay, night Jacob."

"Night Samantha."

"So how did you like your party?" Jenna asked as she entered the room with a small chocolate mousse cake with one lit candle.

"You got me a cake, thanks."

"Make a wish. Even though I'm pretty sure I know what you are going to wish for."

Sam blushed, made her wish and blew out the candle. Jenna handed her a fork and dug into the cake herself.

"We are going to eat this entire thing ourselves?"

"It's just a small one and most of it is mousse, so yes."

"My Mom would have a cow."

"Something tells me that Ginger is enjoying a few of those left over Dark Chocolate Cherry Millefeuilles. I didn't know if she'd save you any so I grabbed you a few for the morning."

"Thanks, so do you want to see all my charms up close now?"

"Yes, I do, but what was that big news you had to tell me. I know it has something to do with my brother because you've been grinning like an idiot since Friday."

"He kissed me!"

"What? Where? When?"

"He kissed me on the portico Friday night after her gave me his gift. It was so soft and my lips tingled for a few seconds afterwards."

"Wow."

"Yeah, can't guys feel the tingle? Shouldn't he be wondering why electric currents shot through our bodies when our lips met?"

"First of all guys aren't that sensitive and Matty is too young to even think about it. Did he say why he kissed you?"

"He said that he heard being sweet 16 and never been kissed wasn't a good thing. He wanted to save me from some guy that just wanted to get into my pants."

Jenna laughed, "He said that?'

"I think he said "get some" but it's the same thing. Then he ruined the moment by mentioning food."

"Now that's my little brother, always thinking about food. I call it the Ainsley factor."

Jenna opened the Tiffany box that held Samantha's white gold charm bracelet and started looking through the various charms. There was a tube of lipstick with a pink enamel lip colour, a peridot covered high heel, a heart, the Eiffel tower, a globe, a artist's palate with gemstones as the colours, a book, an air plane, an infinity sign, and the jack that Jacob and Jenna had given her to remind her not to be in a rush to grow up.

"Nice, haul. You should have these professionally attached. Don't let Mara convince you she can do it. She has the tools but there is a difference in clasps and charms."

"Mom got Tiffany's to agree to attach them all for me for free. She played the White House card."

"Yeah that dump occasionally comes in handy." Jenna laughed.

"So any idea on bridesmaid dresses?"

"No, I'm hoping maybe I'll see something in Paris that will inspire me. I'm off to bed, sweet dreams."

"Night Jenna and thanks."

"You're welcome kiddo."

May, 12, 2021

Mara and Sam were both wishing they were in Anguilla as they dealt with all manners of crisis's. Sam had asked twice if he could just blow the CIA and it's director up for creating a potential public relations nightmare and an act he considered criminal.

"Nancy!"

"I know Mr. President but what do you want me to do?"

"The 83rd Airborne..."

"Sir, as much as I'd like to be the one to push the button...we can not blow up Langley!"

"Think of something and get back to me."

Sam hung up with his Secretary of State and headed down tot he Situation Room ready to kill someone.

"Josh I had to give Matty a $100 for the swear jar, to get me through the end of the friggin week! This calls for desperate measures."

"You want me to call Jed?"

"This calls for more drastic measures."

"You'd like to see your wife at her earliest convience?"

"Yes. You have no idea how much it pisses me off that I have to ask Mara to fix this for me."

"Sam, if it helps you should remember that she is about the only person in the world who could fix this. It's the smart thing to do. Just try to forget that our saviour is your wife."

"Regardless of what Mara advises, I'm still firing Malley's ass."

"The man is a jackass and this certainly is grounds to force his resignation."

"No resignation, I want to fire him."

Josh decided that getting Sam angrier would not be a prudent move and said nothing.

Mara hit the intercom on her phone. "Leslie I'm going for lunch, I may come back or I may go kill the Premier of New Brunswick."

"I have someone waiting for you right now. Before you scream at me it's Jacob."

"Order him to have lunch with me. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"OK" Leslie hung up the phone and smiled at Jacob. "She has ordered you to go to lunch with her."

"Well then I guess I'm having lunch with her. Does anyone say no to Mara?" Jacob asked jokingly.

"My guess is Matty is the only one who gets away with it."

Leslie, waited for Mara to come out to tell her that she scheduled her for a meeting at the White House for 1:30 and reminded her that she had a meeting in her office at 3:30. Jacob didn't even bother to ask where they were going. He knew that if Mara was leaving the building they were heading to the Old Ebbitt because she wanted her crab and artichoke dip.

"Chris, doesn't it worry you guys that even I know where Mara is going to eat if she leaves the building?" Jacob asked.

"It makes us nervous but we also know ever inch of the place with our eyes closed so that's why we let her go."

"Let me go? You and what Army would stop me?" Mara asked seriously.

Chris decided to ignore his protectee and pretended he had a call coming in. Faking a conversation was easier than arguing with her. Once the Secret Service had Mara, safely ensconced in a booth her dip was brought to her within five minutes. The staff didn't bother to ask her what she wanted any more. They saw her and placed an order immediately.

"So what can I do for you Jacob? Did you change your mind about wanting to run the foundation when CJ retires?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask you if you'd pick up some lingerie for Jenna in Paris. I'd like to surprise her on our honeymoon."

"That's sweet Jacob but considering she'll be naked, what good will a frilly little something be?"

"I'm sure she won't wear it but when we get back, it will remind her of our honeymoon. It doesn't have to be something X rated."

"I'll find something she will want to wear. Are the rumours true about your Dad?"

"I don't know, you talk to him more than I do. I don't think my Mom would be too happy having him around the house all the time. She is so use to her independence."

"I can see that, Sam and I would drive each other mad if we were both home all the time. One of us would be dead and ..."

"It wouldn't be you." Jacob chuckled.

"Exactly. Are you going to have your usual?"

"Yes."

"Yet you and Matty tease me about my order all the time. You two never change your order either. Jenna and Sam are the only ones who try different things."

"Why mess with a good thing. At least we order entrees not starters for a meal."

"Shut Up."

After lunch the limo dropped Jacob back at the foundation and brought Mara to the White House.

She checked in with Deanna and went to say hello to Jenna and Toby before making her way over to Josh's office. She knocked once on his door and then walked in to find the office empty. She walked across the room and opened the door to the Oval Office.

"I take it I'm not here for a booty call."

"I wish, thanks for coming."

"Anytime, does this have anything to do with the CIA?"

"Josh filled you in?"

"No, what country do you think was trying to convince the CIA they had the wrong person?"

"Really?"

"Yup, our agents were watching the real target when they heard the mummers about the CIA grabbing her. They went through channels and didn't get a response. They contacted head quarters who called Malley. He told the CSIS deputy director to stop trying to play with the big boys and mind his own damn business. That's when they called me to tell me what a pompous ass he was being. Before I could do anything, the report came in that the poor woman they snatched had a stress and fear induced heart attack and died in custody."

"This would be horrible if the woman was an ordinary citizen and I'd be taking action. This is a disaster considering who her father was. Can you get me the exact timeline and who called who on your side."

"Sure, so what do you need me to do?'

"I need you to convince the Indian Prime Minister that this was a horrible mistake and that I'm truly sorry and those involved with be dealt with swiftly and severely."

"You can do that, you don't need me."

"You scare them though, so your assurance and outrage will carry more weight than mine."

"How about having Ginger place the call and you start the conversation with how sorry you are and mention that I've just stopped by to see you . Tell me who you are on the phone with and I'll want to talk to him."

"You think that will work?"

"I know it will. Do you know what you are going to say?"

"Yes."

"Then have Ginger make the call."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam ended the call and was secretly happy that the Prime Minister demanded the current director of the CIA be fired. He also felt better about involving Mara, who only had to play a minor role.

"I've been counting down the days until Anguilla." Sam admitted.

"I knew how many minutes away it was until the number seemed to high. I went to a daily count down. May 21st has a huge blue freedom written across it on my calendar."

Sam looked around his office, "This is the first time I realized, I don't have a calendar in here."

"I can get you a desk one, you know a page a day with the entire month on each page."

"Something funny?"

"I'll see what I can do. So how long until you have to kick me out of here?"

Sam picked up the phone, asked Ginger when his next appointment was and hung up. "We've got forty five minutes. Have any ideas?"

"You don't have a copy of your schedule on your desk?"

"No, Ginger won't let me. She says when I see all the meetings, I get really cranky and she's sick and tired of listening to me bitch about governing instead of taking meetings."

"Ah, well for the next 40 minutes I'm going to take your mind off everything but me."

"Now that's the type of meeting I like to take."


	24. Whiskey Loves Ralph

May 12, 2021

"Have you said anything to Sam about the e-mail yet?" Josh asked over dinner.

"Daddy, no work talk over dinner!" Noah demanded.

Donna watched her husband cover the top of his pizza with spinach with amusement. This was a new one, but she wasn't going to complain about him eating spinach.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Sam, swears pizza tastes better this way. I thought I'd give it a try."

Josh took a bite and smiled. Sam told him the crunch of the spinach and the taste of the cheese together were great and he agreed. "It's great, give it a try son!"

"I can't believe you and Uncle Sam are so lame as to buy her trick." Noah laughed.

"Lame? What are you talking about son?"

"Aunty Mara tried that little trick on me a year ago. I saw through her cheap attempt to make me eat salad. I guess I'm just smarter than you both."

"Noah, your father is eating spinach and you are trying to ruin it. As your punishment you are eating an entire bowl full of salad. You are not leaving this table until you finish it."

Josh stuck his tongue out at his son.

Donna groaned, "For that, you have to do the same thing Joshua."

"Doooonnnnna, you aren't the mother of me!"

"That's two bowls, care to make it three?" Donna asked.

Noah knew better than to bait his mother or he'd be eating five bowls of salad. He looked down at his plate so that there was no temptation to smirk at his Dad.

Josh waited for his son to go upstairs to talk to his wife.

"Donna..."

"Josh, if you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to treat you like a child! When are you ever going to grow up?"

"I think you are just in a bad mood because Sam told you off and you can't do anything about it."

"Josh we survived the first hundred days. Do you really not want to see 200? Keep it up and I'll happily be a widow by morning!"

Josh muttered something as he went up stairs, Donna thought she heard bitch but couldn't be sure. Ten minutes later Josh came downstairs with a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"The residence, I'd like a night of not being hen pecked!"

Donna's anger had shot from minor annoyance to the boiling point in seconds. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!"

"Bite me!"

"Jackass!" Donna opened the door and gave Josh a shove before locking it behind him.

Josh's agents were shocked to see him with a bag and even more surprised when he told them where they were going. Donna called Mara and let her know that she was taking the day off and planned on using the gift certificate to the day spa that she was given as a Christmas present.

May 14, 2021

Samantha collected the mail as she did every day after school, among the bills was a envelope addressed to her. She noticed her Gauthier Grandparents return address and looked at the post date. The card had been mailed on May tenth. It didn't surprise Sam as her grandparents were often late while Ginger's parent's were always early. Their card arrived May third with five young adult novels that looked really interesting. Sam opened the envelope and found a birthday wish for her fifteenth birthday and a cheque for twenty dollars. Sam didn't care about the amount of the cheque but she found the fifteen hilarious. She went inside and called her grandmother.

"Hello."

"Hi Grandmother, it's Sam. Thank you for my birthday gift and card. You are too funny!"

"Funny? Dear I don't know what you are talking about."

"Wishing me a happy fifteenth on my sixteenth birthday." Sam laughed.

"Oh, yes that. I forgot what I wrote. What did you do on your Birthday?"

"On my birthday, I was at a State Dinner. Uncle Sam had everyone sing Happy Birthday to me and had a cake brought out. It was sweet and very embarrassing at the same time. On Saturday, Mom threw me a little party. My real celebration is going to be the trip to Paris from Aunty Mara."

"She's bringing you to Paris?"

"Yes, she asked me what I wanted and I told her I'd love to see Paris. We are going for ten days and it's first class all the way! I've got a suite at the Ritz and everything."

"Just the two of you?"

"No, Mom, Jenna and Aunties Donna, Ainsley, Margaret, CJ and Gran Abbey are all coming. Oh yeah I invited Matty too."

"Well that is a mighty extravagant present for someone your age."

"Aunty Mara can certainly afford it and she loves to spoil me. It makes her happy and she knows I appreciate it."

"Samantha, I think you were bold for asking for such an extravagant gift."

"That is your opinion Grandmother and you are entitled to it. I'm just glad no one else agrees with you."

"Well, I guess we have nothing more to say then. Good bye Samantha Nadine."

Sam rolled her eyes, she certainly would never wonder why her Mom disliked Giselle Gauthier so much. "Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and wondered why her grandmother never seemed able to be happy for anyone. She thought it was tragic and a horrible way to live. She was convinced that her grandmother was a very unhappy person and wondered why someone as delightful as her Grandpa would marry a women like her.

Ginger had just finished tinkering with Sam's schedule for the next week when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ginger, this is Hale from Operations. We have a call for you from a Giselle Gauthier, she says she's your mother in law."

"Yeah she is. What does the old bat want? I guess you can't tell her I don't work here anymore."

"No but I could claim you are not in the building." Halle chuckled.

"Thanks but the sooner I deal with her the sooner I can get rid of her." "Hello Giselle, I'm afraid I don't have very much time to talk. I'm very busy."

"Firstly, you should have reminded me this was Samantha's sixteenth birthday and invited me to her party."

"Giselle, I figured that a woman as organized as you would keep track of her only grand child's age and the party was only for people in DC. My parents were not invited either."

"Secondly, what kind of parent not only lets her daughter ask for a trip to Paris, but goes with her! You are raising her to be greedy and I will not have a greedy child spoil the Gauthier name."

"Giselle, my daughter was offered a party fit for a queen and choose something much less showy and extravagant for a learning experience. Secondly, if the Gauthier name has been sullied it's from you being such a vindictive, bitch. Bye!" Ginger hung up on her mother in law and called Ryan to warn him.

Ryan hung up the phone and took the elevator up two floors to the sixth. He didn't need to see his boss, he needed to raid her liquor cabinet.

"Leslie, is there anyone in there?"

"No Ryan, do you need to see her?"

"No, I just want her scotch and plenty of it."

"What happened?"

"My wife told my mother that she was a vindictive bitch. I understand why she got so mad, but normally Ginger, rises above this crap. My Mother is going to freak and chew me out. I need to be drunk to handle her."

"Ah, did you put your phone on message?"

"No."

"Go get a drink and I'll rectify that for you."

"Thank you Leslie, what are we all going to do without you?"

"Suffer horribly." Leslie joked.

Mara looked up when her door opened and smiled at Ryan. She knew something was up when he nodded and headed straight to the bar and poured himself a large tumbler full of Lagavulin. After he had drained half the tumbler, he explained why he needed the drink. Mara told him he had to stand up for Ginger, which he already knew and told him to go home early.

The last three meetings Mara had scheduled for the day all called to cancel. She dealt with one over the phone and had Leslie reschedule the other two for a later date. Mara called John to let him know that bringing Matty to the Embassy after school was pointless since she was heading home. She called Ginger next to see what Sam's schedule was like.

"Hey, Ginger says you were checking up on me."

"Yeah I wanted to see if you could skip off the rest of the day like me."

"Damn, I wish I could but I'll be stuck here until about 7 tonight. What?...Huh? Crap..who said I'd go to that?"

"Sam? Earth to Sam!"

"Ginger was just reminding me that we are suppose to be at the Kennedy Centre tomorrow. Apparently, you gave the go ahead to add opera to my life. I'm divorcing you as we speak."

Mara laughed, "Hey I'm not a huge opera fan either, but Carmen is pretty good and you'll get great credit since it's the Portland Opera Company."

"Maine?"

"Nope, Oregon."

"I still hate you."

"Samuel, the President is expected to attend cultural activities. There is a entire world beyond TV, football and U2 concerts."

"Yes and you've been dragging me to them for twenty years. Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Nope, culture good Sam." Mara said imitating a cavemen.

"Wife bad." Sam responded in a similar voice.

"Get back to work, you goof ball."

"See you later."

Matty arrived home and found his Mom flipping through a photo album with Whiskey on her lap.

"Perfect time Matty, Whiskey is putting my legs to sleep. Give your cat some attention."

"Where is Bea?"

"Sprawled out in a sun beam on your bed. Last time I looked, she was using Ralph as her pillow."

"I think she's got a thing for Ralph, she's always rubbing against him or using him as a pillow. She was trying to rub noses with him this morning while I was getting ready for school."

"I guess she's made Ralph her boy friend."

"Poor Ralph can't even defend himself against her. Think I can spritz him with something orange scented? Cats don't like the orange scent."

"I think your sister has a citrus room spray. Ask her if she'll bring it over to you in exchange for dessert."

"Kay."

Matty dialled his sister's cell and made his request. He laughed at her compromise and then told her about a prank a grade six kid tried to play that backfired and sent him to the hospital with a broken arm. After ten minutes, Jenna had to let him go and get back to work.

"Mommy, Jenna says she want dinner and dessert and she's going to bring everything she's done so far for Sam's trip. She wants help assembling everything."

"Well then you really have to take your cat off of me so I can go make dessert."

Matty came downstairs after dinner with a grin on his face. "My room now smells like an orange juice factory and Ralph smells like he's been soaking in juice for months. I don't think I'll be able to sleep in there tonight but it should be worth it."

"You are a freak, little brother." Jenna replied.

"You realize that if this works, Whiskey won't go near your room either." Mara added. "You should have just sprayed Ralph a bit like I thought you were going to."

"I sort of got a little carried away."

"A little, my God, it is horrible up there Matty! I had to open the windows and close all our doors." Sam lamented as he came downstairs.

"Matthew! Go open the window in your room then come back down here." Mara ordered.

Matty's eyes watered as he entered his room and he quickly completely opened his window. He grabbed a grape pop from his mini fridge and bounced back downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What's up Mommy?"

"I have good news and bad news for you."

"Give me the bad news first."

"St. Michael's in Toronto, refuses to do online education for you."

"Mommy, that's not bad news, it's horrible news!! I will not go to Sam's high school!"

"Well, the good news is that my alma matter..."

"Mine too!" Jenna piped up.

"Jenna, do you mind? The Abbey agreed that since it was online, they would administer your education and when you were eligible to graduate they'd try to get another school in the board to give you your diploma and if that doesn't work they'll issue you one."

"I don't care who gives me the piece of paper as long as I get one."

Mara was rolling her eyes at her son when the door opened and an agent apologized for interrupting. He handed Mara a white box and told her that it had been cleared. Mara had no clue what it was so she quickly opened it. Inside she found a two by three inch miniature gold desk with a lamp, saucer and cup and a book with a pair of glasses on it. There was a gold chair with faux diamond stones on a yellow cushion that was perfectly in scale with the desk. The top of the desk opened to reveal a shallow enamel box.

"That is too cute Mara, who is it from?" Jenna asked.

"Let me read the card..."

Dear Fairy GodMara,

I saw this in the store just now and thought you'd really like it.

I just want to tell you one more time how much I appreciate everything you do for me.

I can't wait to share my first trip to Europe with you.

Love Sam.

XOXO

"Ah this is so sweet. Matty dial your best friend."

"Do I look like Leslie to you?" Matty teased.

"What was that? You want to go to a public high school?" Mara retorted.

"I'm dialling, I'm dialling." Matty replied quickly.

Once Mara got off the phone and they had dinner Sam and Matty went upstairs to the study to play a game of chess and Jenna spread out all her goodies for Samantha's trip on the dinning room table.

She had deep purple, dual pocket folder for every person.

"Kay, Mar, I printed out a personalized sticker for every folder. The pink sheet is contact info to leave for the guys. The packet tied with a purple bow is Paris information. I thought you could help me put the stickers on and we can come up with a daily itinerary. While you are gone, I'll finalize them then print them up too."

"I asked the Ritz if they could do something special for Sam. The manager suggested having a food treat for her every day and he'd get the concierge to work on something else."

"Cool, so when does Cheryl take over for Leslie?"

"I don't know. Leslie starts taking about leaving and I plug my ears and sing 'La La La I can't hear you.' Very mature I know."

"Well you've graduated from threatening to hold her hostage so I'd say you are slowly, thinking about dealing with it."

"Cute."

"Well we survived the first 100 days, only 1361 more days to go." Jenna laughed.

"True, but that would require only one term. Sam is going to make me suffer for 2 terms."

"Thank God the press never hears you say that!"

"I know, Carol would eat me alive."

"I may not be able to protect you because I bet she'd sick Marie on me."

Mara laughed, "I hear Marie is quite the little pit bull."

"There is nothing little about her. The press actually fears her and so do some of the junior assistants. She's such a pretty little thing but boy are appearances ever deceiving."

"Donna is still mad at me because your Dad told her off."

"No, she's mad at you because Dad told her off in an e-mail which didn't give her a chance to protest. Did you know Josh spent a couple of nights sleeping in the residence?"

"Yes, we get notified when anyone decides to take us up on our hospitality offer. I happened to pick up the phone."

"You know, Jacob and I have had our fights but I've never wanted to kick him out."

"It is his apartment dear." Mara laughed.

"I know but that wouldn't stop me. The only time I sleep in the other room is if I'm sick or Jacob is. I think I should do couples therapy."

Mara rolled her eyes and offered her daughter another cup of coffee. Twenty minutes later, Jenna was on her way back home with organized file folders and a few caramel brownies for Jacob. Mara crossed another day off the calendar and sighed when she thought of the white sands of Anguilla. She went upstairs to see what her men were up to.

Fin

To be continued in Ginger, What's Next?


End file.
